Ash's Kalos Story
by raychiu
Summary: A rewitten from the XY series.With the elements I had in the other stories I have written, I decide to make this Amourshipping Story. Since this is a Gen 6 story, Gen7 or higher won't include.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Raychiu Here, I decide to use my OCs and the ideas of the story to create an Amourshipping Story of XY. I want to say that in this story, Alola and Galar Pokemon are not going to be in this story, so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: A Motherly Revelation

Ash Ketchum is a boy who likes to travel around the whole world. Everyone knows that he has a dream, which is becoming a Pokemon Master. Together with his first and the most trusty partner Pikachu, he has traveled to 5 regions. Even though he didn't win the leagues, he still manage to defeat most of the Criminal Groups, including Giovanni, who is in prison after Ash stopped them in Unova.

Once the journey towards the Decolore Islands ends, Ash and his Pikachu are now going to the Pallet Town with a journalist Alexa.

"Alexa. See. That is the Pallet Town! It is my home!" Ash says with a smile. Alexa says, "So this is the place where you are born from. Not only that, you are raised here and your dream is to become a Pokemon Master."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Mom and my rest of the Pokemon, too." Ash says.

Once they arrive at the door, Ash goes to his house while Alexa goes to the lab by her own.

"Mimey! I am back!" Ash calls as Mimey sees him, he quickly greets them.

"Welcome back, Ash." Delia says as she walks out of the kitchen.

"I am back, mom." Ash says as Pikachu also greets her. As Ash is giving his mother the laundry, she says, "Judging by the looks of your backpack, it seems like you have done your best."

"I know, but I am not good enough to win the Unova League." Ash says with a sad tone.

Delia notices the sad frown on Ash's face, she has a determined look and says, "Ash, how about you go get yourself clean and refreshed? After that, I will like to hear all the adventures you had."

"Okay Mom." Ash says as he and Pikachu head upstairs.

Ash enters his bedroom and adds his collection of Unova Gym badges to his mementos of past adventures, knowing he did his best while resolving to do better next time. Meanwhile, he comes across a photo, he makes a sad frown. "I really miss you…Serena…"

Pikachu notices the trainer's look and tries to cheer him up, although Ash doesn't know what he is saying, but he says, "You are right. Thanks, Buddy."

As Ash and Pikachu head downstairs, Ash sees nobody except for Mimey, who is cleaning the floor.

"Mimey, where is Mom?" Ash asks. But Mimey just looks at the kitchen, where they see a woman coming from it. Ash sees that the woman has a raven hair as wild as Ash, and she is wearing a blue dress and a blue bow, and two z marks under her cheek.

"No way? Champion Aurora of the Kanto Region? What are you doing in my house?" Ash gasps as well as Pikachu, they are never excepting such a celebrity inside the house.

"Are you saying that I am not welcomed here? That really hurt my feelings." Aurora says while raising her eyebrow.

"No…it is just…" Ash takes a breath and says, "You are the strongest Champion of all time, not to mention that you are also the founder of the Contests. You are such a Legendary."

Aurora smiles and says, "I am flattered that you like that."

"Wait, that voice…Mom? Is that you?" Ash questions.

"Of course it is me, Ash." Aurora says. "Do you like it?"

"Wow, I never know you like to do cosplay…" Ash says as Aurora sweat drops. "I almost thought that a Legendary trainer just come into my house."

"Well, I mean, Delia Ketchum is actually my cosplay. My real name is Aurora Ketchum. Delia is just a nickname, because I like Dahlia flowers."

"What? So you are Champion Aurora all the time?" Ash says as Pikachu is also in shock. "Does that mean I am a son of the Legendary Trainer?"

"Of course Ash." Delia gives her a cup of chocolate and Ash is drinking it. "As you can see, I hide my identity so that I won't give you a lot of pressure for being my son. But I also don't want you to be like Gary, since he is bragging himself to be the grandson of the Professor Oak."

Ash nods, but then he says, "But why didn't you tell me about this? I could have asked you to help me train with my Pokemon if I know you are a Champion."

Aurora says, "About that, I should apologize to you about it. But now that you have finished 5 regions in total, I decide to tell you about the secrets of us Ketchum family."

As Ash and Aurora sits down on the chair, Ash asks, "Mother, what is it about the secrets?"

Aurora says, "Well, Ash. I want to know, do you remember the time when you get to Michina?"

Ash says, "Yes. I met an Arceus there, who is rampaging for the lost Jewel of Life. But he vanishes after that."

Aurora says, "The reason it vanishes is because he returns to his own body, his soul has been separated from his body because of the betrayal. And that body is…"

Ash gasps, "Me? I am an Arceus all the time?"

Aurora smiles, "You get it right, Ash. In fact, I am also an Arceus."

"Wow…but how come I couldn't change forms, use moves, and even talk to Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Since Arceus gets back to your own body, you haven't awaken it yet. And this is why I am going to help you wake up." She starts to blow the Azure Flute, with the melody of the Oracion, Ash suddenly feels dizzy as he glows white, covering Pikachu and Mimey's eyes. After the glow disappear, Aurora stops blowing the flute and says, "Now you are set."

Ash says, "I feel more stronger than ever…" He looks at his hands, Pikachu says, "You still look the same to me."

Ash says, "It is because I am still in my human form, Pikachu."

"Wait! You can understand me now?" Pikachu asks.

"Of course I can." Ash says. "I am a Pokemon, too."

Aurora says, "Indeed. Alright, children, you can come out now."

Ash and Pikachu are shocked that 5 people teleport themselves into the room, two of them are boys and three of them are girls.

Ash can't believe that he is watching 5 people who look like him in the room, he asks, "Who are you guys?"

A girl says, "We have been with you for a long time, but since you don't have Arceus' powers, so you couldn't see us."

Another girl says, "We have also followed you from the journey, seeing what you have seen and learn what you have learned. But we hide ourselves well that no one saw us."

The third girl says, "Enough with that, you two. Since you can hear us, we should tell you. We are your siblings. This is Mark, Trenor, Golly, Insey and I am Minami."

"What? I have siblings? No way…" Ash says.

Aurora says, "You have, and they had been training at the Hall of Origins and watch your training. That is why you didn't see them."

Ash says, "This is really a big secret. I thought I am an alone child. But it is great to know all of you."

Mark says, "We are glad that we can take off the facade, too."

After the chatting ends, Ash decides to take all the siblings to the Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

At the lab, Professor Oak is in the middle of his interview with Alexa as he shows off Ash's Venusaur.

"So Professor, is it always peaceful with so many different Pokémon around?"

"While some quarrels do break out, Venusaur acts as a peacemaker and always manages to settle things quickly." Professor Oak says.

"Wow, so is this Venusaur yours?" Alexa asks.

"No, it is Ash's." Professor Oak says.

"Professor! Alexa!" Ash calls out as he and his siblings arrive.

"Oh, Ash!" Professor Oak says as Venusaur rushes to him.

"Huh? Bulbasaur? Is that you?" Ash says as he tries to approach the Pokemon, only to be trampled by the Tauros herd.

"Are you okay? Brother?" Minami sweat drops.

"Well, those Pokemon are also Ash's, too." Professor says as he laughs.

Ash says, "Venusaur? You evolved. But what changed your mind? Since you didn't really want to evolve."

Venusaur says, "An Arceus comes to us and tells us about yourself. All of us decide to evolve."

"I see." Ash says. Then he realizes something. "Oops, did I interrupted the interview?"

"It is fine." Alexa says. "By the way, who are the five people behind you?"

Ash says, "Oh, they are my siblings, Mark, Trenor, Minami, Golly and Insey. Professor, you remember them, right?"

Oak says, "Ah, so you know the truth. Then it is good news. Mark, Trenor, Golly, Insey and Minami. It has been a while."

"It is nice to see you too. Professor." Mark says as everyone says the same thing.

Ash asks, "Professor, where is Tracy?"

"He is at the Curelean Gym helping Misty." Professor Oak says.

"I see." Ash says.

After Professor Oak shows Rotom to Alexa, Ash turns to Venusaur. "Venusaur, can you help me call other Pokemon?"

Venusaur says, "Sure. Everyone! Ash is here!"

It shoots out the Solar Beam, Alexa says, "Wow, it is like a fireworks!"

Professor Oak says, "It is Venusaur's signal to call out Ash's Pokemon. Each Solar Beam has a different color due to the different region."

As all the Pokemon arrive, Ash is shocked to see all of them evolved into their final form. Not only that, every Pokemon besides the Legendary Pokemon and the Mythical Pokemon from the five regions are also there.

"What's going on here? Where did all those Pokemon come from?" Ash says in shock as he can't believe that all the Pokemon from the five regions are present.

Meganium is the first one that rushes towards Ash, she gives him a body slam as she nuzzles him. "Ash! It is so great to see you again!"

"Hahaha, Meganium, I know..." Ash laughs at the tickle. As for Professor Oak, he is stunned as he says, "That is a vast diversity of the Pokemon..."

Mark says, "Well, since Mom foretell us that Brother will get his powers back, so she calls our relatives to find the Pokemon that are willing to join Ash's team."

Ash asks, "Is that true? All of them?"

Lucario steps forward and says, "Yes. Ash. We all appreciate your help to us. And since we now know you are an Arceus, we will be willing to join your team."

"That is so cool." Ash says as he sends out his Pokemon, to their surprise they are also in their final evolved form as well. Serperior asks, "Ash, is it true that you are an Arceus?"

"Yes. And I can talk to you, battle with you, too." Ash says as all of his Pokemon cheers for him. Then Ash also introduces his siblings to others, as they greet them. Professor Oak and Alexa then heads inside the lab.

After having battles with most of them, Ash feels like he is going to pass out from tiredness and he lies down in the group of his Pokemon. Minami asks, "So Brother, have you decided where you are going to travel next?"

"Well… I am not sure about it." Ash says.

"If that's the case, how about partaking the Kalos League? Most of the family members are actually there." Golly says.

"Kalos? By the way, Ms. Alexa, you are from Kalos, right?" Ash asks.

"That is right. There are many new Pokemon you haven't seen before." Alexa says.

Ash says, "Alright. Now my next stop is Kalos."

Suddenly, several blue flames hit the field trapping the humans and Pokémon in a ring of fire.

"What's going on?" Insey says.

"It's Will-O Wisp!" Golly says.

"Look up there!" Mark says as they notice the balloon appear in the sky.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yells.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil with truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth, dat's right."

"When will they ever give up?" Alexa says.

"I have no idea." Professor Oak says.

Ash says, "Why don't you just leave us alone? Giovanni is in the prison."

"Our loyal to him will not change even though our boss is in prison." Jessie says.

"We will be taking those Pokemon to save the boss." James says.

"And they are also perfect for the boss, too." Meowth says.

"We won't let you take them. Everyone! Attack!" Ash yells as those who knows about Team Rocket shoot their attacks.

"Hey! We haven't move just yet!" Jessie says.

"I thought we can get some help for the boss…" James says.

"We are blasting off again!" The trio yells.

Golly says, "Although we have been following you, these guys sure never give up, huh?"

"Trust me, they are more annoying than ever." Ash says.

That night, Ash tells his mother about going to Kalos. Aurora says, "I know this is going to happen. You see. We actually have a mansion in the Kalos Region."

"Wait, we have?" Minami says in shock. "How come we don't know this?"

"You can thank your Grandmother and Grandfather for that. In fact, this house here is only a vacation house."

"No way…" Ash says. "A Vacation House? And you didn't take me there once?"

Mark says, "And we have a Vacation House, does that mean we are rich?"

Aurora laughs and says, "Of course. But the sad thing is that we are moving from this house to that mansion."

Ash says, "I see…But I really like Kanto, too."

Professor Oak says, "Young man, you can still come if you want, since this is also your home, too."

"You are right. Hey Professor, can I take all my Pokemon with me?" Ash asks. "I know that it will be impossible since I have every one of the Pokemon."

"Since you have completed a lot of leagues, I can allow you to carry all of them. But you have to use only 6 per battle and take full responsibility to take care of them."

"I will, Professor." Ash says. "And wait until I win the Kalos League."

Alexa says, "Then you need to get all 8 gym badges. How about going to my sister's gym as the first one? She is the Stantlune Gym Leader."

"Thanks, Alexa, that will be our first step." Ash says.

Aurora says, "Speaking of which, our mansion is located at a small hill that can have a view of the Lumiose City, the biggest city in Kalos. So we will be heading to Lumiose City first."

"Okay, mom." Ash and his siblings say.

* * *

That night, Ash, Mark and Trenor share a room, Ash says, "I really wish that you are by my side when I was younger, so I don't need to stand Gary Oak all the time."

Mark says, "The feeling is mutual, but unlike you. We have powers that we can't be close to you."

Trenor says, "All is for your safety, since we already lost father."

Ash nods as he is still packing the stuff in the room, until he sees the photo again. The photo about he and his friend.

"Who is this girl?" Mark asks.

"Oh, she is Serena. I met her once at the summer camp. But I don't know where she went afterwards…I really missed her…"

Trenor and Mark look at each other and give out a smirk. Then Trenor asks, "So what are going to do when you find her? Asking her to be your girlfriend?"

"What?" Ash suddenly blushes, causing the Pikachu to rubs his eyes. "Um…what are you talking about?"

Mark says, "From the looks of it, you seem to like her."

"It is not like what you think, she is just a friend only." Ash says.

"But don't you want more?" Trenor asks.

"Enough of this." Ash says. "I admit I have a crush on her, which is why I am pretending dense. But we haven't meet for 9 years, I don't know where she is…"

"Maybe you'll find her in Kalos, after all, Kalos is a love based region." Mark says.

"I hope." Ash sighs as he stares at the picture again.

Meanwhile, in a small town at the Kalos Region, a girl opens the window and looks at the moon, she sighs, "Ash.., I missed you…"

* * *

**Here is the first chapter, f****or the Pokemon that joins Ash, how Ash helps them is written in Ash's Story. So please check it out. Team Rocket will still be annoying to Ash, but Giovanni won't, since he is now in jail but he will appear in the next chapter.**

**The next thing is that I will add contests in the story and Ash will join in the contests. Ash's cousins and aunts, uncles will also be in the story, but I won't put all of them, just a few of them I had decided.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long ride in the plane, the plane arrives at the Lumiose City Airport. Ash steps outside the plane as he looks outside.

"We finally arrive at Kalos Region!" Ash yells out, causing the Fletchlings to fly from the trees.

Minami says, "Someone is excited."

"Of course. Since I am in another region." Ash says.

Before the Ketchum family and Alexa head inside the building, Ash sees a shadow looming over him, it jumps behinds him and then heads off quickly.

"What is that..." Ash says in shock.

Aurora says, "Ash, hurry up."

"Coming! Mom!" Ash says as he rushes to them.

When they see Alexa just hanging up the phone, Insey asks, "So how is it?"

"It is unfortunate, my sister isn't at the gym." Alexa replies.

"Aww man..." Ash says with a groan.

"Don't worry, there is also a gym in Lumiose City." Aurora says. "We can go there once we finished moving."

"Okay. Mom." Ash says.

After Alexa parts ways with them, they see a butler at the gate of the port as he bows to Aurora and others.

"Mistress Aurora." The man says.

"Good to see you again, Paris." Aurora says. "Now please take us to our place."

"Yes. Your highness." Paris says as they take them in the car.

In the car, Golly asks, "We have your own lumiose?"

Aurora says, "Well, Paris is our housekeeper and our main butler. I tell him to drive us to our house."

Paris says, "And it is nice to see all of you, young masters and young mistresses."

After a long ride, Ash looks at the window and sees a big mansion as well as a big field grounds."

"Wow...this is much bigger than our house..." Mark is speechless as he also sees the house.

"No way...that is the new mansion we are living?" Minami says.

Aurora laughs and says, "Of course."

After they leave the car and head inside the mansion, the 6 children are amazed at how fancy it is inside. Paris also introduces them the workers in the house, and they greet each other.

Ash also sends out all 106 Pokemon, they also amazed at how big the place is as well as the environment.

"This is perfect." Golly says.

"I know." Insey says.

Aurora claps and says, "Children. Not long after, most of our family members will come and greet us. Be sure to behave well when they come."

The six nods as they go to prepare. 20 minutes later, the doorbell rings as Aurora goes to open the door.

"Mother! Father!" Aurora says as she greets them. She also gives the two old adults a hug.

"Hello there, Aurora. I see you decided to take your children here." The man says.

"Of course, since I guess it is time." Aurora says as she calls out her children.

"Children, they are your grandparents, Gurkinn and Palermo. Gurkinn is a Mega Evolution Guru while Palermo is the founder of Showcases." Aurora says.

"It is nice to meet you." The six say in union.

"My my, they are really polite. Aurora, you have wonderful children." Palermo says, causing them to blush.

As they sit down, Gurkinn says, "You must be the eldest, Ash, right? I have heard your achievements, you are a really great trainer."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Ash says.

"I have a present for you." He takes out a glove and it has a key stone embed on it.

"A Key Stone?" Ash says as everyone looks amazed.

"Yes. With this you can mega evolve some of your Pokemon." Gurkinn says.

"Thank you so much." Ash says as he puts the gloves on.

Palermo says, "And I wonder...since you guys are Arceus, I want to know if you can change your gender on your free will?"

"Change Gender?" Insey asks.

"We aren't taught about that." Golly says.

"Why do you ask about it? Grandma?" Trenor asks.

"Oh, since Aurora likes to do this as pranks, so I am wondering if you are the same as her." Palermo says.

"Mother!" Aurora says quite embarrassed.

"And the other reason is that I am wondering if you want to do Showcases and Contests?"

Ash says, "I have partaken contests before. And it is Wallace that tells me that I have potential."

Gurkinn laughs, "I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

Just then, another doorbell rings as Aurora opens the door, Palermo and Gurkinn also goes towards the door, too. Much to Ash and others' shock. The one comes out from the helicopter is no other than Giovanni, the Team Rocket Boss.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Giovanni says as he gives them a hug.

"It has been a while, Giovanni." Gurkinn says. "Although I hear that you and Team Rocket has been doing evil stuff…"

Giovanni lowers his head, "I know. I am sorry…"

Aurora says, "Don't be. You are doing this for our sake. And I am thankful that you have given my son a challenge."

Giovanni nods, then he turns to Ash, "Hello there, Ash. Although our meeting wasn't quite a good one last time."

Ash says, "I know. But you should have been jail..."

Aurora says, "The International Police only arrested the people there, but not him, since I asked him to give you tough challenges in the 5 regions."

Ash is shocked, but he understands quickly. Minami asks, "So you are our uncle?"

Giovanni nods as Persian comes and purrs at Insey, Insey smiles and rubs it.

As they are at the seats, Ash says, "So those 3 are still targeting your Pokemon?"

"Yes, can't you just tell them to stop? They are really annoying." Ash says.

"I wish I could, but I think they couldn't change." Giovanni says with a slight chuckle.

"But you are enjoying to see them blast off, too." Trenor says.

"I admit." Ash says.

The next family members that come to the house is the Lavarre Gym Leader Valerie and Snowbelle Gym Leader Wulfric.

"You are Valerie! The famous Fashion Designer!" Minami says. "I love your clothes."

Valerie says with a smile, "Why thank you, Minami."

Aurora says, "Valerie is my sister. Like us, she can listen to Pokemon's voices."

"Wow." Mark says.

The family introduce their 3 children. Alice, a Pokemon performer who likes Ice Type Pokemon, Eve, who has passed the test to become a Professor, and Flora, like her mother, she likes to design clothes.

The fourth to come is Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader, along with Lucian, the Sinnoh Elite 4 member.

"Ash, it has been a while since I last saw you." Lucian says.

"Lucian? Are we related?" Ash asks.

Valerie says, "You see, Lucian is our eldest brother, and only he gets the Psychic Powers from our mother."

Minami asks, "So our grandmother is a Psychic?"

"You can say so." Wulfric says.

Olympia says, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ash. Don't worry about your future. You will become a success if you keep moving on."

Lucian says, "Indeed, Ash. We will stand by your side."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Ash says.

Then their children come outside, Ash is shocked to see one familiar purple haired girl.

"Anabel?" Ash says in shock.

"Ash, everyone. It is nice to see you again." Anabel says.

"So we are related?" Mark asks in shock.

"Yeah, although I just know it before getting here a few minutes ago." Anabel says.

Anabel also introduces her twin brother, Daniel to others. Daniel has been a good help with her in the International Police.

The fifth family comes as Ash notices that it is Wallace.

Wallace says, "Ash, it is nice to see you again."

Ash says, "Wallace? You are also in our family?"

Aurora says, "Wallace is my brother, and we both like to participate in contests since we are in your age."

Wallace says, "Indeed, those were the good times. Ash. Although I am sorry that I couldn't tell you about our relationship when we were at Lake Valor."

Ash nods as he introduces his family, East, a golfer and a sky trainer. And Reisa a good singer.

The next family that comes to Ash's house is Diantha and Seibold. The Kalos Champion and the strongest Elite 4 member in Kalos.

Aurora says, "Diantha, it is so good to see you again."

Diantha says, "Indeed, sister."

"Diantha the movie star? You are related to us?" Insey says. "I always love your movies!"

"Why thank you. Sister Aurora has been a help to us." Diantha smiles.

"And you are Seibold, the S Class Connosieur and a 5 Star Chef!" Mark says.

"I see you know us well even though we hide the fact that we are a same family."

Diantha and Seibold also introduce their children, The first one is Luke, a boy who likes to see the beauty of a person's heart. David, an Inventer who likes to invent useful items, Elline, a girl who is dreaming to be like her mother, an Actress, and finally, Nate, a boy who loves to read books.

The sixth family arrives and Ash almost get a heart attack after seeing the people coming out. The first one is Tobias and Cynthia, both of them greet Palermo and Gurkinn, then they greet the others.

"Ash, it is so great to see you again." Tobias says.

"Indeed. I remember we last meet is in Undella Town?" Cynthia says.

"I don't know both of you are related to me…" Ash says surprised.

Aurora says, "Tobias is my brother, and since I am an Arceus, it was me who gives him the Darkrai and Latios that you faced."

"Indeed. And I am sorry for your loss at the Sinnoh League, since your mother asked me to test you. You were great to defeat two of the Legendaries."

Ash is a little taken aback at this, but as their children come out of the helicopter.

"Ash. It is so great to see you again." The girl says.

"Verity, nice to see you too. You too, Piplup." Ash says.

As Golly sees the second girl, she says, "You are the Kalos Queen! Aria!"

Aria says, "It is nice to meet you, and it is thanks to grandma that I can become the Kalos Queen."

"Wow..." Trenor says. Then they also introduce Tox, a doctor in training.

Thr last family comes and appeared from it is Steven and Winoa. Of course, everyone is shocked to see them.

"Hello Ash, nice to see you again." Steven says.

"You two are also members of our family?" Insey asks in shock.

"Yes. Insey." Aurora says, "Winoa is my youngest sister."

Winoa says, "We heard that Aurora shows you the truth. So we come as Sister invited us."

Then they introduce their children, first is Lisia, who is training under Wallace as a Top Coordinator, and Helen, a girl who is obsessed with lava, and Drandon, a Dragon Type Pokemon breeder.

"So is that all of them?" Ash asks.

"Well, we can't find where Alain is, and Korrina is still outside trying to battle trainers." Gurkinn says.

"I see." Golly says.

* * *

"So Ash, I wonder, do you want to participate Showcases and Contests?" Palermo asks.

Ash is taken aback. He says, "I could do contests, but Showcase… isn't that limited for girls?"

Aurora says, "Well, since you are Arceus, you can change your appearance to a girl without using wigs. And trust me, being in both genders are fun."

Ash says, "I'll try." He then closes his eyes and concentrating, then standing in front of them is a raven haired girl with a long hair that goes to her shoulder. His pants changes to a skirt and she wears black socks that goes to her tights.

"Oh, my Ash. You look astonishing." Aurora says.

Ash uses a female voice and asks, "Do I look weird?"

Nate says, "You look so great and beautiful."

Tox says, "Indeed. I almost get myself fooled."

Alice says, "I am getting jealous..."

Ash blushes and quickly changes back. Aria says, "I am looking forward to have a showcase with you in that form."

Ash says, "Thanks. Grandma. I will participate showcases."

"That will be great." Palermo says.

"So Ash, is all your Pokemon outside?" Diantha asks.

"Yes." As they are outside, they are amazed to see a lot of Pokemon there, Ash also introduces the family to others.

Meanwhile, the trio has been watching from the trees, Jessie says, "We finally found where the twerp lives."

"And a big mansion, too. I never know he is rich." James says.

"Wait, is that the boss?" Meowth says in shock as well as the other 2.

"It is the boss, I thought that he is in jail..." Jessie says.

"How did he get out and why is he getting along with them?" James asks.

"And that Persian is here, too! Getting along with the Twerps' rare Pokemon." Meowth says.

"Maybe that is not the boss, since our boss is supposed to be evil." Jessie says as they nod.

After playing with the Pokemon, they all get inside the house. Diantha says, "So you are going to take part at the League, too? Seeing that you have a lot of new Pokemon."

"Yes. Aunt Diantha. I am going to win it." Ash says with determination.

"I like your spirit." Wulfric says. "But don't think we will be easy on you."

"The greater the challenge, the better we can do." Ash says as Pikachu nods.

Reisa asks, "Can we also travel with you?"

"Huh?" Ash asks.

Alice says, "We can travel with you for a short time so we can learn each other."

Eve asks, "Please?"

"Why not?" Ash says. "But traveling in a group of 20 or more people is kinda wierd."

"Don't worry, we can decide who will travel between the distance of the gyms." Mark says as everyone agrees his plans. Then they all start to make a plan until they leave the house and bid farewell.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. And it concludes the relatives of Ash and his family. The next chapter will be the Episode 1 I have been waiting to write. Ash will compete in Showcases and Contests as well, and I hope you are excited.**

**_Guest: _****_great starting chapter and he will get mega evolution and also bond phenomenon with froakie line._**

**Yes, in fact, all the Kalos Starters will have a Bond Phenomenon.**

**_KiryuFanGirl: Good story so far. I'm a big amourshipper. However I would like to request a story idea: Pokemon sun and moon Romeo x Juliet (Note: that's the title of the anime; yes there's also a Romeo x Juliet anime. It is similar to the play.) Now I know I said that I'm a big amourshipper but I would like this story to be more focused on my OC Emily and Gladion (Emily x Gladion) you know the same requested OC in a few of your other stories (RPA High and Ash's New Home.) anyways it's your choice whether or not you want to do it. However I also said the it would focus on MY OC and Gladion , again however if you wanted to you can also include Ash Pairings if you wanted to (such as amourshipping and aurelishipping)_**

**I am very happy that you have give me an OC, but I have stated that Gen 7 Characters won't appear in this fiction. So Sorry. And I might not add Emily in this story.**

_**Guest: I am gonna love your new story but I believe you mention bedrill twice in there**_

**Thanks, I also changed that, I didn't notice that I have already mentioned Beedrill twice.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Fletchling flies into a house, it cherps as a woman notices it.

"Fletchling, can you go wake up Serena? I have called her once, but she didn't get up."

Fletchling obediently flies up to Serena's bedroom and sees Serena gives her a peck, causing her to scream awake.

"Geez! Fletchling! I told you not to wake me up like this!" Serena says in annoyance, the Fletchling just tilts its head. Serena tries to grab it, only to be flew off and land on her head.

"Serena. It is time for Rhyhorn training." Her mother calls, Serena says, "Okay!"

He mutters, "Not again…"

After opening the window, Serena waves to Rhyhorn and strecthes her arms. "I don't know why, today will be interesting…"

* * *

Back at Ash's house, Ash wakes up early as he decides to cook breakfast. Ever since he gets his powers back, he feels like he can do anything. When Ash finishes making the toasts and the eggs, Aurora comes inside the room.

"Good morning, Mom." Ash says as he is still frying bacons.

"Ash? Are you trying to cook?" Aurora asks. "You made these?"

"Yeah, I feel like I can do anything with my powers back." Ash says as he places the bacons on the plate.

"Really…" Aurora says as he tastes a bacon. "Not bad. You really knows how to cook well."

"Thanks Mom." Ash says as he eats his own, then Aurora says, "By the way, Ash. I have given some Mega Stones to some of your Pokemon, so you can use Mega Evolution."

"Really? Thanks, Mom." Ash says with a smile.

"But there are still some that I didn't put. Since I think you can find them." Aurora says.

"Okay." After Ash finishes breakfast, he goes outside to pick his Pokemon as he is going to start his journey.

After greeting the Pokemon, Ash notices an egg near Espeon and Umbreon. Ash asks, "Espeon, Umbreon, is that your egg?"

Espeon says, "Well, we already have it before we come here."

"I see." Ash says. Suddenly, the egg starts to glow as it is about to hatch. Every one of the Pokemon comes and sees the scene, until it becomes an Eevee.

"An Eevee." Ash says in amazement.

Eevee opens her eyes and looks around, she is scared to see a lot of Pokemon as she hides behinds Umbreon.

"Don't worry, Eevee, they are our friends." Umbreon soothes.

The first one to approach is Pikachu, followed by Absol, Zoroark, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Samurott. Pikachu looks at the Pokemon and starts to form a small blush.

After everyone introduces themselves. Ash says, "Now it is time for us to go. We will be heading to Lumiose Gym for our first badge." Ash says. "I will also pick some of you to come with me.

After the hard choosing, Ash picks Charizard, Meganium, Espeon, Lapras, Butterfree, Steelix, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Absol, Milotic, Infernape, Vespiquen, Froslass, Lucario, Samurott, Zoroark, Volcarona and Gothitelle. Eevee also wants to come, but she doesn't want to go in a Pokeball.

"Sure, Eevee, Pikachu can protect you, right? Buddy?"

Pikachu nods, causing her to blush a little.

After biding his siblings and his mother, they quickly speed off to the city.

* * *

After seeing many Pokémon in Lumiose City, some familiar and some new to him, Ash finds Prism Tower, which houses the Lumiose Gym.

"So this is the Lumiose Gym, let's go in." Ash says as both Pikachu and Eevee cheer. As they head inside, they are watched by a boy and his younger sister.

In front of the gym door, Ash yells, "I request a Gym Battle!"

"How many badges do you have?" A robotic voice asks.

Ash is surprised to hear the gym has strict requirements, he says, "I have zero badges."

"0? Only those who have four or more badges may challenge the Gym Leader. Please come again."

Then Ash feels electricity coming as he quickly dodges, and the floor begins to open, Ash quickly uses teleport to get them out.

"I guess we should cone back later." Ash sighs as they leave the tower.

As Ash gets outside, the same boy and the girl comes as the boy asks, "Are you okay? Do you get hurt by the electric?"

Ash is surprised to see someone talking to him, he says, "I am fine. It is a good thing that I have a Psychic Pokemon."

The girl sees Pikachu and says, "A Pikachu!" She quickly hugs the Pokemon. "Look brother! He is so adorable!"

As Pikachu struggles to let go, Ash knows what is going to happen and then says, "Eevee, come here."

Eevee nods as he jumps into his arms, and then Pikachu shoots Electricity, shocking both the boy and the girl.

As the scene is occurring, a Froakie, a Fennekin and a Chespin is watching them from a building.

"Is he?" Fennekin asks.

"Yes, it is him." Froakie says.

After the shock ends, the boy says, "Bonnie, you should apologize."

"No way, Clemont, I just want to hug Pikachu because it is so cute!" Bonnie protests.

"But do you consider Pikachu's feelings?" Clemont scolds, and then Bonnie aplogizes.

"It is fine." Ash says.

"Brother!/Ash!" Ash turns and sees Insey and Nate running towards them.

"Oh, hi, Insey, Nate." Ash says.

"How come you run off without us? Didn't we say that we are going with you?" Insey asks.

"Sorry." Ash says.

"Is that an Eevee?" Nate asks.

"Yeah, it just hatched today." Ash says.

* * *

In the park, Ash and his friends introduce themselves, after Ash introduces himself, he had mentioned Kanto.

"Wow, that is really far away." Clemont says.

"Yeah, but we decide to move here since Brother wants to take part in the Kalos League." Insey says.

"And he has already gone to 5 regions." Nate says.

"Man…I really want to go on a journey…" Bonnie says.

"So Brother, do you get into the gym?" Insey asks.

"No, I guess the gym requires 4 Kalos Badges to enter. But it is weird that the gym will shock those who didn't meet the requirements and throw them off the high tower." Ash says.

"It is strange indeed." Nate says.

Bonnie says, "Well, the gym leader is a strong person after all."

Ash turns to Clemont, 'Well, Clemont, can I have a battle with you?"

"Um…are you sure?" Clemont says with a nervous tone.

"It will be fine, since you are my first opponent here in Kalos." Ash says.

"Sure." Clemnt says.

After the two stands at the battlefield, Clemont sends out his Bunnelby.

"I have never seen this Pokemon before…" Ash says.

"It is a Bunnelby, maybe you can use a Fighting Type like Lucario." Nate says.

"Well, I want to use Pikachu first." Ash says. "Insey, can you hug Eevee for me?"

"Sure, Brother." Insey says as she hugs the Pokemon.

As the battle begins, Pikachu starts off with a Thunderbolt, but Bunnelby uses its ears to use the sand to block the attack.

"What?" Ash says in shock.

"Bunnelby has great ears to use the sand like that…" Nate says.

Bunnelby responds with Dig, while Ash tells Pikachu to take off and use his speed to confuse Bunnelby.

"I don't think so…" Clemont says as Bunnelby lands its attack.

"So the ears will be a problem…Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

As Pikachu charges, Bonnie says, "He can use Steel moves?"

"Bunnelby! Grab it!" Clemont calls as Bunnelby uses the ears to catch the tail. But only for Pikachu to use Electro Ball to hit it.

"Wow. He is so strong…" Eevee says in amazement.

"That is my brother, Eevee." Insey says.

Just then, the battle is interrupted when some sort of device is thrown onto the battlefield, which Pikachu narrowly dodges.

"Okay, who does that?" Ash yells angrily, not liking the fact that his battle is interrupted.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Team Rocket…you are here in Kalos as well?" Ash says.

"You know them?" Bonnie asks.

"Wow! A talking Meowth! That is so cool!" Clemont says.

Insey says, "Wait Clemont, they are bad people who tries to steal Pokemon. Although we have sent their boss to the jail."

"And we will take your Pokemon to save the boss!" Jessie says.

"Starting with those two powerful Pokemon." James says.

Nate whispers to Insey, "But isn't Team Rocket just fake to be bad guys?"

"Uncle Giovanni can't stop them, so he thinks it is better to let Ash take care of them." Insey whispers back.

Then they see Jessie and James send out Ammonguss, Wobbuffet and Jellicent.

Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt, but Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat to reflect the attacks.

"What?" Ash and his friends are shocked.

"Now it is our chance to finish that Pikachu! Shadow Ball!" Jessie says.

"Amoonguss! Energy Ball!" James yells as both Pokemon charge their attacks.

"No you don't! Espeon! Psywave!" Ash tosses out another Pokeball as Espeon blocks the attack.

"Beautifly! Use Gust!" Insey yells as the Pokemon hits Amoonguss.

"Stoutland! Thunder Fang!" Nate says as Stoudland bites Jellicent hard.

"Bunnelby! Mud Shot!" "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

As two attacks hit Wobbuffet, it uses Mirror Coat again. But this time the Froakie jumps out from the bushes and takes the hit.

"What is that?" Ash asks.

"It is a Froakie, but it is a Water Type." Nate says.

"Froakie, are you alright?" Ash asks. Froakie just jumps into the air and says, "I won't tolerate bad guys!" He throws Frubbles, and Wobbuffet can't use the move.

At the same time, Chespin comes out from the same bush and hits Jellicent with Vine Whip, while Fennekin blasts Ember on Amoonguss, causing them to faint.

"Uhhh, what is this stuff!" Jessie says.

"I don't know but it's very sticky" James says.

Seeing as they are immobilized Ash then takes the chance. "Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then charged up and fired towards the trio, shocking them and make them take off

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN,Wobbuffet." Said the six while blast off into the sky leaving behind a twinkle.

"That is that." Ash says as he turns to the three starters, "Thank you all for helping us."

Just then, Froakie faints, much to the two's worry.

"Oh, no, the Electric must have hurt it hard." Insey says.

"Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" Ash asks.

"The Professor Sycamore's Lab will be the fastest." Bonnie says.

They then rush to the Sycamore Pokémon Lab to help Froakie.

* * *

**"**WOAH AH AHHH." Serena says while toss around, Rhyhorn is currently bucking around the field with Serena riding him.

"Close your mouth! You don't want to bite your tongue!" Grace says while cheering from the sidelines with Fletchling perches on her shoulder.

"Remember Serena to ride a Rhyhorn, you must think like a Rhyhorn." Grace yells.

"I-I-I d-don't ev-even kn-kn-know what th-that me-means" Serena struggles to say while still trying to be thrown off. While Serena wasn't enjoying this, Rhyhorn looks like he was having the time of his life.

"I've completed in many Rhyhorn Races before, and you can too just hold on,and be one with Rhyhorn!" Grace said with encouragement hoping her daughter can manage.

But after that things doesn't go so well as Rhyhorn bucks hard enough to launch the girl right off and landing head first at her mother's feet.

Serena then yells, "I hate Rhyhorn racing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lumiose City, Ash, Bonnie, Insey and Nate are running with an injured Froakie in Ash's arms, Chespin and Fennekin are also following them since they are worried Froakie's safety.

"Clemont! Run faster!" Bonnie yells.

Clemont is tired and says, "You guys go ahead! I'll catch up to you!"

"Hurry guys! The Sycamore Pokémon Lab is this way." Bonnie says as they approach a single white building with a orangish red roof while it appears that some of the roof appeared to be made out of glass.

After heading inside, Ash yells, "Is Professor Sycamore here?"

The said person comes and then notices the Froakie in his arms.

"Froakie." Professor Sycamore rushes to the Pokemon. Ash asks, "You know this Froakie?"

"Yes. Sophie come quick!" Then a woman in her late twenties comes into the room to help Froakie.

"Quick Froakie needs help." Professor says.

"Okay." Sophie says as she takes it away.

Chespin and Fennekin then jumps on Ash's shoulder, as Insey asks, "So does that mean Froakie's Trainer is on its way to pick up his Pokémon?"

Sycamore laments, "No, the Trainer has given up on Froakie, as well as the Fennekin and Chespin on your shoulder."

"What?" The four is shocked, Sycamore says, "It is not the first time they do that. They have had multipleTrainers but either refused to obey them or simply didn't like them."

After Clemont arrives, they have a seat as they introduce themselves. After Nate, Clemont and Bonnie did, Ash says, "And I am Ash and this is my sister Insey."

Sycamore asks, "Ash? As in Ash Ketchum?"

"You know me?" Ash asks.

"Why yes." Sycamore says. "Professor Oak and Aurora have really high expectations of you."

"I see..." Ash says with a blush. Clemont asks, "You know the Professor Oak and Aurora, the Kanto Champion?"

Insey says, "Professor Oak is the one who gives us starter Pokemon, and Aurora is our mom."

"What? Your mother is a Champion? That is so cool." Bonnie says.

"I know." Ash says with a laugh.

They see a Garchomp that lives at the laboratory, he is standing by the glass with Chespin and Fennekin, obviously worried about her friend Froakie.

"That is a nice Garchomp." Bonnie says as Professor lets her pet him.

"Yes, it is one of our lab Pokemon." Professor Sycamore then shows them the rest of the Pokemon.

Insey asks, "So Professor, what kind of research are you doing?"

Professor Sycamore says, "Well if I tell you Pokémon have an extra evolutionary stage. What would you say?"

Ash asks, "You mean Mega Evolution, right?"

"Oh, so you know about it?" Sycamore asks.

"Our grandfather is the Mega Evolution Guru Gurkinn, we get our key stones from him." Nate says.

"I see." Professor says.

Suddenly, they hear explosions, so they quickly run out of the lab and see two man wearing orange glasses and orange outfits standing in front of them.

"Team Flare!" Sycamore exclaims.

"We will be taking this Garchomp." The left one says.

"We will use it to make a better world." Another one says as he places a control device on Garchomp. Garchomp is still struggling and wind up bumping into the wall, and it flies away as well as the grunts.

Insey says, "Oh no, they get away!"

Ash says, "Don't worry. We will go save him."

As soon as he says it, he runs off on his own with Pikachu, Eevee, Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin following him.

Meanwhile on the streets of Lumiose, Ash continue to chase Garchomp. While Ash was running, he and Pikachu were horrified to find the place in ruins. Buildings were damaged, water and power lines cut, roads torn apart, both of them felt sad that Garchomp did all this because it wasn't in control of its actions.

"Ash!" He turns around and sees Aurora running to him, Ash asks, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I was at home until I heard explosions, and I see the ruins, so what happened?"

Ash says, "Team Flare has controlled Professor's Garchomp, we are going to save him."

The two rush towards the Prism Tower, from there police barricades have been set up to keep the public out.

Aurora steps forward and says, "Excuse me. Let us handle this problem."

The crowd and the police immediately recognizes them as Ash Ketchum, the one who has saved the world a lot of times, and Aurora, the strongest and the Kanto Champion. The police let them through as they all send their Charizard and fly into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vaniville Town, Grace is sitting on the sofa sipping on a cup of tea when news of what's happening come up.

"Oh my, Serena come see this. Something awful has happened." She says.

Meanwhile Serena is in the kitchen getting a fresh water. "Oh really?! Something awful actually did happen. To my Face ok?!" She replies angrily. Her face is covered in bandages and has scrapes and bruises.

Serena then comes over and sees on the television of an out of control Pokémon destroying a city.

"What movie is this?" She asks.

Grace then replies "It's real and live from Lumiose City, something terrible is happening."

* * *

Meanwhile, Insey, Nate, Clemont and Bonnie arrive at the tower, Insey says, "Mom is up there, too!"

"We should get there as well!" Nate says.

Clemont is in deep thought until an idea came. "Ha! if you need a way in, I know just the way, come on." Clemont says as he and Bonnie lead them to a secret staircase on the side of the building.

"Well it's a good thing I brought my backpack. The future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on! Aipom arm go." Clemont says.

Then a robotic arm extends from his bag to open the lock on the door. As soon as the door is unlocked, Insey says, "Wow, science is so amazing!"

"Yep, it's my brother's invention." Bonnie says praising her big brother.

"I must admit I'm kinda good at these things." Clemont says while rubbing his nose.

As they were about to enter they looked up and sees a Hyper Beam heading right towards them. Everyone reacts quickly to get away. The blast causes the entrance to collapse with Insey and Nate inside separated from Clemont and Bonnie.

"Uhh Clemont, Bonnie you guys ok?" Nate asks.

"We're ok but don't wait for us." Clemont says.

"Right" Insey says as they rush upstairs.

On the tower, a grunt notices them and asks, "Who are you?"

Ash says, "our names aren't important. We are here to stop you."

Aurora says, "Ash, go save Garchomp. I'll handle things here." She sends out Charizard and Dragonite.

"We won't let you ruin the destruction!" They send out Houndoom and Manectric.

* * *

Meanwhile Officer Jenny and Professor Sycamore arrive on the sence, both looking towards the tower.

"So Garchomp is on Prism Tower" the professor says while Officer Jenny nods ,but then someone from the crowd pointed something out.

"Look up there" says the bystander while another one says "It's Champion Aurora and Ash Ketchum?!" Both Professor Sycamore and Officer Jenny looks up and are shocked.

Meanwhile Ash is already on the platform facing Garchomp. "Hey Garchomp." Ash says, Garchomp responds by firing a Hyper Beam at Ash. Ash,Pikachu, Eevee and the Kalos Starters reacted by jumping back to avoid to the blast. "Ughh... Garchomp wait!" Ash says which only makes Garchomp more frustrated.

* * *

Back in Vaniville town, Grace and Serena re still watching when this happen.

"Aurora? What is she doing there?" Grace wonders.

Serena is in deep thought and says, "Could he be...no way..."

* * *

After knocking the grunts out cold, Aurora says, "Dragonite, take them to Officer Jenny." It nods and then flies away.

Ash and Pikachu are still trying to break the control device, but Garchomp keeps moving and it is almost falling of the tower. Froakie just place Frubbles on the legs and saves him, Pikachu also uses Iron Tail to break the Control Device.

"It is alright now, Garchomp." Ash says. Pikachu and Eevee tries to approach them, but the ground under Pikachu's feet collapses as he begins to fall.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash yells as he then jumps down and grabs Pikachu.

"Ash!" Everyone screams for him. Aurora says, "Charizard! Quick!"

As Charizard tries to flap her wings to save them, a Mega Blaziken appears and saves Ash and Pikachu instead, after they land safely on the ground, Ash and his friends are relieved.

After the ones on top of the tower come down, Aurora hugs Ash and says, "Never do this again. Okay? Honey?" Aurora is frightened that her son will be so reckless.

"I am sorry, I didn't think…" Ash says while accepts the hug.

Then they see a man standing beside Mega Blaziken, then they leave.

"I wonder who is that…" Ash says.

"I don't know." Insey says.

* * *

Serena sighs in relief, then she sees the camera shows fully of his face, Serena says, "No way... That is Ash..."

Grace asks, "Ash? You mean the boy who you used to talk about from before? He is Aurora's son..."

Serena then has a determination on her face when she sees him again.

* * *

The next day, they thank Professor Sycamore for the night and are ready to go.

"I am sorry that the lab is ruined." Ash says.

"It is fine, I should thank you for saving Garchomp." Sycamore says. "And Aurora, you really have great children."

"I know. And I am proud of it." Aurora says.

"Then I'll see you later, Profess–" Ash is cut off as he is hit by Frubbles, they see the 3 starters standing in front of them.

"You three, what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

The three Pokemon roll the ball to Ash. Professor Sycamore says, "I think they want to go with you."

"Wow, the Pokemon choose the trainers, this is something that is rare." Clemont says.

"Yeah, they probably like you, Ash, Lillie." Bonnie says.

Ash asks, "So do you want to come with me?"

The three tap their Pokeball and it is captured successfully.

"Alright! I have caught three new family members." Ash says with Pikachu and Eevee cheers with him.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter of the Kalos Story. I decide to put two episodes in a single chapter. And here it is. From the next chapter. Ash will start to get Legendaries that will come to Ash. I hope you will enjoy it.**

_**AJ Jason: ****A really crazy story here. (Crazy in a good way) The plot is great, but the cast is way too big to handle. This may cause obstructions in the flow of the story. BTW, It's nice 2 see a new idea & great imagination. I look 4ward 2 read future chapters.**_

**I know, and the reason the cast is big is that once a gym battle is done, there will be two OC joins in the group and two left.**

_**Guest: ****Are you sure it is 120 or 126?**_

**126, since I have forget to add some Pokemon I have planned.**

_**guest2: ****well I was the first reviewer I just forgot to put what I use for reviews since I was tired so great chapter and oh boy alain better be careful because he didn't show up to the family get together.**_

**Well, he is doing Lysandre's work now, so he is traveling to find Mega stones. Just like the anime.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at Vaniville Town, Serena is wearing a black top, a red skirt and black stockings, she is trying on several hats, but she can't decide until a door knock comes.

"Come in!" Serena says as Grace goes inside the room.

"Hey, Serena, are you going out?" Grace asks.

Serena then shows the two hats, one is a pink one and the other is a snow cap.

"Mom, which one do you like?" She asks.

Grace says, "I choose that one." She points at the snow cap.

"Then I'll be wearing this." Serena says as she wears the pink hat.

"You didn't nees to ask me if you have decided." Grace says.

"The best choice is the opposite choice of yours. Mom." Serena says.

"I see… So where are you going?" Grace asks.

"I am going to Aquacorde Town, I want to get my starter Pokemon." Serena says.

* * *

Back at the Lumiose City, Ash has been carrying the three Pokeballs with him, he says, "I wonder who will be the new trainer that will have these Pokemon?"

Insey says, "Whoever it is, I think all the Pokemon are good choice."

After they arrive at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy asks, "Hello there, what can I help you?"

Ash says, "I want to challenge the Pokemon League and the Contests that are holding here, and I also need to access the Showcases."

Nurse Joy says, "Ah, you must be Ash Ketchum. Your Grandmother has told me about your special case to the Showcase, just place your Pokedex here."

After the registration is finished, Nurse Joy says, "Thank you for do it. Ash. And the next contest will be at Aquacorde Town."

"That is great, I also need to go there since I have been asked to do something by Professor Sycamore." Ash says.

After they get to the gate, Ash says, "Clemont, Bonnie, thank you for guiding us through the Lumiose City."

Bonnie says, "No problem, Ash."

Clemont asks, "Hey, Ash. Can we travel with you? Seeing how you trying to help Pokemon, I want to also learn about it."

Insey says, "That is great! It will be fun."

Ash says, "Sure. Why not?"

They cheer as they all head to Aquacorde Town together.

* * *

Back in Vaniville Town, Serena bids farewell to her mother and head to the Route 1, until three people stops her.

"Serena!" The girl hugs her as Serena exclaims, "Shauna, Trevor, Tierno! It is good to see you again."

"Same here." Trevor says. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to get my first Pokemon in Aquacorde Town." Serena says.

"Ehh…finally? We are heading to Aquacorde Town, too. Since I am going to take part of the contests." Tierno says.

"Good for you." Serena says.

"Why don't we go together? Since we are heading to the same place." Shauna says.

"Sure." Serena says as they head off.

* * *

By riding the flying Pokémon, Ash and his friends arrive at Aquacorde Town. Clemont says, "I don't want to fly with Charizard again…"

Bonnie says, "Come on, Brother! It is fun!"

"I agree, nothing better than a Pokemon riding." Insey says as she also recalls her Butterfree.

"Now we should find the one who is supposed to cone and get the new starter Pokemon." Ash says.

"So we should split up?" Nate asks.

"Sure." I'll go find over there." Ash says as he leaves with Pikachu and Eevee.

* * *

At the same time, Tierno says, "I guess we should go training for the contests."

"You'll right. Serena. Good luck on finding the Professor." Shauna says.

"Thanks, guys." Serena says as she runs off.

* * *

"I wonder who will the person be?" Ash says as he looks at the message in his Pokedex, until he accidently bumps into someone.

"Oww…" Ash falls as well as that someone, they land on their butts as Ash says, "I am sorry. I wasn't looking."

"It is fine, I wasn't looking at all…" The girl, which turns out to be Serena, says.

As the two look at each other, they suddenly freeze. "Could it be…" They think the same thing. Then they ask, "Do you remember me?" The two gasp in union as they are thinking the same thing.

"Serena? Is that you?" Ash asks.

"Ash?" Serena says as Ash nods. "Ash!" Serena starts to form tears immediately tackles him to a hug, causing him to blush. "I missed you so much…"

Ash melts into the hug and says, "I missed you too. I never have of a day that I didn't think of you…"

This causes blush on Serena's cheek, then he smiles as they look at each other in their eyes until Pikachu snaps them out of it.

"Oh, Pikachu, Eevee. I am sorry. This is Serena, she is my childhood friend. Serena, this is Pikachu and Eevee." Ash says.

As Pikachu and Eevee greet them, Serena hugs the Eevee and says, "They are so cute."

"I know, right?" Ash smiles as how the two Pokemon gets well immediately with Serena, until a message from Insey comes.

"Oops, although it is good to meet you, but right now I need to find the new trainer. You see, Professor Sycamore asks me to send a Pokemon to a new trainer." Ash says.

"Really? I am going to get a Starter Pokemon today, too." Serena says.

"Wait a second." Ash says as he looks at Professor Sycamore's message. "Oh, so it is you, then let's go." Ash says as he grabs her arm, causing her to blush. Then they rush off to meet others.

As the four gets back, Clemont asks, "So do you find anyone?"

"No." Nate says. "I wonder if Ash founds the person."

"Everyone!" Ash yells as they get their attention. They see him taking a girl with him.

"You finally found the person? Ash?" Nate asks.

"Yeah." Ash says. "Everyone, this is Serena. Serena, this is Clemont and his sister Bonnie, my cousin Nate and my sister Insey."

"It is nice to meet you." Serena says.

Bonnie immediately bends down her knees and says, "You are a keeper! Please take care of my brother!"

"Ehh?" Serena is surprised as Clemont uses his Aipom Arm to grab her. "Bonnie! I told you many times that not to do that!"

"But I need to find you a wife!" Bonnie retorts back.

"Wife?" Serena blurts out, Ash feels a little angry and says, "Bonnie, your brother is right. You can't just do that to people who you just meet."

Serena blushes seeing how protective Ash is to her. Insey says, "Wait. Brother. Is she the Serena who you always talk about?"

Ash says, "Yes, the same one."

Serena says, "Well, Ash. I never knew that you have a sister."

"My mom hide the fact from me, in truth I have 3 sisters and 2 brothers." Ash says.

"I see." Serena says.

Ash then takes out the three Pokemon, Serena is amazed to see them.

"Well, Serena, this is the Pokedex, it is for you." Ash says as he hands her the Pokedex.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena says as she uses it to scan the three starters.

(I am not going to write Pokedex entries)

"So Serena, which one are you going to choose?" Ash asks.

"They all look equally great. But I have decided." Serena bends down at Fennekin and asks, "Let's go together, shall we?"

Fennekin immediately yelps and then jumps into Serena's arms. Ash says, "So that is decided." He recalls the two Pokemon and sends out his Charizard.

"Charizard, buddy, can you take these Pokemon back to the lab?"

Charizard nods before giving him a Flamethrower and taking off. Serena asks, "Ash, are you alright?"

"Oh, it is just Charizard's way of greeting." Ash says as he shakes off the blackness of its body.

Insey says, "By the way, now you have finished the stuff, are you going to partake contests?"

"Oh, right." Ash says. "Serena, why don't you come with us to see the contests?"

"Sure. I love to." Serena says.

Nate whispers to Insey, "It seems like the two are a thing."

"I know. They are destinied to be together." Insey says.

* * *

As they arrive at the contest hall. Bonnie says, "There are a lot of people here."

"Of course, they all come to see Contests." Ash says.

"Serena! Over here!" Serena hears Shauna, Trevor and Tierno waving to them as she walks towards them.

"So, do you get a new Pokemon?" Shauna asks.

"Yes, I got a Fennekin." Serena says as she shows them the Pokemon she is hugging. "And I also found new and old friends."

As Ash and his friends arrive, Serena introduces them to the group.

Trevor says, "Wait, you are the one who saved the Lumiose City from Garchomp, right?"

"Well…yeah…" Ash says.

"You were so awesome, not to mention you manage to be with the Champion of Kanto, too." Tierno says.

"Well, she is my Mom." Ash says, causing them to shock.

"No way! She is also the founders of the Contests, too!" Shauna says. "So are you going to participate?"

"Of course." Ash says.

"Then we will be rivals." Tierno says as the two shake hands, "May the best winner wins."

"You too." Ash says as they all head inside the contest hall.

At the same time, Team Rocket is watching the scene. "So the twerp decides to do Contests?" James says.

"Not to mention, she says that his mother is the founder of Contests and the Champion of Kanto, too." Meowth says.

"They won't be winning the contest while I will." The two then notices Jessie, who is in the Jessilina Costume, Meowth says, "Oh boy…not again…"

"I will show that I am the top coordinator and no one is going to stop me!" Jessie says with a laugh. James sighs, "I wonder…"

* * *

In the dressing room, Ash is wearing a blue prince outfit with white gloves that has a mega stone on it.

"How is it, Pikachu? Eevee?" Ash asks.

Pikachu says, "I feel like the world is upside down…you'd never dress up fully."

"That is because I get my powers back, I can't be the innocent self like before." Ash says. "And besides, Serena is also watching, too."

"So you want to impress her?" Eevee asks.

"Of course." Ash says with a smile.

As the contest starts, Lillian is the commenter as she says, "Welcome you all to the Aquacorde Contest!" She then introduces the three judges, formed by the Vice Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta; the President of the Pokémon Enthusiasts Club, Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of the local Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy.

"Now let the contest begin with the Appeal Rounds!" Lillian says.

As the first round is going on, Serena says, "Wow…they are so beautiful!"

Shauna says, "I know. Those stuff are really flashy."

But when they see Jessie, Insey immediately recognizes her, but she decides to stay silent and watch, Jessie tries to use Yanmega to create a Silver Wind with Spores, but it fails as she falls asleep on stage, causing her to be taken off the stage.

"That was really unexpected." Nate remarks.

"I know." Insey says.

Tierno uses the dance moves with the Squirtle, they are using the rhythm with Hydro Pump, causing him to get a score of 29.5.

"And the last contestant, please welcome Ash Ketchum!"

As Ash comes to the stage, he says, "My dear Espeon, let's time to show the crowd what we are made of!"

As the Pokeball opens, Espeon jumps into the air with stars besides her, then she gracefully lands on the stage. Ash starts to tell Espeon to do Swift and the combination of Psyshock, Hidden Powers with the Return. All the moves go well with the flow, and Ash finishes it with The Baby Doll Eyes to everyone. Causing him to get a score of 30.

"The highest score of 30! Everyone, please give our Ash Ketchum a cheer!" Lillian says as everyone cheers.

"Alright! He did it!" Bonnie says.

"Wow, he is amazing." Trevor says.

Serena is now looking at Ash dreamily, Shauna notices it and whispers, "You really love him, do you?"

Serena blushes and says, "Shauna! Please stop."

As the top 8 that are going to the second round shows, Ash and Tierno are on the list.

"Well, we will be facing each other soon." Tierno says.

"Yeah, I am going to win this." Ash says.

But when Jessie didn't see her name, she is angry as she storms off the hall. James and Meowth sigh and follow her.

"Absol! Time to finish it off with the Night Slash!" Ash says.

Absol jumps into the air and uses the slash on the Grumpig, causing it to faint.

"The winner of this round is Ash Ketchum! As he will be going into the finals!" Lillian says.

"Great job, Absol." Ash says. "Here." Ash feeds him with the red Pokeblock before recalling him.

"So it is Ash versus Tierno." Clemont says.

"I wonder who will win." Bonnie says.

"I will be cheering for my brother." Insey says.

In the final round, Tierno says, "So we will be facing each other."

"I know. And I am not going to back down." Ash says.

Tierno sends out a Pikachu, Ash says, "I'll make things interesting. Milotic, it is your turn!"

As Ash tosses a Pokeball, a Milotic appears from the fog. With its beauty, it attracts a lot of females.

As the match begins, Tierno starts to go with the rhythm and uses Thunderbolt, Milotic dodges and uses Water Pulse, only to be dodged by the quick moves. In the same time, Ash's points has been lower than Tierno due to Milotic's attack being dodged. As the time is only 2 minutes left, Ash says, "I guess play time is over. Let's get started. Milotic, Confuse Ray!"

"What?" Tierno says in shock as Pikachu is now confused, its rhythm is also out of order.

"Good, now Milotic, use Aqua Ring with the Blizzard!" Ash says as Milotic does what it says as creates a beautiful ice ring, it then hits Pikachu, causing Tierno to lose a huge amount of points.

As the time is up, Ash's points are higher than Tierno.

"It is decided! The winner of the Aquacorde Contest is Ash Ketchum! Everyone! Please give him the greatest applause!" Lillian says as everyone cheers.

As the girls are trying to get his attention, Serena feels jealousy from them. Insey says, "Don't worry, Serena. My brother will care for you the most."

"I am not jealous." Serena says with a blush.

At the awarding, Mr. Contesta says, "Well, done. Ash. You finally decide to be like your mother and take part in contests. Here is your ribbon."

"Thanks, Mr. Contesta." Ash says as he grabs the ribbon.

"Well, I really hope we can see more of your battles." Contesta says as Ash nods.

* * *

Back outside, Ash shows his first ribbon to them, Bonnie says, "It looks so good."

"Yeah, you need four more to get the Grand Festival." Clemont says.

Tierno says, "Ash. It is really fun to have a battle with you. I hope we can face each other once again."

Ash shakes his hand and says, "The feeling is mutual."

Shauna says, "So this is a farewell, huh? I hope we will see each other again."

"Bye!" Everyone says as they part ways. Ash sees that the sun is setting, he says, "Well, we need to book a room to the Pokemon Center."

Serena asks, "Why don't you come to my house? Vaniville Town isn't far from here."

"Well, I really don't want to make a burden." Ash says.

"It will be fine." Serena says as she takes them to her house.

* * *

As they arrive at their house, Serena says, "I am home! Mom!"

At the same time, Bonnie says, "Is that a Rhyhorn? It looks so cute!"

"It is my mother's." Serena says as Grace opens the door.

"Serena, welcome back." Then she sees her having a lot of friends. "Oh my, are they your friends?"

"Yes. Mom." Before she can introduce them, Grace notices Ash and says, "Ash, right? It has been several years when I last see you."

"You too, Ms. Yvonne." Ash says as she gives him a hug. "Well, your mother is already inside, please come in."

Insey says, "Wait? Mom is inside?"

As they get inside and they see Aurora helping her cook dinner.

"Mom?" Ash and Insey say together.

"Ah, Ash, Insey, Nate. Good to see you again." Aurora says.

"It is nice to see you, too. But what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Well, Grace invited me in." She says. "I saw your contest, you did a good job getting the first ribbon."

"I know. Mom." Ash says as he shows her the ribbon.

After they are having dinner, Grace says, "Well, it is a shame that we didn't have too much guests room." She turns to Ash. "If you don't mind, how about you stay at Serena's room?"

This causes Serena and Ash to blush. Ash says, "Well, that is if she is okay with that…"

"I am fine…"

"Then it will be great." Grace says.

After they all go to the guest rooms, Aurora asks, "Are you okay to let Ash and Serena sleep together?"

Grace says, "By seeing how your son with my daughter, I guess we don't need to worry to much about it."

"I agree." Aurora says. "Well, should we get planned for the marriage?"

Grace gives a grin and says, "My pleasure."

* * *

In Serena's room, Ash says, "Your room looks so nice."

"Thanks, Ash. Although the only flaw is that Fletchling can come here and peck me up." Serena says.

"It will be better than Pikachu's Thunderbolt." Ash laughs as they all change themselves for the bed. Ash tries to sleep on the floor, until Serena asks, "Ash, can you please sleep with me?"

Ash is shocked to hear this, he asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Serena timidly nods, Ash can only let Pikachu and Eevee sleep in his sleeping bag as he goes to Serena's bed. As they both tuck in, Ash says, "Good night, Serena."

"Good night, Ash." They then close their eyes and cuddle each other.

* * *

**Well, here is the new chapter, and Ash finally reunites with Serena! He also wins the first ribbon and meets Grace as well. The next chapter will be the new captures.**

**As for Serena's team, she will be having one Pokemon of each type. This is what I am planning.**

_**Guest: Ooh, serena is getting under ash's skin great job on this amourshipping chapter dude. i hope we all get to see serena and ash get married together in the future as husband and wife in the pokemon series and beyond. we all will remain amourshippers and we all will continue to support amourshipping for all time. as a fellow amourshipper i have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that dudes and dudettes and keep up the good serenaandashshipping work dude.**_

**Thanks.**

_**KiryuFanGirl: It's okay. In fact the last few reviews, yes this story is good, but my whole Romeo x Juliet story idea is supposed to be a whole different story. And again yes, the Romeo x Juliet story is meant to focus on my OC Emily and Gladion Even though it is meant to focus on mainly on Emily x Gladion you can also include Ash pairings in this/that (Romeo x Juliet) story idea such as Amourshipping or Aureliashipping.**_  
_**And, once again it's completely up to you when or even if you want to make this idea into a fan fiction. Bye!**_

**Well, right now I have 5 stories that I am writing at the same time, so I couldn't write that now. And like I said, Gen 7 characters won't be in the story.**

**guest2: _great chapter and oh joy team flare is going to be more of a nuisance or irritation in the story I am guessing more than team rockets JJM which is Jessie James meowth. At least theres no evil dimensional version of Giovanni since theres no gen 7. those three are also good for training his Pokemon too and will you bring ash's previous traveling companions into the story during the travel around kalos or the league and will you have ash go through the other regions in a different story in a sequel I just want to know_**

**The travel companions will be coming, but not now. And I haven't planned a sequel yet.**

_**AJ Jason: This was a good chapter, plot wise. U managed 2 handle the cast neatly here. Good job! Looking 4ward 2 read future chapters.**_

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A new morning has come, and Ash wakes up by the sound of Fletchling, he then notices how his arms are wrapping the still sleeping Serena. He smiles and thinks, "Man, she is so cute, I wish I can stay with this forever…wait, what am I thinking?" Ash scolds himself, then he uses Double Team to create another self, he walks to Pikachu and Eevee, who also rubs their eyes.

"Pikachu, Eevee, let's go training, shall we?" Ash says.

The two Pokemon nods as they head outside to the yard. Pikachu asks, "But what about Serena?"

"Don't worry, I made a copy of myself, since I don't want to wake her up and I guess she wants me to stay longer." Ash says.

"I see." Eevee says.

After 30 minutes later, Serena wakes up slowly and sees the arms wraping around her. "I can't believe we sleep together…"

Serena then turns around and sees that Ash is looking at her, he grins, "Morning, Serena. How do you sleep?"

Serena says, "I sleep greatfully thanks to you."

Ash smiles and says, "I wish I could have stayed longer, but right now I need to get up. Pikachu and Eevee are already out to train, so I need to find them."

Serena playfully groans and says, "Fine."

When Pikachu and Eevee are practicing Quick Attacks, Ash feels his other self heading outside, he says, "Pikachu, Eevee, Serena is awake. I need to get back to my body."

The two Pokemon nods as the copy disappear. Then they rush to Ash and Serena, who walk outside.

"Hello, you two. How do you do?" Ash asks.

Pikachu and Eevee just nod and give their calls, and then Serena asks, "So Ash, how long have you been with these two?"

Ash says, "Pikachu is my starter Pokemon I got from Professor Oak, and Eevee just hatched two days ago."

"Wow." Serena says as she uses her Pokedex to scan the two Pokemon.

"You see Serena, I have already traveled through 5 regions."

"Wow, I wish I could do that, too. But my mom wants me to do Rhyhorn practicing." Serena says.

"If you don't want to do it? Why don't you talk to your mom?" Ash asks.

"Because I am not sure what my goal in life is, so despite I always complain, I still do the practicings."

"I see." Ash says. "Why don't we travel together? That way we can help you."

Serena says, "Sure. I really want to see the outside world, too."

Just then, Ash feels someone poking him, he turns around and sees nothing there.

"Huh?"

"Ash? What's wrong?" Serena asks.

"I feel like someone is poking me…" Ash says as he feels it again.

"Well, I think it is your imagination." Serena says.

"I guess so." Ash says with a sigh until they hear singing. Ash then notices the tune and says, "Wait, that tune…"

Serena says, "Wow, who is singing? The voice is so beautiful."

Ash quickly rushes to the nearby tree and asks, "Meloetta? Is that you?"

Just then, they see tree leaves rustling and the Pokemon floats appear in front of the two.

"Hi Ash." Meloetta says.

"It really is you, Meloetta, long time no see." Ash says as he hugs him.

Serena asks, "Ash, isn't that a mythical Pokemon? How do you know her?"

Ash says, "It is a long story. But Meloetta, what are you doing here? And how is Ridley?"

"He is fine. And I offered to come with you." Meloetta says. "Mother told us that you changed back to yourself, so all the Legendaries will come and join your team.'

"Wow, seriously?" Ash says surprised.

Since Serena can't understand Pokemon, she asks, "What does she say? Why are you surprised?"

Ash says, "I will tell that another time. Well, when I met Meloetta, she was being targeted by my uncle's group called Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket? Isn't that a famous Pokemon research company?" Serena asks.

"Huh?" Ash asks as Meloetta says, "Don't worry, we knew he captured me was from Mother's orders, but after that incident, Mother changed everyone to believe that they are a research company. Well, except the three, who still thinks that their boss is in jail."

"Oh, I see." Ash says. "Well, Serena. Yes, that Team Rocket."

Serena says, "Wow…"

Meanwhile the Trio is spying them, Jessie says, "Isn't that the same Meloetta we were targeting back in Unova?"

James says, "What is she doing here?"

"Who cares? If we capture that Pokemon, we can use it to save the boss." Meowth says.

"Wobbuffet!" The said Pokemon pops out again.

"So Meloetta, here goes." Ash then touches the Pokemon in the Pokeball, and it is captured.

"Wow…you have captured Meloetta…" Serena says in shock.

"Well, I guess so. Let's get back inside, we should have breakfast now."

"Yeah, I am hungry, too." Serena says as they head inside.

* * *

Back inside, Ash has Meloetta on his shoulder. Insey asks, "Brother! Is that a Meloetta?"

"No way!" Nate says.

"Well, yeah. She is. Meloetta, I would like to introduce my friends." Ash says.

"She is so cute!" Bonnie tries to get close, but Meloetta vanishes. "Hey, where did it go?"

Aurora laughs, "You are too close, Meloetta is a shy Pokemon."

"Aww…" Bonnie says.

After having breakfast, Ash asks, "So Mom, Ms. Grace, can Serena join our journey throughout the Kalos Region? Please?"

Aurora asks, "And why is that?"

Ash says, "Well…I promised Serena that we will be traveling together, and I want to fulfill that promise."

Grace sees how Ash really cares for Serena, she says, "Sure, Ash. I don't mind."

Serena asks, "You mean it? Mom?"

"Of course, Serena." Grace says as Serena gives her a hug. "Thanks Mom."

Clemont says, "So we are going together."

Bonnie says, "Yay! Welcome to the group."

Then a few minutes later, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Aurora and Grace and head to Santalune City.

* * *

When they arrive at the forest, they decide to take a rest and Ash decides to teach Serena how to capture Pokemon.

"So all I need to do is to battle a Pokemon, and then I capture it?" Serena asks.

"Yes." Ash says as he spots a Pikachu. "Why don't you try it out with that Pikachu?"

"Okay. Fennekin! Come on out!" Serena says as she tosses the Pokeball and appears the fire fox.

"Use Scratch!" Serena says as it hits Pikachu. Pikachu then uses Thundershock, which Fennekin dodges.

"Use Ember!" Serena calls as the Pokemon shoots out a fire attack, causing the Pikachu to get burned.

"Now, Serena!" Ash says as Serena yells, "Go! Pokeball!"

Pikachu then sucks into the Pokeball, it shakes theee times until it is successfully captured!"

"Alright! I caught a Pikachu!" Serena cheers as Insey says, "Way to go. Serena."

Clemont says, "And an Electric Type, too."

Ash says, "Now we should train our Pokemon, too. Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin! I choose you."

As the three Pokemon are out, Serena asks, "You have the three starters, too?"

"Well, yes." Ash says. "Since they often refuse to listen to trainers, Professor Sycamore lets me handle them."

"Ehh.." Serena says as they start to train their Pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile a small orange Pokémon with medium ears and whiskers coming out its cheeks was trying to get a berry from a berry tree up high. As it tried to pull it out,the group was walking below. It then pulled too hard and the berry then slip off its paws and fell down below, hitting Bonnie in the head.

"What the?" Bonnie says as she rubs the spot that is hit.

Everyone then approach where the berry landed until a sudden jolt send to berry hurling towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Nate says.

"Are you alright?" Clemont asks.

"I was surprised." Bonnie says.

"What is it?" Serena asks.

Just then, even the Pokemon feel presence of a Pokemon from the shadows. Bonnie picks the berry up and says, "Does it want this berry?"

From there the small Pokémon then revealed from its hiding sport to get its lunch until it was confronted by Pikachu. From there everyone stare at them while both Pokémon were doing something with their cheeks.

"Wow…it is a Dedenne." Nate says.

"It is so cute!" Bonnie squeals in delight.

As Pikachu and Dedenne were still communicating via electricity, Bonnie asks, "Clemont, can I keep it? Please?"

"Keep?" Insey asks.

"Just letting my brother capture this Pokemon until I am older enough to travel, then it will be my Pokemon." Bonnie explains.

"Sure, if you like it." Clemont says.

Bonnie says, "By the way, you want this fruit, right? Dedenne?"

Bonnie then offers the berry to Dedenne while Clemont gets a Poké ball ready. Suddenly something small and fast snatch the berry from Bonnie's hand.

"What the?" They then see a Fletchling, who eats the berry that it steals. Dedenne starts to cry and then runs off.

"No! Dedenne!" Bonnie yells, but it has gone far.

"It runs away…" Ash says as Bonnie starts to cry.

Froakie notices it and then starts to attack Fletchling with the Frubbles, only to be dodged.

"It is so fast!" Serena says.

"Alright, I am going to capture it." Ash says. "Pikachu, use-"

But before he can attack, Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie starts to attack the Pokemon on their own.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to attack!" Ash says. "Fine, Froakie, use-"

But they still don't listen to Ash as they keep attacking, the little robin Pokemon dodges all the attacks and uses the Gust to send them to the tree.

"So that is what the Professor mean by not listening to trainers…"

Ash decides to step in as the three Pokemon are on the ground. "Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin! Please listen to me!"

As Fletchling uses Razor Wind, Ash takes the hit due to shielding them, causing the three starters to gasp.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks them. "I know you just want to teach him a lesson because it made Bonnie cry, right?"

"Is that so?" Serena asks.

"Thank you guys…" Bonnie says as she comes and hug the three. Ash says, "But we need a plan. I have a strategy, so we should work together." Ash says.

Clemont says, "Well, it is time for me to shine, The future is now thanks to science CLEMONTIC GEAR on. May I present the Bird Pokémon Luring Machine." Clemont presents a record player with dignity.

That's a dumb name." Bonnie says while can't believing another one of her brother's lack of name creatively.

"Ha believe me when this device emulates a magnetic substance that controls a flying types homing instinct via sound waves of a certain frequency. Just like how a magnet attracts a metal! Now Switch on!" Clemont says as he cranks up the record player, there Fletchling sits on a branch watching what's happening.

"There it is" Bonnie says.

"Ha I told you." Clemont says while still cranking the device.

But there Fletchling stays there looking unscathed while something in the trees surrounded the group.

"Uhh, Clemont I think you should stop." Nate says nervously.

"Clemont?". Says Bonnie.

"Huh it should be working." Clemont says looking a bit confused. There a hive of Beedrill comes out of the shadows.

"Oh no, Beedrills!" Serena says.

"Everyone, run!" Ash yells as they start to everyone starts running down the path while Clemont is still cranking the machine.

"The frequency I must've picked was too low and a higher frequency would've worked on bird Pokémon." Clemont says while still cranking the machine. He then starts to crank faster which attracts the Beedrill a lot more.

"Stop it Clemont! You are making it worse!" Insey yells.

"Maybe a little faster!" Clemont says, only to make the machine explode, Ash and his friends, including some Beedrills are caught in the explosion as they all turn black.

"It fails…" Nate says.

"But it is amazing to attract the Beedrills." Insey says as she tosses a Pokeball on a Beedrill, and it captures successfully. "Good, another one for my Bug Team."

Serena asks, "You really love to capture Bug Pokemon? Insey?"

"Well, of course." Insey says.

Then they see the Fletchling laughing at them, until Ash says, "I guess it is time we get the plan into action."

The three Pokemon cheer as they prepare their battle stance. "Froakie, use the cliffs to jump higher! Chespin, use your Vine Whip to send Fennekin to the air!"

Froakie then uses the cliffs of the ravine to bring itself to the same height as Fletchling, while Chespin lifts the Fennekin. Together, the two Pokemon uses Ember and Water Pulse at the same time, causing Fletchling to fall down from above.

"Okay." Ash twists his hat and says, "Go! Pokeball!"

As he throws the Pokeball, it shakes for a lot of times, and then it is captured.

"Alright!" Ash says. "I caught a Fletchling!" His Pokemon also cheer with him.

Insey says, "That is awesome, Brother!"

"Yeah, you captured a Fletchling." Clemont says.

As Ash sends the Pokemon out, Fletchling then apologizes to Bonnie about his behavior. After Bonnie forgives it, they decide to head to Santalune City. Unbeknownst to the group, the Dedenne from earlier hides behind a rock and observes them.

* * *

After that, it is lunch time, Ash decides to cook for them as he made sandwiches and a plate of spaghetti.

"Wow, it looks so delicious." Insey says.

"Yeah, I can't wait to dig in." Bonnie says.

"As for you guys, I have made some for you." Ash says as Pikachu, Fletchling, Eevee and Meloetta come to eat their Pokemon Food.

As they are eating, Clemont says, "Well, Ash. You must teach me how to make the spaghetti, it is delicious."

"Sure." Ash says. "Serena, do you like it?"

"Ehh?" Serena snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Ash, she blushes a little and says, "Yeah, they are good."

"Well, I have made more of them…" Ash says as he tries to get the sandwiches from another table, but he finds that two sandwiches are missing.

"Hey! I remember that I made 4 of them." Ash says.

"Did you just eat them?" Nate asks.

"No, I didn't." Ash says, but then he hears the mumbling sound. He follows the sound and sees an Inkay munching on the sandwich.

"Oh, it is an Inkay." Ash says as he bends down.

"Here, have another one." Ash hands the sandwich out to him, he just thanks him and eats it.

"Want to come with me?" Ash asks and the Inkay nods. Ash takes out the Pokeball and captures him.

Bonnie asks, "Ash? What are you doing there?"

Ash says, "Well, Inkay, come on out." Ash says as the Pokemon appears from the Pokeball.

Nate says, "Wow, you caught another Pokemon already."

Insey says, "And a powerful controlling Pokemon, you can use it to control people."

Ash says, "Stop saying that I am a bad guy. I don't want to control people until emergencies."

"Well, I know you want to control someone's heart already…" Insey whispers in his ears, causing him to blush.

"Insey! Stop teasing me!" Ash yells.

"What does she say?" Bonnie asks.

"Stop asking! Please!" Ash is already as red as a tomato, everyone laughs at him.

* * *

After the food is finished, Bonnie decides to feed more food to Fletchling and Pikachu. However, a Dedenne runs up to Bonnie, snatches a piece of Pokémon food from her hand, and runs up a tree to eat it.

"Hey, that is the same Dedenne from before." Clemont says.

"The one that we didn't manage to keep?" Bonnie asks.

"Does it follow us all the way here?" Serena asks.

Bonnie realizes something and says, "Brother! I want to keep it!"

"Okay…" Before Clemont can reach a Pokeball. Dedenne runs off. "Come and catch me." He says.

"Wait, Dedenne!" Bonnie yells as she chases the Pokemon.

"Meloetta, Inkay, Fletchling, help us find Dedenne from the skies."

They nod as they go off. "Dedenne! Come out come out wherever you are!" Bonnie says until she trips over a small hole.

"Bonnie!" Everyone yells as she opens her eyes, seeing Dedenne in the hole.

"Found you!" Bonnie tries to capture the Pokemon, but it starts to play games with them. Clemont sends out Bunnelby to help finding it. Pikachu eventually corners Dedenne underground before tackling Dedenne. The force causes the pair to roll down too far down the tunnel to roll out of a cliff face into a field.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio is looking at the lost pair and Jessie says, "Pikachu spotted."

"And we will get a prize, too." James says.

"What is that Pokemon?" Meowth asks.

James types on the screen and says, "A Dedenne, it is an electric type."

"Looks like they are communicating with Electricity, Meowth, can you translate?"

"I can't translate currents." Meowth says.

"At least the twerps aren't here." James says.

* * *

Insey says, "I guess it is gone."

"Oh my…" Bonnie groans.

"Wait, Pikachu is missing, too." Ash says.

"Could it be he got lost along with Dedenne?" Serena asks.

Ash then decides to tell his Pokemon to fly through the air and find them.

* * *

At the same time, Pikachu and Dedenne attempt to reach Ash and the group and a tummy is rumbling.

"Are you hungry?" Pikachu asks.

"Yeah…" Dedenne says.

Pikachu looks around and sees a Sitrus Berry Tree. He uses Thunderbolt to retrieve it.

"Wow…" Dedenne looks in awe.

"Here you go." Ash hands him the berry as he happily eats it.

But suddenly, a device is throwing at them as Pikachu manage to take Dedenne out of the way.

"Who goes there?" Pikachu yells.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Now Pikachu surrender now." Jessie says.

"As well as the prized Dedenne." James says.

"Dedenne, let's run. They are bad guys." Pikachu says as they run off.

After failing to land the devices, Pikachu retaliates with Thunderbolt.

"Wobbuffet! Mirror Coat!" Jessie says as Wobbuffet reflects the Thunder attack to them.

Pikachu and Dedenne have fled onto a steep rocky cliff face. Jessie throws an electric net at the pair once more, it misses, but causes Dedenne to fall. Pikachu manages to grab its tail and then both run further up the rocky cliff face.

"Let's get going." Pikachu says after saving him, Dedenne then has sparkles in his eyes as he also goes with them.

"Oh no you don't! Mime Jr.! Use Psychic!" James yells as the mimic Pokemon hits Dedenne with the attack.

"Psybeam!" James yells, which the attack knocks both Electric Pokémon into a river.

"They are getting away!" Jessie says.

"Don't worry. I have a boat!" James says as he takes out the inflatable boat.

They chase them downstream on an inflatable boat but end up crashing into a rock. The boat deflates, which sends them blasting off.

After Pikachu and Dedenne gets back to the shore, Pikachu sees Dedenne lost conscious.

"Hey, Dedenne! Wake up!" Pikachu tries to shake him up.

Fletchling and Inkay are looking around the area until they spot them.

"Pikachu!" They yell as Pikachu notice them. "Inkay! Fletchling! Need help!" Pikachu yells.

After several minutes, Ash and his friends arrive. "Pikachu!" Ash says as Eevee rushes to him and hug him.

"Ash! Everyone! Dedenne is…" Pikachu says as he points at the fainted Dedenne.

"Oh no." Bonnie says. "What should we do?"

"Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" Nate asks.

"No, we should charge him up first." Clemont says.

"How do we do that?" Serena asks.

"Leave it to me." Clemont says, "The future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on. I got the perfect machine for a situation like this. I present you my Electricity Generator."

Bonnie sighs, "Another boring name."

Clemont takes the plastic board and says, "If you place the plastic under your arm and rub it like that…"

He places the board on top of Bonnie and her hair straightens up. "It will build up the Electrons and then creates the electricity."

Ash says, "It sounds amazing. Maybe we can try it out."

As Clemont places Dedenne under the machine and switches on it, it starts to create electricity and then Dedenne wakes up.

Everyone is happy to see Dedenne wakes up, Insey asks, "I think it is enough, right?"

"About that…" Clemont then shows them the lever he broke it. Causing them to panic as the machine is overheat.

"Dedenne! Get out of there!" Bonnie yells.

"Serena, hold on me." Ash says as he pulls her in a hug as the machine explodes, everyone, except Ash, Serena and Insey are having Bouffalant hair.

"Not again…Brother…" Bonnie says.

"Ash? What did you just do?" Serena asks.

"I just protected my princess, that's all." Ash says, causing Serena to blush.

Dedenne then comes to them and thanks for the electricity, and before they can capture him, Team Rocket appears again.

"Not you guys again." Insey yells.

"So you are the ones that hurt Dedenne." Nate says.

"And we will capture both Pikachu and that Dedenne." James says as he sends out Carnivine, but Carnivine decides to hug James. "Not now! You are here to battle!" James says.

Dedenne decides to battle this on his own, as it uses Nuzzle to make Carnivine paralyzed. After that, Pikachu and Dedenne work together to send them flying.

"That is that." Ash says.

"Team Rocket? Why are they targeting your Pokemon?" Serena asks.

"Well, Serena. Before they are a research group, they used to be a criminal group. Those three didn't know about the fact that the research group is now good. So my uncle wants us to teach them lessons until they manage to give up."

"Is that so?" Serena says.

"How come Uncle didn't tell me this?" Nate asks.

"Me too?" Insey asks.

"Well, it is a long story." Ash says.

Dedenne then uses Electricity to talk to Pikachu, Pikachu tells them that Dedenne wants to join the group, Bonnie is happy as Clemont captures it and then lets him stay at Bonnie's bag.

* * *

That night, Serena is panicking, Ash notices it and asks, "Serena? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to bring my tent…" Serena says.

"What? How can you forget it?" Nate asks.

"Then I guess we need to let you sleep with one of us." Insey says as she looks at Ash. "Brother, since you have already slept together, how about you two share a tent?"

"I am fine if she is okay." Ash says.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena immediately jumps into Ash's arms, causing him to blush.

After making the tents, Ash decides to go for a walk in the Santalune Forest, until he notices his Mother standing in front of him.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ash asks in shock.

"Can't I see my boy travel? In fact, I have been watching you all the time."

"You did?" Ash blurts out in surprise.

"Relax, Ash. I just want to see how you have been. I will give you privacy. Anyway, I have this for you." She takes out an orb, Ash immediately recognizes the orb.

"This is Regigigas…" Ash says in surprise.

"I know. Ash." Aurora says. "He is your Pokemon. And he will he also helping you."

Ash says, "Thanks mom." As he places the orb on the ground, it glows and Regigigas appears, then it treats Ash as his father before Ash tosses a Cherish Ball on the Pokemon.

"Now that is it, I should give you some privacy now." Aurora says.

"Bye mom." Ash says.

"Oh, and remember to change the you know what." Aurora says, causing Ash to fall on the floor in embarrassment.

"Mom…" Ash groans.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. And Ash has obtained two Pokemon and Two Legendary Pokemon in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. As for Insey and Nate's team, since they aren't permanent characters, their Pokemon will be all the Bug and Normal Pokemon respectively in Kalos Pokedex.**

**The next chapter will be the Gym battle.**

_**AJ Jason: And amourshipping begins! Great job! This chapter was great. Awesome plot, great writing, good flow. Truly great chapter here.**_

**Thanks a lot, it really helps the motivation.**

_**guest2: great chapter and like I said I just wanted to know thanks for clearing it up and I am guessing they will show up at Pokemon league**_

**Some will be appearing at the leauge, and some will appear early. Since I will want to write a Wallace Cup chapter someday.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Ash wakes up early so as to train his Pokemon. He sennds our his new Inkay and Fletchling, they immediately get along with the other Pokemon. As Ash is happy to watch them training, but he is thinking something in sadness.

Serena comes and notices the sad frown of Ash, she asks, "Ash? Is something wrong?"

Ash notices her and says, "Oh, it is nothing, I am just thinking about soemthing, that is all." He gives her a weak smile. But Serena can see his eyes full of sadness.

"Ash, you don't need to lie. You can tell me what is bothering you." Serena says.

Ash sighs, "Sorry, Serena. I don't think you can help with this." He then walks off, leaving a sad Serena behind.

"What is going on with Ash?" Clemont asks.

"I don't know, he doesn't want to tell us." Serena says. "What if he doesn't want to travel with us?"

Insey sighs, "Serena, you are overreacting. I know why he is like this. I'll talk to him." Insey says as she leaves.

Bonnie asks, "Nate, do you know about Ash's problem?"

Nate says, "I have a theory, but I am prohibited to tell."

Serena decides to not listen to Nate as she runs off to chase the two.

As Insey catches up to Ash, she says, "Brother, we need to talk."

Ash turns around and says, "Oh, it is you, Insey."

Insey says, "Ash. Why are you sad? Can you tell me?"

Ash says, "I don't think you can help, neither does mom or Pikachu…"

"It is because of your identity? Right?" They turn around and see Aurora standing them.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Insey says in shock.

"I was watching you guys from a long distance, and I know what you are thinking, Ash." Aurora says. "You are having fear, right?"

Serena finally finds them, but she decides to hide behind a tree.

Ash nods and says, "Recently, the memories of Michina always haunts me. I know that I am angry because I was betrayed, but now that misunderstanding is cleared…"

Ash turns around and shoots out Flamethrower, which burns a tree. Serena is surprised to see Ash make fire out of thin air.

"These powers is also one of the problems." Ash says. "I tried my best to hide it from my other 3 companions, but what if they find out? What if they hate me?"

Aurora gives him a small hug and says, "Relax, Ash. They won't hate you for it. When I first saw them, I see that they have pure hearts. You don't need to worry telling them."

"But what if I give into the hatred, what if I lose control again? I don't want to hurt Serena because of my rage…" He says while he is about to form tears.

Aurora says, "That is why you need to train, Ash. Even though we maybe the most powerful Legendary in the world, we still need to train our emotions. I suggest that you have a talk with Serena about it."

Ash nods and Insey says, "Mom is right, Brother. Maybe we should tell them about our secrets."

"I hope so." Ash says. "Thanks Mom. I really appreciate that."

"No problem, honey." Aurora says before she Teleports away.

Serena is now looking confused as she walks back to the camping ground to clear her mind. As she comes back, Bonnie asks, "Serena? What did you hear?"

Serena says, "It is not my place to say…Ash will reveal to us eventually."

As Ash and Insey come back, Ash says, "Serena, can we talk alone?"

Serna nods as they head inside the tent, Clemont asks, "So Insey, what is wrong with Ash?"

"You see…" Insey then starts to explain.

In the tent, Serena asks, "So Ash, what is bothering you?"

Ash says, "What I am going to say may change your thoughts about me, are you sure you want to hear it?"

Serena is taken aback, but she makes up her mind. "I am sure."

Ash says, "You see. I am not a human. But a Legendary Pokemon."

Serena is surprised, she says, "What? You are a Pokemon? But…"

"I know. I look like a human, because even the strongest Legendary Pokemon can take forms as a human." Ash says. "Now I have said it, if you want to stay away from me…"

"Ash, I won't leave you alone even if you are a Pokemon." Serena says. Ash smiles and says, "Thank you Serena. The reason I was sad is because I am afraid, afraid that you will hate me for this…and afraid that I hurt you much in the future…"

Serena says, "Ash. I will never ever hate you for everything. But I am glad that you tell me about this."

She then stands up and says, "So can you show us what your true form is?"

"Sure." Ash says as they head outside.

Back outside, Bonnie and Clemont are shocked. "What? Ash is not a human but a Pokemon?" Bonnie says.

"No way…although I have seen some scientific reports that there are Pokemon disguise as humans, but I never knew that I was with one of them." Clemont says.

"Actually, two." Insey says. "Don't forget I am Ash's sister."

Bonnie says, "So does that mean you can do moves and even train with Pokemon?"

"Yes." Insey says as she uses String Shot on the tree and swings to another.

"Amazing…" Clemont says.

After Insey gets back down, Ash and Serena also come out from the tent. Bonnie asks, "Ash? Are you really a Pokemon?"

Ash nods and says, "Yes. Bonnie, Clemont. I am sorry that I made you worry, I am just scared that you will hate me after we told you this."

"Ash, we won't ever hate you because you are a Pokemon." Clemont says.

"So what Pokemon are you?" Bonnie asks.

Ash closes his eyes and then he starts to change, and then an Arceus appear in front of them.

"Arceus…" Clemont is really shocked as he almost gets a heart attack.

"No way…" Serena says. "Arceus is the Pokemon God…we are with a Pokemon God…"

Ash says, "Yes. This is my true form."

Suddenly, a net comes and it covers Ash. Nate yells, "Who is it?"

(Team Rocket Motto)

"You guys again?" Insey says annoyed.

"It is lucky that we have found an Arceus." Jessie says.

"We will use it to save our boss!" James says. "And you can't stop us!"

Meowth says, "That is right."

Ash rolls his eyes and teleports out of the net, causing the trio to get shock.

"You fools, do you think using a net can capture me?" Ash says.

Jessie says, "Wait, that sounds like the twerp…"

James looks at the ground and says, "You are right, the twerp is missing."

Ash says, "Just because I changed back to my Pokemon form and you don't recognize me? How foolish."

The trio is now stunned that Ash is Arceus. "Prepare to face the judgement. Regigigas, I need your assistance."

Then a Cherish ball pops open as the Continental Pokemon appears, causing everyone to get surprised.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jessie says.

"Let's retreat…" James says as they try to fly away, but Ash stops them using Psychic as Regigigas uses Crush Grip to break the balloon.

"At least we know the twerp is an Arceus."

"We just have to make a plan to capture him."

"But right now…"

"We are Blasting off again!" The three fly to who knows where. Ash changes back to his human form and says, "They will be a great pain…thanks, Regigigas." Ash says as Regigigas nods.

Insey asks, "So Brother, where did you get the Regigigas? It is also a Strong Legendary."

"Oh, I just got him yesterday, my Mom gives it to me." Ash says.

"I can't believe that I am seeing a real Regigigas!" Bonnie says in amazement, Regigigas then carries her up into the air as she is laughing. "Wow! It is so high!"

Serena says, "So you are a Legendary, and you have two Legendaries in the team, that is amazing, Ash."

"Thanks, Sere." Ash says. Causing her to blush. "What is with the nickname?"

"Oh, you don't like it?" Ash asks.

"No, Ashy. I am just surprised." Serena says.

"You gave me one, too. Now we are even." Ash says.

"Yeah." Serena says with a smile. Suddenly, they feel a wind as something rushes through the forest, it bumps into Ash and makes it land on a purple saucer looking object.

"Woah…" Ash yells as he tries to keep balance.

"Ash!" Everyone exclaims as the puple thing then let Ash down.

"Genesect, good to see you again." Ash laughs as the Pokemon changes back into the nromal form.

"What is that Pokemon?" Eevee asks Pikachu.

"Oh, that is a Genesect." Pikachu says.

"Genesect is a Pokemon made by Team Plasma in the Unova region. After they are arrested, they don't have a home and it was terrorizing a park. And I manage to befriend this guy." Ash says as Genesect nods.

"Wow…" This is all the trio can say.

"So Genesect, where are your leader and the others?" Ash asks.

"They are at their new home. I come to join you." Genesect replies.

"Okay, welcome to the team." Ash says as he takes out a Pokeball and captures it.

"So does that mean Legendary Pokemon will come to you more often?" Bonnie asks excitedly.

"Well, yes." Ash says.

"Cool!" Bonnie cheers with Dedenne.

* * *

After leaving the forest, they finally arrive at Santalune City. As they are running to the gym, Clemont just falling behind and asks for waiting.

"Hurry up, Clemont!" Bonnie yells.

Clemont asks, "Ash, do you know where is the gym?"

Ash turns and says, "No."

"Huh?" The five are confused, Ash says, "I always figure out things fast while on the move, keep going ane you can't go wrong. That is what I believe."

Insey sighs, "Same old brother."

Just then, a photo is shoot as Ash notices the woman.

"Thank you for the picture." The woman has a camera in her hand, "I can tell that you and the Pikachu as well as Eevee are close."

"Um…thanks." Ash says.

"Oh, by the way, the gym is right over there." She points at the direction as they thank them, then they rush off once more.

As they arrive at the place, Ash says, "So this is the Santalune Gym."

Insey says, "Well, the gym is a Bug Type Gym, and I wonder what Pokemon will we be seeing."

As they are going in the gym, a Helioptile immediately leaps on Ash and knocks him down the ground.

"Helioptile?" Ash says surprised.

"You finally arrived, Ash." Alexa says as she walks outside.

"Alexa? You are here as well?" Ash asks in shock.

"Of course, I have been waiting to see your battle." Alexa says. While in the meantime, Serena is helping Ash to get up. "And I assume that she is your girlfriend?"

This causes the two to blush immediately and says, "We are not...yet." Both Serena and Ash says the last word quietly.

After introducing the people, Clemont asks, "So Ash, you have already met the gym leader?"

"Oh, no. Alexa is a journalist." Ash says.

"Indeed, this is my sister, Viola's gym." Alexa says.

"Viola?" Bonnie asks.

"That is me." The said person appears in front of them, and they recognize her as the woman who shows them the directions.

"So you have already met each other?" Alexa asks.

"I just asked him to let me take a photo." Viola says.

Viola takes the group into the Gym and shows them the collection of photographs she has taken during her career.

"Wow, there really are so many bug types." Insey says as she looks around.

"They are really good, too." Nate says.

"Alright! I am going to keep Ms. Viola!" Bonnie says, only to be taken away by Clemont.

Ash asks, "Viola, can I have a battle with you? I am also challenging the gyms."

"Of course." Viola replies. "We just need to get down here."

When they get down, Ash can see a spider web that is in the middle of the field and the place they are standing.

"Are we going to walk on the spider web to go to the battlefield?" Serena asks.

"Of course. It is a way to show the beauty. And don't worry about falling, the bottom of the web is a soft bed."

After walking carefully through the place, they arrive at the battlefield and see Viola standing there. Besides the field are also pictures from the other trainers.

"Are they the trainers you faced in the past?" Ash asks.

"Yes, whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory... They're both great subjects for my camera."

"I see." Clemont says.

"Now the battle between the Santalune Gym Leader Viola and the challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each trainer will be using 6 Pokemon, and when one loses all 6 Pokemon, the other trainer wins." The referee says.

"Six Pokemon already?" Serena asks in confusion.

"Oh, about that, since you are talk of the region, so we gym leaders have reached an agreement to face you in a full battle." Viola says.

"What?" Insey, Serena, Bonnie and Nate are shocked. Alexa says, "It seems like Ash really is a good trainer to be held such regards."

Clemont says, "I can tell."

"Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory-I won't let anything ruin this shot! Here goes! Surskit!"

As the Pond Skater Pokémon appears, Ash says, "Surskit…if that's the case, Fennekin! I choose you!"

As the Pokeball pops open, Fennekin comes out of the Pokeball.

"Now let the battle begin!" The referee says.

"Now let's get started with Sticky Web!" Viola says.

"Dodge it, Fennekin!" Ash yells.

Surskit fires its Sticky Web attack, which Fennekin has no trouble dodging.

"Now Iron Tail!" Fennekin jumps and uses the tail to hit Surskit, causing it to move backwards.

"Now use Flamethrower!" "Protect!"

Fennekin's Flamethrower is blocked by Surskit's Protect.

"Now time for the first move, Ice Beam on the field!" Viola says as Surskit attempts to counter with making the ice battlefield, Surskit starts skating around Fennekin.

"Fennekin! Are you okay?" Ash asks as Fennekin struggles to get up.

"So this is the power of Viola…" Serena says.

"Yeah…" Insey says.

Surskit keeps using Bubble Beam, which hits Fennekin super effectively.

"Time to finish it, Signal Beam!" Viola says as Surskit starts to charge the attack.

"Now! Fennekin! Fire Spin to melt the ice!" Ash says, caussing everyone to get shock as the field melts.

"Now let's end off with Psybeam!" Ash says as Fennekin hits the Pokemon, causing it to faint.

"Surskit!" Viola yells as Surskit has swirl on its eyes.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Fennekin wins.

"Alright, that is the first win." Ash says.

"You did great, Surskit." Viola recalls her Pokemon and says, "Here goes nothing. I guess it is time for the real deal. Ariados! Come on out!"

As the Spider Pokemon is out, Serena says, "It looks kinda scary…"

"Don't worry, Ash will win it for sure." Nate says.

Ash says, "Fennekin, return. Now Fearow! I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, it squawks loudly.

"Ariados, let's start off with the Sludge Bomb!" Viola says.

Ariados shoots out the bombs, but Fearow dodges them all.

"Use Drill Peck!"

Fearow dives down from the sky and land the hit on Ariados.

"Are you okay? Ariados?" Viola asks as Ariados nods. "Good."

"One more time, Fearow!" Ash says as Fearow uses Drill Peck.

"I have been waiting for this. Use String Shot!" Viola says as the silk from Ariados captures Fearow.

"Oh no!" Ash says. "Shake it off! Fearow!"

"Not happening, swing it around!"

Ariados then starts to swing the captured Fearow around as Fearow has a hard time. "Now finish it off with Sludge Bomb!"

The purple bomb then hits Fearow, causing it to have swirl eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle, Ariados wins."

"Poor Fearow…" Bonnie says.

"I guess it can't be helped." Insey says.

"Fearow. I am sorry, please take a rest." Ash looks at the field and says, "Well, the String Shot is what I need to be aware of. If that's the case, Beheeyem!"

As the third Pokemon appears, Serena says, "I wonder how many Pokemon Ash has accumulate?"

"Over a hundred, and Mom is helping him taking care." Insey says.

"Wow." Bonnie says.

"So using a Psychic Type? It will still be going to get trapped, String Shot!"

"Teleport away, and then use Hypnosis!"

Beheeyem dodges the silk and uses the arms that glows three colors, and then Ariados is asleep.

"Oh no!" Viola says.

"Finish it off with Psyshock!" Ash says as Beheeyem shoots out psychic stones and hit it. Causing it to faint.

"Ariados is unable to battle! Beheeyem wins."

Alexa says, "Well, Ash's style is unique."

"I know." Clemont says, "That is what makes the battle interesting."

Viola sends out her third Pokemon, a Vespiqueen. It starts to build defense by using Defense Order.

"Well, its defense raises, Beheeyem, keep using Psychic." Ash says As Beheeyem starts to attack it with Psychic.

"Well, Vespiqueen, use Attack Order and Defense Order!"

Vespiqueen has some small bee like things surrounding it, then the battle begin to be like a tug out war.

"Aww…it is getting boring." Bonnie says.

"I wonder…is Viola trying to tire Beheeyem out?" Clemont says.

As Vespiqueen uses Heal Order, Beheeyem uses Recover. After a long battle, the two Pokemon faint due to the fatigue.

"Both Beheeyem and Vespiqueen are unable to battle."

Ash says, "I never thought it will be end like this."

"Me too." Viola says, "You really are a remarkable trainer. Now here comes this Pokemon. Accelgor!"

Ash says, "So a Speedy Pokemon? Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Finally!" Pikachu jumps into the field.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Pikachu then charges and fires at Accelgor. "Dodge it." Accelgor then immediately moves fast.

"So fast!" Ash says in shock as well as Pikachu.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Viola says.

"We'll do it, too." Ash says. Both Pokemon clash at each other, Ash says, "At the same time use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu smirks and then hits Accelgor, causing it to step back.

"Alright." Viola says, "Water Shuriken!"

Accelgor shoots out two Water shurikens, causing Pikachu to get hit.

"It can use that, too?" Insey says amazed.

"Ash…" Serena says worried.

"Pikachu, I know you can do it. We have a lot of strategies to use. Now use Quick Attack and Double Team at the same time!"

Pikachu then does it and then duplicates and moves fast.

"What?" Viola and Accelgor are surprised to see this. Accelgor can't find the real one as it is being hit.

"Finish it off with Volt Tackle!" Ash says as the rest of the copies hit Accelgor, causing him to faint.

"Accelgor, no!" Viola says.

"Accelgor is unable to battle, Pikachu wins."

"Thanks Accelgor, take a nice rest. Huh I'm impressed you managed to pull that off." Viola said.

"Thanks, now its time to beat your other Pokémon. Ash states.

"Don't think it'll be that easy. Go Vivillion." Viola then releases her next Pokémon and continue.

"Return, Pikachu. Fletchling, you are next!" Ash says as he sends out his next Pokemon.

"Now Ash still has 4 more Pokemon while Viola has 2." Clemont says.

"Ash can win this! I know for sure." Serena says.

"Looks like someone is excited." Insey teases, causing her to blush.

"Alright Fletchling use Peck." Fletchling tries to attack using his beak.

"Dodge it." Vivillion ascends to dodge it.

"Quickly while she's cornered use Steel Wing." Fletchling then attacks with Steel Wing while Vivillion is still ascending, it makes the attack land successfully, pushing Vivillion back.

"Quick use Gust." Vivillion then creates strong winds but Fletchling is prepared by using its Tail feathers to control the air flow around it.

"Alright use Peck." Fletchling then tries to attack with Peck. When Fletchling got close, Viola smirked. "Use Sleep Powder." Vivillion then released green spores to make Fletchling fall asleep.

"Oh no!" Ash says worried as Flethcling is then defeated by a Solar Beam.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, Vivillon wins."

Clemont says, "So it can use Sleep Powder, too."

"That is a surprise." Nate says.

"Fletchling, return. Pikachu, I guess I need you out again." Ash says as Pikachu goes to the field.

Vivillon uses Gust, and Pikachu is struggling through the wind. "Pikachu, use Dig to dodge the winds!" Pikachu digs down as to dodge the wind.

"Don't think you can hide, Solar Beam!" Viola says as it charges at the hole.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shoots out electricity to cancel the attack.

"Sleep Powder once more!" Viola says as the powder hits Pikachu.

"Not again!" Ash says in worry.

"Solar Beam!" Viola says as it starts to charge the attack.

Everyone saw Ash looked worried and that made them worried as well,but then Serena spoke up at the right time. "No, don't give in! Never give up until the end!" She says loud enough for Ash to hear. Suddenly Ash has an idea.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu then shoots it into the air and land on itself, destroying the effects of Sleep Powder.

"No way…" Viola is shocked.

"Now use Electro Ball!" Ash sys.

Pikachu counters the Solar Beam just in time with an Electro Ball that breaks through Vivillon's attack and knocks Viola's Pokémon against the lamps frozen by Surskit.

"Thunderbolt!" "Dodge it, Vivillon!"

As Vivillon tires to dodge, but it can't. Bonnie asks, "What happened?"

"Look, the wing is frozen!" Clemont points out.

"No, how can this be…" Viola says as Vivillon is then defeated.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Pikachu wins."

Insey says, "Now there is one more."

Alexa says, "Well, Ash sure has three Pokemon left, but the last Pokemon Viola has isn't a walk in the park."

"I didn't see that my field is the cause of my lost, but here is the final Pokemon. Beedrill!"

Ash says, "A Beedrill… Pikachu, come back. Fennekin, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Viola smiles, "So Ash, are you ready for this?"

She then shows the camera. "My lens is always focused on victory-I won't let anything ruin this shot! Mega Evolve!"

Viola presses the key stone attached to it, causing everyone to get shocked.

Beedrill then begins to change form, as the form is completed. Bonnie says, "A Mega Evolution?"

"No way…" Nate says.

"Fennekin, your opponent is strong, but we still can do this. Use Flamethrower!" Ash yells as Fennekin blasts out a ball of fire.

"Dodge and use Twineedle!" Beedrill charges the attack and hits Fennekin, but Fennekin manages to dodge. "Poison Sting!" A sudden attack then hits Fennekin, causing it to faint.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, Beedrill wins."

Serena says, "That Beedrill is a whole different level…"

"I know." Clemont says.

"Pikachu, I need your help again." After taking Fennekin back, Pikachu goes to the field.

"Electro Ball." Ash says as Pikachu throws an electric ball to the Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Infestation." Viola smiles as Pikachu is tangled by some vines.

"Pikachu! Try to break free with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu tries, but it gets tighter and tighter. Beedrill then finishes it with Fury Cutter.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Beedrill wins."

"Poor Pikachu…" Bonnie says as Eevee rushes to Pikachu.

"Ash has one Pokemon left." Insey says.

Ash says, "Alright. My final Pokemon…Aerodactyl! I choose you!"

Aerodactyl comes out from the Pokeball, it has a mega stone on its leg.

"Now Aerodactyl, let's unite our bonds as one. Mega Evolve!" Ash says as he presses the key stone on his glove, Aerodactyl also changes its form.

"Awesome, a Mega Aerodactyl!" Nate says.

"Ash! You can do it!" Serena cheers.

"Well, so it becomes a Mega Evolution battle." Viola says. "Twineedle!"

"Bite those needles and use Stone Edge!" Ash says as Aerodactyl stops the attack and gives Beedrill damage.

"Now Aerial Ace!" Ash says.

"Infestation!" Viola yells.

Before Aerodactyl can be tangled, it lands the attack on Beedrill.

"Now finish it off with Ancient Power!" Ash yells as Aerodactyl shoots out some powers and hits Beedrill, covering it in smoke. After the smoke clears, Beedrill returns back to its normal form.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Aerodactyl is the winner, since the gym leaders loses all of her Pokemon, the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash won!" Everyone cheers as they go to Ash.

Viola recalls her Pokemon as Alexa says, "So how is it?"

Viola laughs, "I am really surprised, he really is Aurora's son after all."

Alexa says, "Ash is a special guy, he can think outside of the box and win the battle."

Viola walks towards Ash and says, "Ash, you... No, it wasn't you alone. You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!"

"Thanks, Viola." Ash says.

"I now give you the symbol of the gym, the Bug Badge." Viola hands the badge to Ash, he says, "Alright, I got the Bug Badge!" Ash raises the badge in the air as all Ash's six Pokemon cheer for him.

Back outside, Alexa asks, "So Ash have you decided where to go next?"

Ash says, "Well, I haven't decided, yet."

"Then I suggest the Cyllage Gym." Alexa says.

"Cyllage Gym, okay. We will go there." Ash says.

After biding farewell to Alexa and Viola, they head back to the Pokemon Center, Insey says, "Well, brother. We two need to part ways now."

"Huh? Why?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, we promised Ash that once Ash defeats a gym battle, we will be switching two people to travel." Nate says. "Since it will be too weird to have 18 people traveling together."

Serena says, "I see."

Just then, two boys come inside the Pokemon Center and the first one says, "We got the news."

Ash says, "Trenor, Luke, so you two are next?"

"Of course. Hello again, bro." Luke says as he hugs Nate.

"You too. Luke." Nate says.

Ash says, "Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, this is Trenor, me and Insey's brother. And Luke, Nate's brother and our cousin."

"It is good to see you." Trenor says. "Especially Serena, Brother has talked a lot about you."

"Ash did?" Serena says.

"Why of course." Luke says.

Insey says, "So we should go now, see you soon." Insey and Nate bid farewell to them as they head off.

Ash asks, "So shall we get going?"

"Of course." The group then head out the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Well, there is the gym battle, I decide to make all the gym battles 6 vs 6 so Ash's new Pokemon can shine. And Serena, Clemont and Bonnie as well as the Team Rocket Trio learn the truth of Ash. I hope you like it.**

**After Nate and Insey, the next group that will be traveling is Trenor and Luke. The next chapter will be a three episode chapter with 7 to 9. **

**I forget to mention. Since Jessie and James have all the Pokemon in their team, so I gave Inkay to Ash since I like this Pokemon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With Trenor and Luke in the team, Ash and his friends are heading towards Cyllage City.

"So Trenor, are you an Arceus, too?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, Brother has told you, huh? Yes. I am." Trenor says.

Luke says, "Of all the Ketchums, Ash and his family are Arceus."

"Cool." Bonnie says as well as Dedenne.

Trenor asks, "By the way, shouldn't we challenge the Lumiose City first?"

Clemont on the other hand looks spooked about the subject and decides to change it. "Well, I've got an idea why don't use this time to catch another Kalos Pokémon?"

Ash says, "You are right. Now where are all the Pokémon at?" Ash said while he, Eevee and Pikachu are scouting for wild Pokémon.

"Hey Ash if you catch a cute Pokémon will you let me take care of it." Bonnie asks which Ash says yes causing Bonnie to jump in joy.

"So Serena, I want to know how you and Ash met." Luke says.

"Well..." Serena says as she reach into her pocket and walks over to Ash. "Hey Ash." Serena says.

"Yeah?"

"Remember this?" Serena then shows Ash a handkerchief with a blue outline with a poke ball on the corner.

"Is that?" Ash says couldn't believing she still has it. "Wow I can't you still have it."

"It is my treasure since it reminds me of you." Serena says with a smile.

"Oh, if that's the case." Ash takes out a Straw Hat, which belongs to Serena. "You had that hat, too?"

"Of course. It reminds me of you, too." Ash says.

Trenor says, "Although it is cute to see you two lovey dovey, but can you please explain the time when you two meet each other?"

"Sure." Ash replies.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Where is everybody? Where do you all go?" A younger Serena was looking around in the forest worriedly._

_Suddenly, a Poliwag appears, which causes her to fall on the ground and hurts her knee. Then she starts to form tears._

_"I knew I should have come to this Summer Camp..." Then she cries out for her mother sadly._

_Just then, she hears someone says, "Poliwag, where are you?"_

_Then a younger boy emerges from the bushes and then notices her. Then he says, "Are you alright?"_

_As the boy stops in front of her, he says, "I am Ash. What's wrong?"_

_Serena says, "I hurt my leg..."_

_Ash notices the blood coming from her knee, then he takes out a handkerchief and then ties it around her knee. "See, it is better, now watch this, Pain Pain go away!" He says as he waves his arms._

_Serena tries to move her leg, but she feels pain. "It is still hurts..."_

_Ash takes out his hand and says, "Come on, don't give up until it is over." He pulls her up and holds her in his arms, causing her to blush._

_"See, you did it." Ash says while grinning, "Let's get back to the camp."_

_Then the two walk together back to the camp, as Serena forms a blush on her face._

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

"Awww... it is so cute!" Bonnie squeals.

"Indeed. Who knows that you two have such a history." Clemont says.

"Yeah, and the moment when we separate is the worst moment of my life. But I am glad that we are reunited." Ash says.

"The feeling is mutual." Serena smiles.

Meanwhile the ground began to rumble. "What's that?" Ash says. While Serena feels this and knew what it is.

Then a bunch of Pokemon starts to run pass them as they duck out of the way.

"The Pokemon Race?" Serena says.

As soon as the Racers pass everyone got back on the road only to be approached by Officer Jenny on her motorcycle.

"What are you all doing here? You're standing in the middle of the Pokemon Race Course." She says.

"Course?" Ash exclaims.

As they arrive at the Odyssey Village, Officer Jenny then explains that trainers take the Pokemon to ride and then compete each other with speed.

"Wow, so can I attend it, too?" Ash asks.

"Sure. There is a last race tomorrow that everyone can attend." Officer Jenny says.

After biding farewell to Officer Jenny, Trenor asks, "So Ash, what Pokemon are you going to compete?"

Ash thinks for a second and then says, "I know just a Pokemon." He rushes back into the Pokemon Center.

Ash comes back with riding outfit and he takes out the Pokeball. "Rapidash, I choose you!"

As the fire horse comes out, everyone is in awe of the beautiful Pokemon.

"Wow, Ash, that is a beautiful Rapidash." Serena says.

"I know. Although you may find it wierd that she was once a Tauros." Ash laughs.

"Oh yeah." Trenor says.

Ash turns to Rapidash, "We are going to have a race, are you excited?" It neighs and nods.

"Ash, can you let me pet this one?" Serena asks.

"Sure." Ash says as Serena pets her, Rapidash feels calm at her petting. Bonnie says, "Wow, you are good at handling this."

"My mom was a Professional Pokemon racer with her Rhyhorn. So I was trained to do it." Serena says with a little blush.

After the training with Rapdiash, Ash also offers Serena to ride, Serena nods blushly and they enjoy the ride together.

* * *

That night, at the Pokémon Center while everyone was asleep, two beds are empty. Ash and Serena are in the different ends of the kitchen as neither of them know the other is awake.

"Pika?" "Fenne?" Both Serena's Pokemon asks. Serena shushes them and says, "We need to be quiet, I want this to be a surprise."

At the same time, Ash finishes his cookies as he is placing them in the oven, until a quiet voice asks, "Are you trying to cook something?"

He turns and sees his mother standing there. Ash says, "Hi, Mom. I just want to make cookies for Serena."

Aurora smiles, "You really care for her a lot."

"I know. It is just that we have a lot of years that we didn't meet. And I want to make the journey the best." Ash says with a smile.

"Well, good luck on that." Aurora says. "And don't stay up so late, you need energy to race after all."

Ash nods before Aurora leaves the room as Ash continues to bake.

* * *

The next day, the race is set to begin. As the green flag waves to start the race, everyone gets the start.

"Go, Rapidash, be as one with the wind." Ash says as it charges forward, leading ahead of the racers.

At the same time, Serena and the others are watching live, until the camera's all black out.

"Hey, what is going on?" Luke asks.

"I have no idea..." Serena says.

"Let's go check it out." Trenor says as they walk off.

Meanwhile, Ash and Rapdiash gets the finish line first, then he notices something. "Hey, where are the other racers? Rapidash, let's get back."

Rapdiash nods as they get back, only to see the Pokemon in the cages and the other racers being tied in the net.

"Who did this?" Ash asks in shock.

(Team Rocket Motto)

"Ughh you guys again." Ash says.

"It seems like we missed the Arceus Twerp." Jessie says.

"Anyway, we will be taking these Pokemon to the boss!" James says.

"Now it is time for the farewell." Meowth says as they try to run off before Ash can attack them.

As Meowth starts to drive the train of cages away, he and parts of the cages are stopped by the Stone Edge and the Earthquake.

"Brother!" Ash turns around and sees Trenor with a Krookodile and Luke with an Onix along with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

"I should've known this was someone's doing." Clemont said.

"You guys are really annoying, Team Rocket." Bonnie says.

"You're gonna pays for this, twerp!" Says Jessie with her teammates agree.

Just then, Fennekin and Pikachu from Serena jumps forward as Serena asks, "You want to battle?"

They nod as Serena says, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Fennekin, Ember!"

The two Pokemon attacks the trio, causing James to drop the remote.

"Oh no!" James says as he tries to grab the remote, only for it to get teleported.

"Good work, Mimey." Aurora is standing besides the tree as Mr. Mime grabs the remote and destroys it.

"Uh oh...I guess..." Jessie says as they are surrounded by the freed riding Pokemon, then they all charged up and then hits the Trio.

"We are blasting off again!" They yells as they are throw into the sky.

Moments later Officer Jenny came by to write down statements. Trenor asks, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by, that is all. I really need to ask my brother about those three." Aurora says.

Ash says, "Don't worry, Mom. Uncle also asks me to beat them up until he comes back to Kalos."

"I see." Aurora says.

Afterwards the group returned to the village to watch the rest of the race. It came down to the wire but Ash managed to come out victorious.

That evening, Ash and Serena are facing each other under the skies.

"So, Serena/Ash." They say in union as they are blushing. Then Ash says, "Um, you go first."

"Thanks, Ash." She then takes out a bag of cookies and says, "I made these just for you..."

Ash gets the bag and sees the cookies inside. He smiles and says, "Well, Serena...and this is for you."

He also gets a bag of cookies and gives Serena. She looks at it and asks, "Wait, we were making the same cookies?"

Ash laughs, "I guess our minds are connected as well." He tastes one and says, "They are delicious."

Serena eats one and says, "Wow, Ash. I really like it."

"Me too." Ash says as they sit down and eat the cookies. As Ash eats another one, he has something in his mind.

"You know, Serena." Ash says.

"Yes? Ash?" Serena asks as she is eating another one.

"Since we are back together...I have something in my mind." Ash says.

"What is it?" Serena asks. Starting to know what Ash is going to say.

"When I was with you, either when we rode the Rapidash together yesterday or when we sit here eating the same cookies. I am really happy to spend time with you." Ash says.

"Me too. Ash." Serena says.

"So I was asking, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ash asks.

Serena stuns as the words as she stops eating the cookies. Her eyes start to form tears. Ash notices it and says, "I am sorry, maybe let's just forget about it and-"

But Ash is cut off as Serena slams her lips on his. Ash is surprised, but he didn't break off as they did for another minutes.

"Ash, those are tears of joy. I like to be with you." Serena smiles while wiping her tears.

Ash smiles at her and they kiss once more. After breaking, he says, "Thank you, Sere."

Serena says, "I should thank you, too. Ash. For making one of my dreams come true."

Then they all head back to their room as they sleep as a new couple.

* * *

"Congratulations, you two!" Bonnie says with a cheer. "I know you will be together. Now I just need to find Clemont a keeper!"

Clemont says, "Bonnie, stop saying those things. But good for you guys."

Trenor says, "Yeah, Mom has been asking about when the wedding will be."

Ash and Serena blush as Ash says, "Isn't a bit early to think of the wedding?"

"Yeah, we need to get a couple more dates." Serena says.

"Well, it is your choice, after all." Luke says as they leave the Pokemon Center.

* * *

On the road, Ash and his friends arrived at the Lumiose City, they notice some Furfrou with different styles.

"Wow, is that Furfrou? They all look different." Serena asks.

"It seems so, they look like they have been groomed." Ash says.

"Wow, I really want to see how they groom." Bonnie says in excitement.

Just then, they see a Furfrou walking towards them, it doesn't have a style, but he is sniffing on Ash.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks Furfrou, then it barks, "You seems different. Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes?" Ash asks. "That is me?"

Furfrou says, "I heard about you from a lot of people. And I want to be your Pokemon."

Bonnie asks, "Trenor, what does he say?"

"It seems like this Furfrou wants to be Ash's Pokemon,"

"Seriously?" Clemont asks in shock.

"I guess so." Serena says.

"Okay, Furfrou. Here is the Pokeball." Ash says as he hands out the Pokeball. Furfrou then touches it and gets inside. After 3 shakes, it is signaled captured.

"Wow, that was an easy catch." Serena says.

"You are right." Ash replies as he sends him out. "By the way…"

Ash takes out a style case, Luke asks, "What are you doing?"

Ash says, "I want to give him a style. Since we saw a lot of Furfrou having one."

He turns to Furfrou and asks, "Furfrou, do you want me to style your fur?"

"You can do that?" Furfrou asks in shock.

"I can try." Ash says as he shows the forms from the Pokedex. "So?"

"Then I want a Star Trim." Furfrou says.

Ash then takes out the scissors and the dye color to help him. As Ash is doing so, Serena says, "Wow...I don't know Ash can groom, too."

"Well, although I am his brother, but he never did this before. Right? Pikachu?" Trenor asks.

"Yeah." Pikachu says as he nods his head.

Luke says, "I wonder what he couldn't do."

"Who knows?" Serena says.

After Ash finishes it, Furfrou looks at his reflection in the fountain. It really is a Star Trim and he says, "It is perfect!" He then licks Ash.

"Hahaha...stop it, Furfrou, it tickles." Ash says while laughing.

Clemont says, "It looks really like the Star Trim we see in the books. Ash, you are a genius."

"Thanks, Clemont." Ash says.

Eevee asks, "Ash, can I have a groom, too?"

Ash says, "Of course, Eevee." After Furfrou gets off Ash and plays with Pikachu and Dedenne, he starts to groom Eevee. Serena also helps Ash groom as they enjoy their company while the others are relaxing.

* * *

After Eevee is groomed, they are wandering around the city.

"Although I have been here since I was little, I still like this place." Serena smiles as she watches the tower. "And there's Prism Tower. It a really beautiful sight."

Ash says, "Yeah, it is where the Lumiose Gym is."

"So are you going to challenge it?" Luke asks.

"Well..." Ash then explains his previous experience at the Lumiose Gym.

"Huh? You need four badges to enter?" Trenor asks, "It is wierd to hear that."

"Indeed. The last time I heard it is the Petalburg Gym in Hoenn has the same requirement." Luke says.

"Well, we should skip Lumiose City and head straight to Cyllage City." Bonnie says.

"But I was looking forward to exploring Lumiose City." Says Serena.

"Well we can do that the next time we come here." Says Bonnie. Clemont and Bonnie then tried to pull thr four away. Trenor asks, "What is going on-"

"Hey, Clemont, Bonnie." They hear someone calling for them. They turn around and see a man with an Ampharos.

"Papa?" "Ampharos?" Clemont and Bonnie say.

"Your father?" Luke asks as they nod.

"It a pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Meyer and I'm a engineer here in Lumiose City." Ash, Trenor, Luke and Serena then introduce themselves to them.

"Look, papa. This is Dedenne, Clemont let me keep him." Bonnie says as she shows him the mouse Pokemon.

"I see." Meyer smiles, then turns serious. "So where were the two of you. I haven't seen you in days." Meyer asks.

"Oh that,well-" Clemont says until Bonnie interrupts. "We've been on a journey along with Ash and his friends."

Meyer then hangs his head before saying. "That's just...WONDERFUL! I'm happy for both of you." Meyer then hugs his two children.

"As for all of you thank you for taking care of my Clemont and Bonnie." Meyer continues.

"It's no trouble at all sir." Ash says.

Then Meyer says, "By the way, Clemont. Although it is good to be strict for the trainers, but only strictness is not enough to help trainers improve. I hipe you can be the Gym Leader that you're proud of."

"Gym Leader?" The four are shocked as the two siblings are nervous.

"Well I'm must be going I got job to do. I'll see you soon." Meyer then rides off with Ampharos.

Luke asks, "Clemont, you are a gym leader?"

"Care to explain?" Serena asks as they all look at the two siblings.

Clemont says, "I can explain…"

At the park, Clemont says, "Well then truth is... I'm the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym."

Ash asks, "But why did you set up traps in your gym? If I didn't use my powers, I could have been falling from the tower."

"Well...my Gym Leader duties kept me so busy that he had no time to follow his passion of inventing new things. So..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Clemont is seen building a robot, he programs and then says, "It is done."_

_Bonnie rushes into the room and says, "Clemont, you have another challenger."_

_"Coming." Clemont says as he trips from the wires, causing the robot to hit the wall._

_"Ahh...Clembot!" Clemont says as he checks on it. Bonnie asks, "What is that?"_

_"Oh, this is a robot I built that can stand in for me as Gym Leader."_

_"Cool." Bonnie says._

_As they head to the battlefield, Clemont turns on the robot._

_"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym." Clembot says._

_"I want to have a gym battle." Clemont says._

_"How many badges do you have?"_

_"Um...I have none..."_

_"None? You will need 4 badges to challenge this gym."_

_ "Clemont why is doing that?" Bonnie says. _

_"Don't worry I programmed a protocol in case of an emergency. Activate Master Regeneration." Clemont says._

_"Password required." Says Clembot. _

_"If I remember correctly, Sandwich." Clemont says. _

_"Password denied." Clemont is shocked by this. _

_"What its Sandwich, you're wrong." Clemont says. _

_"Clemont, just say the correct password." Says Bonnie. _

_"Please come again." Then Clembot unleashes two rods and tries to shock them. Clemont and Bonnie then run to the lobby, but Clembot locked the door behind them. Since then they were unable to get back in._

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

"So you are kicked out of your own gym?" Luke asks.

"I have tried to get in in a lot of methods, but they are unsuccessful." Clemont says.

"Well, we should go check it out." Ash says as they head there.

But when they get there, they see trainers complaining.

Clemont asks, "What is wrong?"

"This gym is quite rude." A trainer says.

"Is it because you didn't have 4 badges?" Serena asks.

"Well...I got four badges, but it was because that I lost the gym battle, the robot just shock me and throw me out of the tower." Another one says.

"I will never go to this kind of gym anymore." Then they all leave.

"So this is what Papa means…" Bonnie says.

"What should we do..." Clemont says in defeat.

"Of course, you should get in and take the gym back." Ash says.

"But I don't know the voice code..."

"Just stay calm and think about it." Serena syas.

"I know. Even if I know the voice code, I only have an unexperienced Bunnelby, I can't beat him."

"You don't know if you don't try out." Ash says.

"Clemont, let me ask you, why do you want to become the gym leader in the first place?" Trenor asks.

"I believe that becoming an Electric-type Gym Leader would attract stiff competition from challengers and ultimately make me even stronger." Clemont replies.

"Then use the spirit to get the gym back." Luke says as Clemont regains his confidence.

As they get in using the secret passage, they are spotted by Magnemite and Magneton. They are using Discharge at them.

"Watch out! Serena!" Ash says as he covers in front of her.

"Ash!" Serena says, but is relief that Ash is fine.

"Don't worry, love. I have a Earth Plate with me." Ash says as he uses Earth Power to stop them.

"Why are they attacking us? Aren't they your Pokemon?" Luke asks.

"Because Clembot has probably asked them to chase away the intruders!" Clemont says.

They manage to sneak into the battlefield and face Clembot.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym." Clembot says.

"Clembot! Activate Master Regeneration." Clemont says.

"Password required." Says Clembot.

Clemont closes his eyes and thinks, then he says, "Ah,You can start today. I'm Clemont the Gym Leader."

"Password accepted. Battle mode now operational." Clembot says.

"Way to go! Clemont." Trenor says as Clemont nods.

As Clemont and Clembot are standing at both sides, Clemont says, "Bunnelby, come on out!"

As the Pokemon is out, Clembot says, "I will be using this Pokemon." He sends out a Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk?" Clemont says as it is happy to see Clemont.

"Heliolisk, right now I will need to battle you, just give it all you got."

Heliolisk nods and prepare his battle stance.

"Now let's start with Thunderbolt." Clembot says.

"Just as I programed..." Clemont thinks.

Bunnelby defends with its ears by using them to throw dust into the air, just as in Bunnelby's very first battle against Pikachu. Bunnelby then uses Double Slap while Heliolisk counters with Dragon Tail. After Bunnelby lands a hit on Heliolisk, it digs into the ground, but is unearthed when Heliolisk unexpectedly uses Bulldoze.

"I don't remember teaching that move to him." Clemont says.

"So Clembot teaches the move himself?" Ash asks, "Pretty clever indeed."

Knocking Bunnelby into the air with its attack, Heliolisk attacks with another Dragon Tail. Bunnelby tries Double Team, but is countered easily by a Parabolic Charge attack from Heliolisk.

"Maybe I should think outside the box to win, that is what I learned from Ash." Clemont says.

Clemont has Bunnelby use Dig again and then Double Team while still underground. When Heliolisk uses Bulldoze, all of the copies leap out of the ground and are hit with Parabolic Charge, but the real Bunnelby continues burrowing and lands a super-effective hit on its opponent, finishing Heliolisk off with a Mud Shot attack.

"Heliolisk, are you alright?" Clemont asks. Heliolisk nods happily at him.

"Master recognition mode complete, welcome back, Master." Clembot says.

The group all comes to them, Ash says, "Clemont, how about I help you fix it, too?"

"That will be a great help." Clemont says.

Clemont and Ash reprogram Clembot to remove the Badge restriction and violence towards challengers. Clembot then becomes much more amiable and Clemont is satisfied with Clembot's programming.

Back at Meyer's electronics shop, Meyer says, "So let get this straight, you build that to take over the Gym, then it kicked you out, and today you took the Gym back?"

"I am sorry, Dad." Clemont says.

"Well, I am glad you did take your gym back." Meyer says assuringly.

"Dad, I want to go on a journey, I want to see more of the world and thanks to Ash and his friends, I want to feel the amazingness of the journey." Clemont says.

"Yeah, Papa, I want to go too." Bonnie says.

"Well..That...is...WONDERFUL! Good friends are the most important thing in the world, you may continue traveling with Ash and your friends." Meyer says as everyone is happy.

That night, in Clemont's room, Clemont asks, "So Ash, are you going to challenge the gym?"

Ash says, "You say that you want to battle challengers with 4 badges, then I will gather 4 before I come back here."

"I see." Clemont says.

Luke says, "Typical Ash."

"Yeah, but one thing I want to say is that I want to battle you, not Clembot."

"Sure, I will give you a battle I will never forget." Clemont says as they promise each other.

"So it is a promise." Ash says.

"Sure." Clemont replies.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter of the story. And Ash and Serena confessed in this chapter, so be ready for more Amourshipping moments in the future chapters.**

**The next chapter will be mainly in Lumiose City and Ash's house. I hope you enjoy this chapter much.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ash and his friends are walking in Lumiose City after leaving Meyer's house.

Serena asks, "Hey guys, since we're here in Lumiose City, why don't we go visit Professor Sycamore at the Pokémon Lab?"

Ash says, "Oh yeah, you want to thank him for giving you the Starter Pokemon."

"That is a grest idea." Clemont says.

Ash says, "Well, I guess this will be quite useful." He takes out a box and says, "I made some Macaroons."

Bonnie says, "Wow, they look tasty."

Trenor says, "So that is why you woke up early and borrowed the kitchen?" Luke asks.

"Yeah." Ash says.

In the Lab, they greet Professor Sycamore and Sophie. Serena, Trenor and Luke introruce themselves to him as he says, "So you are traveling together, that is great news."

"Yeah. and thank you for giving me this Fennekin." Serena says as Fennekin barks.

"No problem." Sycamore says.

Ash says, "Hey, Professor, I made some Macaroons."

"That will be great. But I have some work to do at the greenhouse, so I'll be back for it later."

Sophie says, "Then I'll help you prepare the tea."

As the tea is finished, one of Ash's Pokeballs open as Chespin comes out, then it sees the Macaroons and starts munching on them.

"Chespin..." Trenor sweat drops.

"He is a heavy eater." Bonnie says.

"Well, looks like besides Samurott, there is also another Pokemon that will come out on his own..." Ash says as the second Pokeball opens as Samurott comes out.

"Did you call me?" Samurott asks Ash, much to the amusement of everyone. Ash says, "Well, it seems like you and Chespin can be buddies since you both like to get out of the Pokeball on your own."

Then Ash grabs Chespin and says, "Chespin, leave the rest to everyone, okay?" He reluctantly nods, Serena grabs the basket and says, "I'll give these to Professor Sycamore."

"Me too." Bonnie says as they walk off.

While professor Sycamore is checking on the Pokémon, a truck crashes into the building and Team Rocket came out.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?" Professor Sycamore says.

"We want the head person in charge of the Mega Evolution Research." Meowth says, causing the Professor to be shocked.

"And that is you." James says. He then throws a cube which expands to a restraint that goes around the Professor. James and Meowth then grab the Professor and throw him to the back of the truck.

As they are about to drive away, Serena and Bonnie arrive.

"Team Rocket?" Serena says.

"Not them again." Bonnie says as they open the back of the truck to find the Professor tied up.

"Serena, Bonnie..." Professor Sycamore says.

"We will save you." Serena says. But then the door closes as Bonnie yells, "Hey! Open the door!"

But then they are driven off as Sycamore asks, "Just who are those people?"

Serena says, "They are Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket? What does Giovanni want with me?" Sycamore asks.

Bonnie says, "Nothing, they are a bunch of losers who uses Team Rocket to do bad stuff, so Giovanni has asked Ash to teach them a lesson, but all is futile."

"But now we are the ones need to be rescued. "Serena says.

"Now what do we do?" Bonnie says afraid.

Serena sees the basket on her hand and says, "I have a plan."

* * *

"What is taking them to long?" Ash asks.

"No clue." The boys decide to check out, only to find the warehouse broken.

"What is going on here?" Clemont says in shock.

Trenor asks a Bidoof, "What happened here?"

"Some guys and a Meowth drive the van into this place, and they kidnap Professor Sycamore." Bidoof says.

Ash says, "Team Rocket. They better not do anything to Serena..."

Everyone is surprised to see Ash fire up, then Chespin notice Macaroons on the ground.

"Macaroons?" Luke says. "Maybe Serena left them so we could find them."

"Let's follow the path." Trenor says.

"I'll call Officer Jenny." Sophie says as she leaves.

* * *

As Team Rocket arrive at an abandoned storehouse, they open the back of the van and they get quite a surprise.

"Twerpettes?!" They say.

"Nice to see you again." Bonnie smirks.

"Too bad we will be leaving with Professor." Serena says.

"No you won't." Jessie says as she and James rush in overpowering the two girls and tying them up along with the Professor.

After tying up, Bonnie says, "Dedenne! Use Thundershock!" But she finds that Dedenne has fallen asleep in her bag.

"Hand over the data of the Mega Evolution Research, or else..." Meowth says as he takes out a piece of glass and sharpen his claws.

He starts to scratch the glass as it creates a great sound that causes them pain.

"Alright, alright the SD card is in my coat pocket." James reaches in the pocket and found a blue card.

"Alright Meowth if you please?" Meowth then walks over, takes the card,and plugs it into a computer.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and the others follows the path to the Storehouse. There the entrance inside is opened. And reveal their friends all tied up.

"We have to get in there." Ash says.

"I know but we need a plan first." Trenor says.

"Any ideas?" Clemont asks.

"We will save our friends first then we attack Team Rocket." Luke says.

They then sneak inside and wait, but Chespin has other ideas. He smells the Macaroons close to the computer. He tries to reach the table but winds up tripping over a couple of wires and exposes himself.

"Chespin?" The three exclaim as Chespin rubs his head.

"That guy..." Ash face palms.

"We should go now." Trenor says as he uses Earth Power to get the Team Rocket's attention.

"It seems like the twerps is here to hand himself." Jessie says.

"Team Rocket, I should have known it was you..." Luke says.

As they are saying their annoying motto, Ash quickly rushes to Serena and says, "Serena, are you alright? I'll save you."

He uses Psychic to break the ropes that are biding them. After the motto is finished, they notice them freed.

"Hey! Stop ignore us!" Meowth yells.

"Now let's run!" Trenor says as they try to run, but the computer Meowth is on starts beeping.

"Hey guys upload is all done." Meowth says they then ran to a cover up of a big mech.

"Now it is time to show you our greatest machine, with the data of Mega Evolution, it can exceed the mega evolution!" Jessie says.

"We called it Mega-Mecha Meowth!" James says.

As the Meowth like Machine appears, Sycamore says, "Wow, that is a marvelous machine."

"Even though they are enemies, they are really good at inventing." Clemont says.

"This isn't time for admiring!" Serena yells as they head outside. Ash says, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Cheslin! Pin Missile!"

The two Pokemon fire their attack, but the machine isn't damaged. "What?" Ash says in shock.

"Surprised? With the power of Mega Evolution, you can't stop us!" James says.

"Now we will get them!" Meowth presses a button as Pikachu, Eevee and Chespin are captured in the net.

"Pikachu! Eevee! Chespin!" Ash yells as they yells back.

Trenor says, "Brother, we'll fight fire with fire. Use one of your megas."

"Okay. Blaziken! I choose you!" Ash says as he sends out the Pokemon. "Blaziken! let's unite our bonds as one. Mega Evolve!" Ash says as he presses the key stone on his glove, Blazilen also changes its form.

"We will be capturing this Pokemon, too." Meowth says as he tries to use the net, but Blaziken slashes through it easily.

"Flamethrower!" Ash yells as it hits the machine, causing the net to break off as the three Pokemon land on the ground safely.

"No way...only one hit..." James says.

"Now time to end this up. Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Chespin, Razor Leaf, Blaziken! Flamethower, Eevee, Swift!" Ash says.

Four Pokemon fire their attacks and it destroys the mecha.

"We are blasting off again!" They yell as they are now gone.

Sycamore says, "Marvelous, you have a Mega Blaziken, too."

Ash says, "Yeah." Then Blaziken returns back to normal.

* * *

Back in the lab, Serena says, "I am sorry that your lab is destroyed..."

"It is fine, we can fix it. I should thank you for saving me." Sycamore says.

Just then, a man arrives at the Lab. "Hello there, Professor. I hope I didn't interrupt something."

Professor Sycamore says, "Not at all. Everyone, this is Lysandre, he is the one who makes the Holo Caster."

Lysandre says, " Nice to meet you too. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future."

After the introduction, Lysandre says, "Ash Ketchum, I have heard a lot about you. It is an honor to meet you." He takes out a Holo Caster and gives it to Ash.

"You are giving me this?" Ash asks.

"Yes. Consider this a gift from me. Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use. Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal."

He looks around the place and asks, "What happened here? It seems like the place is destroyed."

Sycamore says, "Well, some people try to kidnap me, but thanks to them they they failed."

"I see. Well, I'll be off. My desire…it is for a more beautiful world!"

After he leaves, Ash says, "What a wierd guy."

"Yeah." Luke says.

After biding farewell to Professor Sycamore, the group of six are now on the road once more.

"So where should we go next?" Bonnie asks:

"How about my house?" Ash asks. "It is not far from here."

"Sure." Clemont says as Ash calls Paris to give them a ride. As he and his car arrives in front of them, Paris comes out and says, "Master Ash, Master Trenor and Master Luke. It is good to see you again."

"You too, Paris." Trenor says.

"You have a butler?" Serena asks.

"Well, yes." Ash says. "I'll explain everything."

After they are on the car, Paris asks, "So Master Ash, how is your journey?"

Ash says, "You don't need to call me master, Paris. I treat all of you as equal. But it is great."

Paris says, "Glad you like it." He looks at the window and says, "And it seems like we have made it."

Serena looks at the window and sees a fenced area with all kinds of habitats. She asks, "Ash, how big is your house?"

Ash says, "Well, it was only a mansion over there, but with the amount of Pokemon in our place."

"You have a mansion? Not just a house?" Clemont says in shock.

"You guys must be very rich." Bonnie says.

"Well, it is thanks to our family." Trenor says.

Once they arrive, Paris goes to park his car as they enter the mansion. But in there, they see Lysandre talking to not only Aurora, but Diantha as well, much to others shock.

"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?"

"What a strange question... Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older." Diantha says.

"You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty will last forever. Or I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier."

After that, Lysandre excues himself as he leaves, then Aurora sees them. "Ah, Ash, everyone. Good to see you again.

"Mom." Ash and Trenor hug her, while Luke hugs Diantha.

Serena asks Ash, "Why is the famous actor and the champion of the Kalos, Diantha here?"

Luke says, "Oh, she is my mother."

Diantha says, "So you must be the ones that Ash is traveling with. It is a pleasure to meet you. And Clemont, good to see you again."

"Likewise, Diantha." Clemont says.

Serena and Bonnie introduce themselves, then Bonnie asks, "Does that mean Nate and Luke are your sons?"

"Yes. They want to travel with Ash. And I approve of it." Diantha says. "And Serena, right? It is good to see Ash chosen a great girlfriend."

The two of them blush as Aurora says, "Indeed. Diantha. They really make a good couple."

"Mom!" Ash yells as they laugh. Diantha says, "But Clemont, I have heard reports that you will shock the trainers and send them falling though the top of the tower once they lose or didn't have 4 badges, care to explain?"

Clemont says, "I am sorry, I built a robot, but I programed it wrong and it kicked me out of my gym. It was thanks to Ash and his friends that I got my gym back."

Diantha says, "I will overlook this, but make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Thank you, Diantha." Clemont says.

After showing around the house, they are stunned to see how big it is. They then head outside the garden as every one of the Pokemon rushes towards Ash and gather around them.

"Wow. There are a lot of Pokemon!" Bonnie says in surprise.

"How many are there?" Clemont asks, "And those are yours?"

"Yep. All 115 species of them." Ash says as he holds Serena closer. "Guys, this is Serena, she is my girlfriend."

Every one of the Pokemon are stunned to hear that, then all the Pokemon go to Serena and let her pet them. It feels like they treat Serena as their second trainer.

"They really are great, Ash." Serena says as she gives hin a peck on the cheek.

"I know." Ash says.

Just then, two Pokemon appear on Ash's arms, as he is shocked.

"Manaphy and Phione?" Ash says in shock as well as everyone.

"Hello, Papa." Manaphy says. "I missed you."

"Wait, are you the Manaphy at Samiya?" Ash asks as he nods.

"Hmhm." Manaphy replies.

"Ash? Can you explain this?" Serena asks as she sees a great blue Pokemon.

"Well, Manaphy hatched from an egg and he treats one of my past travel companions as his Mama while I'm his Papa." Ash says nervously.

Serena heart sinks as she hears that Manaphy has a mother and is not her.

Manaphy says, "I go to find May, she tells me to find Papa. She don't wanna be Mama, Manaphy wants a new Mama.

Ash asks, "May say that? But why?"

Manaphy says, "May got boyfriend not papa, so May let me find Papa and new Mama." He jumps into Serena's arms and call her Mama.

"So you want me to be your new Mama?" Serena asks as Manaphy nods.

"And who is this Phione?" Ash asks.

"My brother, found an egg and hatched." Manaphy says.

"I see. So you two are going to join my team?" Ash asks as the two nods, then Ash captures the two Pokemon.

After sending them out again, they also go to play with other Pokemon.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter. I was frustrated that I didn't save the first file and I have to write this again. It makes me frustrated. But Lysandre appears in the chapter. Like in the games as well as Diantha. Manaphy is also in this fic and I let Serena be his new Mama for reasons that will be in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After playing with the Pokemon, they head back inside the house, Serena asks Ash, "So why didn't you tell me that Diantha is your aunt?"

Ash says, "Eh, I forgot, but I want you to know, there are a lot of people in my family and even Wallace and Cynthia are related to me."

Serena is shocked, she says, "4 of the 6 Champions are Ketchums, wow...no wonder you are so good."

"I know." Ash rubs his head in embarrassment. Then Diantha asks, "So Ash, I want to ask you a question. Since we are short of an actor and an actress, I want to ask if you want to be a part of our movie?"

Ash is stunned and he asks, "Me? In a movie? Can I do it?"

Trenor says, "Brother, this is a good chance for you."

Luke says, "Yeah, I watched the Big Monster Series and you act so well."

Ash says, "Well, it is worth a try."

Diantha smiles and says, "Then we need one more actress..." She looks at Serena, "Serena, right? How about you act with us?"

Serena is stunned, "Me? Act with you? But...I don't have much experience..."

Ash gives her an assuring smile, he says, "Don't worry, Serena. You will be fine. Besides, you will he cute on the screen."

Serena blushes at Ash words, she says, "Are you sure?"

Aurora says, "Well, I can see a new star be born."

Diantha says, "The feeling is mutual, Sister."

Serena then beams, "I'll join, too."

Once Diantha takes Serena and Ash on the helicopter, they leave Bonnie, Clemont Trenor, Luke and Aurora at the house as they head to the filming spot.

Once they get there, they then see a girl and a man standing there waiting the helicopter.

"Mom. Ash, good to see you again." Elline says.

"Hello, Elline." Ash says as they share a hug, Serena, who doesn't know their relation, feels a little jealous.

"Oh, Elline, this is Serena, she is my girlfriend, and Serena, this is my cousin, Elline."

Elline says, "So you finally find a girlfriend, huh? Nice to meet you."

Serena, now relieved that she is Ash's relative, says, "It is nice to meet, you, too."

The man says, "So Dinatha, these two are the stars that will be in the film?"

Diantha says, "Yes, Ash, Serena, this is Mr. Tom Wood, he is a famous director."

Ash and Serena greet him, then Ash asks, "So Aunt Diantha, will be filming with you?"

Diantha says, "Yes. But I won't be the main character. We will be as side characters, but you two will be the main ones."

"What?!" They were shocked.

Elline said, "Yes, the prince and the princess for the movie Dragon Slayer. I'm also going to be the witch in the film."

Ash and Serena look at each other and nod. "Here are your scripts." Mr. Wood gives them each a script.

They praticed in the morning while filming in the afternoon. Ash also makes the clothes of the Prince and the Princess of the story, which they wear it and started amazed by not only themselves but Mr. Wood, Elline and Diantha, too.

Mr. Wood also let Eevee play with Ash as his teammate, which she agrees.

When filming the final part, Ash arrives at the Witch's castle.

"3, 2, 1. Action!"

"I already slaughtered all of your dragons, now give back the princess!"

"Why should I? I am not losing yet! I still have another wild card!"

The witch started to cast a spell, she turned into a Mega Salamence.

"No way!" Ash steps back one foot.

"Hahaha! Do you think you can defeat me? You are foolish."

She blasts a flamethrower, the prince uses the shield to protect him.

"Eevee! Use Swift!"

Eevee shoots the move, but it doesn't really damage her.

"That is your full power? It tickles."

Ash said, "Damn it, she is different from the dragons before."

"I'll show you my true power!" Salamence uses Dragon Rage, it hits Eevee, causing her to fell.

"Eevee! Stay strong!" Salamence starts to use Dragon Rush, Ash quickly jumped in front of Eevee and uses his sword to block the attack, but due to being overpowered, his sword flies off his hand and lands few centimeters away.

"Even the most powerful sword of yours, Dragon Slayer can't do anything. Now fall to your demise!"

"Prince Ash!" Princess yells when the Dragon Rage strikes again. Ash doesn't run, he just watches helplessly when the blue fire comes. Just then, Eevee comes in and starts to evolve.

"Is this?" Director Wood says, "Yes, it is evolving. But we originally planned to have a Sylveon to get inside the screen." Diantha says. "Looks like we don't need to."

Sylveon endures the attack, Ash says, "Sylveon! You evolved!"

Then she nods and fires a Moonblast, causing the dragon to step back.

"What? How did you manage to…"

Then Ash says, "Sylveon, you keep attack the dragon, I will get my sword back!"

She nods and keeps attacking, the dragon is starting to lose.

"There is no way I will lose! I am suppose to win!" She starts to do an Outrage, Ash quickly yells, "I won't give up until it is over!" He slashes through the dragon.

"Cut!" The director says, "That will be it for today. Thank you for this act."

Ash sits down and pants. Sylveon used her ribbons to wrap around Ash.

"You really did evolve. I am proud of you." Ash hugs the Pokemon back.

Elline says, "Indeed, although we originally wanted to put a Sylveon, but this is really a surprise."

Diantha said, "Ash, you and your Sylveon really are special." Ash blushes at this.

After a day, Mr. Wood comes to them and says, "Well, you guys did a good job, the film is ready." Everyone goes to watch it, they are proud of themselves.

"How is it? Ms. Diantha?" Serena asks.

"You guys sure are spectacular." Diantha says.

Mr. Wood says, "Indeed. You guys are the best actors I have been looking, why don't we work together again for another time?"

Ash says, "I'll like to."

"Me too." Serena says.

* * *

Once they get back to the house, Bonnie wants details of the filming, and Ash and Serena tell them about it.

"Although it is a surprise that my Eevee evolves to a Sylveon." Ash says as the Pokemon is now showing herself to Espeon and Umbreon.

"Then you have all the Eeveelutions." Clemont says, "It is no small feet."

"I know." Ash laughs.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is watching them from afar, Jessie says, "Found the twerp at their house..."

Meowth has hearts in his eyes and says, "Ahhh, that Sylveon has certainly caught my eye and my heart."

James waves in front of Meowth, he says, "Hey, snap out of it, Meowth. There is no time drooling for that Pokemon, we need to find a way to get both Pikachu and Sylveon."

Jessie says, "I have a plan." Before they can talk more, Wobbuffet appears and then they all fall off the branch.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Serena are already awake as they are outside training the Pokemon, Serena is now craddling both Manaphy and Phione like babies.

A flash of mind comes to Serena as she nervously asks, "So Ash."

"Yes? Serena?" Ash stops before firing a Hydro Pump on Charizard who just dodged.

"I was wondering...have you ever think of having...,kids?" Serena says with a blush.

Ash is blushing as well as he says, "Um...we are still too young to think about this, right?"

"I know." Serena says as she slightly tickles Manaphy, who gives a giggle. "Let's just forget what I ask."

"Yeah..." Ash says as he gets back to training.

* * *

After having breakfast, they bid farewell to Aurora as they head back on the road. As they are on Route 5. Ash is tripped by something and falls down to the floor.

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asks.

"Oww...What is it that trips me?" Ash rubs his back.

Then as the ground starts to break, a Pumpkaboo comes out.

"A Large sized Pumpkaboo, it is rare." Clemont says.

Serena just tosses the Pokeball, and the Pokemon is captured.

"I caught a Pumpkaboo." Serena says.

"No way… it is that easy?" Luke says in shock.

"I guess so." Trenor shrugs. "But hey, it is your third Pokemon."

"Yeah." Serena sends out the Pumpkaboo as she says, "Pumpkaboo, it is nice to meet you."

Pumpkaboo just flashes its light anywhere, then it gives Serena a smile.

Suddenly, a net appears as it covers Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Pikachu! Sylveon!" Ash says.

"Alright, who did this?" Serena asks.

(Insert Rocket motto)

"Team Rocket? Not you guys again!" Ash yells as the net containing the two Pokemon are attached to the balloon.

"Now we will leave with the two prizes!" Jessie says.

"No you won't!" Serena yells, "Pumpkaboo, our friends are in trouble, can you help me?"

Pumpkaboo nods ass it fires Shadow Ball on the balloon, causing it to fall into the ground.

"Hey, how dare you do that?" Meowth says as they all fall to the ground.

"What is that Pokemon?" Jessie asks.

James searches his Pokedex and says, "It is a Pumpkaboo, a Ghost and Grass Type."

"Then Seviper will do the trick." Jessie says as she sends out her Pokemon.

"You, too. Cofagrigus." James says as the two Pokemon come out.

Ash says, "I won't let you two against one." But as he tries to take a Pokeball, Pumpkaboo then charges forward and shoots out the seeds, causing the two Pokemon to get trapped.

"Hey, what is that?" James says in shock as both Seviper and Cofagrigus are trapped.

"That's Leech Seed." Clemont says.

Serena says, "Leech Seed, that is great, Pumpkaboo."

Trenor says, "Serena, Pumpkaboo has a move called Trick-or-Treat. You can try it out."

"Okay, Pumpkaboo, use Trick-or -Treat on Seviper!"

Pumpkaboo then has souls come out of the pumpkin body and it hits Seviper, Seviper is surrounded by souls and is trapped.

"Seviper!" Jessie says.

"What is Trick-or-Treat anyways?" Meowth asks.

"Trick-or Treat is a move that makes all the Pokemon ghost types." Ash says.

"Now since it becomes a Ghost Type, Finish them off with Dark Pulse!"

Then Pumpkaboo shoots the beam and it hits both Pokemon, both Pokemon then flies back to Team Rocket.

Dedenne frees the Pikachu and Sylveon from the net as they get back on the feet.

"Alright, Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Sylveon! Fairy Wind!" Ash commands.

Two Pokemon fire their moves and Team Rocket is now in the air.

"No fair! Why do they always winning?" Jessie says in anger.

"With that Pumpkaboo's Trick-or-Treat, we need to be more careful..." James says.

"I thought we can finally get Pikachu and cute Sylveon!" Meowth says in frustration.

"Wobbuffet..."

"We are blasting off again!" They yell as the become a shooting star.

Ash sighs, "They won't change, huh?"

Serena then hugs Pumpkaboo. "Pumpkaboo, you are strong."

Pumpkaboo then nuzzles at Serena, sending shivers to her and others to laugh.

* * *

Suddenly, they feel a rumble on the ground and they see a high speed chase with a man and Officer Jenny.

"What is going on?" Ash watches Officer Jenny chase the man, then they see the cage falls off.

They pick the cage and find 2 Scatterbugs inside.

"Wow, Scatterbugs." Trenor says.

"They look weak, we better take them to the Pokemon Center." Ash says.

When they get there, Nurse Joy then goes treating the Pokmeon.

After a while, Nurse Joy then comes out with Scatterbugs feeling fine. "Don't worry, they were just exhausted. Some rest and they'll be fine."

Everyone is relieved at the situation until Nurse Joy then speaks up again. "So do these Scatterbug belong to any of you?"

"No, why do you ask?" Luke asks.

"Because from what I scanned, they are not from this area, in fact, two of them are from different areas." Says Nurse Joy.

"What do you mean not from this area?" Ash asks.

Nurse Joy then shows them Vivillion on the main screen each with different Wing Patterns.

"Wow, I wonder which Scatterbug are these from?" Bonnie says excitedly.

"But where so you find them?" Joy asks.

"Well..." "Found you!" Officer Jenny comes and then throws a knot around Ash's wrist and Ash is pull backwards.

"Hey, what is that for?" Ash says angrily as he tries to escape.

"You must be an accomplice of Dolan tbe Smuggler, due to you having these Scatterbugs."

"Officer Jenny, we just see his cage falls off and take the Scatterbugs here for treatment." Ash says.

"Yeah, we aren't accomplice to anyone!" Serena says.

Officer Jenny then looks at everyone and she can tell in their eyes, they are telling the truth. She then leaves the rope go and apologizes. In the cafeteria they continue to conversate.

Serena asks Officer Jenny about the Pokémon smugglers.

"The smugglers capture Pokémon from various regions all over the world and sell them on a large scale on the Internet. Dolan is a smuggler that specializes in Vivillon, so he captures Scatterbug and Spewpa in large amounts and keeps them locked in his hideout. Then, when they evolve into Vivillon, he sells them for a high price." Officer Jenny says.

"We can't let him get away with this. Officer Jenny, we will assist you for this mission." Ash says.

Then they see two Scatterbug evolve into Spewpa. Serena says, "Wow, they evolved..."

"Yeah." Luke says, but then he notices a red glow. "Hey what is that?"

Clemont says, "Let me see." He uses the magnify glass to see a chip emitting radio waves.

"Dolan must have attached them on the Pokemon so he will find them back..." Ash says.

"What should we do?" Bonnie asks.

"How about we bait him, we can locate his hideout." Serena asks, they agree and let Chespin and Fennekin disguise as Spewpa and let them take away. Ash also sends out two Butterfree to follow them.

When they arrive, they see their disguise has been broken and Dolan sets a trap to capture everyone except Ash.

"It seems one has escaped." Dolan then steps in front of them. "I must say you are clever to make disguises, maybe I should sell them as well." He shows them the Chespin and Fennekin who are struggling in the cage.

"I won't let you!" Ash yells as he tells the 2 Butterfree to battle.

Both Pink and Normal Butterfree fight against Diggersby in a battle, which makes Spewpa touched and they start to glow. But what they see is beyond their expection. A Vivillon has a pattern of a Pokeball, and a Pink one with flowers on them.

"I have never seen those Vivillon before." Clemont says.

"Me neither." Trenor says.

"Two new patterns, they will be a high price!" Dolan says with greed in his eyes, much to Ash's disgust.

Ash then commands Vivillon to counter-attack with Stun Spore which sends Diggersby crashing to the floor, unable to battle.

Dolan whips out a net to capture Vivillon by hand, but his hand is lassoed by none other than Officer Jenny.

"Surrender now. Dolan!" Jenny says. "Or I'll give you an Electro Ball."

"As if I'll surrender." Dolan says.

Two Vivillon nod at each other and rain down their scales, which have an effect of quelling one's combative spirit. Dolan gives in easily. After praising their Pokémon, the children release the caged Spewpa, who simultaneously all evolve into different forms of Vivillon. The Spewpa fly away, which makes a beautiful sight.

The two Vivillon from before then come to the two Butterfree, as they dance around.

"Wow, they look so cute." Bonnie exclaims.

"Yeah." Ash says. Then both Vivillon come to Ash and Serena.

"Can we join you and your mate's team?" The Pokeball one asks.

"Please?" The Fancy one asks.

"Sure." Ash says. "Serena, how about you capture the pink one while I capture the Pokeball one?"

"Are you sure?" Serena asks surprised as Vivillon then nuzzles her. "Okay."

The two then yell, "Go! Pokeball!" They throw the Pokemon at the same time and both Vivillon are caught.

"Alright!" Ash and Serena say in union. "We caught Vivillon!"

The other Pokemon and everyone cheer for them, then Ash and Serena send them out as they go play with Butterfrees Pikachu and Sylveon.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and surprise, Jessie's Pumpkaboo goes to Serena. I really like the designs of the Kalos Pokemon, so I don't want them to give Team Rocket. So surprise.**

_**Guest2: great chapter and I hope Lysandre is exposed and dealt with finally after the league when the time is right?**_

**Well, I will like to switch the timeline between League and the time when Team Flare in the anime, just like what I did in my other story Ash's Story.**

_**Ash Jason AJ: ****A good chapter here. It had a great plot, & a good flow. But I think its time u improve ur writing. Pls take it positively. Looking 4ward 2 read future chapters.**_

**I know there will be some grammar mistakes, but English isn't my native language, so I am sorry to say that I hope you can be patient with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thunder flashes and rain falls on an old mansion. Outside the mansion, Ash and his companions are getting soaked. The run for cover underneath the mansion's porch.

"Geez, why does it rain so sudden..." Serena says as she is drying her hair.

"The weather is really bad now." Luke says as he looks at the clouds.

"It's a good thing we found this place." Says Clemont.

"You said it. I hate thunder." Bonnie said and at that moment a thunder flashed by, scaring the little girl.

Ash looks at the mansion and says, "Another coincidence, I see..."

"Ash? What's wromg? You look really worried." Serena asks in concern.

"Oh nothing." Ash says.

Meanwhile Bonnie is leaning against the front door when suddenly it opens.

"Bonnie you don't just going into someone's house without permission." Clemont scowls his sister.

"But I never opened it. It opened by itself." She then walks in, much to Clemont's dismay.

"Hello is anybody home." Bonnie shouts.

"Bonnie calm down!" Clemont says. He doesn't want to find something that they don't want find. By the time everyone walks inside the door right behind them slammed shut.

"Hey it won't open." Trenor tries to open the twin doors but with no success.

"But why did it close on its own?" Luke asks.

"It must be the sensors, that is why." Clemont says, "This place is highly advanced."

Trenor says, "Haha, nice joke, Clemont. Look at the dust, a highly advanced mansion that no one has ever lived? Are you going to say that?"

Ash is still in deep thought and Serena asks, "Ash, you have been acting strange, what's the matter?"

Ash says, "Well...it is a story that you didn't want to hear."

"What story?" Bonnie asks. "Can I hear it?"

Before Ash can reply, the lights are turned on, much to their relief. "Oh, now we can see everything." Luke says.

"How did that happen?!" Serena asks.

"It must have been the sensors they turn on the lights." Clemont frighteningly says. "It's the only logical answer." He says.

Ash says, "No it isn't." He takes a deep breath, "I have a feeling that...we are not alone in this place."

This sends shivers to everyone in the room, Ash says, "Guys, I am going to check if the owner is here. And I suggest that follow me and don't leave anyone behind."

The others gulp as they follow Ash, especially Serena, who Ash offers to let her hold his hand for courage.

Once they arrive, they hear strange sounds and everyone, except Ash and Bonnie, scream.

"What is that sound?" Ash asks.

"It must be the wind, that is why." Clemont says.

"Clemont, the door is shut, the window is shut, the fan isn't operating, where did the wind come from?" Luke says.

"Maybe this house is haunted?" Serena says, which sends chills to their spines.

"Did I just say that?" Serena covers her mouth.

"No, if this place is hunted, then there won't be lights turning on." Ash says, causing them to be relieved. "Maybe..." As Ash steps forward, he notices a sword on the ground.

"Huh? A Sword?" Ash says as he looks at it.

"Why is it here?" Bonnie tries to grab it, but Ash stops her.

"Don't, Bonnie." Ash says.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Serena asks in confusion.

"Since I am an Arceus, the creator of Pokemon, we have to have a lot of basic knowledge of the Pokemon." Ash looks at the Pokemon and says, "You are Honedge, right?"

Just then, the sword floats into the air and opens his eyes, Serena then scans the Pokemon with the Pokedex.

"Honedge, the Sword Pokémon. If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely."

"Drain...energy...?" The group are now scared. Ash says, "Honedge, I am sorry for intrution in this house, where is your owner?"

Honedge looks at them curiously, she says, "I am the owner...I was dead a few years ago. My soul had become this Pokemon."

"I see." Ash says.

"Ash? What did he say?" Serena asks.

Trenor notices a portrait of a old woman, he says, "This is you? Honedge?"

Honedge floats to the portrait and nods her head. "Yes, this is me before I become a Honedge."

Ash says, "There is another information of the Honedge. Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. So this Honedge is the owner of this Mansion."

Clemont says, "No way...so does that mean you lock the door and turn on the lights?"

Honedge shakes her head and says, "No, that wasn't me. Follow me."

Ash and his friends follow him, until they reach the bedroom. There, they see two Espurrs.

"Espurrs?" Trenor asks.

"They are my Pokemon." Honedge says, "With me being dead, we are the only ones in the house."

The two Espurr turn to them as the male one says, "Hi."

"Um...hello." Ash says.

Then the two Restraint Pokémon lead them to a door to the next room. In the next room there was a slide, a Ponyta rocking horse, and various toys on the floor. The female Espurr then used Psychic to toss a ball to Bonnie.

"Do you want us to play with you?" They nod and Bonnie then tosses the ball back and it.

"Cool." Clemont says. "So the problem is solved."

"Yeah." Serena says as the ball goes to her. "Here, Let's play together." Serena tosses the ball to Honedge, as Honedge throws the ball to Sylveon, who uses ribbons to catch it and throws it back.

Once they have fun in the mansion, they decide to take a rest. Serena then asks, "By the way, Ash. What is the story that will scare us?"

Ash says, "Okay, I'll tell you. It is a scary story, but real."

As the group sits down, Ash says, "In Unova, me and my travel companions also meet the rain, we found a house and stayed there."

"That is just like what happened." Luke says.

"Indeed." Ash says. "The door locks, but then we start to see a lot of paranormal things. Flying chairs, dresses, a moving knight armor..."

Clemont and Serena start to have chills. "When it stops, we found out that there are Litwick in the mansion."

Ash shows them the pictures, Bonnie says, "It is cute. What is wrong with that?"

"When I scan them, the Pokedex shut off on its own. Then we found Team Rocket, we thought that it is their doing. But slowly, our Pokemon starts to get disappeared, one after one...even Pikachu..." Ash says.

"It is then we enter the room, we see our Pokemon, their life force are sucked by those Litwicks to lit up the candle." Ash says. "And suddenly..."

"What?" Clemont asks.

"The room we were in...are now teleported...inside of the Spirit World..." Ash says, causing the others to scream.

"Spirit...world...?" Serena says. "How did you escape?"

"We have to kill the Litwick, by pushing them into the Spirit World, then everything went back to normal." Ash says as Pikachu nods.

"I was afraid that the same thing might happened again, so I hesitated to go in." Ash says.

"Dude, that is a hell of a story." Luke says.

"I know." Ash says.

They hear the rain stops, Clemont says, "Well, now the rain stops, we should continue our journey."

The male Espurr whines, "No, don't go. We don't want to leave you."

Honedge looks at them and says, "You guys..." She turns to Ash and asks, "Ash, can ypu also take us with you on your journey?"

"You want to come with us?" Ash asks as they all nod. Serena says, "But what about the toys?"

"Maybe I can teleport them to our house." Aurora walks into the room, much to their surprise.

"Mom! You scared us." Trenor says.

"Sorry, I have heard your story, Ash. I never thought that you had been through that." Aurora says.

"I guess I didn't mention it before." Ash says. Then he turns to the 3 Pokemon. "Okay, welcome to the family." Ash says as he places the Pokeballs on the ground, the male Espurr and Honedge go inside, but the female looks at Serena and asks, "Can I be with your team?"

"Sure." Serena says as she opens the Pokeball and captures the Espurr.

After the moving is done, Aurora leaves them again as the group leaves the house and continue their journey.

* * *

Along a road, Ash and Froakie are training. "Alright Froakie use Bubble on that rock." Froakie then fires a barrage of bubble at a big rock, nearly destroying it. "Alright that's good Froakie." Ash says.

"No, not good enough." A voice rang through the forest.

"What was that?" Trenor asks.

Ash then says, "Froakie, Frubble on the tree."

Froakie shoots its frubbles at a tree, and the stranger, having been disguised to blend in with the tree, reveals himself, a ninja.

"A ninja?" The others exclaim as the ninja says, "Ninja art of Leaf Concealment." Then he disappear again.

Froakie notices rustling in a bush, and when it shoots its frubbles, they are shot back, the work of a Frogadier.

The boy stands besides the Frogadier and says, "It's nice to meet at of you. I'm Sanpei and I'm a Ninja in training."

"A real ninja..." Bonnie says in awe.

"What do you mean not good enough?!" Ash asks.

"Your Forakie is lacking in strength, he needs more training." Sanpei says.

Froakie is incense of the comment, Ash notices it and says, "Care to show me yours with a battle?"

"Sure." Sanpei says.

Froakie begins with Bubble, followed by Pound repeatedly, both of which Frogadier evades with its superior speed.

"Wow, such speed...Froakie! Use Water Pusle!"

Froakie shoots out the water ball, but is deterred by Frogadier's Smokescreen, and the ninja's Pokémon temporarily vanishes.

"Find it and use Water Pulse again."

Froakie shoots out the Ball at the tree, but Froakie hits a decoy made by Frogadier, who jumps from behind it.

"Bubble and Water Pulse." Sanpei says.

Both Pokemon use the same attacks, but Froakie is overpowered.

Frogadier counters Froakie's final Water Pulse with Quick Attack, and Froakie is hit, dodging too slow. As Sanpei uses a final Quick Attack to finish the battle, he realizes the Froakie cannot fight back and moves the Pokémon out of danger with leaf concealment. The battle is over, and Ash has lost.

Ash then gives Froakie an Oran Berry to help it regain its strength. "I'm sorry about your Froakie." He apologizes.

"You lacked training, there wasn't much strategy in our battle." Sanpei says.

"I know...can you teach me?" Ash asks.

"Pardon me?" Sanpei asks.

"That Quick Attack is one of the fastest I have ever seen, teach us how to be stronger like you." Ash says.

"Are you sure? My training is very difficult and hard work." Sanpei asks to be certain.

"Yes, please teach the both of us." Ash says while Froakie asks as well. After a moment Sanpei finally agrees to train them.

"Very well, but on one condition. You must take this seriously." Sanpei states.

Ash and Froakie nods at his request, both takes their training very serious.

"I want to be a ninja, too." Bonnie says.

"Then I'll help you." Serena says as she made ninja outfits for her and Dedenne. And she pretty like it.

* * *

"For the first lesson, for moves such as Quick Attack, the swift movements require muscle serving as springs." Sanpei says. "We will be doing the basic exercise."

Then Sanpei and Frogadier starts to hop left and right in place.

"Come on, you can do it, too." Sanpei says.

"Let's go, Froakie." Ash says. Ash and Froakie starts to hop in place while Sanpei encourages him to go faster and faster over time. After a while Ash and Froakie are hopping in place fast enough to keep up with Sanpei and Frogadiar.

* * *

"Alright next up, Froakie you think you could reach that island without sinking?" Froakie and Ash are dumbstruck by this.

"Wait you saying that Froakie can move fast enough to run on water?" Ash asks.

Sanpei then snap his fingers and Frogadiar takes off the edge and into the water, but he never sinks, instead he runs all the way to the island.

Ash and Froakie are impressed by this and are excited to try. "If Frogadiar can do it so can you Froakie." Froakie nods and took off, but sank after the first few seconds. "Froakie needs to move his legs faster." Says Sanpei.

"How about I try it, too?" Ash says.

"Wait, are you serious? Ash?" Clemont asks.

"Yeah, even I couldn't make it." Sanpei says.

Ash just closes his eyes and then run with sonic speed, then he arrives at the island without sinking.

"Amazing..." Sanpei says. Trenor also does the same as Ash and says, "Wow, this is so cool."

"How do you do it?" Sanpei asks.

"Well, it is a secret that I shouldn't reveal." Ash says.

"I see. I won't pry it." Sanpei says.

After a few more tries, Froakie still can't reach the island without sinking. Meanwhile, Frogadiar laughs at the attempts his pre-evolution sinking into the water.

Enraged by this Froakie then gets out of water back on land, takes a running stance, and takes off as fast as it could.

"Alright Froakie you can do it." Ash encourages him along with the others. At last Froakie makes it to island without sinking and gloats at Frogadiar's face for underestimating it. Frogadiar just shrugs it off, believing it is all luck.

Done with the first stages of training, Ash and Sanpei's group eat lunch. Ash asks, "So Senpei, you said that you were from the Ninja Village, what made you decide to go on a journey Sanpei?"

"I want to grow more as a ninja trainer, my goal is to one day be able to beat my brothers who are the strongest trainers in my village. Therr is Ippei , he is the best ninja in his village who uses Greninja, and Nihei is the second best, with his Venusaur."

"I see." Trenor says.

"What about you, Ash?" Sanpei asks.

"My goal is to become a Pokemon master." Ash says. "Even so, I still have a lot to learn."

"Pokémon Master huh? A long and hard road, but worth more in the end." Sanpei says.

Back at training, Sanpei aims to strengthen the power necessary for Quick Attack by jumping from tree to tree, Ash and his friends also do it.

"Now that it is over, the final is that-" Before Sanpei can continue, the floor rumbles and a purple Meowth ninja machine appears.

"What is that?" Sanpei asks.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto.)

"Here come the clowns." Luke sighs.

"Who are you saying clowns?" Jessie says irritated.

"We will be taking those two frogs with us." Meowth says.

"As if I let you." Ash says. "Froakie/Frogadiar." Both Pokémon ready and charges forward to attack.

"Use Quick Attack to close in, follow it by Water Pulse." Both of them rush in to attack but Froakie is falling behind and Team Rocket's machine is still launching metal stars at them. But one of the stars imploded close to Froakie pushing him back. Frogadiar sees this, but fails to notice the net casted by Team Rocket and gets caught.

"Oh no!" Sanpei says.

"Pikachu! Sylveon! Iron Tail!" Ash yells as they also charge forward, but they are also captured by the net as well.

"Froakie help Frogadiar." Froakie then tries to rush in while avoiding more nets launched by Team Rocket. The more nets that came, the faster Froakie gets,and eventually Froakie is fast enough to create after images of himself.

"Double Team..." Sanpei says.

"Wait, where is the real one?" Team Rocket are now confused as they didn't know the real Froakie.

"Froakie! Use Bubble to free them!" Ash yells as all the images then fired a Bubble Attack at the nets, freeing them.

Team Rocket are enrage that they managed to free Frogadiar but are now worried at the looks on the "twerps" faces.

"Use Water Pulse!" Ash and Sanpei yells as both frogs create a giant ball of water at the mech. The mech then falls down once the ball hits.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Sylveon! Moonblast!"

The two Pokmon shoot out their attacks and destroy the robot.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio say as they fly sky high.

* * *

Back at the road, Ash says, "Although Froakie didn't learn Quick attack, but it learns Double Team."

"Yeah. But it is better than nothing. Now I have to go." Sanpei says.

Before they bid farewell, Ash also promise Sanpei to have a battle in the future.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter. I change the story of the Episode 14 for Ash and Serena's new capture. I hope you like it.**

**_Guest:_**

**_great chapter my man, hey i heard the new aladdin movie is coming out sometime this year, may i suggest you make an amourshipping version of aladdin, you know like ash as aladdin and serena as princess jasmine? _**

**That is a nice plot, but I am sorry that I don't have time for it.**

**_Guest_**

**_great chapter and where did the design for the vivillon come from_**

**Those designs of Vivillon are from the events in the XY games, and I am unlucky that I didn't get them...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After been on the road for two hours, the group finally arrives at Camphrier Town.

"Wow this place is amazing." Serena complimentes on the town's beauty.

"Yeah, I am going to win the second ribbon here." Ash says in excitement.

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise breaks the silence and everyone then covered their ears. Once it stops, everyone assumes that it is safe to take their hands out of their ears.

"Man that was ear-splitting." Luke says as he rubbed his ears.

"What was that awful noise?" Trenor asks.

"I don't know. Let's ask somebody." Clemont says.

The group then sees a young woman sweeping the front of her door, and they decide to ask what is going on.

"Excuse us?" Ash asks, but the lady does pay no attention.

"Hello can you help us." Ash asks again while waving his hands to get her attention.

The lady looks up to see the group trying to call her and takes out what appears to be ears plugs she wears out of her ears.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." She says.

"It's no trouble at all. We were just wondering what was the loud noise we heard a moment ago." Serena asks.

"I see you guys must be passing through. Come on I'll show the source." She says.

She then takes the group to the center of town, where they see a Snorlax sleeping there.

"So that Snorlax has been making that noise?" Ash asks with the lady nodding.

Trenor says, "Although it looks not as heavy as yours Ash."

Luke says, "I think it is because he is sleeping, but why is there a Snorlax sleeping in the center of town?"

"Because today marks the Snorlax Festival." She says.

"Snorlax festival?" Bonnie asks.

"Once a year, Snorlax comes down from the mountains and uproots and eats the roots of the harvested field's crops. By digging up the roots, Snorlax cultivates the fields and makes the good crops grow. Every year, once Snorlax has dug up the roots, a festival takes place out of gratitude. There, Lord Shabboneau plays on his Poké Flute in gratitude and Snorlax returns to the mountains once more."

"Wow so Snorlax is part of the lifestyle here." Serena says in awe.

"But this time Lord Shabboneau doesn't play the Pokeflute, I wonder what is going on." The woman says."If he doesn't play the Pokeflute, Snorlax will never wake up and the festival will be ruin."

"I think we should go ask him." Ash replies.

"His castle is just on top of the hill up ahead if you want directions." The woman says.

Everyone thanks her and heads off to the castle. Ten minutes later, they finally reach the main entrance. They knocks on the door and a man around his sixties in a butler suit answers.

"Greetings, how may I help you?" He asks.

"We wish to speak with Lord Shabboneau." Trenor says.

"What business do you wish to speak with Lord Shabboneau?" He demands.

"We wish to speak to him on the town's behalf." Luke says as the butler knows.

"Very well,follow me." They then go inside, there they see fancy furniture, priceless artifacts, and ancient paintings. The servant then shows them to the throne room.

"Please wait here, Lord Shabboneau will be with you shortly." He then leaves to a hallway, most likely to check on the Lord himself.

After that, a man in expensive robes and a crown on his head appears on his throne.

"I am Lord Shabboneau, ruler of Camphirier. My friend says you wanted to speak to me." He says.

"Yes,we came on the town's behalf and ask if you could play the Pokéflute for the festival tonight." Ash requests.

Right away Shabboneau nearly falls off his throne as to try to come with an excuse.

"Ohh..um.I-I-I can't,...I...threw it out." He sweat drops.

"But why would throw something like that out?" This time Serena asks.

"Oh I-I-I-I threw it out be-because I'm now allergic." He says.

"But if you don't play, the townspeople will eventually end up hating Snorlax." Luke says.

Ash looks at his heart at the same time, he says, "Lord Shabboneau, I want to ask if the reason you can't play the flute is because Princess Allie of the Parfem Palace took it away?"

This causes shock to everyone as the Lord sighs, "Yeah, I tell her that I need that flute to play, but she just takes it away..."

"What if we go and get the Pokéflute back?" Clemont asks.

Lord Shabboneau gives a small chuckle before speaking. "If you plan on negotiating for the Pokéflute, you might have better luck trying to steal it. Because she will never give back the flute." Shabboneau states.

"Well she hasn't ran across us yet. We'll get the flute back." Ash says.

"Well...I wish you all best of luck. Pafem Palace is just on the other side of Camphirier Town." Everyone nods and heads to the door.

Ash and his friends head to route 6 and find Princess Allie. When they arrive there, they see Princess Allie panicking with her maids.

"Hurry up and find him! I can't lost my precious Furfrou!" Allie yells at the other maids as they rush out of the palace.

Clemont steps forward and says, "Excuse me."

Allie says, "What now? I have no time to talk with passerbys like you."

Luke says, "Um, what's wrong here?"

"My Furfrou runs away because it doesn't like to take a bath! And now I can't find him!" Allie says in depression.

Ash says, "Why don't we help you find it?"

Allie looks at them and sighs, "Alright. The last time I saw him, he runs to the garden over there."

Ash and the others find Furfrou at the backyard and chase him, it takea them awhile since the Frufrou is hiding in the maze. After putting him in the corner, Princess Allie rushes over and hugs the Furfrou.

"Oh, Furfrou, thank you so much. I am sorry about before." Allie says. Furfrou then licks her as she giggles, then Allie says, "Thank you for helping me out. What brings you here?"

Ash says, "Well, we are here for the Pokeflute, since Lord Shabboneau needs it to wake up the Snorlax."

Allie says, "Oh the Pokeflute." She calls her maids as they go get the flute to them. "I thought I can blow it, so I take it from Lord Shabboneau, but it has no use for me. Take it as my thanks."

"Thank you for your kindness." They bow to her before leaving the Parfem Palace, Princess Allie also bids them to come again.

Back at the town, Ash and his friends arrive at the castle. "Lord Shabboneau...we got it." Ash presents the flute.

"Oh good, you have my eternal gratitude, thr same goes to all of you."

They head to the balcony as Lord Shabboneau says, "People of Camphier Town, I present the Pokéflute and the beginning of the Snorlax Festival." Everyone then cheers as they can finally celebrate.

As the Lord is about to play the flute, it is then swiped by a robot arm and on a rooftop is the annoying trio.

"Haha we got it." They said.

"You idiots!" Serena yells.

"Ha, by the time we control Snorlax using this flute, we know who the real idiots are." Jessie says as she is about to blow in."

"Wait,you can't!" Shabboneau pleads.

Jessie then plays the flute, but she plays a screeching tune.

"I was trying to tell them, only I'm the only who could play the flute." Shabboneau says.

"Ohh you really need lessons." Meowth says while holding his ears.

Meanwhile Snorlax is starting to wake up, but he doesn't enjoy what it is hearing. From there it stands up and stares at the source of the noise.

"There, you see, I woke up Snorlax with my genius." Jessie says as she starts playing again. Snorlax suffers from the noise and has enough, he then unleashes a Hyper Beam at the trio which causes them to shirk and then blast off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yell as they go off. At the same time, Ash gets the flute in midair and gives it back to Lord Shabboneau.

He then plays a soothing melody that Snorlax takes a liking. The whole town then celebrate as Snorlax dances around while eating the town's offerings.

"Now that is a happy ending." Serena says.

"Yeah." Ash smiles as they enjoy the fireworks.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his friends arrive at the Contest Hall. Bonnie says, "There sure are a lot of people here."

"Yeah." Ash says. "But I will be winning the next ribbon for sure."

"I am sure you can do it, Ash." Serena smiles.

"Thanks." Ash smiles at her, which makes her blush a little.

After the registration, Ash leaves his friends and head to the backstage of the Contest Hall.

As Ash is dressing up, he says, "There, looks better." He looks himself in the mirror, Pikachu and Sylveon gives him cheers as Ash thanks them.

"The next participant is Zoey from Snowbelle City!" This announcement causes Ash to be shocked. "Zoey? She is here in Kalos as well?"

"Who is Zoey?" Sylveon asks as they see her using Glameow to show off the Shadow Claw.

"Zoey is our friend in Sinnoh, she partakes contests."Pikachu replies.

"I see." Sylveon says.

Ash looks at her performance, he says, "She still is good...I hope I can win her."

At the stands, Clemont says, "So who do you think will win, Serena?"

"I hope Ash can win, but it seems like that Zoey is a strong coordinator." Serena replies.

"Of course she is." Trenor says. "After all, she won the Sinnoh Grand Festival a year ago."

"You know her? Trenor?" Bonnie asks.

"Ash knows her as well." Trenor says, which makes Serena a little jealous. "Don't worry, Serena. Ash likes you more than her." Serena sighs in relief.

"Now our last coordinator for today, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Lillian announces.

Ash goes onto the field and smiles, Zoey is watching and she is surprised, "Ash? He is here as well?"

Ash says, "Froslass! I choose you!" Ash sends out the Froslass that he saved from the poacher back at Sinnoh, and she appears with joy.

"Now let's start with the hail!" Ash says as she creates the snow that falls from the sky.

"Now lets get started! Spin around in the air and Double Team!" Ash says as it creates a lot of copy. "Then Shadow Ball cover with the Ice Beam, create balls of Ice!"

Froslass then throws the balls as it becomes snowballs, the copies also catches it with joy and in the end, it shoots into the air and creates an Aurora Veil.

"And that is the end of Ash Ketchum! Let's see what the judges have to say."

Contesta says, "The Froslass manage to use its ice well."

Suzukio says, "I like it."

Nurse Joy says, "It is just like the kids who are having a snowball fight, it brings back a lot of childhood memories."

Bonnie says, "Amazing, I never knew you can do that with Froslass..."

"Me too." Serena says.

At the backstage, before Ash goes back to the male's dressing room, Zoey is waiting for him at the hallway.

"I never knew you will be into contests too." Zoey says. "It has been a while."

"Yeah, it has, I decide to get into my mother's footsteps." Ash says.

"Oh, so your mother is a Top Coordinator?" Zoey asks curiously.

"Well, more than that. My mom's name is Aurora." Ash says, Zoey is shocked, she says, "Aurora? The Founder of Contests and the Kanto Champion? You really are something."

"I know. Let's hope we can face in the finals." Ash smiles.

"Let's see." Zoey says.

And it turns out, Ash and Zoey both advance tl the second round, Ash manages to get past the two rounds using Ampharos and Chandelure, he only needs one more round to win.

"The final round of the match is Ash Ketchum versus Zoey! Both of them get high score in the previous rounds, let's see who will win."

Zoey says, "Alright, Gallade, come on out."

"Gardevior! I choose you!" Ash says.

Both of the Psychic Types appear on the field, Luke says, "So the battle between the Kirlia's evolution..."

"You can do it! Ash!" Serena cheers.

Ash says, "Gardevoir, let's get the show on. Magical Leaf!"

Gardevior uses the speed to shoot out leaves, causing Gallade to get hit.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Zoey says as it comes closer to Gardevoir and slashs her. Both of them get their points lower, but they aren't backing down.

"Gardevoir. Respond to our hearts. Mega Evolve!" Ash yells as he presses the key Stone on his glove, Gardevoir glows and changes her form.

"Amazing! Gardevoir has mega evolved!" Lillian says.

"So you have a key stone, this is going to be a tough match. Shadow Ball!" Zoey yells.

Ash gives her a wink as she dodges the moves. And with the speed, Zoey couldn't land a hit.

Luke says, "Wait a second... this is my mom's technique."

"Champion Dinatha's? He learned it?" Clemont says.

"No way..," Bonnie says.

After the time is up, Lillian announces, "It is settled! The winner of the Champier Contest is Ash Ketchum!" Then everyone cheers for him.

Zoey recalls her Gallade and says, "Wow, Ash. You and your Gardevoir show really great bonds."

"Thanks, your Gallade is not bad as well." Ash says.

Once Ash gets the ribbon, Ash decides to introduce Zoey to others. As they come out, Serena comes and gives him a kiss.

"You did it. Ash!" Serena says.

"Thanks, Serena. Everyone, this is Zoey. She is my friend back at Sinnoh. Zoey, this is Clemont and his sister Bonnie, my cousin Luke and my brother Trenor. And this is Serena, my girlfriend."

Zoey says, "It is nice to meet all of you. And Ash, you have a girlfriend, huh? I thought you will be with Dawn."

"Dawn?" Serena asks.

"Dawn is my travel companion in Sinnoh, and she is like a sister to me despite I have three sisters." Ash laughs.

"I see." Serena sighs in relief.

Then they decide to talk for awhile at the Pokemon Center, Zoey is amazed that Ash and Serena go this far from meeting at the Summer Camp.

"Well, I have to go training so I can beat you, Ash. Let's hope we meet again."

"Bye, Zoey." Ash says as they bid farewell to her, the same goes to the others.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and surprise, Zoey is Ash's contest rival in the story. And I hope you like it. And the Parfum Palace plot, I change Princess Allie into a good persona like the man in the games, who lost his Furfrou and the player needs to chase him with Shauna.**

**The next chapter will be the Battle Cheatau and Serena's Pokevision. And Ash's female form will appear as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At the Pokemon Center, Serena gathers everyone and she says, "Hey guys. There's something I want to show you guys." Serena then looks something on her tablet and shows everyone a building with a battlefield in the middle of a pond.

"Oh you mean the Battle Chateau?" Ash asks. "You are right, we are near the Battle Chateau."

Clemont asks, "Ash you know it?"

Trenor says, "Well, before Brother has the journey in Kalos started, we all go there to train our Pokemon. Especially Brother, since he has a considerable amount of Pokemon."

"I see." Serena says. "I heard that you can earn something there, but I forget about it."

"Well..." Before Ash can answer, he hears someone says, "Noble Title yo."

They turn around and see 2 trainers, with one of them has a Fletchling and the other one has a Fletchinder. Serena immediately scans the Pokemon to check the information.

"Yo,yo,yo, Pokédex in my face, not cool bro." The trainer says not enjoyed being scanned that close.

"Sorry." Serena says. "Can you tell us more about it?"

"You have to battle the people there, yo."

"Once you defeat an amount of trainers yeah."

"Then you can get a rank."

Ash says, "Um, are you guys doing some sort of rapping?"

This causes both of them to freeze up as they were offended by this. But then the big one says, "We were going there as well,do you guys mind if we tag along."

"Sure." Trenor says.

They introduce themselves as Nico and his little brother Chester along with his Fletchinder and his little brother's Fletchling, while everyone else does the same.

"So Ash, I assumed you aren't from here." Nico says.

"Yep, I am originally from Kanto, and I come here to compete in the Kalos League." Ash says.

"So you must be challenging the Gyms eh?" Chester asks.

"So far I get only one badge, but I had spent a week at the Battle Chateau training for it." Ash says.

"I see." Nico says.

"Sigh, I am so glad they stopped rapping." Says Serena.

"Yo, we're here yo." Says Nico. Serena groans, guess she speaks too soon.

As they arrive at the building, they immediately head inside. They then enter inside to a beautiful foyer, from there a woman enters the room to assist them.

"Welcome back, Baron Nico." The woman says.

"I'm here with my brother, who wishes to make his debut battle." Nico says.

"I see." The woman turns to the others and says, "Oh my, I am sorry for not recognize you earlier. Grand Duke Ash, Duke Trenor and Duke Luke."

This causes everyone to get surprised. Clemont says, "Ash? You are a Grand Duke?"

"No way, bro! That is the highest rank." Nico says in surprise.

"And you two are dukes as well?" Chester asks.

"Of course they are." They see Duke Tuner come with four people behind him.

"Hello, brother. I see you have come." Mark says.

"Mark? Insey? Minami? Golly? You are here as well?" Trenor asks in surprise.

"Of course, we have been training." Minami says.

"It has been a while, guys." Insey says as she greets the other 3.

"Good to see you again, Insey." Serena says.

"So Ash, who are the other three?" Clemont asks.

"Oh, this is Mark, my brother, and the others are Minami and Golly, my sisters." Ash says.

"You are keepers!" Bonnie immediately bends down in front of the two sisters, "Will you please take care of my brother!"

Clemont blushes in embarrassment as he drags Bonnie away, causing them to be stunned at what is going on.

Minami says, "You must be Serena, right? I know you and Ash will be together."

Serena blushes and says, "Um...thanks."

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Oh, training, and Minami gets the Grand Duchess level." Mark says.

"Seriously?" Nico says surprise.

"Yep." Minami says as they head inside.

"So the trainers that compete here gain ranks?" Serena asks.

"Yes, and one thing you need to know is that the trainers here are referred as knights." Turner says.

"Knights? That's an honorable title for a place like." Clemont says.

"Yes, here at the Chateau, knights can request other knights to a battle. Knights then battle through the code of Chivalry." Golly says.

"Like Loyalty, Courtesy, Honor, Valor, Nobility, and Fairness. They can be displayed in these battles." Mark says.

"Wow..." Serena says amazed.

Ash then notices something out of the ordinary. Someone is hanging from the wall up high.

"Who is that guy?" Ash asks.

"Oh that guy's name is Grant. He's always climbing walls, plus he's strong." Says Nico.

Ash says, "I see..." Just then, the glove appears in front of him as Minami gives him a smirk. "Care for a battle with me? Brother?"

Ash says, "I accept your challenge."

Just then, the windows open as one of the maids, Molly, asks everyone to make their way to the outdoor battlefield.

Ash and Minami also stand at the battlefield with purple cloaks on. "Wow those cloaks look awesome." Bonnie says.

"Ash is not joking when he says he is a Grand Duke." Chester says.

"So how does the ranking system work?" Serena asks.

"There are Baron (white) which are the first, then Viscount (blue), Earl (green), Marquis (yellow), Duke (red), and finally Grand Duke (purple)." Mark says.

"With Brother using every one of the Pokemon, he gets enough battles to get to the rank." Golly says.

"Wow..." Serena says amazed.

Meanwhile, Ash and Minami prepares and rises their Pokeballs towards each other's.

"To a good battle." Minami says.

"To a good battle." Ash replies.

Then Ash sends out Pikachu while Minami sends out Florges.

"Wait, whose Pokeball is that?" Nico asks.

"It's Pikachu's Pokeball. Pikachu doesn't like to be inside of the Pokeball." Insey says.

"And trust me, you don't want to go inside as well." Golly says, causing the others to be confused. "Never mind what I said."

Pikachu begins with Volt Tackle, but Florges dodges, Florges attack Pikachu with Energy Ball, sending him backwards.

At the same time, Viola enters the waiting room and notices Ash's friends, she decides to greet them.

"Hello, there." Viola says, the group turn around and Insey says, "Ms. Viola, what a surprise."

"It is good to see you guys." Viola says.

"So what are you doing here?" Serena asks.

"I am a Duchess of course. So I guess Ash is battling?" Viola asks.

"Yeah, he has the rank of the Grand Duke." Mark says, causing her to be shocked.

"Oh, that is surprising." Viola says.

Suddenly, a thud is heard. Everyone then turns to see that it is Grant, whom just fall from the wall he is on.

"Again, Grant?" Says Turner.

"I am sorry, I get distracted by the battle between the Grand Duke and the Grand Duchess." He says.

"Couldn't you get down first then watch?" Viola asks.

"No, because the wall refuses to let me go. You can see the beauty of the Chateau's walls, don't you, Viola? The beauty, clearness that tell the story of this magnificent place, of one wish to have the strength to climb and reach the top."

Everyone is dumbfolded, then Grant asks, "So you know the boy? Viola?"

"Yep, he is Ash, I have a full six on six battle at my gym and I lost." Viola says. "He is a tough opponent."

Grant says, "Well...I might want to test him out."

Once Pikachu defeats Minami's Florges, Minami says, "Nice battle. Brother. I know you are still tough."

"Thanks, Minami. You are not half bad either." Ash says as they hear the other knights clapping for them.

Once they get back to the hall, Ash is surprised to see Viola there. "Viola? It is good to see you again."

"Likewise." Viola says. "Your Pikachu is still tough I see."

"Thanks." Ash says. Grant says, "So your name is Ash? I am Grant. It is nice to meet you."

"Hello there, Grant." Ash says as he shakes hands with him, but much to his shock is that he leaves a glove to his hand once he leaves his hand.

"I will like to have a 3 on 3 battle with you." Grant says.

"Okay." Ash says, surprised at the turn of events.

Once Ash and Grant leave to the field, Chester says, "I guess my battle has to wait, but I am lucky to see two Grand Duke battles."

Bonnie says, "I wonder how strong he is..."

Viola says, "Well, I can say he is stronger than me."

"No way..." Serena says.

After the opening, Grant says, "Relicanth, you're up." As he sends out the Pokemon, Ash says, "If that's the case, Lilligant, I choose you."

Once the flowering Pokemon appears, the battle begins.

"Let's start off with Water Gun!" Grant says.

"Dodge it, Fennekin!" Ash yells.

Relicanth fires its Water Gun attack, which Lilligant has no trouble dodging.

"Now Sunny Day!" Ash yells as the Sun goes harshly. Ash smiles, "Use Solar Beam!"

Due to the Sun shines bright, the Solar Beam is charged fast as it hits Relicanth.

"You are not bad." Grant smiles. "But not good enough! Use Rest!"

Relicanth starts to fall asleep as it recovers, then it gets awake due to holding a Chesto Berry.

"I see what you are planning." Ash smiles.

"Wow...all the damage from the Solar Beam is gone..." Serena says.

"But he used up the Chesto Berry, so he can't do that for the second time." Then turn around and see Aurora standing there.

"Mom!" The five children hug their mother as Serena says, "Ms. Ketchum? You are here as well?"

"I have come to see how my son is doing." Aurora says.

"Now use Yawn!" Grant says as it yawns, causing Lilligant to get drowsy.

"Oh no..." Ash says in horror. "We must finish this quick. Mega Drain!"

Lilligant, who is sleepy, uses the attack.

"Ancient Power to dodge it." Grant says as the rocks dodge the attacks.

"Now use Solar Beam!" Ash yells as the beam attack fires one more. Relicanth dodges it, but Lilligant appears from behind and uses Mega Drain.

"What?" Grant is shocked at the speed, since it should be slow.

"Now let's end this with Nature Power!" Ash says as the attack becomes Tri Attack and defeats Relicanth.

"Relicanth is unable to battle, Lilligant wins."

"Alright, that is the first win." Ash says. But then Lilligant falls asleep. "Return." Ash recalls his Pokemon.

"You did great, Relicanth." Grant recalls his Pokemon and says, "I am surprised since Lilligant are not fast Pokemon."

"I have been training with my Pokemon. That is why." Ash says.

"Wonderful, here is my next Pokemon. Crustle." Grant sends out the second Pokemon.

Bonnie says, "A Crustle. It looks so cute."

"It should be easy for Ash." Trenor says.

"I know." Luke replies.

Ash says, "Kingdra! I choose you!"

The dragon Pokemon appears with pride as the match begins.

"Crustle, X-Scissor." Grant says as the Pokemon chrges forward.

"Kingdra, Agility to dodge and then use Dragon Dance."

Kingdra dodges with quick speed and then dances, its Attack and Speed stats go up.

"Now aim for the perfect score! Rock Wrecker!"

Crustle shoots out a big rock, which sends Kingdra flying backwards to the wall.

"That Rock Wrecker must be hurt." Serena says.

"Yeah." Mark says. "But I am surprised that he focus the attack fast."

Ash says, "Kingdra, Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra gets out from the wall and fires a purple dragon beam at the Pokemon.

"Shell Smash!" Grant yells as the Pokemon jumps out of its shell. "Use Struggle Bug!"

"Waterfall!" Ash yells as the two Pokemon head forward, then they create a crash that covers the field with smoke.

Once the smoke clears, both Pokemon are unable to battle.

"A Draw..." Clemont says while adjusting his glasses.

Viola says, "Ash really can rival Grant. Maybe he can win him as well."

Aurora says, "I won't doubt my son to handle this. But I feel like Grant has yet to show his true strength."

Grant says, "Well, Crustle Return. Here is my last Pokemon. Rhyperior, you're up."

Ash says, "Return, Kingdra, Rhyperior, you're up as well."

Once the two Pokemon appear, Trenor says, "Awesome, a Rhyperior battle."

"Let just hope that the moves Uncle Giovanni taught him can be used here." Insey says.

"Mega Horn!" Grant says as the Pokemon attacks close.

"Hammer Arm to block it, then tosses it away!" Ash yells.

Ash's hold the horn and throw him to the air. "Earthquake to make it fall deeper!"

Ash's hurt the Pokemon as it falls heavily. Grant says, "You are good at this. Stone Edge."

Grant's fire the attack as stone pillars arise from the ground. Ash says, "Drill Run to break thsm through!"

Ash's become a drill as it breaks through the rocks, and before it stops, Ash smiles, "Aqua Tail."

"What?" Grant is shocked as the Rhyperior gets hit by a water attack.

"A Rhyperior can use Aqua Tail?" Nico says in surprise.

"Our uncle taught him that." Minami says.

With the hit of the Aqua Tail, Grant's Rhyperior has swirls on his eyes.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum."

Once they recall their Pokemon. Grant says, "You really are a tough trainer, Ash."

"Thanks. I have a lot of help to become what I am now." Ash replies.

* * *

Once they get back to the others, Aurora and Ash share a hug before Aurora gives Ash another Legendary Pokemon, much to his surprise. Then they see Grant leaving the hall.

"Grant, I just want to say that was a great battle." Luke says.

"Thanks guys, It good that you guys enjoyed it." Says Grant. "By the way, Ash. I am looking forward to the rematch at the Gym."

"Gym?" He says in confusion as Aurora says, "Grant is the Cyllage Gym Leader."

"No wonder you are strong." Mark says.

"And all three Pokemon you used are Rock Types. Does that mean you are a Rock Type Gym Leader?" Minami asks as he smiles. Then he heads off and bids farewell.

As everyone is preparing to leave, they decide to say goodbye to Chester and Nico.

"Until next time, guys." Ash says.

"Yep, it's been fun yo." Says Nico.

"Here we go with the yos, yo." Says Serena who wasn't enjoying their rapping.

"Yo,yo their contagious." Warns Nico.

Serena then realizes what she said and covers her mouth. Once they bid farewell to the brothers and Viola, Insey asks, "So mother, what is in the Pokeball you give Ash?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" Aurora asks.

Ash opens it and then a Regirock appears, Luke says, "No way, bro! It is a Regirock!"

Aurora says, "Mew teleports it from the Tree of Beginning. As for the other two, they are still training."

Ash then bonds with Regirock until it accepts to be in his team. Once he recalls his Pokemon, Aurora and the other 4 siblings bid farewell to Ash and the others.

* * *

The group resides in a Pokémon Center on Route 7 after leaving the Battle Chateau behind. They then see the TV videos of the top ten Pokevisions.

"Now for the second place!" The announcer says as it then displays a young girl slightly older then Serena along with her Fennekin.

"That is Aria! She is the Kalos Queen. Although I thought she will be the number one." Bonnie says.

"I wonder who surpass her?" Trenor asks. "Since she and her Fennekin had several top ranked Pokévision appearances, they made their debut as a pop duo and became famous all over Kalos."

"Now for the number one!" The announcer says as it features a black haired girl with a blue dress dancing with her Glaceon.

"It says that the girl is Scarlet Ketchura." Serena says. "I can't believe that it is her debut and she gets the Number 1 already."

Ash says, "She looks strong as well to have that Glaceon dance so gracefully."

Before Trenor decides to ask Ash about the girl, he shuts him up as Scarlet walks to them, "Well, it was nothing." The group turns around and sees her in the blue dress walk up towards them. "You see. Glacion and I have great bonds so we can do it."

"No way... You are Scarlet?" Serena says in surprise.

"The real deal?" Bonnie says as the crowd starts to gather around the girl, including Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

Luke asks Ash, "Since when did you use Double Team?"

Ash says, "Not long ago. I have a feeling that Serena will want to make a video, so I split myself beforehand."

Trenor says, "And they are not suspicious."

Once the crowd leaves with autographs, Scarlet says, "Man, the fans sure are a pain."

She turns to others as they introduce themselves to her. Scarlet says, "So Serena, from what I see, you are a good material for a Pokevision."

"Really?" She is shocked to hear someone say that to her.

"Of course. How about I help you make a Pokevision?" Scarlet asks. "You can rent the equipment use to make Pokévision videos here at the Pokémon Center."

"Really?" Serena's eyes glow wide. "That's brilliant, I want to make my debut Pokévision video."

She turns to Ash and asks, "So Ash, can you help me with the Pokevision?"

Ash says, "As much as I want to, but I really need to train for my upcoming match against Grant."

"Oh..." Serena says sadly. Scarlet notices it and says, "Well, Serena. Don't worry. I am sure you will be fine without Ash."

"I hope." Serena sighs.

After Ash, Luke and Trenor leave for a while, Scarlet has chosen an outfit for Serena. Once they are back, Serena wears a pink short top that her belly is exposed, a short pink skirt that goes just below her hips, on the back is a Fennekin tail, pink wristbands, Fennekin ears with a pink bow in the middle, and Fennekin boots. Fennekin just wears a pink choker, and a pink ribbon on her head. Everyone is dazzled by the two's new looks.

"How do I look?" Serena asks.

Bonnie says, "It looks amazing on you."

"I agree with Bonnie." Says Clemont.

As for Scarlet, she is staring at her, her cheeks starting to rise because she is still Ash. Serena asks, "Scarlet? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Scarlet says. "I am just thinking how Ash will see you in this costume."

Serena then starts to blush at the thought, she then quickly shakes her hands and says, "Let's just get started."

"Hey Clemont, did you see..." Ash rushes towards them, but stops as he notices Serena's outfit, he blushes at the sight of Serena. "Wow. Serena...you..."

Serena turns to Ash and asks, "Do I look cute?"

Ash almost get a nose bleed as he says, "Of course you are."

Clemont says, "So Ash, what do you want to ask me?"

"Oh, Clemont, have you seen my gloves anywhere?" Ash asks.

"Huh? I didn't take it. I guess you left it in your room." Clemont says.

"Okay." Ash says, but before he can run away, Scarlet says, "If you want to use Mega Evolution, I can lend you a Key Stone." She takes the locket off her neck and gives to Ash. Ash says, "Well, thank you."

After Ash leaves, Scarlet turns to the group and says, "Should we begin?"

Meanwhile, there are three figures that are watching them. "Pokévision huh?" James says.

"It's where trainers can show the bonds between their Pokémon." Says Meowth.

"No." says Jessie. Both James and Meowth then looks at her.

"They doing it all wrong, they don't have the potential to show real beauty in front of the camera, only I can do that." Says Jessie.

Meanwhile James and Meowth hung their heads, they never enjoy this side of Jessie.

"Look, forget about this and let's focus on that Glaceon of hers." Says Meowth.

"And I think I have a plan." Says James as they head to the Pokémon Center.

As the group now heads back to the Pokémon Center, Serena thinks about how her video to turn out. When they head back, they head to the Video Rental to work on the video.

"Hi we'd just finished working on the video." Says Serena.

"Hey kids, I'm sorry the editing machine is broken." Says the attendant.

"It's broken,how?" Scarlet asks.

"I wish I knew. I only left for a moment and when I came back, it was broken." Says the attendant. "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until I fix the machine."

The group nods and heads outside to see what they can do, there they notice three people offering their production services to people. They then walk in and met the three characters.

"Hello how can we help you" says the woman with a grin.

"We were wondering if you can edit our Pokévision video and add a soundtrack." Serena asks. But the three look to each other and agree.

"No" They say, much to the group's confusion.

"We can't work with the video you shot, we'd need to shoot everything from scratch."

Then they take Fennekin and Dedenne, but when they try to take Glaceon, Scarlet says, "Sorry, Glaceon isn't the one that needs to be filmed."

Just then, the three figures take off their disguise and jumps into the balloon with Dedenne and Fennekin.

"Team Rocket." Everyone says. "Ha! Hello Twerps!" Says Jessie.

"Team Rocket?" Scarlet asks.

"They are bad guys who try to steal our Pokemon." Clemont says.

"Give back my Fennekin." Says Serena.

"Dedenne as well." says Bonnie.

"We don't think so, but you can have this." James then throws a cube that releases smoke. When then smoke disperse Team Rocket was gone.

"They gone." Says Serena.

"Unfezant, come on out!" Scarlet says. "Go find the Team Rocket." Unfezant nods as it flies away.

On a cliff side Team Rocket places the captive Pokémon in a cave while they have alittle celebration.

"Although we missed thar Glaceon, but we still get two Pokemon." James says.

"Now that is settled, let's work on a video of myself." Says Jessie.

"Wha-but we only did that to trick the twerps." Says James.

"I'm an actress and I must act immediately. So get up and let's begin on my Pokévision video now." All three males then feels glumped, feeling like slaves to this kind of treatment.

Meanwhile, the two Pokemon are trying to break free from their cage, but the glass proves to be durable. Eventually enough tackles are enough to make it crack and Fennekin finishes it off with Hidden Power.

The two Pokemon make their way outside, where they see a muddy puddle. Dedenne passes it, but Fennekin can't due to the fact it is afraid to get dirty.

"Dedenne!" "Fennekin!" The group arrives, which catches Team Rocket's attention.

"No you don't. Glaceon! Ice Beam." Scarlet says as Glaceon freezes the Rockets.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie hugs her Pokémon.

"Wait where's Fennekin?" Serena asks. Dedenne then points across the puddle where Fennekin stands there.

"What's wrong with Fennekin?" Clemont asks.

"I think I know. Fennekin doesn't what to get dirty like I do." Says Serena.

She then runs across the puddle to get to Fennekin, but she falls. Much to Fennekin's shock.

"It doesn't matter if I get dirty. Fennekin you protect me every single day, so this time it's my turn to protect you." Serena yells to Fennekin.

Fennekin then tries to comprehend it and knows that if her trainer is willing to plunge into the filth to save her, then she can do the same as well. Fennekin then runs through the mud to reach Serena and jumps into her arms.

"Fennekin! Are you ok?" Fennekin nods and both shares a meaningful hug. Team Rocket also thrawt out of the ice and says, "How dare you freeze us."

"Now you should pay for that!" James yells.

But before they can send out Pokemon, Fennekin jumps out of Serena's arms and then fires Flamethrower at Team Rocket, sending them into the air.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGIAN!" They say as they whistled through the sky.

The group is then relieved now that's over with. Serena meanwhile is still thinking what was the move that Fennekin used.

"Hey guys, I think Fennekin learned a new move." She says.

"From what I saw, I'd say she learned Flamethrower to protect you." Says Scarlet.

"That's so cool Fennekin, you just learned Flamethrower." Serena says then looked at her fur and then at her clothes. "I guess we both are a muddy mess."

"True, but if you ask me, you both overcame your priorities for each other, that's something to be proud of." says Scarlet.

Once they get back to the center, Ash and his family are talking until Ash notices Serena.

"What happened to you?" Ash says in shock.

"Oh, thanks to Team Rocket again." Serena says. "I'll go take a shower."

Trenor sighs after Serena leaves, "What do they do this time?" Clemont then explain everything to them.

After editing the video and cleaning up, everyone is ready to watch the video. Once the video is done, everyone applauds at such a masterpiece.

"That was so cool." Says Bonnie.

"I agree, it is such a great work." Says Clemont.

"You have a talent for a star, Serena." Scarlet smiles.

"Thank you." Serena says. "So Ash, how do I look?"

Ash says, "Perfect for my angel."

Serena blushes at the comment, she immediately tackles Ash to a hug. "Thank you Ash."

"No problem." Ash says.

Once they head outside, Scarlet says, "Well, I need to go. I hope we can see each other again."

Everyone then waves goodbye to Scarlet as she and Glaceon walks away in the sunset.

Serena says, "Now let's go back to the center and take some rest."

"Second!" Bonnie smiles as they all head inside, except Ash. Ash looks at them going away, he turns to Scarlet, who walks back.

"Thank you for doing this for my sake." Ash says as he absorbs the body. When he gains the memory of helping Serena, he smiles and also walks back inside.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter. I decide to split the Gym Battle against Grant into half, the first half is here, while the second half will be at the gym. I hope you enjoy the battle.**

**And Ash's female name appears in the chapter, with Ash splits himself so he can train and help Serena at the same time. But right now the group doesn't know the truth yet, except Ash's family.**

_**guest2:**_

_**great chapter and I forgot to say something wasn't there a incident with the spirit world back in sinnoh around the time of the academy**_

**Yes, there is. But that is not inside the Ghost House and the Spirit world is caused by an actual ghost girl.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After leaving the Connection Cave, they are excited to see Ambrette Town in front of them.

"So this is Ambrette Town..." Ash says.

"It is so beautiful." Bonnie says.

"Indeed. The sea sure is great." Clemont says.

"Why don't we go play at the beach? Today? We sure need some relaxation." Trenor suggests.

"Alright!" Says Bonnie with Dedenne cheers for the idea.

Once they put everything in the Pokemon Center, they all head towards the beach. Ash and the others send out their Pokemon and they all go have fun at the beach.

Once Ash and the others change into swim trunks, or Bonnie the Slowbro Swimsuit, Ash says, "Where is Serena?"

"I guess she isn't ready yet." Bonnie replies.

"Here I am." They turn around and see Serena in a red bikini. Although it looks plain, but it shows her curves well. Ash can't help but stare at her.

"Ash..." Serena says shyly. "How do I look..."

"Amazing..." This is all Ash can say.

Luke sighs, he needs to snap Ash out of his perverted mind. He takes out the Water Gun and says, "Ash! Watch this!"

Then it shoots in his face, he shakes it off and says, "Now you have done it!" Then he tries to chase Luke as everyone laughs.

After a while, Froakie, Pikachu and Dedenne are helping Bonnie build a Sand castle, while Ash is helping Glaceon and Sylveon brush their fur. Serena says, "You know Ash, I don't know why, I feel like this Glaceon looks familiar."

Ash says, "Really? My Glaceon has been with me for a while. Right?"

Glaceon gives a nod before lying into the sand once more. Serena says, "Is that so...maybe it is just my imagination."

Just then, Ash looks up into the sky and sees from afar, storm clouds are coming towards them. Clemont says, "Strange...I thought the weather report says that today should be a Sunny Day."

Trenor says, "Well. No doubt that the rain storm is coming towards the town. I think we should go back before the waves hit us."

Serena says, "You are right...Everyone. Let's go back to the Center."

The others nod and return their Pokemons, then they change back to their clothes and take shelter in the Pokemon Center.

As the rain pours down heavily, Bonnie looks at the window and says, "Why should it rain this sudden?"

Ash says, "I have no idea."

The trainers are now asking questions to Nurse Joy from what they see, Serena says, "I guess even Nurse Joy couldn't predict the weather as well."

"Yeah." Luke says.

"Excuse me." They turn around and see a boy walking towards them. "Are you perhaps Ash Ketchum?"

"That is me." Ash says. "Can I help you?"

"I finally found you." The boy says. "Let me introduce myself. I am Walt."

After everyone greets the boy, Ash asks, "So Walt, why do you want to find me?"

Walt says, "Well...it is hard to explain right now." He looks at the rain and asks, "Do you think that it is awkward to have this heavy rain?"

"It sure is. Why asking this?" Ash asks.

"I have a theory. I think it is caused by a Pokemon." He says confidentally.

"Pokemon? It is true that some Pokemon can use Rain Dance, but not this big." Clemont says.

"Anyway, I want you to come outside with me." Walt says.

"Um..." Ash says. "Well, I can..."

"No Ash! It is too dangerous!" Serena says.

"Indeed. Accidents may be happening." Luke says.

"Don't worry. I will have that covered." Walt says. "Just follow me outside."

"Fine." The group of six then head outside, but much to their shock, there are something that is covering them, making them dry.

"How come we are not wet?" Bonnie asks.

Clemont says, "I don't know." He looks around and says, "It looks like we are in some sort of a sphere, but we can't touch it."

"That is a raincoat I invented." Walt says. "It can keep you dry for a long time."

"Can you show me how to make it?" Clemont asks with stars in his eyes.

"Maybe later." Walt sweat drops, "Right now we should go find the source of the rain."

As they head towards the beach, due to the sphere, they can walk on the water without being washed away, much to their amazement.

Once they are now at the middle of the rain, Ash says, "So where is the Pokemon that is causing the rain? Walt?"

"Well..." Walt says, just then, they hear a growl and the ocean is shaking, then appears a gaint blue whale like Pokemon that floats out of the sea.

"What the..." Serena says. "What is that?"

Ash says, "It looks like Kyogre, but the lines on its body are supposed to be red."

Walt says, "It is the Primal form of Kyogre... It is kinda like Mega Evolution, but it happens automatically when it holds the Blue Orb."

Then Kyogre lands in front of Ash and says, "I have been waiting for your arrival, Father." He bows. "I wish to battle you."

Ash says, "So you want a battle? Serena. Trenor, tell everyone to get backwards as much as possible."

"Wait, Ash, are you going to fight that beast?" Luke asks in surprise.

"I am a Legendary Pokemon as well. Don't worry." Ash says as he changes his form into Arceus.

Once Serena and the others are now backwards, they see Ash is battling against Kyogre. Clemont says, "In my life, I have never seen a battle between two Legendaries."

Serena says, "I hope he is alright."

Walt says, "Don't worry, he will be fine."

Kyogre says, "Now feel my power! Origin Pulse!" As the power hits Ash, he says, "I never knew that you have made up a signature move...but I won't give up until it is over!"

Ash then proceeds to use Aura Sphere, which hits Kyogre, then they continue the battle until Kyogre is defeated by a Solar Beam.

Once he is defeated, it changes back into its normal form and the rain stops. Causing everyone to be surprised like they have seen a ghost.

"Wow..." Serena says. "Ash did it."

Bonnie says, "That is amazing."

Kyogre says, "I lost even though I have been training hard. Father. I wish to become one of your Pokemon and reach the same heights as you."

Ash says, "Sure. Welcome to the team." Ash says as he captures the Pokemon. Then he walks back to the others.

"So you just caught another Legendary?" Clemont asks.

"I guess so. Man...Kyogre is stronger than last time.

Trenor says, "I can tell."

Once they take off their spheres and get back to the beachside, Clemont asks, "So Walt, can you tell me how you make those inventions?"

Walt laughs and says, "They are not inventions, Clemont."

"What?" This causes shock to everyone. Walt says, "I use my powers to create them."

Ash asks, "Who are you?"

Walt says, "Let me give you a hint." He takes out a Leaf and then starts to play a tune that is soothing and calm.

"What is this song? I feel relaxed..." Bonnie says.

"Me too..." Serena says.

"Oracion..." Ash mutters. "Walt...are you..."

Once Walt stops playing, he says, "Yes. Father."

"Father?" Serena asks. "He ie your son?"

"Not exactly. I created him...back at Almos Town, my awakening causing you to fight with Dialga. And then you teleported the whole town in your dimension and almost killed all of us...Until we played the Oracion from the Towers..."

Ash then continues, "You also come to stop me from attacking Michina. Are you...Palkia?"

Walt bows and says, "Yes. Father."

Pikachu is stunned that the boy in front of him is the Space Pokemon Palkia, and Clemont asks, "Palkia is the Pokemon that rules space, right? That makes scene. Your manipulatiom of space prevented us from washing away."

Walt smiles and says, "Yes. And I am here to rejoin Father's team." He turns to Serena and says, "And perhaps you are my Mother?"

Serena blushes red and says, "Um...I don't mind you calling me that since you are created by Ash."

"Then it is decided." Walt says as he gives her a hug. Then he gives Ash his Pokeball and Ash returns him.

"Well...Serena, how does it feels to have another child?" Luke asks.

"Luke!" Serena and Ash are now blushing madly as everyone laughs.

* * *

The next day, Serena says, "Hey guys, check this out."

The 5 gather arouns her and they see the picture of a building.

"The Anbrette Aquarium." Trenor says.

"Yeah, I want to check it out there since I was little." Serena says.

"It says that it has the Biggest Exhibit of Water Type Pokémon." Trenor says.

"Cool, maybe we should go check it out." Luke says.

"Can I join you are awhile?" They turn around and see Reisa standing in front of them.

"Reisa! It is good to see you again." Luke says.

"Indeed. Hello to you, Ashy." Reisa says.

"Ashy?" Serena asks, with a little jealous on her face.

"Oh, I guess you neee some explanation, huh? This is my cousin Reisa. Reisa, this is Clemont, Bonnie and my girlfriend Serena."

"Eh...it is nice to see you find a girl in your dreams, nice to meet you all." Reisa says as Serena sighs in relief.

When they are walking towards the Aquarium, Serena and Reisa aquianted very much, Reisa says, "Ashy, so you caught a Kyogre and a Palkia yesterday?"

"Yeah. It is so cool." Ash says.

"I really hope I could see that battle." Reisa gives a small pout.

When buying the tickets for entry, Bonnie seizes the opportunity to ask the aquarium woman to marry her brother. But as usual, she is dragged away by Clemont's Aipom Arm.

"Well...that happened again." Trenor sighs as they also chase Clemont.

They then look around all the Water Pokemons. Ranging from the small ones like Chinchou to large ones like Wailord.

"Wow this place is amazing." Bonnie says then went next to the glass to see an Alomomola swim around. Clemont then goes with her and sees a Stunfisk emerge from the sand on the floor. "Incredible." Clemont says, who watched the Stunfisk flopped away to a rock bed.

Meanwhile Ash watched a group of Wooper doing a circle dance underwater. "Wow check that out, Pikachu, Sylveon." Both Pokemon are watching the Pokemon in awe.

Trenor is watching some Mudkips swimming while Luke is watchimg Corsolas. And Reisa is watching Clamperls.

Serena is watching some Ludviscs as she says, "Beautiful."

Then she feels Ash wraps his arms around her and says, "They are Luvdisc. They are symbolized as love."

Serena leans on him and says, "Our love..."

They also see a show where Piplups are waddling around, Bonnie find them cute as well. And then they finally get to see the Magikarp.

"Hey guys, look at the Magikarp statue!" Reisa says as they all gather. They then saw a gold statue with a Magikarp on top.

"Wow, that's a great statue." Clemont says.

Then a man with a Chatot perched on his shoulder walks up to them. "I see you guys seem interested in the story of the Golden Magikarp." Says the man.

"The Golden Magikarp?" Trenor asks.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't know much about it, but Rodman can tell you all about it." The man says as he points at the man who is fishing at the beach. They thank the man as they go find the man.

Rodman is fishing until the rod starts to move, he says, "This might be it!" He tries to reel in the line, only to get a shoe, much to his dismay.

"Excuse me, are you Rodman?" Luke asks.

"Oh, oh, I didn't see you kids there." Rodman says. "Yes I am, and this is my partner Clauncher."

Clauncher just looks at them before walking off. Ash says, "I was wondering about the story of the Golden Magikarp."

"Oh, you have seen the statue, huh?" He says. "The story goes like this." Rodman then tells them about how people swim in this beach.

One day a swimmer was swimming underwater when a Starmie shocked him with Thunderbolt. He would've drowned to death, but a Magikarp then came by and carried him to shore. Since then the story was well known in Ambrette Town and since then the Golden Magikarp hasn't been seen again.

"Wow, that is amazing." Reisa says.

"Indeed. That's why it's my wish to catch it and present it to the patrons here at the aquarium." Rodman says.

"That's interesting." Serena says. "That way people everywhere knows of the rescue story."

"Can we help out as well?" Ash asks.

"Sure. I have some spare rods." He then gives them all one rod. Serena has trouble with it due to the fact that she has no experience in fishing, so Ash helps her with it.

Later, Serena reels in a Corsola, much to their surprise. Ash says, "Serena, why don't you capture this Pokemon?"

"Sure." Serena says as she sends out Pumpkaboo. With the help of Energy Ball and the Shadow Ball, Serena successfully captures the Pokemon.

"I did it!" Serena says in joy. Reisa says, "That is a nice catch, Serena." Reisa says.

"Thanks." Serena says.

Bonnie and Dedenne attempt to play with Clauncher, but soon it and Dedenne begin to fight. "Stop it." Ash says as he and Reisa pulls them away.

Rodman says, "Sorry about that, he is a little bit shy."

"I see." Serena says.

"How about I build a machine to help capture the Magikarp." Clemont says.

"Please don't. Your machines always explode in the end." Trenor says, but Clemont doesn't listen and made a machine that sends out special soundwaves that attract Magikarp so that the fishers can catch them, however, it only manages to attract Sharpedo, which wreck the machine.

"Looks like another one bites the dust, big bro." Bonnie says.

"Did that happen much often?" Reisa sweat drops.

"Yeah." Ash says.

Some time passed and since the Sharpedo attack, no one hasn't gotten a bite since.

"This is starting to get pretty boring when you don't get any bites." Serena says.

"Nevertheless fishing one of the few things that make the body feel relax. You can feel the waves touch your skin, and the sea breeze through your hair." Rodman says.

"He's right, fishing can actually bring peace to the mind and body." Reisa says.

"I did it." Clemont says. "The Future is now thanks to Science."

"Here come the take two." Bonnie says.

"Now with the new improvements, I present This Time it will Attract Only Magikarp for Certain Lanturn Model." Clemont says.

"Again with long names." Bonnie says feeling embarrassed.

"With the tests I did with the Magikarp in the aquarium. I'm now certain it is now Magikarp will be attracted to it." Clemont says.

The others don't say a word since they know what will happen and they let Clemont have his fun.

Just then, everyone of the Fishing rods start moving as they start to reel in. But whatever it is, it's putting up a fight. Everyone is still struggling to reel in their lines, this thing probably is massive.

"This thing is heavy." Trenor says.

"I've never reeled in anything this big before." Rodman says.

"Me neither." Ash says.

"My hands are starting to slip." Serena says.

Then appear from the sea is a giant Magikarp.

"The Golden Magikarp!" Everyone exclaims. But Ash says, "Wait a second...Don't tell me..."

(Team Rocket Motto)

"Not you guys again." Trenor groans.

"Well, we were searching for the Golden Magikarp, as well!" Jessie says.

"Hey, aren't they the group Uncle Giovanni leads? The researchers?" Reisa whispers.

"They still think themselves as bad guys. Uncle Giovanni want us to do with them whatever we want." Luke says.

"Then we will capture your Pokemon." James says as they fire the arms, and one of them captures Dedenne by the tail.

"No! Dedenne!" Bonnie yells as Cluncher usew Vice Grip to free him.

"Grr... Seviper! Come on out!" "You too! Carnivine!"

As both Pokemon are sent out, Carnivine just goes back to James and does his usual greeting.

"Not me! The twerps! Use Bullet Seed!" James yells as the Pokemon start to attack them.

Rodman says, "Bubble and Crab Hammer!" Clauncher then defeats the two Pokemon and sends them back.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball, Sylveon, Moonblast!" Ash yells as the ending is always the same.

"We are blasting off again." They yell.

"Whew, do they ever learn?" Serena says

"Believe me, if I told you the answer, you'd be disappointed." Ash laughs.

"Thanks for saving Dedenne, Clauncher." Bonnie and Dedenne says.

"Clauncher maybe a bit shy, but he has a strong sense of justice." Rodman says. Clauncher just rubs his head shyly for its trainer's compliment.

Hours has passed and the group still hasn't been able to fish anything, so the group decides to call it a day.

"Sorry we weren't able to catch the Golden Magikarp, Rodman." Ash says.

"That's okay kids, there's always tomorrow. I appreciate the help." Rodman says.

"Here are your fishing poles back." Luke says.

"You kids can keep those, I've got plenty more. Think of it as thanks for spending the day helping me." Rodman insists.

Everyone is then thankful for Rodman to let them keep the rods. Then all the sudden, a giant Magikarp jumped out of the water for everyone to see. They notice that this Magikarp is colored gold.

"Was that it?" Reisa says.

Rodman can't believe his eyes. All this time since the story, he hasn't once seen it until now.

"I can't believe it. The legend was true. It was true." Rodman dances around in happiness.

"Wow I can't believe it either." Clemont says.

"So what are you gonna do now, Rodman?" Trenor asks.

"I'm not gonna give up. I'm gonna keep on going and catch that Golden Magikarp." Rodman says.

"That's great, whatever happens, you have our support." Ash says.

"Thanks kids once again thanks for the help." Rodman says. Everyone then waves goodbye as they are heading off to the Pokémon Center to rest for the evening.

* * *

**Sorry for the small Amourshipping moment, since this fic is not M rated. And Ash has two more Legendary Pokemon. The next chapter will be fossils and Team Flare again.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, Ash is training his Froakie along with Reisa's Piplup, while the others are watching them.

"Froakie, use Double Team and then Water Pulse!" Ash yells as the frog Pokemon does what he says.

"Dodge it, Piplup!" Reisa yells as Piplup tries to dodge, but it isn't faster, which causes it to be hit.

Both Pokémon were panting after a hard training section.

"Alright that's good work guys." Ash said. Both Pokémon praises on a job well done while the group makes their way over.

"Hey Ash. I see you all are in good health." Much to their surprise, they see Alexa and Helioptile there.

"Alexa, it is nice to see you again." Ash says as the others greet them. Trenor, Luke and Reisa also introduces themselves to her.

"So what brings you here?" Trenor asks.

""I'm here to do an article of the new evolutionary research being done at the Fossil Lab." Alexa says.

"Wow, the Fossil Lab, that's one of the most advanced research facilities in Kalos." Clemont says with stars twinkling in his eyes.

"Yep, and now source say that they manage to revive two ancient Pokémon at the lab." Alexa says.

"That's interesting." Luke says.

"Indeed it is, if you guys are interested, you guys can come along." Alexa offers. Everyone nods and begins to walk to the Fossil Lab.

But when they get to the lab, it is being destroyed as they can see some debris and broken glasses everywhere.

"Oh my, what happened?" Serena gasps at the sight of the broken place.

"Strange, that didn't happen before I notice you guys..." Alexa says.

Ash notices a researcher lying on the ground, he rushes towards him and says, "Hey, are you alright?"

The researcher doesn't open his eyes, but he mutters two words, "Team...Flare..."

"Team Flare?" Ash says.

"It's those guys!" Clemont says as he recalls the incident when Professor's Garchomp is controlled.

"It is them of course." Ash says. As the researcher continues, "Glittering...Cave...Fossils..."

Reisa says, "Glittering Cave?"

"It is west of the town, it is also where a lot of fossils can be found." Alexa says.

"They must be there with the other researchers, we must go there." Serena says.

"Yeah, let's go." Ash says.

* * *

When they arrive at the Route 9, they see the road is made of pointy stones. Pikachu tries to step in, but he cries in pain as he jumps back.

"This road is kinda pointy... what should we do?" Trenor asks.

"If we can get some help..." Clemont says.

"Hey guys! There is a Rhyhorn renting station." Reisa says as she points at the place.

"Of course, we can ride Rhyhorn together to get across the pointy stones." Serena says.

"Now let's go." Bonnie cheers.

Once they rent 4 Rhyhorns, Ash and Serena rides one, Clemont and Bonnie rides one, Alexa and Reisa gets the third one and Luke and Trenor gets the fourth one.

As Ash helps Serena on the Rhyhorn, she says, "Ash, since my Mom is a Rhyhorn Racer, how about you let me control him?"

Ash says, "That can work, but I am your knight. I should be the one to carry a princess like you." Serena blushes at the comment as she nods.

"Now is everyone ready?" After nodding, they then head off the road.

Once they reach the end, Bonnie says, "That is a ride! I want to do it again!"

"Later, Bonnie." Trenor says. "We are here to save some people."

"You are right." Bonnie says as they leave the Rhyhorns in front of the cave, then they rush inside the cave.

* * *

Once they arrive the main hall, they see 6 grunts using the excavators to dig some fossils. One of the grunts notice them and says, "What is this? We have intruders."

The six immediately stop their work and then rushes to see the group. One grunt says, "Hey, I remember you! You are the ones who made our plan at stealing Garchomp fails!"

"We won't let you foil our plan." The another one says.

Trenor says, "Too bad that we are going to stop you!"

The grunts send out a Houndour, Electrike, Gulpin, Croagunk, Zubat and Scraggy. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Trenor, Reisa and Luke send out Pikachu, Espurr, Bunnelby, Golurk, Starmie and Sudowoodo to battle them.

Even though the grunts give them a lot of trouble, but eventually they are all defeated as they are forced to return their Pokemon.

"How did we lose to some mere kids..." A female grunt says.

"We have got the fossils we wanted, let's retreat!" A second female grunt says as they throw some gas bombs, Ash and the gang are forced to cover their eyes and mouths. Once the gas is cleared, they are gone.

"They ran away!" Bonnie says.

"We need to find the researchers first." Alexa says as they quickly find a lot of researchers tying on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Serena asks as she unties the first one.

"Thank you for saving me, I am Thaddeus. I am the head researcher of the Fossil Research Lab." Thaddeus says. "They steal our fossils here, I only manage to recover one." He takes out a Jaw Fossil.

"Damn it...I wonder what are they going to do with the fossils." Trenor says.

"I have no idea. But we will stop their plans." Ash says determinedly.

* * *

"Hello, Welcome to the Fossil Lab. Let me introduce myself again. I'm Thaddeus and the lead scientist of the fossil research." He introduces once the group returns to the lab.

"I'm Alexa and I'm the Journalist for Kalos Times." She introduces.

"Ahh yes, we been expecting you Ms. Alexa." Thaddeus turns to the group. "Thank you for saving us from those Team Flare. How about we revive this Jaw Fossil we retrieved for you?"

The group are surprised as Ash asks, "Are you sure we can take it?"

"Of course. Just wait for some time until it is revived." Thaddeus gives the fossil to the other researcher as he leaves.

Thaddeus then leads the group inside. There they went pass the lobby and into the main preservation room. There the gang looked at all the fossils encased in thick glass.

"Wow, look at all the fossils. Each one is said to hold a preservation of history in each one." Says Clemont.

"But they just look like old rocks..." Serena says.

Luke says, "It is true, but Serena, what is amazing is that the old rocks can turn into beings that are very powerful, remember Ash's battle against Viola? His Aerodactyl is from that Old Amber over there."

"I see." Serena says.

Meanwhile, Alexa is recording with her headset cam when Thaddeus calls then over to the next room.

"Alright everyone this next room is very special, but before entering you'll need to wear these." Thaddeus then gives the group a yellow-orange heavy coat to put on.

"Wait, why do we have to put these on." Bonnie asks.

"Lets just says the room..can be a bit chilly." Then Thaddeus opens the door, revealing a huge snowy room. The gang enters and was amazed by the sparkling Winter Wonderland.

"Wow, this place is snowing..." Trenor says.

"I bet the new fossil Pokemon they revived is Ice Type." Reisa says.

Serena accidentally slips and pulls Ash, together, they fall into the pile of snow as they laugh. Then they see an Amaura and an Aurora approaching.

"Wow! I real living Amaura and Aurorus!" Clemont says in amazement.

"Well, our Labratory's excavation group discovered parts of the Pokémon frozen in ice, and we were able to restore them. Having lived in a region with few predators, the Pokémon are friendly."

Amaura then nuzzles Serena, who starts to laugh. "No fair! I want one too!" Bonnie says as Aurorus nuzzles her.

At the same time, Team Rocket is outside as they record them. Jessie says, "An ancient Pokemon..."

"It will be a great member to our team." James says.

"Let's steal it so we can use it to capture that twerp's Pikachu." Meowth says as Wobbuffet pops out and does the pose.

Ash and the others decide to have a snowball fight, with Amaura, they start to throw snowballs at each other. They have a great time as Alexa says, "Well, our bodies are starting to get cold, I think we should get outside."

"Ehh...I want to play some more..." Bonnie whines.

Clemont says, "But what about Dedenne? It's more important about its well being."

Bonnie then looks at Dedenne, who is hiding inside her coat to keep warm, and knew that it was time.

Serena is hugging Ash and she says, "Wow, Ash. You are so warm..."

"Trenor and I are Arceus, so we have Flame Plates with us, but we really should rest outside this cold." Ash says.

"Indeed." Serena says as she breaks the hug and says to Amaura, "Don't worry, we will be back later."

The Amaura nods and they leave. But unknown to the group, something bad is about to happen.

* * *

"Hey, Ash." Thaddeus come with a Pokeball in his hand. "The revival is a success. This is yours."

He gives Ash the Pokeball. Ash says, "Thanks."

"What is inside the Pokeball?" Bonnie asks.

"We will find out." Ash says as he sends the Pokemon out. Apppar from the Pokeball is a Tyrunt.

"A Tyrunt! It is also a Dragon Type." Luke says.

"Wow, it sure looks strong." Reisa says.

"It sure is." Serena says.

Tyrunt then opens his eyes and looks at Ash, who says, "Hello."

Tyrunt jumps back and says, "Are you an enemy?"

Ash says, "Wait, Tyrunt. We are your friends. I am Ash, this is my partners Pikachu and Sylveon."

Then everyone introduces themselves, Tyrunt says, "So this is your army? Does that mean that I am recruited? Are you my new Lieutenant?"

Ash and Trenor sweat drops as they are the only humans that knows what he is saying. Ash says, "Um, Tyrunt, I don't know what time zone you are in, but this is not a fortress and we are not soldiers."

Everyone is surprised as the Tyrunt is saying those stuff. Tyrunt says, "I am sorry Lieutenant, but a soldier needs to be ready for upcoming attacks."

Trenor gives a bitter laugh and says, "So Lieutenant, huh? Ash? You have a new name besides Master."

Ash groans as everyone laughs, but then they hear a huge boom rocks the whole building.

"What happened?" Thaddeus asks.

"Alert! Alert! We are under attacked! We need to prepare our weapons and..."

"No, Tyrunt." Pikachu and Sylveon calms down the Pokemon, then they see Aurorus trying to flee, but two man are trying to calm her down.

Ash asks, "Aurorus, what is wrong?"

"My child...I needed to save her..." Aurorus says.

"What? Amaura is kidnapped?" Trenor asks.

"I swear if it is Team Rocket again..." Serena says.

"They couldn't have gone far, let's chase them." Ash says.

After explaining the situation to the Pokemon, Tyrunt says, "They have our hostage, don't worry. A soldier is trained for this."

Sylveon says, "Pikachu, I am starting to think this new friend is a little crazy."

"Same here." Pikachu says.

Thaddeus says, "This is bad, we have to be quick. Amaura is weak to heat and temperatures that it is not used to."

"Well...what happens if it stays in that temperature?" Clemont asks.

"...It dies." Thaddeus says.

Everyone is then shocked by this, and Bonnie starts to tear up about this and Reosa goes over to comfort her. "So we don't have much time to get Amaura back to the lab." Trenor says.

"We have no time to lose. We got to find that truck first." Ash says.

"But which direction did they go?" Luke asks.

Aurora suddenly cries hard and then rush out. Ash asks, "Are you sure it is that direction?"

"Look in the sky!" Bonnie yells as they look up, they see an aurorus in the sky.

Thaddeus says, "Aurorus appears when Amaura lets out its cry really hard. And Aurorus can use it to find its comapnions."

As they follow the aurorus, they find the Team Rocket's truck. "Team Rocket!"

(Team Rocket motto)

"Enough of your mottos, give us back Amaura." Ash says.

"As if we will, it is our Pokemon now." Jessie says as they send out Seviper and Cofagrigus.

Before Ash can send out a Pokemon, Tyrunt says, "Lieutenant, leave the enemies to me."

"What is that Pokemon?" Meowth asks as James searches it up. "It is a Tyrunt. Another one of the prehistoric Pokemon."

"Then we will take it as well." Jessie says. "Seviper! Poison Tail!"

Seviper charges its tail, but Tyrunt uses Crunch to bite the tail and sends it back to the Cofagrigus, accidentally activates the Mummy Ability on Seviper.

At the same time, Serena, Bonnie, Reisa and Alexa go to the back of the truck to get Amaura, who is in bad condition.

"Oh no...she looks really bad." Bonnie says.

"We need to cool her before she dies." Serena says.

Meowth then notices the twerpettes and says, "Hey! What do you think you are doing!"

Before he can reach them, Aurorus steps in front of him and uses Icy Wind to freeze him.

"Meowth!" Jessie and James are surprised, not noticing the upcoming defeat from Trenor's Donphan who just uses Dig to send the two Pokemon back.

Tyrunt then uses a Draco Meteor to the Rockets as they yell, "We are blasting off again!" Then they disappear into the air.

Once outside the truck, Amaura collapses. Aurorus curls around it.

"What's it doing?" Says Serena.

Aurorus then releases a icy mist over Amaura, and moments later, Amaura is starting to regain its strength.

"Aurorus is decreasing the temperature around Amaura to help it regain its strength." Ash says.

Amaura's health is soon restored. Just as the group decides to get the Pokémon back to the laboratory, Thaddeus's truck pulls up and takes them back.

* * *

Back at the snowy area in the lab, Thaddeus says, "Thank you for saving this Amaura. We have been owing you much."

"No problem, we are just doing what is right." Ash replies.

Amaura then rushes towards the group and then nuzzles tham all, causing them to laugh. Then Amaura rushes to Aurorus and says, "Mom, can I go with them?"

"Are you sure?" Aurorus asks in surprise.

"Yes." Amaura says as she gives Serena a Body Slam to the ground and nuzzles her.

"Stop it, it tickles." Serena laughs.

"I think Amaura wants to come with you." Ash says, much to everyone's surprise.

"But that means that she will be having to stay at the warm temperature." Clemont says.

"About that." Reisa says as she takes out a box and says, "I have this Never-Melting Ice, maybe it'll help Amaura with it."

Trenor says, "That will work."

Serena then gets up and asks, "Thaddeus, can I take this Amaura with me?"

"If she wants to, then sure you can. Here is its Pokeball." Thaddeus gives her the Pokeball and Serena thanks him.

"Alright! I just caught an Amaura." Serena says as everyone cheers for her. Then Amaura goes to her mother and then bid farewell to her. Aurorus also did the same.

* * *

After leaving the Lab and bid farewell to Alexa and Thaddeus, Reisa says that she has to go to Lumiose City, so she parts ways with them.

Our heroes take an excursion to the Muraille Coast before Ash's Cyllage City Gym battle. They spend some time fishing until Ash pulls up a Skrelp, which attacks Sylveon with its poison. Fortunately, they meet a couple along the beach road who heal Pikachu with a handy Antidote. Eddy and Lindsey are underwater archeologists in search of the Cussler, a luxury liner that sank many years ago. Our heroes decide to help them with their quest.

While others stay above with Eddy, Ash and Serena join Lindsey in her submarine, and they dive toward the ocean floor. Sure enough, the wreck of the Cussler is there, and thanks to some crafty Dragalge who have fused it together with Acid, it's become a home for many different kinds of Water-type Pokémon.

Then the Skrelp they meet before has caught in a Whirlpool, so Ash sends out Froakie to save him. Froakie shows his jumps and saves him, causing Ash to come up with a plan to fight Grant. Skrelp also thanks Ash and offers to be captured.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, like my other stories, I like to put the games storyline inside the anime. The next chapter will be the gym battle. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**guest2:**_

_**great chapter and I forgot to ask earlier there are only three places the Wallace cup could be but I'll wait for that to happen**_

**The Wallace Cup will be taken place in the same location as the one that is in my other fanfic. If you want spoilers than you can watch that fic.**

_** GA Pokemon Fan**_

_**so when team Flares plan comes to action will Giovanni have some Rocket Grunts deal with the Flare grunts and Rocket Executives deal with the Flare Executives?**_

**Yes, and it will also be a revalation to the idiotic trio.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the city is in their sight, Ash says, "We are here! Cyllage City."

Bonnie says, "Wow, this place is so huge."

Luke says, "And relaxing too. No wonder the sign says that it is the city of peace stalls."

Ash says, "So Serena, where is the gym?"

Serena says, "Let me see." She checks on her tablet. "It is located on top of the mountain."

They see a mountain with a gym logo in front of them, Clemont says, "Are you serious? That mountain is high."

"Knowing Grant. He must like to climb." Trenor says.

Well, there is a cycling path over at the place, so we can rent some bikes there." Serena says as everyone goes to the cycle store.

There are two people bikes and one person bikes. Clemont and Bonnie choose the former while Trenor and Luke choose the latter.

Ash sees Serena looking at the one person bikes, he says, "Hey, Serena. How about we both ride a two person bike together?"

"Eh?" Serena starts to blush. "I don't want to be your burden."

"Don't worry." Ash says he grabs Serena's hand and go to the two people bikes. Ash chooses a blue one that matches Serena's eye color.

"Now let's go." Trenor says as the 4 bikes gets going. At the same time, Serena is hugging Ash tightly as Ash pedals for her.

Once they reach to the top, Clemont is tired and he says, "I don't want to ride a bike again…"

Luke says, "Come on, you ride very well."

"Yeah, you'r just too nervous." Ash says. "So Serena, how is it?"

Serena just shut her eyes and keeps trembling. Ash says, "Serena, we are already on the top."

"Huh?" Serena opens her eyes and blushes, "Oh...I am just like the feeling of your body...that's all."

"Really..." Bonnie gives a grin that makes both teens blush.

* * *

They see a giant wall inside the gym, Ash and his friends are shocked. "Is this suppose to be the gym?" Luke asks.

"How unique." Trenor says.

Ash sees Grant climbing and yells, "Hey Grant!" He turns around and Ash continues, "I am here to challenge you."

"I have been waiting for you." Grant says with a smile, "Now climb up so we can battle."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Clemont asks.

"The battlefield is on top of this wall. So we have to battle on top." Grant says, which shocks the group.

"What, we have to climb up there?" Serena asks.

"There is also an elevator there, just because you don't climb the wall doesn't mean I won't accept your challenge."

Serena sees Ash hesitating, she asks, "So Ash, what will you do?"

Ash smiles and says, "I want to climb it."

Trenor says, "If you are, then me, too."

Luke says, "Count me in."

Bonnie says, "Don't forget about me."

"No, Bonnie. We will take the elevator." Clemont says as Bonnie pouts.

Serena says, "Then I also take the elevator."

The three Ketchums climb the wall as Grant smiles, "Very well. I'll meet you there." Then he goes back to climbing.

In mid way, Ash nearly falls off the wall, causing everyone to panic, especially Serena. But Ash manages to get a hold of himself and they reach the top at the same time.

"Nice work, Ash. Now when you are climbing, what do you see?"

Ash thinks for a second and replies, "I was just focusing on getting to the top."

"That is great." Grant says, "By only facing forward, you let nothing get in your way. You let nothing distract you. Instead you focus on one goal: overcome. This is something I take to heart each time I climb and even in Gym Battles."

"I see." Luke says.

* * *

Once the others arrive at the battlefield through elevator, Serena also has Walt out to see the battle.

"The match between Gym Leader Grant and the challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin. The gym leader will be using theee Pokemon while the challenger will be using 5. And when one loses all of his Pokemon, the other trainer wins." The referee says.

"So Ash, you still have your Lilligant and Rhyperior, right?" Grant asks.

"You bet." Ash says.

"Mother, why is Father using 5 Pokemon?" Walt asks.

"Oh, it was suppose to be a full 6 on 6 battle, your father defeats three of his while he only defeated one Kingdra."

"I see." Walt says.

But then, Serena holds her hands tightly and frowns. Bonnie asks, "Serena, are you alright?"

"Oh, I am fine. I am just nervous. That's all."

"But why? Ash is the one battling." Bonnie says.

"I know what Serena feels, since Ash has been training hard for this match, we just hopes that it all paid off." Trenor says.

"Yeah. But let's have faith in Ash." Luke says.

"Now come! Onix!" Grant says as the Rock Snake Pokemon appears.

"You too. Rhyperior." Rhyperior roars before getting all set.

"Now let the match begins." The referee says.

"Rhyperior! Use Rock Smash!" Ash yells as the Pokemon's fist glows, then it gives a hit on the snake.

"Not shot, but Onix. Use Rock Tomb!" Onix then jumps up and summon a barrage of rocks towards Rhyperior.

Everyone is surprised as Trenor says, "He is controlling the rocks!"

"I have never seen it before." Luke says.

"Quick, use Protect." Rhyperior then lits up a green barrier to protect it against the boulder.

"Use Flash Cannon." Onix then jumps up and fires a silver beam attack at Rhyperior.

"Hyper Beam!" Ash yells as Rhyperior shoots out a yellow beam. Both moves clashes and then cancelled.

"Rock Polish!" Grant says as Onix increases his speed. "Then use Rock Tomb again."

This time Rhyperior is trapped inside the boulders, Ash says, "Use Aqua Tail to break through it!"

"No you won't. Flash Cannon!" Grant yells.

Before the tail can break through the rock barrior, the silver beam hits Rhyperior as it gets swirly eyes.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. Onix wins." The referee says.

"Oh no... Ash lost..." Bonnie says.

"Don't worry, Ash still has 4 Pokemon. He can win this."Serena says.

"Go! Father!" Walt cheers with Pikachu and Sylveon.

Ash says, "The Rock Tomb is something I need to be careful...Froakie! I choose you!"

Froakie appears and it sees Onix and smirks. "Use Water Pulse." Froakie gathers a ball of water and shoot towards Onix.

"Flash Cannon!" Grant says as the silver beam destroys the pulse. "Rock Polish again."

Onix tries to increase its speed, Ash says, "Double Team."

Froakie creates multiple copies and confuses Onix.

"I guess it is time. Rock Tomb!" Grant says as Onix starts to control rocks. Ash says, "Froakie! Jump on the rocks!"

Froakie jumps from rock from rock, and then it goes higher and higher.

"What?" Grant says surprise.

"When you defeated Rhyperior, I know I have to do something with this Rock Tomb. I called this Rock Tomb Climb."

Grant says, "You're not bad." He is sweating.

"Now Water Pulse!" Up in the air, Froakie fires a Water Pulse at Onix's head.

"Iron Tail!" Onix's tail starts to glow white and charges at Froakie.

"Dodge it!" Ash yells as Froakie dodges and uses the opportunity to climb up Onix's tail to its head.

"What? Onix, shake it off!" Onix tries to shake the frog off, but Froakie hangs on tight.

"Finish it off with Water Pulse!" Ash yells as the attack defeats Onix.

"Onix is unable to battle, Froakie wins."

"Alright, Ash takes out Onix!" Trenor says.

"But still, I wonder what Grant will use next." Clemont says.

"Now Tyrunt, you are next." Grant says as he sends out his next Pokemon.

"A Tyrunt, huh?" Ash says. "Froakie, use Double Team!"

Froakie copies himself as it runs around the Pokemon.

"Rock Tomb!" Grant says as the dinosaur starts to control rocks.

"It can do it as well?" Bonnie says surprise.

"Rock Tomb Climb! Froakie!" Froakie then jumps higher and higher.

"I won't fall for it again, now Tyrunt, jump!" Everyone is surprised that the dino Pokemon jumps higher than Froakie.

"Draco Meteor!" Grant says as the dino shoots out an orange colored ball and it turns into meteors and knocks out Froakie.

"Froakie is unable to battle, Tyrunt wins."

"Who would've thought Tyrunt could jumped that high." Clemont says.

"Draco Meteor… that is more harder." Bonnie says.

"Sure, but Ash can win this." Serena says.

Ash says, "So Draco Meteor, since I have shown the Rock Tomb Climb, I can do the Draco Meteor Climb." Ash says confidently, he winks at Sylveon, who then takes the stage.

"Quick Attack." Sylveon charges and then Grant yells, "Crunch!"

Tyrunt also charges with pointy teeth. "Dodge by jump over his head!" Sylveon jumps over his head and out of range.

"Draco Meteor!" Grant says as Tyrunt shoots out meteors.

"Now do the Draco-Meteor Climb!" Ash yells as Sylveon uses her tail to climb up the meteors.

"No way…" Grant says.

"Ash really did it." Serena says.

"That's right. Sylveon is a Fairy Type. Dragon moves aren't good against it." Trenor says.

"Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt's tail glows purple. "Iron Tail." While Sylveon's go silver. They both clash at each other until they all gets down to the ground.

"That is a nice battle, Ash. But I'll use my favorite move, Rock Tomb!" Tyrunt then starts to throw rocks.

"If you want to play ball, Sylveon will give a swing! Use your feelers to send them back." Ash yells as Sylveon knocks each rock away with the ribbons, lodging one in Tyrunt's mouth.

"What?" Grant is surprised.

"Now finish with Dazzling Gleam!"

Hopping closer on the rocks, Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam on the helpless Tyrunt, causing it to get smashed into the rock.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle, Sylveon wins."

Sylveon gives Ash a hug, Luke says, "Well, that is way to end the battle."

"But now Grant has one Pokemon left." Clemont says.

Grant says, "I am very shocked, at your Sylveon's power. But now here is my last Pokemon. Go, Aerodactyl!"

The fossil Pokemon roars as the battle begins.

"Sylveon let's start with Moonblast!" Ash says as Sylveon shoots a pink ball at the Pokemon.

"Fly and dodge. Then use Rock Tomb!" Grant says.

Aerodactyl flies into the sky and this time the Rock Tomb while flying causing the rocks to fall in different directions, making it hard for Sylveon to dodge.

"Wow...this Rock Tomb is so powerful." Clemont says.

"But dangerous..." Luke says. "With no knowing of where it lands, Ash will be having a hard time."

"Now use Steel Wing!" Sylveon tries to dodge the falling rocks, but she doesn't notice the Pokemon in front of him as the Pokemon hits Sylveon hard, causing it to faint.

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Aerodactyl wins."

Ash takes Sylveon to Serena, who looks at him with worry. "Ash..."

Ash just silently goes back to his place, then he says, "Lilligant, I choose you!"

Lilligant comes out and sees Aerodactyl. "Use Sunny Day!"

Lilligant sings and the sun goes harsh. "Use Air Cutter!" "Dodge with Razor Leaf!"

Both attacks cancel their Power, then Grant says, "Use Steel Wing!"

"Once it gets close, use Solar Beam!"

Aerodactyl goes forward and it gets hit by the Grass move and gets back.

"Not bad, Ash." Grant says. "It is time to get serious." He takes out the Key stone in his climbing gear and says, "Now Mega Evolve!"

Aerodactyl's leg has a mega stone, it reacts to Key stone as Aerodactyl starts to glow and change forms.

"Mega evolution..." Ash mutters.

"Now use Steel Wing!"

"Dodge it!" Ash says, but Aerodactyl's speed is fast as it hits Lilligant. "No Lilligant!"

"Finish it with Rock Tomb!" Grant says as Aerodactyl uses the same strategy of throwing rocks while flying, causing Lilligant to take the attack and faint.

"Lilligant is unable to battle, Aerodactyl wins."

"Oh no... Ash has only one Pokemon left." Bonnie says.

"Go! Father! Go!" Walt cheers with Pikachu and Sylveon.

"I've got to say Ash. You are one of the best battlers I've ever come across." Says Grant.

"Thanks Grant,but I've got say this battle is very exonerating." Says Ash. "But now it's time to finish this."

"I agree." Grant says. "Show me your last Pokemon."

"Here it is. Steelix! I choose you!"

After the snake appears, Ash says, "Respond to my heart, Mega Evolve!" He presses the Key Stone as Steelix starts to glow. Then a Mega Steelix apeears with crystals floating around it.

"A Mega Steelix, I see. Aerodactyl. Rock Tomb!"

The same trick that defeat the first two Pokemon appears, and Ash smiles, "Now use Dig!"

Steelix digs underground to dodge the rocks. Clemont says, "That is it. If Steelix is under ground, he won't be taking the attacks."

"That is clever." Luke says.

"If you are trying to hide, than I'll get it out. Flash Cannon!" Grant yells as the beams start to shoot into the hole.

"Steelix, create as many holes as you can!" Ash says as Steelix keeps making holes, causing the Flash Cannon to get out in different directions but not Steelix.

"Now what are you planning?" Grant asks.

"You'll see. Now Steelix! Metal Sound!" Steelix shoots out a soundwave, causing everyone to cover their ears. Aerodactyl is hit by the sound as it begins to fly lower.

"Now time for the finale! Rock Tomb!" Ash says.

"What? Dodge it!" Grant says.

But with Steelix underground, the Rock Tomb comes from different holes and shoot Aerodactyl, eventually forcing the Pokemon to land on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Steelix is the winner, since the gym leaders loses all of his Pokemon, the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash wins!" Bonnie cheers.

"Wow, taste by his own medicine, he is smart." Trenor says.

Grant returns his Aerodactyl and Ash sends out all 6 of his Pokemon.

"Well done, Ash. You have conquered another wall and that is me."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without their help." Ash says as he gestured his Pokemon.

"There are some things that seem out of reach no matter how hard you try. However, it's important that you never give up-no matter the opponent or the odds. I could tell from our battle that you and your Pokémon understand that. To commemorate such an impressive show of teamwork, please accept the Cliff Badge!"

Ash gets the badge and says, "Alright! I got...the Cliff Badge!" And his Pokemon cheers.

* * *

Back outside, Grant asks, "So Ash, have you decided your next place?"

"Um...not yet." Ash says. "I didn't know Kalos well yet."

"If that's the case, I suggest we go to the Shalour City! We can go see the Tower of Mastery there!" Serena says.

"Oh, really? Shalour City is next? I never knew we are near." Trenor says.

Grant smiles, "So Ash. Maybe one day, we will have a rematch at the Battle Cheteau, is that okay?"

"Sure." Ash says as they shake hands, then they bid farewell to Grant.

* * *

In the Pokemon Cneter, Trenor says, "I guess it is others turn to travel I guess."

Luke says, "I am sorry that we can only travel with you this far."

Clemont says, "It is fine."

"Yeah, I wonder who will we travel next?" Bonnie says.

"Brother!" They see Mark, Golly and East walking towards them.

"Mark, Golly, East. I suppose that you are the ones next?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Mark says. "Good to see you guys again."

"Same here, Mark, Golly. And..." Serena says.

"The name is East." East introduces. "I am Reisa's brother."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Bonnie says.

Golly notices Walt and says, "So Brother, we knew that it is a Palkia, but how do gou feel having an adopted son?"

Ash says, "Well. At least I am with Serena."

"Oh Ash." Serena says.

Walt says, "Father and Mother will be together. And I won't let anyone break it."

Everyone laughs before biding farewell to Luke and Trenor.

* * *

**Here is the Second gym. And the next companions are Mark, Golly and East. What will happen in this journey? Find out in the next chapter when Miette makes her debut.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ash and his family and friends are now at the forest, Bonnie asks, "So East, you want to be a Flying Type Trainer?"

"Of course. Flying in the sky is one of my dreams." East says.

"Wow. I'll like to fly as well." Bonnie says.

"How about you, Mark? Golly?" Clemont asks.

"Well, I want to be a Ghost Type master while Mark is Fighting Type Master." Golly says.

"Wow." Bonnie says. "That is amazing."

"Hey, guys." Ash and Serena then come to them with a basket of food. Golly asks, "Are those Pokepuffs?"

"Yep. Serena and I have been made them." Ash says.

"Let me try some." Mark says as he takes one and eat. "This is great. This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life."

Golly also takes one and says, "You're right. They are delicious."

Clemont asks, "Um...aren't these for Pokemon?"

Ash says, "As you know, they are my siblings. I am a Pokemon, so are they."

"I see." Clemont says.

Dedenne smells the treats and wants one. "Could Dedenne get one." Bonnie asks.

"Sure." Before Ash can give him, the Poké Puff glows baby blue, and floats out of Ash's hand. The gang then looks to see the Poké Puff floating to a Slurpuff and it eats it.

"Huh? A Slurpuff?" Serena asks as suddenly, the basket of Pokepuff floats away and all gets inside Slurpuff's body.

"Slurpuff there you are." The gang then looks up to see a girl with blue hair approaching them. Slurpuff then looks at her trainer with a somewhat satisfied look. Right way its trainer knew what it is saying.

"You see Slurpuff thinks your Poké Puff were decent enough." The girl says.

Ash and Serena look a little offended, but then she says, "I am Miette. Nice to meet you all."

Then the group also introduces themselves, while Serena's introduction is a little rude.

"I am sorry about that, I have some Pokepuffs as well." She then takes out the basket and then gives them to Pikachu, Sylveon and Dedenne.

"They sure look happy." Bonnie says.

"All Poké Puffs are made for a particular Pokémon in mind." Miette says.

"Well, we also made them like that as well." Ash says.

"Sure, but that is only the basics." Miette says.

"What's wrong with you?" Serena suddenly yells at her and the two start to have a stare down, ready to rip each other's heads off.

Clemont tries to control the situation, "Calm down you too. There no reason to be mad."

Then both girls just huff at each other and look away.

"Well, instead of fighting, how about we show whose Pokepuff are better by participating the contest today?" East asks as he shows a flyer on the holoboard.

"That's the reason I'm here in the first place, I'm competing." Miette says.

Ash says, "It sounds fun. Serena, why don't we take part in it as well?"

"Sure, Ash." Serena smiles. before having another stare down with Miette.

* * *

At the baking contest, Ash is making a orange colored Pokepuff with Sylveon and Glaceon's help. Serena has Fennekin and Amaura's help to make a pink one and says, "Finish." by placing a twig on it.

Miette looks at her and says, "I'll not lose either." Team Rocket also disguises themselves and trying to create a Pokepuff, but it turns out to be a disaster.

"Now the priminlary round is over, to judge who will get into the next round, we have our Pokepuff master Gina to help us judge them." The announcer says.

"Today we're here because because of what Poké Puffs do to increase the bond between people and Pokémon." Gina says.

"Gina excuse me." Bonnie says as she somehow makes her way on to the stage.

"I need you to take care of my brother." She kneels down and she starts to propose, only to be grabbed by her brother. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THIS!"

Gina and the announcer sweat drop at the sight, and Mark asks, "What is that all about?"

Ash says, "You'll get used to it."

"By the way, " Miette asks. "Ash, do you have someone to take care of you?"

Ash knows what he is implying and he says, "What do you ask that?"

Miette looks at Serena, who is angry and jealous of her. Miette just smirks and say nothing.

"Now I'll announce the 3 winners that will go to the next round." Gina looks at the paper and says, "First, we have Ash Ketchum!"

Ash smiles and Golly says, "Way to go! Brother."

"The second one is Miette." Serena is surprised as Miette gives a smile.

"And finally, Serena Yvone!" Serena raises her head as Ash says, "We did it, Serena."

"Yeah." Serena says as the three get onto the stage.

"These three teams will be competing in the finals. Let them start gathering ingredients today." Gina says.

* * *

Once the priminlary rounds are end, Team Rocket is behind a corner and Meowth says, "We have failed..."

"Yeah, we couldn't win the next round..." James sighs.

Jessie then starts to boil in anger and says, "I should be the Pokepuff Queen! If they won't let me win...I won't let anyone win!"

* * *

Once they are gathering the berries, they are surprised that all the shops they've been to have run out of berries. Even after splitting up to cover more ground, they still can't find anything.

"That is strange..." Ash says.

Miette runs towards them and says, "Guys, all the berries and ingredents are missing."

Clemont says, "Does that mean someone wants to sabotage the competition?"

Serena yells, "Don't tell me it is you!"

"Why will I do that?" Miette yells back as they start to fight again.

Ash sighs and says, "I think I know who the culprit is."

"Huh?" Everyone looks at him. Mark asks, "Brother, you know who?"

Ash says, "In fact, when we were competitng, I have noticed two people. A woman and a man, and a Meowth."

"Wait, you don't mean..." Serena says. "It is them?"

"Them?" Miette asks. "Who are you talking about?"

Ash says, "Team Rocket."

"Aren't they a famous research group? Why do they do that?" Miette asks.

East says, "Simple, those three are idiots and they doesn't think they are research groups, so the boss wants us to kick their butts over and over."

They then get to the forest to see branches holding the berries were cut. Ash says, "Damn it...we are late..."

Serena says, "I'll go check over there." Then she leaves.

Miette says, "Getting impatient won't solve anything."

Mark asks, "Miette, do you have a plan?"

"My Slurpuff's nose is extremely sensitive, so if something sweet is in the air, Slurpuff can smell it, right Slurpuff?"

Slurpuff nods and Golly says, "And we can also capture Team Rocket before they even take the berries away once more."

"Good idea." Bonnie says, but then they hear a scream. Ash says, "Serena!"

He rushes towards the sound and sees Serena and Fennekin cornered to a big tree by several Swirlix.

"Serena." Ash says as he uses Telepathy and says, "Leave her alone. She isn't your enemy."

Then the Swirlix leaves and Ash asks, "Serena, are you okay?"

"I am fine Ash. But why do they attack me?" Serena says.

"See, this is what happens when you let your guard down." Miette scowls Serena, which agitates her.

"Stop fighting." Ash says as they stop. "Miette, let's get started with your plan."

"Oh, okay." She says as Slurpuff starts smelling the scent, they follow it and gets to a cliff.

"Up there!" East says as he sees a berry tree.

"You're right. Team Rocket hasn't yet to take those." Ash says. "Let's get it before they come."

"But how are we going to get up there?" Miette asks.

Golly says, "Trevanant. Come on out." She sends out the Pokemon and says, "Can you use Forest Curse to grow trees to get us up there?"

It nods and then it starts to grow trees until it becomes like a staircase.

"Good thinking, Golly." Ash says as they rush up to the cliff.

* * *

Once they reach there, they see hundreds of berries growing on trees. "Wow, they all look very great." Serena says.

"But before we get them, we still need to make sure Team Rocket isn't nearby." Ash says as they start to look around. Bonnie notices a group of Swirlix being chased by the robot and says, "There they are!"

They turn to Bonnie's direction and the robot stops. Mark says, "You finally arrived, Team Rocket."

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Geez...I wonder how the other members of Team Rocket put with those idiots?" Golly asks.

"Hey! Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie yells.

"The two people and a talking Meowth, the losers who didn't win the contest and tried to sabotage by taking the berries away." Ash gives a yawn.

"How dare you..." Jessie is now in fury. "Meowth, take care of them!"

"With this new Berry Absorbing Machine, you have no chance against us!" He yells. "It is called Sweeping Sweets Machine!"

Clemont says, "Wow...good name."

"It is just a discription." Serena says as Clemont flinches.

"Now switch on!" Meowth says as it starts to suck everything, Pikachu, Sylveon and Swirlix all get sucked inside the machine.

"Oh no, what should we do?" Bonnie asks as she tries to stand on.

East asks, "Clemont, is there any weakness to that robot?"

Clemont says, "Well, basically their machine is a giant vacuum. It has to suck in air in order to function, if you guys can stop the air flow. It'll cause the machine to overheat."

Ash says, "I'll stop it." He then charges and used his body to block the air flow on Team Rocket's tube.

"What?" The Rocket's are shocked.

Ash says, "If I use the Flame Plate, you know what happens." He smirks as the machine starts to heat up.

"Ash!" Serena yells in worry, while Miette is amazed at how Ash is willing to help others.

Just then, their machine finally stops, and suffers an internal meltdown. Ash gets all Pokemon out of the machine. Ash asks all of them, "Are you alright?"

They all nod as Ash tells them to attack, it then blasts them off to the sky.

"How did it come to this?" Jessie says in anger.

"We were too sweet to them..." James sighs.

"I hate sweet stuff." Meowth says.

"Mind you Sugar intake! We are blasting off again!" They then disappear.

* * *

Without Team Rocket's interference, the three of them gather their ingredients and then gets back to rest. In the next day, they all prepare their Pokepuff and they are being judged bh Gina.

"Now it is decided. The winner will be...Ash Ketchum!" Gina annoucnes as Ash cheers with Glaceon and Sylveon.

"We did it!" He says as Serena and Miette are a little sad that they lost.

Ash is then rewarded a brand new Pokepuff container and a trophy, he thanks Gina and then goes to show off to his friends and family.

* * *

"So this is it, huh." Serena says.

""Yep, you just wait, next time we see each other, my treats will be even tastier." Miette says.

"Same here." Both then shake hands, and Serena heard Ash calling her. "Well, goodbye."

"One more thing." Miette then comes closer to her ear.

"Ash is a great guy, if you lose him, I'll get him." She says, causing Serena to blush.

"You..." Serena glares at her before she goes to others as they take off.

Ash asks, "So Serena, what did she tell you?"

"Eh? Nothing." Serena says as she shakes her head furiously.

"Relax." Ash whispers, "I won't ever dump you for her. You are my Eve and I am your Adam. I won't choose another woman unless you use Double Team."

"Ash..." Serena blushes as she gives him a little peck on the cheek before they catch up with others.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is a little bit short, but here is Miette. I hope you like the rivalry between Serena and Miette. But you all know who is the real one Ash loves. The next chapter will be a self original chapter for Chespin.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A new day starts for the traveling heroes, they have met a Flabébé who was owned by an old man named Grey and they helped him find the flower for this Pokemon so he and his wife Florence, who is in the hospital, can be happy.

Now they are at the forest side as Ash is training Chespin. "Chespin! Use Pound attack!" Ash says.

Chespin focus his power of his punch and then hits the rock, it has made a scratch on it, but it doesn't break.

East says, "It looks like Chespin is in good shape."

Golly says, "I agree."

Serena says, "Ash, why don't we take a break?"

"Good idea." Ash replies as they go to rest, but they hear some strange sounds.

"What is that sound?" Mark asks.

"It sounds like it is coming from over there." Clemont says as they follow the noise.

When they get closer to the sounds, they see a boy dressed up as a samurai using his sword to battle his Quilladin. They both share their attacks as they are in a combat.

"Wow..." Golly manages to mutter.

"That Quilladin is using Brick Break." Clemont says.

Ash is focusing on the movements, both of them are completely focus on each other and they move swiftly.

Once the match is over, the samurai says, "Good work. Quilladin."

Quilladin nods, but then the Samurai has his eyes glow for a second as he uses his sword to charge towards the bush Ash and his friends are watching. Ash quickly jumps out of it and then blocks the sword.

As both of them are clashing at each other, the Samurai says, "Who are you and why do you evasdrop us?"

Ash says, "Why don't we have a talk once you put the sword down? We are not your enemies."

The Samurai looks at Ash's eyes, and then jumps back. "Very well." He puts his sword away.

As everyone gathers, the Samurai says, "My name is Romaru. I am a samurai in training."

"A real Samurai..." Bonnie says in awe.

"We have seen your training. I can say I am amazed that you are in par with your Quilladin." Mark says.

Romaru says, "It is vital for a samurai to fight along with our Pokemon. That is our rule."

Ash asks, "I saw the Brick Break your Quilladin used. They look very firm and tough. Can you teach me and Chespin how to do it?" Chespin also bows down like Ash.

"Pardon me?" Romaru asks. "My training is very difficult and hard work. Are you asking me that you want to do my training?"

"Yes, please teach the both of us." Ash says.

"Ash..." Serena says.

Romaru says, "Very well. A Samurai never turns down a request from a fellow companion."

* * *

Now they are at the tree, Romaru says, "When training for the Brick Break, you need to focus the accuracy." He takes out the sword and hits the tree. It leaves a mark and he continues, "Now once you land your first mark, you'll need to aim for the same mark until this tree falls."

He shows his skills as both Quilladin and Romaru are keep hitting the same spots, with only 10 hits and both trees fall.

"Wow..." Golly says.

"Now, Ash. You can give it a try." Romaru says. "Do you have a sword with you?"

"I don't. But I'll use my fists." He says.

"Very well. But don't hurt yourself too much." Romaru says.

Both Ash and Chespin then punches the tree, Ash is perfectly fine, but Chespin is keep hitting different places. Once Ash is done, he sees Chespin struggling.

Romaru says, "Ash, you have did a good job. But for Chespin. You need to tell him to open his eyes."

Ash notices Chespin's eyes are closed as he is keep swinging his arms. Ash says, "Chespin. Open your eyes and watch the marks."

Chespin then turns to see Quilladin, who shows him again the trick. Chespin then gets heated up as he now opens his eyes and punch the tree, then it gets down easily.

"Well done." East says.

"Indeed." Serena says.

* * *

They then go to the river and Romaru says, "Now for the next training. Using Brick Break needs your fist to he hard."

He then looks up to the waterfall nearby, he says, "This river has some falling stones due to the lack of stability."

Then a rock falls down as Romaru says, "Now!"

Quilladin punches the rock, and it breaks in half.

"Wow..."Bonnie says.

"Now let Chespin try to break it." Romaru says.

"Chespin. Punch the rock when it falls down." Ash says as it nods. As another rock falls down, Chespin punches it, instead of breaking, it flies into the water.

"Chespin needs to move his hands faster." Romaru says.

"I'll try it as well." Ash says.

"Are you serious? Even I can't do it with my sword." Romaru says in shock. But Ash tries it out and he breaks the rock in half. But he feels a little pain.

"Geez... Ash, you are so reckless..." Serena says as she helps tending his wound.

"Sorry." Ash says.

Romaru says, "Regardless. To be abke to punch through the rock as a human, I am impressed."

Chespin sees how Ash does and he does it again. After several tries, at last Chespin breaks it and gloats at Quilladin's face for underestimating it. Quilladin just shrugs it off, believing it is all luck.

* * *

Once they are having lunch, Ash asks, "So Romaru, you say that you are from the Samurai family, right?"

Romaru says, "Yes. I am on a journey to hone my skills so I don't need my brother Ryumaru and Gomaru to protect me all the time. My village are all warriors so we can train to be guards."

Mark says, "That sounds amazing."

Golly says, "Well, I have read some ancient stories with my aunt, I want to know that there were three groups of clan live in the Kalos Region. You are the Samurai Clan, right?"

Romaru says, "Wow. You are well-informed. Yes. And the other two are the Ninja Clan and the Magician Clan. And it is because of us three clans, our starter Pokemon becomes the Starter Pokemons we have today."

Clemont says, "Speaking of which, didn't we just meet Sanpei? Who is from the Ninja Clan?"

"Oh yeah." Bonnie says.

"So you have met one of the trainers from the Ninja Clan?" Romaru asks.

"Yes. Like you, I have asked to teach me some moves with Froakie."

"I see. You must be quite a learner. I respect you." Romaru says.

"Thanks, Romaru." Ash says.

* * *

Once the resting is done, Romaru says, "Now this part is you'll need to combat each other. Watch me and Quilladin."

He then throws his sword and Quilladin catches it, then Romaru blocks the punch Quilladin gives. Both of them do it for a while and then says, "Now, Ash. How about you try it."

Ash nods and he and Chespin do it, they sometimes miss their attacks, but eventually they have been in sync.

"Now that it is over, the final is that-" Before Romaru can continue, the floor rumbles and a orange Meowth samurai machine appears.

"Oh my..." Ash groans as he knows what this is going.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto.)

"Team Rocket?" Romaru asks.

"They are bad guys who somehow locate us everywhere we go." Mark says.

"Whenever we send them flying to protect our Pokemon from stolen from them, they always come back like a bunch of idiots."

"Who are you saying idiots?" Jessie says irritated.

"So in other words, they are enemies." Romaru says.

"We will be taking those two with us." Meowth says.

"As if I let you." Ash says. "Chespin/Quilladin. Rollout!" Both Pokémon ready and charges forward to attack.

But when they do, the sword on Meowth machine just blocks the attack.

"What?" Golly says.

"We use the toughest metal to build this sword, there is no way you can break it through it." James says.

"Now we will be taking them!" Meowth presses the button and then the sword becomes a cage and it traps both Pokemon inside.

"Oh no!" Romaru says.

"Pikachu! Sylveon! Iron Tail!" Ash yells as they also charge forward, but they can't break the cage.

"Quilladin! Brick Break!" Romru yells as it starts breaking the cage, but the cage doesn't leave a scratch.

"Keep trying to do that because they won't break it." Jessie taunts.

Chespin sees how Quilladin is punching the cage, he also tries to help as he also punches the cage. Remembering the training, Chespin growls and then his arm turns blue and punches through the cage.

"What?" The Team Rocket is shocked.

"What is that?" Bonnie says.

"Needle Arm. It must have learned Needle Arm." Romaru says.

"Chespin! Use Needle Arm to break the machine!" Ash yells.

Chespin starts to give punches on the machine and focus on the same place and the power, then it breaks as the Team Rocket fly out of the machine.

"How does this happen..." James says.

"We cost a lot of money to build that..." Meowth says.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Sylveon! Moonblast!"

The two Pokmon shoot out their attacks and hits the Trio.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio say as they fly sky high.

* * *

Back at the road, Ash says, "Although Chespin didn't learn Brick Break, but he did learn Needle Arm."

Romaru says, "Indeed. Needle Arm is better since it is a Grass Type Move." He then says, "Now I must go now. Let's hope we will be meeting again."

"See you." Ash says as everyone says good-bye to him and Quilladin.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his friends are now at the camp training. Bonnie says, "I just can't believe we met a real Samurai. What if we also meet the magician as well?"

Serena says, "Maybe."

As Ash is combing Sylveon's fur, they suddenly hear rumbling.

"What is going on?" Ash says as everyone looks around. Just then, 4 shadows appear from the forest and lands in front of them.

"Keldeo! Cobalion! Terrakion! Virizion!" Ash says excitedly as he hugs Keldeo. "It is so good to see you again."

"You sure rush fast. Ash. We have been trying to catch up to you." Keldeo says.

The others just wide eyes at the scene as Clemont asks, "They are the Swords of Justice. Don't tell me you have also meet them?"

Cobalion says, "Fear not. Ash's friends. We have owe Ash a lot."

Terrakion says, "Indeed. It is thanks to him that Keldeo becomes a Sword of Justice."

Serena asks, "Ash? What did you do?"

"Well...back in Unova, I was having a train ride until I find him collapse on top of the train. Apparently he is fighting Kyruem to prove himself to be a strong member of the Sword of Justice. But Kyruem freezes the other members and he escapes. We help him and eventually we unlock his ability to use Secret Sword.

"That is amazing." Bonnie says.

"I assume that you all want to join my team?" Ash asks.

"Do you need to ask that?" Keldeo says. "Of course we are."

"Welcome to the team, my friends." Ash captures the 4 Pokemon and then send them out so they can have a ride around the campsite.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter. This is original, so I hope you like it. The next chapter will be the reunion of Diantha.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Brackish Town, they stop by at the holoboard and is shocked.

"Aunt Diantha is here in town having an exhibition match?" Golly says.

"That is great." Mark says. "How about we go meet her?"

"Sure. Why not?" Ash says.

* * *

When they arrived at the stadium, the gang goes down to the interior of the stadium. There they walk in a hallway where they then heard a commotion happening nearby. They turn a corner to see a large group of people, most likely from the Press, outside a door.

"Wow..." Serena says. "Too many people."

"Now hold on,Diantha won't be seeing anybody or making any interviews today." The assistant, whose name is Katie, says.

Before Ash and his friends can go there, they see the door open as Professor Sycamore is there.

"Hello everyone, how are you all today." Says the professor.

"We're all good professor." Says Ash. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do extensive research on Diantha's Gardevoir on its Mega Evolution." Says the professor. "Right now she is in the back room talking to Aurora about something."

"Wait, Mom is here as well?" Mark asks in surprise.

Then the door opens as Diantha says, "Aurora, thank you for- Oh my."

"Ash? Everyone?" Aurora is also surprised as Golly immediately hugs her.

"Hi Mom." Ash says. "What are you doing here?"

"Diantha is just asking me for something, I assume that you saw the poster of Dinatha's battle?" Aurora asks.

"We do." Serena says.

Diantha asks, "So Ash, how is your gym battles?"

"Great. I beat Grant and get the Cliff Badge. Right now I am heading to Shalour City." Ash says.

"Oh, I see." Dinatha says. "You'll be able to see Father as well."

"We know." Mark says.

"So Diantha about what we discussed earlier." Says the professor.

"You mean about lending you my Key Stone correct?" Diantha asks. They then see her touching the charm necklace around her neck,on the center of it held her Key Stone.

"I'm sorry professor, but I can't lend it to you or anyone. This Key Stone represents the bond between myself and Gardevior." Says Diantha.

"I understand,perhaps the next time you visit Lumiose City,perhaps we can-"

"Nope,not gonna happen." The group then sees Katie come in.

"Right now,Diantha's schedule is jam pack, so we don't have any time to visit Lumiose City." Says the woman, confronting the professor.

Once the Professor is confronting, she turns around and sees Ash, Mark, Golly and East. "Oops, I am sorry to let you see that."

"It's fine, Katie." East says.

"You're on soon Madam." she continues.

"Thanks Katie, you're all free to watch the match." says Diantha then leaves to her match.

Once Dinatha and Katie leaves, Aurora says, "Why don't we go watch the match at the stands?"

"Great idea." Ash says.

* * *

They go to see the battle, Diantha easily sweeps through the battle with her Gardevoir.

"She is still strong as always." Ash says.

"You just can't wait to have a battle with her? Ash?" Aurora rubs his hair.

"Can't blame me, Mom." Ash says.

After the battle, they want to go meet Diantha, only to see her left early.

"Now what?" East asks.

"I know. Why don't we go try out the famous chocolate cake?" Serena says.

"I want to try it out!" Bonnie says.

"I have to take care of the data, so I'll join you later." Professor Sycamore then leaves.

However, when the travelers reach the restaurant, they are greeted by a long line.

"Man, this is too long…" Serena says.

"I really want to eat the cake." Bonnie whines.

Aurora sighs, "It is the famous cake after all, so it isn't a surprise to be this long."

Golly asks, "Mother, what should we do?"

"Hey look! Is Kanto Champion Aurora!" One person says.

"No way! She also has Ash, Mark and Golly with her!" Another one who recognizes them says.

And much to their surprise, a lot of fans start to surround the 4 of them. Causing the others to be left out.

Clemont says, "Wow, they are pretty famous here."

East says, "Us Ketchums has a reputation of being one of the influential family, and with Ash being the one who stops the evil teams, almost every person know the family."

"What about you? East?" Bonnie asks. "Why aren't you being surrounded as well?"

East says, "I need to be with my family so they could recognize me."

"I see." Serena says.

Once the fans are gone, Ash turns to them, "Guys! Look!"

Serena and the others are shock that they have a full sized cake on Ash's hands. Clemont asks, "Where did you get that?"

Mark says, "Well, some fans decide to give us because we are famous after all..."

Golly says, "It is quite embarrassing, but at least we have some cake to eat."

"Yay!" Bonnie cheers with Dedenne.

As they are about to slice the cake, the group then hear of a dispute between a customer and a worker.

"I'm very sorry, but we already sold out the last pieces of our Chocolate cake madam." Says the worker.

"Oh that's a tragedy, I was really hoping to finally try a piece of this shop's Chocolate cake. It brings the end of the world." Says the lady, who wears a black coat, black sun hat,and tinted glasses.

Aurora says, "Let me handle this." She goes to the lady and pats her shoulder.

"Huh? Sister Aurora?" The lady says.

"Come with us, we have a plenty." Aurora says.

"Really? That's nice of you all, thanks." Says the lady. Who reveals herself to be Dinatha.

"Wow, that is a great disguise, Aunt Diantha." Golly says.

"Thank you, Golly. How do you manage to get the cake?" Diantha asks.

"Don't ask, you can say we didn't disguise like you and you know." Aurora says.

"Wow. Maybe I should try that as well." Diantha jokes.

Each takes only one bite, and one is enough to fill everyone's mouth in tastiness.

"Wow that was delicious." Says Ash.

"Now I've got to say,this is one of the best desserts I've ever tried." says Diantha.

"Really you enjoy desserts?" Asks Serena. Amazed by her comment and her sharing her love of desserts.

Aurora says, "Of all the Ketchums, she is quite a dessert lover. Whenever we go, she likes to try the famous desserts in that city."

Diantha blushes and says, "Would you please not tease me? Sister Aurora?"

"Seems like a good time." Says Mark.

"So Diantha, how do you balance all between actress and Champion?" Clemont asks.

"It all seems overwhelming, but I'm able to balance it all, because I do it all out of love. That way it doesn't feel overwhelming at all." Says Diantha.

"Diantha, can I have a battle with you?" Ash asks. "Of course it won't be an official battle."

"Sure. I also want to see how strong you are since the last time we meet." Diantha says.

"I hope I can watch as well." Says the professor who just came over.

"Of course professor. The more the merrier." says Diantha.

* * *

At the battle, Diantha sends out Gardevoir, while Ash does the same.

"I see you have a Shiny one." Diantha says.

"Yes, but you won't believe that it was once a Tauros." Ash says.

"If it is Aurora, then I wouldn't be surprised." Diantha laughs.

Ash and Diantha both command the attacks by telepathy, which made everyone looks in awe.

"Wow, both are in equal power..." Mark says.

"Ash has been training hard I see." Aurora says.

But before they could continue the battle, a cube is thrown at both Gardevoirs and then ended up in a force field.

"What this,Gardevoir!" Diantha sees her long time friend trapped in a box then floated to a balloon in the sky.

"Oh no." Ash says, knowing what happens next.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

Diantha asks, "What is the meaning of this?"

Golly says, "The three are still thinking they are evil, so Uncle Giovanni let us be our play toys I guess."

"I see." Dinatha says as she turns back to them.

"These Gardevoir clearly belongs to someone more elegant hence the best actress in the world,and not someone inferior, we just take it for the taking." Says Jessie.

"And since Gardevoir has the potential to Mega Evolve, it makes the cargo all the more precious." Says Meowth.

Ash says, "So you want a Mega Gardevoir? Why don't we just summon one?" Ash looks at Diantha, who nods back. Both of them press their key stone and say, "Respond to my heart! Mega Evolve!"

Both Gardevoir change their forms, Professor Sycamore says, "This is amazing...not only one but two..."

Ash and Diantha yell, "Shadow Ball!"

The two Pokemon break through the cage quickly, much to the trio's shock.

"I don't like where this is going." Says a very scared Meowth.

"Now, use Moonblast." The two Gardevoir fires pink balls and then causing the balloon to break and the trio sent flying.

"We are blasting off again!" They yell before they disappear.

Diantha says, "I guess they sure are a pain for you guys?"

Mark says, "It sure is, but it is fun to see them flying all the time."

Clemont says, "But the only question I have is that how do they always find us?"

Aurora says, "If only we know."

Then they see Katie with the helicopter arrives, Diantha says, "Well, it seems like I have to go. I am sorry that our battle is interrupted for now."

Ash says, "It is fine, since I am going to challenge the league, I can battle you then."

Diantha nods and they bid farewell as she is going for film shooting, everyone also waves to her until the helicopter leaves out of their sight.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, it is basically the episode 28 with a slight change. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be introducing Korrina.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

On Route 10, the gang is walking through on the way to Shalour City. But then they hear sounds of roller skates.

"What was that?" Golly asks in confusion.

"I don't know..." Mark says as they keep walking. Then, much to their surprise, a girl with a roller skates jumps down and says, "Number 99!"

They see a the girl with white and red outfit and blonde hair in front of them, then a Lucario also appear besides her.

"I finally found you. How about we have a battle." The girl says.

"Um, who are you?" Serena asks.

"Oops, I forgot to introduce myself." She says. "The name is Korrina and this is my partner Lucario."

Ash, Mark, Golly and East froze when Serena, Clemont and Bonnie did their introductions.

"And you are?" Korrina asks.

Mark says, "You don't remember your family?"

"What?" Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are shocked. Korrina says, "Wait a sec...you are Ash right? Then you must be Mark, Golly and East. Wow, I can't believe that it is a small world."

Clemont asks, "So you are related?"

East says, "Cousins, she lives with our Grandpa at the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City."

Golly says, "The gym leader was once our Grandfather until he passes down to Korrina here."

Bonnie says, "You're a Gym Leader?"

"Of course." Korrina says. "So Ash, care to have a small battle?"

"Of course." Ash says.

They went to a clearing outside of the forest, there Ash and Korrina can have their battle. Pikachu wants to battle, but Ash says, "Wait, Pikachu. I want to try someone else."

"Aw man..." Pikachu groans until Sylveon cheers him up.

"Go, Lucario! I choose you!" Ash sends his out as Korrina notices the Mega Stone on its wrist.

"Hey, you have a Lucarionite? Where did you get it?" Korrina asks.

"It is kinda hard to explain, since when he found me, he already has it." Ash says.

"I see." Korrina says.

"Alright Lucario, let's kick off with Power-Up Punch." Lucario's fists glows and then charges at Lucario.

"Block it Lucario." Use his forearms, Lucario deflected the attack flawlessly.

"Wow, Both Lucario is tough." Says Bonnie.

"To deflect that Iron Tail like that takes guts. I think there's more to Lucario then meets the eye." Says Clemont.

"It won't matter. Ash and Pikachu will push through." Serena says, full of encouragement.

"Use Extreme Speed." Lucario then glowed white, and rush his opponent with speed. "Take it, Lucario." Lucario ran abit forward and took the Extreme Speed head on, and it didn't even look fazed, much less flinched at the attack.

"Now use Swords Dance." Lucario then focused and multiple swords floated around him, sharply increasing his attack power. "We'll do the same!" Ash yells as his Lucario does.

"Now let's go in the offensive, use Bone Rush." Lucario then form a Bone staff, and rush to Lucario.

"Aura Sphere, quick!" Ash yells as Lucario forms a blue sphere ans throws at the bone, causing it to disappear.

"Wow..." Korrina is quite shock at the power.

Lucario all the sudden charged up power into his fist and jumped up, while Ash's also do the same as both of them do Power Up Punch at the same time. And then they also fall at the same time.

"A Draw..." Mark says.

Golly says, "Both of them are amazing..."

Korrina sighs, "Man...You are tough, Ash. I should have expect that."

Ash says, "You're not half bad either."

Then suddenly, Korrina's stomach starts to rumble. East says, "Why don't we have some lunch so we can catch up?"

"Good idea." Korrina says.

At the table, Korrina asks, "So you just met Aunt Diantha again?"

"Yeah, but too bad that the battle was interrupted." Ash sighs.

"By the way, Korrina, your key stone is also from Grandpa right? Since it is made just like Ash's gloves." East says.

"Yeah, but I still need to find a Lucarionite so I can fully become a gym leader." Korrina says. "You know, all gym leaders in Kalos requires a mega stone."

"That is right." Clemont says.

"How about we help you find one?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Korrina smiles.

As the group packs up to get ready to leave, a cube is toss at Pikachu, Sylveon and both Lucario,trapping them in shield cube.

"Oh no, not again..." Ash says.

(Team Rocket Motto)

Korrina says, "Team Rocket?"

"Don't worry about that, they are just idiots who doesn't know how to give up." Golly says.

"Not only we plan on just the Pokémon,but also that trinket you have on your hand." James points to Korrina's Key Stone.

"You would try." Korrina guards her hand away from them.

James then throws a smokescreen to blind everyone. Everyone takes cover as they move in. When the smoke disperses,everyone checks around to see what happened.

"At least our key stones are safe." Ash says.

"But they took the four away..." Serena says.

Mark says, "Not for long, Lucario is known for the aura, so Ash and Korrina, why don't you sense them?"

The two nod as they sense the ballon, then they rush towards the direction.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is arguing that they didn't get the key stone, Pikachu says, "Lucario, can you do Flash Cannon to break it open?"

"We'll try." Lucario says as they work together, it not only destroys the force field, it also destroys the balloon.

"What?" Team Rocket is shocked that they are coming for a landing. The four Pokemon then jumps safely to the ground and try to run.

"How dare you...Jellicent! Water Pusle!" Jessie yells.

"Carnivine! Bullet Seed!" James says.

Both Pokemon send out their attacks, but Sylveon uses Fairy Wind to deflect it. Together with Lucario, they use Close Combat and Play Rough to toss the Pokemon back to Jessie and James.

"Pikachu! Sylveon! Lucario!" The four of them hear Ash and his friends voice as they rush to them. Korrina says, "Please leave those two to me, I want to have two more wins."

"Okay." Ash says. Korrina then orders Lucario to use Flash Cannon, sending them into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" They yell as they are now gone.

After celebrating their victory, Korrina asks, "So what are the guys problem?"

Golly says, "You can say they are toys given by Uncle Giovanni... Those three still think they are villains and we were asked to play with them until they were tired, which never happens since this is the sixth region they have been."

"Wow..." Korrina is stunned.

"Now let's head towards the Geosenge Town." Mark says as they nod.

* * *

When they arrive the town, they decide to go to the Pokémon Center first for their Pokémon to check up.

"So where would we go to find Lucarionite." Asks Ash.

"Maybe we could try a couple of shops here in town." Says East.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt shopkeepers have something exquisite as a Mega Stone." says Korrina.

"It's still worth a try. Maybe we can find a clue where to look." says Serena.

Just then, a girl comes inside the center as Ash notices her. "Hey, Zoey!"

"Ash, what a surprise." Zoey greets him. "Looks like your team is getting bigger."

"Oh yeah." Ash says. He then introduces his siblings and cousins to her.

"So what brings you here, Zoey?" Serena asks.

"I heard that in this contest, Aurora will have an exhibition show. So I come to watch it. Though I won't be participate it." Zoey says.

"Really? Mom is going to perform here?" Golly says in shock.

"What about you?" Zoey asks.

"Well, I will participate this one," Ash says, "But first we need to find Korrina's Lucarionite."

"How about I help you out?" Zoey offers.

"Thanks a lot." Korrina says.

After an hour,the gang unite at the town square, unable to find anyone selling Lucarionite.

"Well we searched everywhere and no one is selling Lucarionite." says Mark.

"So where else can we look?" Asks East.

No one knows where else to look until an elderly man comes over.

"Excuse me,but you folk you like you're just passing through." Asks the man.

"Why yes we are." says Ash.

"I work as a photographer,would you all like a souvenir photo. They're at a reasonable price." asks the man.

The gang thought about this, and they don't see any trouble doing this, so they finally agree.

Once the photo is taken, the man asks, "What brings you all to Geosenge Town?"

We trying to find a special stone." Says Korrina.

"Special Stone you say" asks the Man.

"A Mega Stone, Lucarionite to be precise." Mark says.

"I may have heard of such a stone." He says.

"Really? Where" Korrnia asks with haste.

"Over there, at that mountainside, rumors say there's a special stone lies in a cave inside the mountain. Best place where to look." Says the Man.

"That's great. Thanks so much." Korrina thanks the man.

"Anytime, my name is McGinty, in case you wanna know." He introduces. Then they walk off to the mountains.

The gang walked up the side of the mountain to find a cave of some sort.

"So what are we looking for?" asks Zoey.

"A pathway that'll lead to a cave system on the side of the mountain." says Serena. The group then found a path that continues forwards.

"So should we continue ahead?" Asks Ash.

"I am not sure. According to the map on my Pokéwatch,this path leads to a dead end." says East.

"And there's no other paths ahead?" asks Korrina.

"Well..." Bonnie says as they turn to Lucario, who is staring at the boulders.

"You found something?" Korrina asks. Lucario instead uses a Power Up Punch to obliterate the obstacles.

"Wow a hidden path." says Bonnie.

"Good job Lucario." Lucario nods and the group continues down the hidden path.

They then make it to a circular wall at the end and found a cave entrance.

"Looks like the rumors were true." Golly says.

"Alright hopefully there a Lucarionite at the end of the cave." Korrina says.

Before the group can come in however. A loud shrinking echo through the cave and out the entrance.

"What is that?" Serena says as she jumps into Ash's arms.

"It is getting closer..." Golly says.

The screaming then stops for a brief moment, and all the sudden somebody comes flying out.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket is the one who made the scream as they are flying into the sky and disappear.

"Not those guys again..." Bonnie says.

"Do they really follow you everywhere they go?" Zoey asks.

"So you know them?" Clemont asks.

"They have been stalking Ash back at Sinnoh as well. Though that Jessie has some talents with the contests." Zoey says.

"I know what you mean..." Ash says. "Trust me, they have been hard to deal with."

"Regardless...if Team Rocket has blasting off, then it means something is inside the cave and it is protecting something..." Golly says.

"That not gonna stop us. Whatever the challenge is,me and Lucario will get past it." Korrina says.

So far the group hasn't received any trouble yet. They finally reach a lake inside with a single file of pillars sticking out the water on each side. A bridge was in the middle that led to a rock formation. On it had a big orange rock with some sort of flame icon in the middle.

"Is that it?" says Korrina. Lucario can hear the stone speaking to him, Lucario roars, knowing that this was it.

"It is. Come on Lucario." Korrina and Lucario then run to the stone with Lucario ahead of her.

Suddenly, some winds appear as a Charizard lands in front of them. They all step back as they feel the immense power.

"A Charizard?" Zoey asks. "What is it doing here?"

Ash immediately notices it as his mother's Charizard, he says, "I think it is the keeper of the Lucarionite. Which is also why Team Rocket is blasting off."

"If that's the case,we're just gonna have to beat it to get it." Korrina's says as she and Lucario ready themselves.

Serena tries to help, but Golly says, "Wait, Serena. I think it is a test for Korrina. We shouldn't interfere."

"But..." Serena says.

"Lucario, Use Power Up Punch!" Korrina yells. Lucario charges with his fist glows, but Charizard just fly into the air and then uses Wing Attack. It hits its mark. Lucario, however, lands on its feet and dodges Charizard's next series of successive Fire Punches.

"Metal Sound!" Korrina commands. And the sound just let Charizard covers its ears. Then Lucario uses Thunder Punch to hurt it.

Just as it seems the move is working, Charizard sends Lucario to the ground with a Flamethrower.

"Lucario,please we can't give in, not when we're so close."  
Korrina says.

Lucario jumps and then uses Flash Cannon, it hurts Charizard. Then Charizard successfully dodges the punches, but he pins it down using the Bone Rush. **(Not attacking, just pinning. So don't ask me about type advantages about this.)** Just when Lucario is about to finish Charizard off with another Power-Up Punch...

"That's enough!" A voice coming from ahead. Then Charizard flies towards the two people, who turns out to be Aurora and Gurkinn.

"Mom! Grandpa!" Ash, Mark and Golly exclaim.

"Charizard, thank you for your help." Aurora says as she recalls her Pokemon.

"Wait, that Charizard is the Legendary Charizard used by Aurora?" Zoey asks.

"Grandpa, what is the meaning of this?" Korrina asks.

"You have passed your final trial. Now your training is complete. Congratulations to you both." Gurkinn says. "And it is also good to see you again. Ash, Mark, Golly, East."

Bonnie says, "He is your grandfather?"

"Yeah, also known as the Mega Evolution Guru." Mark says. "But Mom, what are you doing here?"

Aurora says, "I was here to have an exhibition performance, but Dad asked me to be Korrina's final challenge. Those I kinda hold back a little."

"Wow, I can't believe I am seeing the Legendary Coordinator Aurora here..." Zoey says.

"Oh, you must be Zoey, right? I heard you won the Sinnoh Grand Festival two years ago." Aurora says.

"You've watched it?" Zoey asks.

"I do. And I see you are also Ash's friend." Aurora says.

"Mom, we have met in Sinnoh before." Ash says.

"I see." Aurora says.

Back outside, the group then walks back to the Town Square where McGinty was waiting.

"Hello everyone, I see you were successful." He says. "Hello Gurkinn, I am surprised to see you here." McGinty continues.

"Hello McGinty, I see you managed to point them in the right direction." says Gurkinn.

"Wait, Grandpa, you know each other?" East asks.

"In fact, I was asked to point you to the mountain where the Lucarionite rested,and I knew all about her test and training." McGinty says.

"So you lended us a hand since the beginning?" Korrina asks McGinty.

"Yes,and I'm happy to see you pass." McGinty compliments her, which she accepts.

"Now I can't wait to try it out." Korrina says as they all try to see her Mega evolution.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter. And Zoey makes her appearance once more. I hope you enjoy it. In fact, when I am writing the Reflection Cave Part, I have come up with a crazy idea, it'll be a secret for now, but please wait until that crazy idea happens.**

**_ Storyreader21: Nice chapter. I wonder if in the future you are going to have a chapter with the same cake, but Ash being in girl form, and comparing it to the two forms only to find it is much better as a girl. Looking forward to the next chapter._**

**Cake? Do you mean Case? Well, I have been contemplating about it.**

_**Guest: great chapter and will ash win the league like your first story but u don't have to say it I might just wait and see what happens as usual**_

**Just guess.**

_**Guest:Nice you didn't said something about a shiny one earlier in the beginning**_

**Well, I didn't mention any Shinies in the earlier beginning. But if you really want to know who are the shinies, please read my first story Ash's Story to find out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Lucario! Mega Evolve!" Korrina yells as she presses her key stone on her hand, and Lucario growls and then starts to transform.

Once the transformation is done, Korrina cheers, "Lucario, we did it, we did it!" She runs to her partner and hugs him.

"So that is a Mega Lucario..." Zoey says.

"Yeah. It looks awesome no matter how many times you look." Ash says as Pikachu and Sylveon nod in agreement.

"Allow me to present something that'll be used this moment." Says Clemont, who steadies his glasses.

"Oh no..." Golly mutters.

"The future is now thanks to science! CLEMONTIC GEAR on!" Clemont then presents some sort of meter with a cable attached to a self-made transmitter.

"I called it the Pokémon Power Meter." He says.

"Pokémon Power Meter?" Serena wonders.

"I swear if this machine breaks again..." Mark mutters.

"At least this one's straight to the point." Says Bonnie,who is relief somehow.

"Anyway, this device can measure a Pokémon's power level, therefore we can tell how powerful Mega Lucario is now." Says Clemont.

"I will need a demonstration though for the meter to catch." Says Clemont.

Korrina then notices a lone boulder sitting in the meadow, she says, "Power Up Punch!"

Lucario then punches through the boulder and it thrns into pieces, its waves also shoots through the others. And Clemont's machine's meter goes high as it gets off the charts.

"Wow, Lucario's power is incredible." Bonnie says as she sees the meter rise to the highest point.

"I know right? With Mega Evolution on our side, me and Lucario can plow through anything." Korrina says.

"Hey, Korrina, you don't mind if I have a battle with you?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Korrina says as they walk towards the sidelines.

"So Ash is going to try it first..." Gurkinn says to Aurora.

"I know." Aurora smiles. "Let's see how it goes."

"Alright Pikachu, let's start off with Iron Tail." Pikachu then charges in with a tail made out of steel.

"Meet on with Bone Rush." Lucario then unleashes a powerful Bone staff, and it clashes with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Both struggle to overpower the other until Lucario loses his grip on his Bone, and the Iron Tail sends it hurling towards the mountain, which then caused a big explosion as soon as it impacts.

"Unbelievable..." Clemont says, "The meter is doubled..."

"It's ok Lucario, it'll take time to get use to your new power." Korrina encourages her partner as he stands back up.

"Now Pikachu,use Electro Ball." Pikachu then charges a ball of electricity from its tail and fires.

"Dodge and use Power Up Punch." The new power increases Lucario's speed and Lucario is able to easily dodge it and he manages to get in close and strike Pikachu, sending him back.

"Awesome, let's keep up the pressure." Korrina says as she looks at her partner, who is slouching all the sudden.

"Lucario?"Korrina asks as suddenly Lucario becomes blood thirsty and then doing punches on Pikachu, who is trying to dodge.

"Stop it Lucario!" Korrina yells, but instead of listening, he charges at Pikachu, who is struggling to get up.

Mark says, "This is bad... Lucario can't control his power..."

"Oh no..." Golly says.

Lucario is about to attack again, but this time, Ash decides to stand in front of his fallen partner and catches the fist.

"Ash!" Everyone is worried about his actions and Ash says, "I won't let you hurt my partner." He then slams him down to the ground, making him faint.

"Lucario!" Korrina says in worried. Ash says, "Korrina, take him to the Pokemon center now."

Korrina nods as she takes him away, Zoey asks, "How did Ash manage to do that?"

Serena says, "Well, it is his secret."

* * *

As Ash and his friends are now inside the Pokemon Center, Pikachu is healed and gets back to Ash's shoulder.

"How's Lucario, Nurse Joy?" Korrina asks.

"Lucario is still resting up, while he did took some damage, that's not the reason why he blacked out." She says. Korrina then inches closer she continued to explain.

"The reason was out of exhaustion, the energy burned too much and his body was simply too tired to continue." She says.

"But how..." Korrina asks.

Aurora says, "It lost control of his aura. Right? Dad?"

Gurkinn says, "Yes. There are times where at first a Pokémon may get manipulated by their own powers after the mega evolution. Which is why I have been researching it."

Korrina nods as Ash says, "Since we can't do anything to Lucario, why not come and watch the contest?"

"That is a good idea, maybe watching the contest will help you feel better." East says.

"I hope." Korrina says as they head towards the Contest Hall.

* * *

When they arrive there, Ash asks, "So Zoey, aren't you going to participate this one?"

Zoey says, "I'll just watch since I need to relax for a while. Besides, I am here to see Aurora's amazing skills."

"I see." Ash says. As he goes registering, he hears someone calling him.

"Ash!" They notice Eve waving at them.

"Hey Eve!" Golly says as they high five each other. "You're here?"

"Well, I can't miss this contest, duh." Eve says with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Ash says, "Great. Oh, guys, this is Eve, she is our cousin."

After the introduction, Clemont asks, "Ash, how many cousins do you have? Since we have met quite a lot of them."

Korrina says, "We have quite a lot because of Aunt Aurora. After all, the Ketchums is the most influential family in this Kalos Region."

Serena says, "I can tell since Champion Diantha is your aunt as well."

Ash says, "So Eve, if you're participating, then it makes us rivals."

"You bet." Eve says. "Let's not hold back, shall we?"

"Sure." Ash says as they bid farewell to others so they can get to the changing rooms.

* * *

At the stage, Lillian says, "Welcome everyone to the Geosenge Contest, today is special since we have our founder of the Contests, the Legendary Coordinator Aurora to give out an exhibition show!"

Everyone cheers as Aurora comes to the stage. Aurora waves to the crowd and then takes out two Pokeballs. "Let's do it! Charizard, Togekiss!"

Aurora tosses two Pokemon with stars and fire at the background.

"Now, Flamethrower to create a star for Togekiss to Spin around!" Aurora says as Charizard does it, Togekiss spins into the fire and then uses Dazzling Gleam.

At the stands, Serena says, "Wow...Ms. Ketchum is amazing..."

Zoey says, "Right? Aurora's performances are original and highly advanced. I tried to use that trick but I couldn't make it."

Golly says, "Yeah, since Mom usually practices a lot."

In the waiting rooms, Ash ane Eve have dressed up as they watch the scene. "I can't believe that My mom would hide this from me." Ash says.

"She has some reasons." Eve says as she looks around. "And I guess that Team Rocket isn't here."

Ash turns around and doesn't see Jessie, he says, "I guess that Mom has sent them blast off really hard."

Aurora says, "Time for the ending! Focus Blast with Dragon Claw!"

Charizard slashes through the ball Togekiss made and it becomes fireworks.

"And that is it for Aurora's performance! A perfect way to start of this contest!" Lillian says as everyone cheers, and the three judges also give good comments about the performance.

After a series of Coordinators, Lillian says, "And next, we have Ash Ketchum! Being Aurora's first son, let's see how he would go!"

Ash rushes to the stage with two Pokeballs in his hands. "Alright, Noctowl! Skarmory! I choose you!"

As the two Pokeballs open, two birds fly out of it gracefully, much to everyone's awe.

The two birds then starts to fly around and does what Ash says. Use the Psychic to split Flash Cannon!"

Noctowl uses the move as the Flash Cannon starts to spin around and creates a big loop. "Spin around the loop and use Agility!"

The two birds nod as they spin around, they are also careful not to clash each other and it creates a giant circle.

East says, "No way! That is the legendary move, Silver Infinity!"

"What? The move that only Aurora manages to perfect?" Clemont asks.

Once Ash's finished, Lillian says, "An astounding performance! Now let's hear what the judge has to say."

Contesta says, "Ash Ketchum here has broke the record of being the second one who perfect this wonderful move."

"I like it a lot." Suzukio says.

"Infinity Loop needs some hard work and the bond of both Pokemon and trainers, Ash has done a great job." Nurse Joy says.

Ash is happy as he hugs the two birds, then they all get back to the waiting room.

"That is a nice work, Ash." Aurora says. "You perfect the move."

"I know, mother." Ash smiles.

Eve sends out Umbreon and Weavile, they did the Night Moon Dance as it also gets a lot of praise. Golly says, "Eve is doing well, too."

Bonnie says, "They are great."

As the results come, Ash and Eve all advance to the top 8. Ash smiles at Eve, "Looks like the higher chance we will be facing each other."

"I know." Eve says, "Let's give it all we got."

After a few rounds, Ash and Eve all advance and eventually face each other in the finals.

Zoey says, "So Ash and his cousin are facing each other, huh?"

Korrina says, "Yeah...I don't know who to cheer since they are even."

Gurkinn says, "You can cheer them both since they did a good job."

Ash is using Steelix and Donphan while Eve is using Sharpedo and Crawdaunt, leaving Ash in a disadvantage.

"We won't give up until it is over! Let's do the Sandstorm Phantom!" Ash says.

"Sandstorm Phantom?" Eve gasps as the field starts to become Sandstorm and traps both of her Pokemon. "Damn it...I didn't let them learn Rain Dance..."

Then they see both her Water Pokemon are being attacked swiftly. Lillian says, "What a combination! The two Ground Type Pokemon are moving just like phantoms in the Sandstorm!"

Eve says, "I know! Crawdaunt! Spin and Hydro Pump! Sharpedo! Surf!"

The two Water Pokemon manage to create a storm and the sandstorm is gone, Ash smiles, "Donphan! Now Rock Climb and Steelix, Dig!"

The two Pokemon then hits the opponents, causing them to faint.

"It is decided, the victory of Geosenge Contest is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Ash won!" Serena cheers.

"Eve is doing a good job, too." Gurkinn says.

"Yeah..." Korrina says in awe.

Eve recalls her Pokemon and says, "Ash, the last move sure caught me off guard."

"I know." Ash laughs.

* * *

After Ash gets his ribbon, they head back to the Pokemon Center to see Lucario. Eve also stays with them for a while since she wants to see Korrina's Lucario.

Once Lucario is fully recovered, McGinty made the mega stone into a wrist band and gives it to Lucario to wear.

Gurkinn says, "Korrina, Lucario. This time I'll need you to challenge me." This causes shock to everyone as Eve says, "Grandpa? You're going to battle?"

Korrina nods and says, "Okay."

Before beginning to battle, both trainers Mega Evolve their Lucarios.

"Power Up Punch!" Korrina yells as Lucario charges forward.

"Block it." Gurkinn says as his block the move with its aura.

"Bone Rush!" Both Lucario clash with the attack as they won't back down. But Gurkinn says, "Aura Sphere!"

Korrina's Lucario is unable to deflect as it is sent back. When Korrina's Lucario gets back to its feet, it once again has its dangerous look.

"Power up with Swords Dance!" Korrina says, but Lucario neglects to obey instead and heads for a Power-Up Punch, which Gurkinn's Lucario dodges with its superior Aura.

"Not again..." Golly says.

"She still can't control it..." Aurora says.

Lucario continues to disobey Korrina's orders and is knocked out by another Aura Sphere, forcing it to return back to normal.

"Lucario are you ok?" Korrina rushes to her partner's aid. Lucario nods, but is also saddened that he loses control.

Korrina sighs, she hopes that the first time is only a fluke, but now she realizes that this is more serious.

"Grandfather...what is happening." Korrina asks.

"Its now very clear that you both act differently. That Lucario is acting on its own." Says Gurkinn.

"It's clear that the both of you, while focus ingon the same goal. You're individuals in your actions, and not doing this as one." Says Gurkinn.

"But no matter what we face. Lucario and I can overcome it with strength." Says Korrina, leaving a dissatisfied Gurkinn in her wake. "No." he says.

"Huh?" Korrina asks.

"I SAID NO!" Gurkinn shouts ,surprising everyone at his outburst.

"YOU STILL TREAT THIS LIKE A THRILL! AND IF YOU THINK THIS IS THE WAY TO WIELD LUCARIO'S POWER?! THEN YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Gurkinn says.

"Grandpa is really angry..." East says.

"It has been a while since I heard his outburst..." Aurora says.

"No choice, you're going on another training journey..now." He demands. Korrina is still shocked, she asks, "But,where would I go?"

"There's a trainer who lives on Pomace Mountain, she's been wielding Mega Evolution for as long as I am, if anyone can help you controlling Lucario's Aura, it'll be her." says Gurkinn.

"Ok,we'll go there." says Korrina, respecting her Grandfather's wishes.

Gurkinn says, "Ash, I want you guys to help her as well. Is that fine?"

Ash says, "Not at all, Grandpa. We will help."

Gurkinn nods as they are heading towards their new destination.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Now Ash has three ribbons and he'll need two more to get to the grand festival. And Eve will also be Ash's rival of contests. The next chapter will be in Pomace Mountain Mega Evolution Training.**

**For the updates, in June I don't have a lot of time to write since I have school work, but don't worry, after this month is over is the Summer Vacation, I'll have a lot of time to write.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After bidding farewell to Gurkinn, Aurora, Eve and Zoey, our heroes are heading towards Pomace Mountain. On the way, they got separated and Team Rocket tries to take their Pokemon once more, only this time they use devices to power up. After reunited with the group, Korrina decides to do the Mega Evolution again, this time Lucario has managed to come into his senses, but lost again after Team Rocket is blasting off.

Now that they arrive at Pomace Mountain, they see a big house in front of them.

"That must be the house." East says.

"You're right." Golly says.

"Hello is anyone here?! I'm Korrina of the Shalour Gym." She says.

The door opens as a Mawile with a Mega Stone on her head appears.

"A Mawile..." Serena says.

"Hi,is your trainer home?" Korrina asks. Mawile then points right behind them and runs outside.

The gang then looks back to see a small hovercart carrying various flowers. Driving it was an elderly woman around eighty years of age, she wears a large straw hat,orange robes with a pink apron around her waist, glasses and carries a cane that also houses her Mega Stone.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asks kindly.

"Hi, are you the owner of this house?" Ash asks.

"Yes I am, I believe that's my Mawile who answered the door." She says.

"My name's Korrina, I come from the Shalour Gym." Korrina introduces, then the rest also introduce themselves.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, and your Grandfather had told me that you would be coming."

"Really?" East asks.

"And I believe that he told me that two more of your relatives will also come as well. Anyways, my name is Mabel. I was a Mega Evolution Master, but now I am retired. So I passed it down to your grandfather, who is my student."

"Wow..." Mark says. "I never knew about that."

Then they hear the sounds as Maple says, "Ah, they are here."

They turn around and, much to their shock, they see a couple come to them.

"Uncle Giovanni? Aunt Sabrina?" Golly says in shock. "You guys are here?"

Giovanni says, "It is great to see you guys again."

Ash and his relatives all shake hands and give them hugs, then Ash introduces them to others.

"So you are the leader of Team Rocket?" Bonnie asks.

East says, "Yes, he is. So Uncle, what brings you and aunt here?"

Giovanni says, "Well, we are asked by Father to visit. I guess that Korrina is here for some help as well?"

Korrnia says, "Yeah, uncle. And Grandfather told me that you might be able to help us." Korrina says the last words to Mabel with Lucario at her side.

"I could, but I wish to know what you and Lucario have achieved so far." Mabel says.

"Oh...um...and how do we do that?" Korrina asks. "Why with a Pokémon Battle of course." Mabel declares.

* * *

Then they all go to see Korrina and Mabel's battle. Mabel's Mega Mawile eventually defeated the uncontrolled Lucario.

"So that is what happens all the time?" Sabrina asks.

"Yeah...It is strange since Mark and I doesn't have this probelm." Ash says.

"A good battle indeed." Says Mabel, along with Mawile by her side.

"So now you see what troubles the both of us...Can you help us?" Korrina asks her.

"Of course. Now let's move on shall we?" Mabel says as she then leads the group to her home. In the foyer are beautiful flower arrangements. Everyone marvels over these arrangements and is impressed by them.

"Wow did you do all these yourself." Ash asks.

"Every single one of them." Says Mabel.

"They're so beautiful." Serena comments.

"I'm glad you think so, because you all be doing some." Mabel says.

While everyone agrees to do so, expect Korrina and Lucario. "But, forgive me but I think we should take the time to do some training." Korrina insists.

Giovanni says, "Korrina, the training won't go away, you should try this out."

Mabel says, "Giovanni is right, and trust me child, you'll enjoy it."

Korrina then just keeps her mouth shut and agrees to do so.

"But you all won't be doing it alone." Mabel says.

"Who are we partnered with?" Clemont asks.

"Why with your Pokémon of course. Flower arranging can be one of the most peaceful things you can do. When doing it along with your Pokémon,you both can discover things you could image." Says Mabel.

She shows the group the flowers she picked earlier that morning and tells them they can start with those.

During the arranging, after Clemont's invention explodes and Sabrina quickly tosses it outside, they all show Mabel their work. Mabel then tells them that they will continue it tomorrow, much to Korrina and Lucario's dismay.

* * *

In the living room, Giovanni asks, "So Ash, does those three still trying to capture your Pokemon and claiming that they are giving to me?"

Ash says, "Yeah...recently they have also tried to steal your sister's Gardevoir. I think that they don't know you are related?"

Giovanni says, "I have to keep it a secret to every Team Rocket member. Since we're asked to be the fake villains besides doing the researches."

Serena says, "But how do they always have the money to purchase those machines or devices to capture our Pokemon?"

Golly asks, "Uncle, do you give them funds for those devices?"

Giovanni says, "I don't remember that I have give them any money for the devices. But I know James is from a rich family, so I guess he gets the money from his family."

Ash says, "Or they often disguise and doing part-time jobs. I remember that they have been selling stuff back at the league."

"That could also be the reason." Sabrina says.

"So Uncle, are you going to stop them?" Golly asks.

"It is up to Ash." Giovanni looks at Ash. Ash says, "Well, I don't really care that they try to take Pikachu over and over again."

Serena asks, "Ash?"

"I'll let them try to take my Pokemon and fail everytime, until the league is over, then you can tell them to stop." Ash says.

"I see." Giovanni says. "So they have giving you experiences?"

"You can say so." Ash says.

* * *

The next morning, due to Giovanni and Sabrina having some other business to attend, so they decide to leave until night. But Giovanni is nice enough to lend his Persian to Ash and his friends to play with.

Persian is now playing the ball with Pikachu, Sylveon and Dedenne while the others are keep doing flower arrangements.

"We finally found them..." Jessie, James and Meowth says as they finally reach the house to see what the twerps are up to. But much to their shock is that they see a Persian playing with Pikachu, Sylveon and Dedenne.

"Huh? Whose Persian is that?" James asks in confusion. Jessie says, "I don't remember a twerp having a Persian."

Meowth is just watching it and then he hears Pikachu talking to him. Then he says, "That's the boss' Persian! How dare he get along with the twerp's Pikachu and Sylveon!"

"Wait, the boss' Persian?" James asks in confusion. "Isn't he in jail because of that Unova Incident?"

"I don't know how he is in the twerp's hands, but I'll show him who is the top cat here!" Meowth says.

"But first, we need to figure out how to take the twerpette's Mega Lucario." Jessie says as they start planning.

* * *

"Ohhhhh,if I see or do one more flower arrangement, I'm gonna explode." Says a collapsed Serena after a day of flower arranging.

"Huh? Serena? I thought you enjoy it." Ash says, laughing at her exhaustion.

"I do, it's just too much." Serena says.

Golly says, "But why does Ms. Mapbel want us to do this stuff?"

Mark says, "I have a theory, is that it let us work together with Pokemon."

"I see." East says, but suddenly, they hear screams as they head outside, the same goes to Korrina and Mabel, who just finish talking.

"You guys again!" Korrina snarls as they see Team Rocket having Pikachu, Sylveon and Mawile in the balloon nets.

"We will be taking these away! The only thing left is that Lucario and the Key stone." James says.

"And we will create a Mega Evolution army!" Meowth says.

"No you won't! Lucario! Let's do it!" Korrina mega evolves her Lucario to fight Seviper and Carnivine, but Lucario starts to get out of control again.

At the same time, Ash says, "Persian, use Shadow Claw to break the net!"

Persian nods as he breaks the net, it also sends the balloon down to the ground. At the same time, Korrina finally get Lucario back to its senses and defeats Seviper and Carnivine.

"How dare you..." Jessie and James say as they recall their Pokemon. Meowth also gets up and Persian taunts him. "Well if it isn't the good o' Meowth?"

Meowth says, "You are the boss' Persian! Why are with the twerp!"

Persian says, "I have not intention to tell you, failure Meowth."

This cause Meowth to be angry and he says, "I'll show you that I am the top cat!" He charges up with the Fury Swipes. But Persian just dodges and uses Thunderbolt.

Meowth gets hit by the electric move and falls down. "I am not giving up that easily!" He then jumps back and tries to use Scratch. But an Iron Tail sends him back to Jessie and James.

"Way a go! Persian!" Bonnie cheers.

"Now time to finish this off." Ash says. Mabel also prepare her Mega Mawile and together, they send them flying to the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket says as they fly off.

At the same time, Giovanni and Sabrina also come back to the house and Persian gives him a hug.

"So what do we miss?" Sabrina asks.

"Just another blast off for those three. But Korrina manages to get her mega evolution success." Mark says.

"I see. That is great news." Giovanni says.

The next day, they thank Mabel for everything. Korrina says, "So Uncle Giovanni, Aunt Sabrina and I are going back to Shaulor City, how about you?"

Ash says, "Well, I want to train some more before challenging your gym, is that fine?"

"Not at all. I'll be waiting for your arrival." Korrina says as they all bid farewell.

* * *

**Here is another chapter. I let Giovanni appear in this chapter so that you'll know about Team Rocket trio's fate. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

En route to Shalour City, our heroes happily watch three forest Pokémon help each other gather berries.

"Those Pokemon sure are friendly towards each other." Golly remarks.

"I agree. It is fascinating to see the sight of Pokemon helping out each other." Clemont says.

"Why don't we leave them alone so that we won't interrupt their friendship?" Ash says as his two Pokemon agree.

Suddenly, an Ursaring grabs their berries and scares them out of their wits. Bonnie rushes towards the Ursaring and Clemont yells, "Hey Bonnie! Wait!"

"You give those berries back to them!" Bonnie yells.

But the Ursaring ignores her. Before Ash can tell Pikachu to help out, just as suddenly, a Hawlucha appears on the tree with a mask on.

"Wow! A Hawlucha!" Mark says. "It is a cool fighting type."

Hawlucha tears the mask and shows off his appearance. Much to other's awe.

Hawlucha attacks the Ursaring, using Close Combat, Karate Chop and High Jump Kick to make the Ursaring fall to his knee, giving the forest Pokémon time to retrieve their berries.

But Hawlucha suddenly strikes an artistic pose. East asks, "What is he doing?"

"It is his Victory pose." They turn around and see a man wearing a watcher's uniform. "You see, Hawlucha likes to do that to finish his opponent off."

Hawlucha tries to use Flying Press, but the Ursaring escape because the time Hawlucha used.

"Every time Hawlucha does that, the opponent always dodge that. But that is his style of battling." The man says.

As Hawlucha is lying on the floor, Ursaring brings a large stone as he tries to huet Hawlucha. Ash rushes up and blocks the rock.

"That is enough, Ursaring." Ash says as his eyes glow, Ursaring feels intimidated by the eyes and then retreats. Hawlucha also jumps away. Ash smiles, "Wow, that is so cool..."

The man says, "So it seems that you like Hawlucha a lot."

Mark asks, "Can you tell us more about him?"

"I'll be happy to." The man says as he takes them to his home.

"First off. I'm Keaton and I'm a Pokémon Watcher." He said. The gang then introduced themselves.

"So I see you all notice, was one of Hawlucha's heroics." Keaton says.

"So Hawlucha does this every day?" Ash asks.

"More actually. You see this forest is actually full of fighting types, and Hawlucha manages to beat them all, thus earning the title of Forest Champion." Keaton explains.

"So with the title, Hawlucha goes around helping those in need?" Serena asks. "That's right, and Hawlucha does it with pride." Keaton says.

"That is so cool." Mark says.

Then Keaton leads them to Hawlucha's special training ground. There they see Hawlucha training on top of a waterfall.

Ash walks up to him and says, "Hello there. My name is Ash. And this is my partner Pikachu and Sylveon."

Hawlucha looks at him curiously, he can feel something off this human. Ash says, "I am impressed with your Flying Press, so I am wondering that if I can help you strike more quickly withour losing your pose. Is that okay?"

Hawlucha slowly nods. But no matter how many times Hawlucha does the move, Ash always dodges.

Golly says, "The pose sure makes the opponent easily to dodge."

Mark says, "If only we can find a way to make it faster..."

Ash smiles at Hawlucha and says, "Hawlucha, I have an idea to make you get quick to dodge your opponent."

After Ash finish explaining, the same Ursaring and a Conkeldurr brings a Machamp here.

"Machamp?" Keaton says in shock. "It has been a while."

"You know that Machamp?" Mark asks.

"He lost to Hawlucha and trained in the mountains before...but why is he with Ursaring and Conkeldurr...since they used to terrorizing the local Pokémon?"

Then they see Machamp points at Hawlucha and roars at him. Ash says, "Wait, Machamp! It is not like it!"

"Golly, what did he say?" Bonnie asks.

"Machamp challenges Hawlucha for a battle, because he think that Hawlucha is bullying the Pokemon."

"What?" The others are shocked.

Hawlucha and Machamp are having a battle with the fighting moves, but then the Ursaring and Conkeldurr interfere the battle and beat Hawlucha to a pulp.

"Hey! That is not fair!" East says.

Ash says, "Machamp, like I said, you are mistaken! Those two are the ones that bully Pokemon. We saw Hawlucha saved smaler Pokemon from them!"

Machamp gasps and becomes angry that he is tricked, he defeats the two Pokemon easily with a Karate Chop.

After the battle, Machamp apologizes to Hawlucha and takes them away.

"Now that is fine..." Ash says. "Hawlucha, can I ask you a favor?"

Hawlucha looks at him and Ash continues, "I want to capture you, so I want to have a battle with you. Is that okay?"

Hawlucha nods and they have a battle. Ash uses Froakie and it battles Hawlucha fiercely. In the end, Hawlucha jumps to the tree and strikes his pose. Hearing Ash's advice to spin and fall in the same time, it tries to do it again. And this time it gets much faster. But Froakie uses Water Pulse at the same time, causing both Pokemon to faint.

"They all faint at the same time..." Serena says.

"So the match is a draw..." Keaton says.

After healing them up, Ash says, "Hawlucha, that is a nice Flying Press. With that move, you can defeat anyone no problem."

Hawlucha nods as Keaton asks, "You want to go with him, right?"

Hawlucha is hesitating, until the Machamp roars and gives him a nod on top of the waterfall.

"Don't worry about the forest. Machamp and I will take care of it." Keaton says.

Hawlucha then nods and agrees to join Ash's team. "Thank you, Hawlucha." Ash says as he takes out an empty Pokeball. Hawlucha then gets inside and Ash captures it.

"Alright! I caught a Hawlucha!" Ash says.

"Way to go! Brother!" Mark says.

As the group are cheering, they didn't notice that in the river, a pair of red eyes are glowing before sinking.

* * *

Ash and his friends have arrived at a canyon, where they see a sky battle.

"Wow, a Sky Battle!" Ash says.

"Yeah, it is said that there is a center near here that we can try it." Serena says.

East says, "That is awesome. As a Flying Type Trainer, it is my dream to test out this kind of battle."

"You are excited about this. East." Mark says with a chuckle."

"Then let's go try out." Golly says.

As they head inside the center, they are greeted by the instructor, who takes them to pick their clothes.

Bonnie asks, "Is there a size for me?"

The instructor says, "I am sorry, since you are not a grown up, the clothes will be too big for you and you might fall."

Bonnie whines, "No fair! I want to try it out!"

Clemont says, "Then I'll stay with Bonnie, since this kind of thing isn't my type."

"I guess so..." Ash says.

The 5 of them are now in the air room, Ash also sends out Hawlucha and Fletchling to fly as well.

"Wow, this is awesome." East says.

"It sure is." Golly says, "Though we can fly even though we don't have this suit."

Serena says, "Yeah, I am kinda jealous."

Suddenly, they see a coach comes and says, "Hey, you with the Hawlucha, care for having a sky battle?"

The instructor introduces her as Moria, he then elaborates on how Moria is one of the instructors at the canyon Sky Battle facility.

"Since my laat opponent didn't give me a challenge, can I have a battle with you?"

"Sure." Ash says. "Fletchling, are you ready?"

Fletchling nods, but Moria's Talonflame then refuses to battle him, much to their shock.

"It seems like my Talonflame sees that he is small, so he refuses to battle..." Moria says apologetically.

Fletchling is in despair, Ash says, "Then how about we have a bet, if I win with Hawlucha, you has to battle Fletchling."

"Sure." Moria says as they head outside.

Talonflame and Hawlucha battle, and Fletchling watches the battle carefully and observes Talonflame's movements while being comforted by Bonnie. However, since Hawlucha relied mostly on gliding rather than actual flight, it was at a disadvantage and ultimately lost the battle.

"I guess since you lost, so I won't be battling Fletchling." Moria says.

Bonnie asks, "But please? Can you battle him for this exception?"

While Moria gives a small frown, suddenly, Talomflame is being captured.

"Who does that?" Moria asks.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

Golly says, "You three again?"

"We will be taking this Talonflame away!" James says.

"And now we bid farewell!" Jessie says.

"No you don't!" The 5 trainers, Moria and the instructor fly into the air as Jessie says, 'Hey! How can you fly!"

"It is cheating!" James yell.

"We don't play fair with cheaters like you." Mark says. "We have these suits to help us!"

"Fennekin!" Serena says as the Pokemon pops out of her Pokeball and she yells, "Flamethrower!"

Fennekin shoots out the fire and blast the net, causing Talonflame to fall. And Fletchling quickly breaks the net and frees Talonflame, much to his surprise.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Meowth says.

"Fletchling! Air Cutter!" Ash yells as the Pokemon breaks the balloon.

"Hey! We are flying, too." James says.

"But we had help from the twerps, not ourselves..." Meowth says.

"I want those suits too!" Jessie says.

"We are blasting off again!" They yell as they disappear from their sight.

"Alright nice job everyone." Ash says.

"Good job Talonflame." Moria thanks her Pokémon.

Talonflame nudges her head and then turns to Ash's Fletchling. Talonflame then thanks it for saving it,which Fletchling is much obliged to accept. It then flies to its trainer's shoulder and tells her something.

"What do you mean Talonflame?" Moria asks. It only points its head back to Fletchling, telling her what he means.

"You mean you want to battle Fletchling?" Moria asks. Talonflame nods and its counterpart was excited that Talonflame reconsidered. "Alright let's do this." Moria says as everyone cheers.

In the battle, Fletchling dodges Talonflame's attacks and then gives him a lot of damage, but eventually it is trapped inside the Fire Blast.

"Oh no..." Ash says.

"Poor Fletchling..." Bonnie says.

But Fletchling starts to glow and becomes bigger. Clemont says, "It is evolving!"

After the fire is gone, a Fletchinder is in front of them. "A Fletchinder! That is awesome!" East says.

It learns a new move Flame Charge and it eventually speeds up and defeats Talonflame.

"Alright! We won!" Ash says as everyone cheers for the Pokemon.

The afternoon comes quickly and the gang was getting ready to leave.

"Well,you all are most welcome back here to participate." Moria says.

"Thanks Moria. We certainly enjoyed out time here." Ash says.

The instructor says, "Bonnie, I'll prepare a suit for you once you come back with much taller."

Bonnie says, "I'll be waiting!" Then they all bid farewell as they walk towards the Reflection Cave. But they didn't see that the window is a shadow of a Pokemon that is watching them. The Pokemon says, "Soon...we will be together again..."

* * *

Back in the Yvone's house, Grace is washing the dishes until a door knock is heard. "Coming." She says as she opens the door.

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" Grace asks.

"We need to talk." Aurora says seriously, "It is about you and Serena's Pokemon form." This causes Grace to look at her in shock, then her face also turns serious.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Sorry for taking too long since I changed my cellphone and my documents need to transport. **

**I am excited for the next chapter since I have given out some hints in this chapter if you didn't notice.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Grace and Aurora are now inside the house, Grace prepares the tea on the ground as Grace says, "I can't hide it from you, huh? Aurora?"

Aurora takes a sip and says, "After all, I am the one that revives you two and becomes the Pokemon. But why didn't you tell me that your daughter is like Ash, who splits herself."

Grace sighs and says, "I didn't want to do it as well. But the black mist inside her world is damaging her. I am forced to split herself into two."

She looks at her tea and says, "But I didn't know that someone would try to kill her in order to take her world..."

Aurora nods and says, "So now that my son also gets back into one, it will be a short amount of time that your daughter is, as well."

Grace says, "I know...I guess it is inevitable..."

Aurora notices the sad frown of her face, she says, "Don't worry, Grace, she has Ash by her side. She will be fine controlling her powers."

"I wish so." Grace says. "After all, her other self is watching them nearby and is also trying to get her soul back. I guess I should let go and leave my daughter to decide..."

* * *

Back at Ash and his group, they see the cave in front of them.

"We're finally here, the Reflection Cave!" Bonnie cheers.

"I have heard of this cave, it has a lot of crystals that can make it like mirrors inside the cave walls." Golly says. "I always want to look at them."

"Sure, let's go inside." Serena says as they try to get inside. But a shadow gets past the mirror and is noticed by Pikachu and Sylveon. They rush to the crystal and tilt their heads.

"Pikachu? Sylveon? What's wrong?" Ash asks.

"We saw something in the mirrors." Sylveon says.

"But it looks normal to me." Mark says as they are confused. "Why don't we get further inside?"

They all agree as they get inside, they are marveling at the fact that there are a lot of mirrors in the cave.

"Wow, I really like this place! I can see a lot of myself!" Bonnie says.

"That is right, the cave's crystal is shiny enough to make reflections." Clemont says.

Serena says, "Ash, why don't we go look at this one?"

"Sure." Ash says as they walk together. But then Serena hears a voice, "Serena..."

"Who is there?" Serena asks as she looks back, everyone are having confused looks as Ash asks, "Serena?"

"Someone is calling me..." Serena says.

"Well, it is not me." East says.

"Me neither." Mark says.

"Maybe it is a ghost?" Golly sags, which causes Clemont to shiver.

"No, these crystals form lights, so it won't be somthing from the dark." Ash says.

"Serena...over here..." Serena starts to shiver and she says, "There it is again..." She tries to follow the sound.

"Serena! Wait!" Ash says as they try to chase her, but due to the complicated maze, they lost track of her.

"Uh oh...we got separated." Bonnie says. "Let's split up and find Serena together." Ash says in a worry tone.

Meanwhile, Serena stops in front of a room full of mirrors, she says, "Alright, where are you and why do you call me?"

The one who is calling to her in watching from the mirror behind her, then it starts to open the door and Serena suddenly turns around.

A scream occurs and Ash hears it. "That sounds like Serena! She is in trouble!"

"Wait Ash!" Mark yells, but he is also gone. "Great. Now two of us has gone missing." East says.

"I guess we should go find them." Clemont says as they start to find the traces.

Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon are running towards the screaming as they find her lying on the ground fainted.

"Serena!" Ash tries to shake her up. "Are you alright?"

Since Serena doesn't respond, Ash tries to wake her up by tickling her, but, much to her surprise, his hand goes right through her.

"What...what is this?" Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon are in horror, Ash quickly puts his hand on her face. It goes normal.

"What is going on here..." Ash says as Serena starts to wake up. "Ash..."

"Serena? Are you okay?" Ash asks. Serena blushes a little at how Ash is so close to her, she says, "I am fine..."

"What happened and why did you faint?" Ash asks.

"Well..." Serena says as she holds her head. "I can tell you." They turn around and see Grace, Aurora and Walt standing in front of them.

Serena says, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Grace says, "I'll talk about it. But first, we should go to another place to talk.

Ash says, "Walt? What are you doing here?"

Walt says, "Father. Grandmother has asked me to come as well."

Grace then raises her hand at the mirror, it creates a portal, much to the two's surprise. "Now let's go in." Aurora says.

* * *

Once they get inside, they feel like the world has different angles and the gravity is unstable.

Ash says, "This is the Reverse World...I have been here before... But there should be Giratina here, where is it?"

Aurora says, "Calm down, Ash. Giratina is here indeed."

Serena sees a bubble of their friends and says, "Hey, Mark and the others are there."

As she tries to touch it, Ash says, "No! Serena!"

It is too late, the bubble break and the blast causes the 5 people to blown back.

East says, "What is that?"

Clemont says, "Somehow the mirror causes us to be thrown back..."

Golly and Mark look at each other and Golly says, "Mark, do you think what I am thinking?"

Mark says, "Yes. Since this place has a lot of mirrors. No doubt that it will be here."

"It?" Bonnie asks.

"Giratina. The Legendary Pokemon of Anti-Matter and the owner of the Reverse World." Golly says, much to their shock.

They arrive inside a big house, which is similar to the one Ash and his family lived. They get inside the room as Grace asks, "Serena, how much to you remember about your early age?"

Serena is confused as she says, "Well...I remember the time when Ash and I used to be friends...and then Mom and I were attacked by Beedrills and Spearows until we were in the verge of death...and then we had to leave Kanto because of it..."

Grace says, "The reason we had to leave Kanto is not because of the fact that we were attacked."

"Huh?" Ash asks. "What do you mean?"

Aurora says, "It is true that you two were on the verge of death...but you were almost declared dead if I didn't ask a Pokemon to help you."

"Pokemon?" Serena says.

"Mother, you are just like us, we are Pokemon." Walt says.

This causes gasp to the couple. Serena says, "I am a Pokemon as well?"

"Yes. We are Giratina." Grace says. "The Regenerade Pokemon. Serena, do you remember the secret place I had took you after we got to Kalos?"

Serena remembers that thr younger she is jumping all around in the Reverse World with Grace watching her smiling.

"So this Reverse World...is the secret place I like to be in..." Serena says. "But how did I split in the first place?"

Walt says, "I am sorry, Mother. It is me and my sister's fault. Our fight in Alamos Town causes this place to be full of black mist, which endangers your life."

Ash says, "I remember when Dr. Newton told me about it...then does that mean the Giratina Dawn and I met before..."

"Is the body that was split." Grace says. "After the black mist injured Serena, I forced her to split and the soul stayed with me in the real world while thr body is here."

"But we didn't know that a man named Zero tried to kill her back then..." Aurora says.

Serena gasps as memories are flooding inside her mind. "I remember everything now...I also remember how Ash tried to save me and this world..."

"Serena..." Ash says.

"And I also couldn't save you from your rampage back then..." Serena says with a frown.

Ash also remembers his anger that tries to hurt Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, he holds his head and says, "What have I done...I did hurt Serena..."

"Ash..." Serena hugs him and says, "It is fine, Ash. I am safe now. You don't need to apologize."

Walt says, "Yeah. Dad, it is we should apologize that we couldn't save you from your anger."

Ash says, "Thank you...Walt, Serena.."

Aurora says, "Now that you have your body back, unlike Ash, since Arceus' ability is Multitype, Serena, your typing is Ghost and Dragon, which means that you will have to be wary of Dark, Ghost, Dragon, Ice and Fairy types."

Grace says, "But you don't need to worry if you train with Ash and his friends."

Serena nods and says, "I got it."

Grace smiles and says, "Serena, if you want to return to this place, you have to find a mirror ot something that can show reflection. Then you can open the portal to this world."

Ash says, "That is amazing, Serena. You won't need to worry someone invade your space if you are here."

"You're right." Serena says. "Mom, we should go back or our friends are worried."

"Okay. I hope you have a nice journey." Grace smiles as Walt hug the two before they get back to the real world.

* * *

Outside the Reflection Cave, Bonnie says, "What is taking them so long?"

East asks, "Did Giratina really capture them?"

"I don't know." Golly says. "Here they are!"

Ash and Serena walk outside to greet others along with Pikachu and Sylveon. Mark says, "Are you guys okay?"

"We are fine." Serena says.

"So did you meet a Giratina?" Bonnie says excitedly. "I want to meet one too."

Clemont scolds her, "Bonnie, Giratina is dangerous Pokemon."

"It is fine." Ash says. "Besides, I already capture it."

"Another Legendary in the team? Brother? That is quite fast." Mark says.

"So where is it?" Golly asks.

Ash takes out a Pokeball and says, "Giratina, I choose you!"

As he throws, nothing comes out from it. East asks, "Where is Giratina?"

Ash says, "Sorry, since she is already outside the Pokeball."

"Huh?" The 5 are curious. Serena laughs and changs her form, much to their shock.

"Surprise?" Serena asks.

"Wait, Serena? You are Giratina?" Clemont asks in shock.

"Turns out she is like me, she split herself as well." Ash says.

"That is awesome. So Serena is like us, then we can battle training together." Golly says.

"You are on." Serena says. "But before that..." Serena glows a little while, then they hear screaming.

"We're Blasting off again!" The gang suddenly sees Team Rocket flying into the sky and disappear.

Mark asks, "Serena, what did you just do?"

Serena says, "Oh, nothing. I just use Shadow Force to blast them off."

"Wow, that is quite fast." Bonnie says.

"I know." Serena changes back as they continue their journey.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Now you all know. Serena is a Giratina. I am the type of person that ships Arceus and Giratina instead of make them hate each other. With the power, what will happen next? The next chapter is the Movie: Diancie and the Cacoon of Destruction.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They have arrived at Avignon Town, we can see Ash and Hawlucha is battling a girl named Astrid and her Absol.

"Use Karate Chop!" Ash yells as Hawlucha charges at the mega evolved Pokemon with the attack.

"Block it with Psycho Cut!" Astrid yells as it uses the horn to knock Hawlucha back.

Ash says, "Now time to finish it, grab his horn and jumps, then use Flying Press!"

Astrid gasps as Hawlucha brings the Pokemon into the air and then crash down together, with Absol landing on the ground first and fainted.

"Absol is unable to battle, Hawlucha wins the match." Clemont says.

Astrid recalls her Pokemon and says, "That is a strong Hawlucha that I have ever faced."

"Thanks, I hope we will meet in the League again." Ash says.

"Sure." Astrid says as she leaves.

* * *

As Ash and his friends are walking around town, Pikachu hears something in the distance and runs off.

"Hey, Pikachu, wait!" Ash and his friends are chasing him, only to see a mysterious woman and a ninja, they are using Delphox and Greninja to fight over a Pokemon who is cornered.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt, Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam!" Ash yells as the moves cause them to get covered in smoke, then all of them are gone in their sight.

"Look what you did, it is because of you that they escaped." The woman, named Merilyn yells at the ninja

"It is basically your fault!" The ninja, Riot says. Then they both rush away to find the Pokemon.

Once they see the two people gone, Ash turns to the Pokemon and says, "You are fine now."

Bonnie asks, "What is this Pokemon, I have never seen it before..."

Before anyone can tell them, the Pokemon says, "Thank you for helping me." And then she bows.

"Wait, it talks!" East says.

"That is Telepathy..." Clemont says. "What exactly is this?"

Golly says, "A Diancie, it is said that it can make diamonds."

"Really? You can make diamonds? Can you make one for me?" Bonnie says with stars in her eyes.

Diancie says, "I really want to, but now I can't, every time I made one, it disappears immediately."

Ash says, "Don't worry, you can do it one day."

After they introduce themselves, Serena asks, "Diancie, who are those people that is chasing you?"

"I don't know, all I know is that they want to kidnap me..." She says.

"Then they must be thieves." Mark says.

"Thieves?" Diancie is confused, so Ash and the others explain it to her.

"Wow, there are a lot of stuff I need to learn in the outside world." Diancie remarks as they laugh, not noticing the Team Rocket that tries to spy on them.

Ash and friends go to have dinner along with Diancie, and Diancie then eats with them. Diancie tries out some of the new food, and when Bonnie asks Diancie to join her to get more food, she formally accepts the offer.

"Wow, Diancie has manners just like a royal princess." Serena remarks.

"Maybe she is a real princess." Golly says.

Team Rocket then sneaks up on the crew with a sack, and they take Diancie and kidnap her.

"Help!" Diancie's voice is fading as Team Rocket shuts her up, but Ash and his friends immediately see them.

"Team Rocket! Give Diancie back!" Ash yells.

"Never, we will take her so we can make money with the diamonds!" Then they escape, much to their surprise.

East says, "They sure know how to escape."

"We should go find her." Ash says as they scatter to find the princess Pokemon.

Team Rocket then carries Diancie to a clock tower, then demanding her to make diamonds for them. She does so, making such a large amount of diamonds that they bathe in. Meanwhile, a mysterious girl with her then arrives and helps Diancie run from the clock tower.

After awhile, Ash and his friends gather again. "Damn, this place is so big..." Serena says.

"Yeah, where should we find her?" Mark asks.

"Everyone!" Diancie rushes to them as they are relieved. Ash says, "Diancie, how did you escape?"

"I have used distractions." Diancie says. "Since my diamonds are only temporary, so Team Rocket will be majorly disappointed."

Meanwhile, back at the clock tower, the diamonds all disappear, much to Team Rocket's own dismay.

"The only way to restore my powers is to find Xerneas. I need the fairy aura in order to make the real diamonds."

"Xerneas, isn't that a Legendary Pokemon?" Clemont says.

"Yes." Mark says. replies. "It is said to be a Pokemon who can restore life."

Ash says, "Diancie, how about we come with you?"

Diancie approves in a proper manners, causing the group to get shocked.

* * *

When they are on the bus, Ash and his friends, along with Diancie, are sitting in the back row.

Diancie then feels the Fairy Aura, Sylveon asks, "Did you sense anything?"

"Yes, we are going down the right path." Diancie says. "And I don't like lying, since I am taught to be honest."

Meanwhile, Ash rubs Pikachu on the head, much to the latter's enjoyment. He says, "I see."

* * *

As night falls, Ash and friends are preparing to go to sleep. Diancie then tries to make another Heart Diamond, but fails. She then notices a shooting star.

Ash comes to Diancie and says, "Diancie, what you saw is a shooting star, when we saw one, we have to make a wish fast."

Then he teaches her how to do the pose and the two proceed to make a wish. Ash then wishes upon the shooting star that Diancie will one day be able to make the best diamonds she had ever made. Serena is staring from her tent in admiration.

The next morning, Ash and his friends arrive at Orsay City. Diancie says, "Wow, I can't believe that I have so much fun after being with you guys."

Golly says, "Of course, since we are your friends."

Then Diancie proceeds to ask what friends are, and Ash explains it to her.

Diancie then suddenly creates a diamond, which Bonnie catches.

"Hey, can I keep this diamond?" Bonnie asks.

"Sure." Diancie says, but frowns as it might get disappeared. But Ash notices something with the diamond Diancie gives to Bonnie, Serena notices it and asks, "Ash? What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Ash replies.

* * *

They decide to go to the shopping mall. Diancie, with her lack of knowledge of the real world, assumes that it is a castle.

"Hey Serena, whose castle this is?"

Serena laughs and says, "Well, Diancie, this is not a castle, this is a shopping mall."

Ash says, "If you want to see a castle, we also have one."

"Really? So I am friends with prince and princess?" Diancie says as she is excited.

After looking a lot of stores, Diancie spots her three bodyguards, Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope inside the mall.

"Oh no, they find me." Diancie panics as she tries to run, but eventually the Carbinks find her and they have a chase.

"What is going on?" Ash asks.

"Could they be working with the thieves?" East asks as Clemont uses his stretchable ladder to help Ash get Diancie, which Ash uses along with Hawlucha to get Diancie back, and he grabs her and they begin to look at each other in happiness.

"She got away again..." Merrick is dismayed.

Ash and his friends then are outside, Diancie sadly says, "They finally found me..."

"Why are they after you?" Bonnie asks, but before she can explain, Marilyn appears in front of them.

"How is your first shopping experience? Too bad it ends now." Then she tries to grab her.

East says, "No you don't!" He sends out Pidgeot, Golly sends out Sableye, Mark sends out Pangoro while Ash uses Sylveon, they stop Marilyn and ask Serena and the others to bring Diancie away.

Serena acquires a Rhyhorn from a ranch, and brings herself, Diancie, Clemont and Bonnie aboard to safety, almost disturbing an ongoing Rhyhorn Race.

Diancie is then dismayed, she says, "This is my fault... I had led you into danger."

Clemont says, "Don't blame yourself, friends always support each other."

"Clemont! You stole my line!" Bonnie is angry.

Riot, however, then appears along a tree, and he also tries to steal Diancie using his Greninja. Clemont and Serena proceed to battle Riot's Greninja, and Ash, Golly, Mark and East soon join in.

Marilyn also begins to try to capture Diancie, and as Delphox and Greninja attack Diancie, however, Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope step in front of Diancie and take the attacks for her. As another set of attacks launch, Diancie uses Diamond Storm to protect her loyal Carbink servants, but this diamond shatters.

A Pin Missile hits Greninja, revealing it to be the girl that helped Diancie get away from Team Rocket, along with her Chesnaught.

"Now go as far as you can!" She says as they all run away, leaving the thieves to the girl.

* * *

The 3 Carbink, who is known as Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope, sees Ash and Serena, they bow to them.

"We thought Princess Diancie is in danger, but with you guys by her side, we are pleased. Chosen Ones."

Diancie says, "Wait, you are the chosen ones? Please forgive me for not realizing you." She bows in horror.

"It is fine, Diancie." Ash says as she helps her up.

"Chosen ones, we have been searching for Xerneas for many months, but we have not succeeded, and then Princess Diancie went missing after that."

"I am sorry, I promise that I'll never do that." Diancie says.

Diancie and the Carbink then bring Ash and friends to their home, the Diamond Domain. However, Diancie and the Carbink come home to see the Diamond Domain in darkness and beginning to fall apart.

"What happened?" Diancie asks.

Dace then steps in, and sadly reveals to Diancie that the Heart Diamond has died, much to Diancie's surprise.

"What is a Heart Diamond?" Golly asks.

"The Heart Diamond powers the Domain, but it will now no longer do so."

"Princess Diancie, only you can create a new Heart Diamond." Dace says.

"But I still lack the power to make a new Heart Diamond."

"Don't worry, I have every confidence that Xerneas will awaken your true power."

Ash and friends then realize why Diancie is seeking Xerneas. Diancie then begins to break down and cry, "I failed my people...I guess I don't deserve to be called a princess..."

Ash decides to step in and says, "Diancie, crying won't solve anything. What you must do is quickly finding Xerneas."

Diancie looks at him and says, "Ash...no, Father..." She then agrees to that and begins to feel more determined. Dace is moved by this.

* * *

Ash, his friends, Diancie, and the 4 Carbink, then leave through another exit, and they see a large, lush forest, much to their amazement.

"This is the Allearth Forest, it is a forbidden forest due to the presence of what is known as the Cocoon of Destruction, a Pokémon called Yveltal, and that whoever disturbs its sleep will receive harsh retribution."

"Yveltal…" East says in a fear. "It is a powerful Flying Type...The death Pokemon..."

Ash and his friends, along with Diancie and the Carbink, then walk through the forest and see all the Pokémon peacefully living. However, Diancie then senses an aura, and she then runs quickly, but trips over a log. When she gets up, however, standing right in front of her is Xerneas.

"I know you are following me for a while. I know what you want." She gives Diancie Fairy Aura, also the Carbink, Dedenne and Sylveon.

Xerneas turns to Ash and says, "And Father. I have ready to come with you for your journey and what is about to happen in the future."

Ash nods and captures Xerneas, who then rest inside Ash's Pokeball.

Before it leaves, it tells Diancie that the power to nourish life lies within Diancie herself. Diancie then states that she is very grateful.

However, before Diancie can begin testing her powers, the mysterious girl, which is named Millis Steel and his father, Argus Steel arrive by ship.

"Now I remembered them..." Team Rocket, who is hiding in the trees, see them and says, "They are the master thieves..."

Marilyn and Riot also appear, along with Team Rocket, and they all begin to fight over possession of Diancie. This fighting eventually takes them into a lake with a deep crater, and all of the thieves fall in, along with Ash, and they all feel a mysterious power inside the lake.

Soon, this power begins to awaken, just as Diancie and the Carbink, along with Ash's friends, arrive on the scene.

"Princess, Chosen One, you must get out of there quick!" Dave says in dismay.

A mysterious cocoon then appears out of the center of the lake, to which Dace reveals is the Cocoon of Destruction.

As the Cocoon of Destruction appears, it awakens and reveals itself to be Yveltal. It then activates its Dark Aura, and looks at all who disturbed its sleep, as Marilyn, Riot, and the Steels escape the crater.

"Those who dares to ruin my sleep should perish!" Yveltal roars as he flies around the forest.

It goes after Riot first, flying and firing on all of the forest around Riot, turning all of the trees around him into stone. This also hits Greninja and his two Ninjasks, turning them into stone, as Diancie escapes from Riot's possession, only to be taken by Marilyn.

Yveltal then goes after Marilyn and her Delphox and Yanmega, and turns the forest around her into stone with Oblivion Wing, along with her two Pokémon. She then looks on in sadness as Diancie escapes.

Diancie almost reunites with Ash, his friends, and the Carbink, but the Steels, on their Honedge and Doublade, then proceed to take Diancie. Yveltal then uses Oblivion Wing on the Steels again, which Chesnaught desperately tries to block with . However, even though Diancie, the Steels and Aegislash survive, Honedge, Doublade and Chesnaught are turned to stone.

As Yveltal launches another attack, Ash yells, "Sylveon! Moonblast!" He yells.

With the Fairy Aura, Sylveon gives a lot of damage to Yveltal, saving the Steels. Diancie then escapes with Ash.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is trying to escape, but Yveltal finds them and fires Oblivion Wing, turning them and the trees around them to stone as well.

"It is firing Oblivion Wing…" Golly says.

"Well, we know it can turn people into stone and send the spirit to the Voidlands, but what I don't understand is that why it is a flying move." East says.

"This isn't time for making a discussion now!" Clemont yells as he dodges another attack.

Elsewhere, Marilyn is grieving over the loss of her Delphox, but Riot steps in and comforts her, telling her to forget about Diancie The two embrace before Yveltal then fires another Oblivion Wing at the two.

"We must calm Yveltal down." Ash says as he sends out Xerneas, who sees Yveltal and decides to stop him. Diancie also joins in the battle as they protect Ash and his friends.

Diancie then tries to protect Ash and friends from another Oblivion Wing with Diamond Storm, but the diamond shatters again. Ash and Diancie run off, but Yveltal fires another Oblivion Wing. However, Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope then step in to take the Oblivion Wing, and they too are turned to stone. As Merrick is being turned to stone, he tells Ash to protect Diancie.

Ash, Sylveon, and Pikachu are then sent flying, and Ash and Serea try to save Pikachu and Sylveon on a cliff, and the others are then trying to help Ash up.

"Father, I know a way to stop him." Diancie says in determination.

"What?" Ash asks.

"Use that thing on your glove!"

Serena says, "Diancie can mega evolve?"

"But did you have a mega stone?" Ash says.

"I always carried it." Diancie says as she tries to find it, but she can't find it anywhere. "Oh no! It is gone!"

"What?" Everyone is surprised. But Ash recalls the memory of Diancie giving Bonnie a diamond, he says, "Bonnie, the diamond in your bag!"

Bonnie hears it and then opens it, then she finds the diamond still inside the bag.

"Is this it?" Bonnie asks as Diancie rejoices.

"This is it, Father, please." Diancie looks at Ash.

Ash nods and do it, she then proceeds to Mega Evolve. Diancie then creates a new diamond to protect Ash, his friends, and Dace from another hit, and this diamond does not shatter. Dace remarks on how Diancie is now finally able to create a heart diamond.

The Steels then arrive in their ship, and proceed to fire missiles at Yveltal to hurt it, but Yveltal dodges many of the missiles and survives the damage. It then flies above the ship and shatters the top, then firing an Oblivion Wing at the Steels from point-black range, and the ship's engines explode. The ship crashes into a lake. Yveltal the proceeds to fire a final Oblivion Wing as Ash and company, but this one is then intercepted by Xerneas' Aurora Beam.

"Yveltal, please stop this mess!" Xerneas begs with sadness. And this time it causes Yveltal to see her.

"Xerneas..." Yveltal gasps at her as his rage begins to die down. He flies towards her and they share a hug.

Yveltal sees the damage he made, he says, "I did it again…"

As Xerneas tries to comfort Yveltal, Pikachu and Sylveon then begin to lose its strength.

"What's wrong?" Serena asks, to their horror, Pikachu and Sylveon begin to change into stone.

"No, Pikachu! Sylveon!" Ash and Serena begin to cry out, as Pikachu and Sylveon just mutters Ash and Serena's name before they perish.

Xerneas then sees Ash is crying, she says, "Father is grieving, his friends have been hit by your Oblivion Wing. Yveltal, can you help me save him?"

Yveltal nods, ashamed of what he has done. Together, They heal the forest with Yveltal powers up Xerneas' Gemocracy so that Xerneas won't be back into the tree form.

Ash and Serena are happy to see Pikachu and Sylveon back to life, the same goes to the 3 Carbink.

Yveltal then lowers his head as he faces Ash. "Father, I am really sorry for doing this to your partner..."

Ash rubs his head and says, "It is fine Yveltal, we have often done things we regretted, but what matters is that you learned your mistakes."

Serena says, "He is right, you don't need to think about it anymore."

Yveltal lowers his head and says, "Thank you, Father, Mother..."

Yveltal then joins Ash's team as they goes back to the Diamond Domain.

Ash and his friends then watch as Diancie creates a new Heart Diamond, and everything has ended well.

"Now that the kingdom has saved…" Diancie says, "I can finally go with you."

"You are coming with us?" Serena asks.

"Princess?" Every Carbink asks.

"Ever since I meet the chosen one, I have learned a lot about the outside world. I want to explore it." Diancie says.

Then Dace says, "Then let me come with you too. I will do my best to protect you."

Ash nods and captures the two Pokemon, then they bid farewell to the other Carbink in the domain.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda hard to write, since this is a movie, not a regular episode. But eventually, Ash captures three more Legendaries in the end. And I also like the song of this movie, but not as much as the one in the Jirachi movie. The next chapter is going to be great since the Summer Camp is about to begin.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ash and his friends were training with Froakie and Hawlucha, but then Ash was kidnapped by a Trevenant. After saving him, they see that he wants their help to save a Sudowoodo and a Bonsly from a net made by Team Rocket. After they are saved, Trevanant joins Ash's team.

Ash and his friends are invited to the Professor Sycamore's Summer Camp, Ash says, "We are here!"

"Wow, this place looks great!" Golly says. "Not only there is sea, there are also forests as well..."

"It really is a perfect place." East says, then they see Professor Sycamore waving his hands at them.

"You guys are just in time." Sycamore says.

"Yeah." Serena says, "We are really excited to go to the Summer Camp."

"Marvelous, now Sophie will be taking you to your cabins, but there is a slight problem with it."

"What's wrong?" Mark asks.

"You see...Clemont, Bonnie and East, you are going to be in Team Squirtle, while the rest of you will be in Team Froakie."

"So we are going to be separated?" Bonnie says in dismay.

"Don't worry, it is only a week." Ash says.

The group takes an enjoyment to the inside of the cabin, and like the overall conditions. Ash says, "Hey, Serena. Do you remember when we first met?"

Serena smiles at him and says, "I remember, we were also partaking the summer camp as well."

"We should make this experience a good one as well." Ash says.

"I know." Serena nods.

Golly says, "But who is our fifth partner? She should be here as well..."

"Ash? Everyone?" They turn around and see a girl who is wearing light blue dress.

"Alice?" Mark gasps as Golly and she hugs each other. "Wow, you are also here?" Golly asks.

"I can say the same to you, that is so amazing." Alice smiles.

"Um...Ash? Is she your cousin?" Serena asks.

"Oh, Alice, this is my girlfriend Serena, and Serena, this is Alice, she is the sister of Eve and also a daughter of the two gym leaders in the Kalos Region." Ash says.

"It is nice to meet the person who captured Ash's heart." Alice says.

"Nice to meet you too..." Serena says, she feels familiar with her, but she doesn't know why.

"Why don't we go see who East is pairing with?" Ash asks.

"East is here as well, huh?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, he is with the Lumiose Gym Leader, who also traveled with us." Mark says.

* * *

As they go there, they are surprised about who they are paired with.

"Tierno! Trevor!" Ash says.

"Shauna!" Serena says as they are surprised to see East and Clemont pair with three of their friends.

"Ash, Serena, everyone!" Shauna says. "It is so good to see you."

"Yeah, what a coincidence." Tierno says. "It seems like we are also rivals in this camp as well."

Shauna sees Alice and gasps, "Oh my gosh, are you Alice?"

"How do you know about me?" Alice is confused.

"I have seen the Pokevision, you have been working with Scarlet Ketchura in some videos!" Shauna says as she gasps.

"Wait, you are that Alice? The one who works with Scarlet and achieves some more fame?" Serena says in shock.

"Well, I admit that I had worked with her." Alice says with a little blush.

East whispers to Ash, "Really? You have worked with her for some of the videos?"

"Well, yeah, the famous one is the song Let it go." Ash says.

Then the group all go to the Pokemon center, Shauna says, "Oh my gosh! You two are together, congratulations!"

Tierno says, "Dude, you really are lucky, Serena is one of the hot girls back in the school."

Ash says, "Thanks, I guess."

"How did you let Ash fall in love with you?" Trevor asks Serena.

"Well...we managed to bake the same cookies for each other and then we got together." Serena says.

"That is so romantic." Alice says. "May this Amour be forever together."

* * *

Then all the people in the Summer Camp is brought to an orientation. Professor Sycamore introduces the group to the custodian, Madame Catherine, as well as the chefs, which are Team Rocket in disguise.

"And not to mention, our very own Champion Diantha also participated in this Summer Camp when she was younger. She managed to place in the Hall of Fame with four of her siblings."

"Four Siblings?" Trevor asks. "I wonder which four?"

"There is my Mom, Aurora." Golly says. "Then the Hoenn Champion Wallace, the Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni, and then the Lavarre Gym Leader Valerie."

"Wait, you mean the famous fashion designer Valerie?" Shauna asks her. "She is related to you and Champion Diantha?"

Alice says, "You are talking about my mom."

Serena looks at Ash, "Ash, Valerie is related to you? That is so amazing."

"Well, like we said, half of the Kalos Gym Leaders are Ketchums." Ash says.

Professor Sycamore then initiates that everyone participate in a one-on-one battle, with no points gained, so that the participants can all get to know each other.

Shauna asks, "Alice, can I battle you? I want to see how strong you are?"

"Sure." Alice says.

Then Alice sends out a Glaceon, which caught their eyes since it had been partnered with Sylveon in the Pokevision. Ash also decides to use Sylveon to battle's Tierno.

"Wow...what a long day..." Ash says.

"Yeah." Serena says. "I can't wait to see what we can do in the next days."

Golly asks, "What if we had an event that is in night? When ghosts will come and scare you?"

Ash pales and says, "Please, I don't want to remember that."

"Remember what?" Shauna asks.

"Well, you see, I had partaken Professor Rowan's Summer Camp back in Sinnoh, and one of the events requires to be in night time." Ash says.

"Then what happened?" Tierno asks.

"And when we got to the finish line, then we saw it, the gate to the Spirit World, it is in front of us, trying to suck us in..." This causes everyone to get shivers.

"Are you serious? The gate to the Spirit World?" Trevor asks.

"How did you escape?" Bonnie asks.

"Thanks to Dusknoir, he pushes the ghost girl who opens the world back into the Spirit World." Golly says.

"That is really creepy..." Serena says with a little shiver.

"Says a girl who is also a Ghost Type." Bonnie says, but then she is shut up by Clemont.

"What does Bonnie mean?" Shauna asks.

Serena says, "Nothing, that is all."

Alice whispers to Golly, "Serena is a Pokemon like you?"

"Well, she is the Giratina..." Golly replies as Alice nods. "I see."

Then they have a great night until the day is over.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter of the Amourshipping, and this time we are going to start the Summer Camp. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be the Pokevision Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As a new day approaches, Ash, Serena, Mark, Golly and Alice are jogging in the beach. Alice says, "Serena, it seems like you are very excited for today."

"Of course, we are going to get the 10 points for today just like last time." Serena cheers.

"You know, the reason we got a lot of points last time is because that we managed to fish out a Wailord." Golly says.

"Yeah, and I actually know why Serena is excited. Because today is the day we are going to make a Pokevision." Mark says.

"Now why don't we get faster?" Ash says as they all speed up as well as their Pokemon.

* * *

Once the jogging is done, Ash and his friends are having breakfast in the cafeteria and Serena says, "Wow, these food is delicious."

"You are right, how do you think? Sylveon?" Ash asks.

Sylveon just gives a cute smile that captures the girl's hearts. While Pikachu also shows his content.

"These food are the best I have ever had." Trevor says as he takes a picture. Then they all go back to their meals.

Once the breakfast is done, Professor Sycamore says, "Alright everyone, we had a very competitive competition yesterday, right now the first is Team Froakie while the second is Team Squirtle. Now today, we are going to make a Pokevision."

As the Professor is explaining the rules, Shauna says, "Then it will be kinda unfair for you since you have Alice..."

"Relax." Alice says. "I am not that good as well, it is thanks to Scarlet that I managed to get some fame..."

"Yeah, here, she is the same as you guys." Mark says.

"Now, to make things more interesting, we have also appointed a special judge for this competition, please welcome...Scarlet Ketchura."

This causes Serena, Shauna and the girls to get surprised as the said person walks towards the house.

"No way..." "The real deal?" "That is so awesome..."

Alice whispers to Ash, "You agree to be the judge?"

"Yeah...since Professor Sycamore asked me a few days ago..." Ash whispers. "Right now Serena doesn't know a thing..."

Alice nods as they hear Scarlet says, "Thank you for inviting me here, I am glad that I can be your judges for the Pokevision. I hope you all can make a wonderful video."

Then the others cheer for her as she goes besides Sycamore. Once the rule explaining is done, Serena and her friends decide to approach her.

"Ah, Alice, Serena. It is good to see you again." Scarlet says.

"I can't believe that you are the special judge." Alice says. "But that will be great."

Shauna says, "You have met Scarlet before? You are so lucky, Serena."

"Well, she did help me with my first Pokevision..." Serena blushes a little.

"So I hope you two teams can make your Pokevision well. I'll see you later." Scarlet says as she goes to the other groups.

"She really is famous, don't you think?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah." Clemont says.

* * *

Back in their cabin, Ash asks, "So what should our video be about?"

"How about making a video of our Pokemon? They can be stars." Serena says.

"That sounds like a great idea." Alice says. "So what should we do first?"

"How about we make Pokepuffs?" Golly says. "We can use them for the video."

"Sure." Serena says. "Ash, can you help me bake them as well?"

"Well, sure." But before he can stand up, he gets a phone call. "Hello?"

Then he leaves the room and Alice asks, "Who will be calling Ash now?"

"I don't know..." Serena says with a little worried.

Then Ash comes back and says, "I am sorry, Serena, I don't think that I am able to help you this time."

"Ehh? But why?" Serena says with disappointment.

"Professor Sycamore wants me to show Scarlet about the camp, I tried to ask him to find other people, but Sycamore thinks that there is no one better than me..." Ash says with a frown.

"I guess it is fine..." Serena says. "Please be quick."

Ash nods as he leaves. Golly says, "Well, they are giving us a disadvantage now..."

"Yeah, but Serena, I can help you with the Pokepuffs." Alice says as she nods.

* * *

Ash is walking with Scarlet on the forest, then Scarlet asks, "So Ash, even though I am just yourself that spits, do you think it is weird that I partake in Showcases?"

"Why do you think so?" Ash asks in confusion. "You were made because I want to partake on Showcases."

"I know." Scarlet replies. "But I am afraid that Serena also wants to do it, and then if I won against her in the master class, wouldn't I broke her heart?"

Ash frowns at the thought, then he says, "You are right, what should we do? But I can't fake to lose in the Master Class, or else my grandma won't like it..."

"We just have to see where the flow goes, I guess." Scarlet sighs. Then they see Serena, Alice, Golly and Mark approaching. Scarlet says, "Well, Ash. Thank you for everything, I think I should get back to find Professor Sycamore."

"Okay, see you." Ash says as she leaves.

Serena asks, "Ash, what did Scarlet ask you about?"

"Well...she just wants me to show her around, that is all." Ash says.

Serena doesn't think that it is the case, jealousy starts to fill in her mind, but she decides to change the topic. "By the way, Ash. Do you know where can we get a place to film?"

"Well, why do you ask?" Ash asks.

"The beach is full of people, so we can't go there..." Mark says.

"And the cliff is dangerous as well..." Golly says.

"Well, I think when I show Scarlet around the place, I have seen a garden from afar." Ash says, which catches Serena's attention.

"That will be great! We should go!" Serena says as she runs off. The others also chases her.

But before they can reach it, Serena doesn't see the edge that leads to the ravine. "AHHHH!" Serena yells while begins to slide down.

"Serena!" Ash grabs her wrist, but he also slides down as well.

"Brother! Serena!" Golly yells, but they are nowhere in sight.

Serena is the first to wake up, she sees Ash and says, "Oh no, Ash, are you alright?"

"I am fine. Here." Ash picks her hat up and gives it to her, then he tries to stand up, but failed as he feels his ankle is hurt.

"Looks like I twisted my ankle..." Ash says. "It's okay, I am fine."

Serena begins to cry and says, "Oh no...it's my fault. I am sorry Ash..."

Ash sees her and says, "It is fine, Serena."

"Ash! Serena, are you okay?" Alice yells from above.

Serena says, "No, Ash hurt his ankle, he can't walk!"

"Okay, we will go get some help." Mark says as they leave.

* * *

After a while, Serena is seen using her handkerchief and put it in the river, then she places it on his wound.

"That should help ease the pain." Serena says.

"Thank you, Serena." Then he turns to Pikachu and Sylveon. "And thank you for supporting me as well."

The two Pokemon squeal in delight, Serena says, "It is nice that you have a lot of Pokemon that is willing to stand by your side."

"We have been through a lot since the start of our journey." Ash says as the two nod. Then Serena sends out her Fennekin and hugs her.

"We will always be together as well, Fennekin. By the way, are you hungry?" Serena gives a twig to her and Fennekin eats happily.

"You know...thank you for taking care of my Ankle." Ash says.

"You don't have to. It is kinda my fault anyway." Serena frowns.

"Don't be." Ash says as they laugh a little.

"You know, we have done so much in our time here. Everything I learned, I will be able to apply it everyday." Ash says.

"Even with today's Pokevision?" Serena asks.

"Of course, none of the things we do are a waste of time." Ash says.

"How do you know that you finally reach your destination?" Serena asks.

"When you know that you'll finally see the light in the end." Ash says.

"You are really a motivational person." Serena smiles. "And this is one of the reasons that I love you."

"Thanks." Ash smiles. "So what's up in your mind?"

"You see...I was thinking about one thing. What is my dream for now? At first my dream is to be with you, and that is fulfilled...but I couldn't find another dream..."

"Don't worry, just take your time and I am sure that you will find it with your Fennekin." The three Pokemon also agree.

"You're right..." Serena smiles, but then she frowns. "Ash, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Ash asks.

"You said that you were helping Scarlet with the showing...are you sure that nothing happened between you two?" Serena frowns.

Ash feels her frown and he also frowns. Serena says, "I am sorry Ash, I should doubt our love...it is just..."

"It is fine. I am also at fault to hide this from you. But I can't tell you why. It is not that I don't trust you, but...the only thing I can tell you...is that she isn't real."

"She isn't real? What do you mean?" Serena asks in confusion.

"It is hard to explain." Ash says. "But don't tell her about it, okay?"

Serena just nods, and then they hear Professor Sycamore's calling.

"Ash, are you alright?" Sycamore asks from above, then the two are delighted as they are saved and gotten out of the place.

Once they are at the flower fields, they start on the video and film them.

* * *

After the night approaches, they are watching the others' Pokevisions. Scarlet just watches them with nod every time, but Serena is just staring at her, wanting to know why Ash says that she isn't real.

"Serena, are you alright?" Alice asks.

"I am fine. It is just...I don't know why Ash says that she isn't real." Serena says.

Alice nods and says, "I don't know either, but we should wait until Ash's ready to explain to you."

Serena nods. Then it is time for the scores.

"Now let's hear what Scarlet has to say." Professor Sycamore says.

"Well, I can tell that everyone of you did a good job on the video. You guys are really creative." Scarlet says as everyone cheers. "But we still need to give the top three."

Then she takes out the list and says the first two. "Now for the first place... we have Team Froakie."

The team is excited as East says, "Congratulations."

"Yeah, you guys really did a good job." Shauna says.

Then they all get 10 points and the Professor starts to explain the next day's events.

* * *

Once the groups are back to their dorms, Serena is looking for Ash, only to see him sitting next to Scarlet on the beach looking at the stars. Serena decides to hide behind the tree.

"So Scarlet, you have decided to partake the Showcase, right?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, I can wait to be the Kalos Queen. I heard that you sprained your ankle, how is it?"

"It is fine now, thanks to Serena." Ash says.

"You know. You are lucky to have her, she is a complete angel." Scarlet says.

Serena is surprised to hear the words, then Ash says, "I know. And I don't want to lose her as well. By the way, how about we go back, or she will be worried."

"Sure." Scarlet says, then Ash glows and Scarlet disappears, much to Serena's surprise.

"Maybe it is better to know Serena more through Scarlet, after all, girls are much more easier to know each other." Then he says.

Serena hides inside the Distortion world after watching this, she can only think, "Ash and Scarlet are the same person? Why didn't he tell me?"

* * *

**Here is a new chapter of the Amourshipping, and Serena has found out Ash's Scarlet self. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

That night, Ash goes back to the room and sees that Serena is missing, he asks, "Hey guys, do you know where Serena went?"

Mark says, "Well, she says that she is going outside for a walk."

"I see. Guys, can I ask you something?" Ash asks. "It is about Scarlet."

"What about your secret self?" Alice asks. "Serena actually was asking me about it."

"That is the problem. I can't let her know that Scarlet and I am the same person, but then she will think that I am close to her...what should I do?"

"Why can't you let her know that you are Scarlet?" Golly asks.

"I don't know... but I am deciding to let Scarlet partake the Showcases like what Grandma asked me to...but Serena is also going to partake as well..."

"Then it makes you rivals. What's the matter with that?" Alice asks.

"Brother is afraid of breaking her heart, right?" Mark asks, Ash nods. "Relax, she loves you really much to hate you, you don't need to worry."

"If you say so..." Ash sighs. But unknown to them, Serena is watching them talking through a mirror, and she says, "Oh Ash...if only you should told me this..."

* * *

The next day, everyone are prepared to start the next activity. Professor Sycamore says, "Now here is the next event, we will participate in a competition where participants have to gather all 7 stamps located around the campgrounds, and then whoever is the first to return will be the winner."

Everyone is excited and Ash says, "This time we will win as usual."

"Not if we get it first." Tierno says as both team are excited.

"But Ash, what about your leg? Is it still hurt?" Serena asks in worry.

"Don't worry." Ash says. "I am fine with a good night's rest."

Then after some pre-race taunts, they all go to prepare themselves.

Soon, all of the teams are at the starting line of the race. All of the teams are provided maps to navigate through the checkpoints.

"Now on your marks! Get set! Go!" Then the teams all run off to compete for all of the stamps.

As everyone rushes away, Professor Sycamore monitors all of the checkpoints of the race and keeps in contact with his assistants who keep watch over all of the checkpoints.

Team Froakie and Team Squirtle arrives at a mountain, then they look around. "Where is the stamp?"

"Over here!" They look up and see Sophie waving to them on top of the mountain.

"Wait, are we going to climb up the mountain?" Golly asks in shock.

"That is a bit extreme..." Mark says.

"Well, with Squirtle's moves and grooving, this cliff is nothing." Tierno says as he dances up the mountain.

"I won't lose as well, Froakie." Ash says as he sends out the Pokemon as they climb up the mountain. But then, Squirtle misses the cliff and starts to fall, Tierno tries to grab him but also falls.

"Froakie! Use your Frubbles!" Ash yells as they save Tierno from the fall.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, looks like I owe you one." Tierno says.

Then they both get the stamp first, then they quickly go to the next check point.

The second place they get is on top of the bridge. Serena and Shauna are the ones who are going to get it. But Serena expresses immense acrophobia as she crawls across the bridge in extreme fear. As for Shauna, she is using Bulbasaur's vines well enough to get passed.

"I hope Serena is fine..." Golly says.

"Serena, stay calm! You can do it!" Ash yells.

Serena grabs the bridge ropes and nods a little, then she also passes the bridge, but slower than Shauna.

The next checkpoint is within a maze, and and then race through the maze. Golly and Clemont are the ones who are challenging.

Clemont says, "Are we there yet?"

Golly sighs, "Don't tell me you are tired already, we are going in circles if you didn't notice."

"Then the future is now, thanks to-" Clemont tries to take out a machine, but he is grabbed by Golly.

"No cheating." Golly sighs as they find the exit on their own.

Then they go towards the cliff side, Mark yells, "Look over there!"

The group see the stamp place under the cliff. Alice says, "Leave this one to me, I'll go down and get the stamp."

"I am counting on you, Alice." Ash says.

East decides to fly downwards with his Talonflame, but Alice sends out Glaceon and it creates a slide and a stair, she just slides down to the stamp and then quickly climbs back.

"Wow, that sure is convenient." Tierno says as he looks at the slide.

"Yeah. But it is made of Ice, it will melt eventually." Bonnie says as Dedenne nods.

The fifth one is on the middle of a river, Mark and Trevor jump on the rocks to get to it, then the sixth one is on the island in the middle of the lake, Alice and Tierno are the ones who rush to the stamp.

* * *

And then the last stamp is said to be in the foggy forest. Serena asks, "It sure is foggy..."

"Yeah...I wonder why it is this foggy..." Ash says.

Then after getting the last stamp, Team Froakie is lost, so they run around and eventually find Team Squirtle, but they are in worry.

"Hey guys, have you seen Bonnie?" East asks them.

"Bonnie? Don't tell me she ran off on her own?" Ash gasps.

"If that's the case, what should we do?" Clemont says in panic. So the group decides to help him find Bonnie.

Team Froakie and Team Squirtle run into and anger the same Amoonguss, but Froakie and Pikachu ward it off. Soon, they see Bonnie on the other side of a large valley separating them from her.

"How did she get over there?" Clemont asks in surprise.

"I have no idea, but we have to bring her back." Ash says. "But how are we going to get there?"

Golly says, "Maybe we should use our powers?"

"Fine, but what about the people behind us?" Mark refers to Shauna, Trevor and Tierno.

Ash turns to Shauna, Trevor and Tierno. "Guys, what I am going to do is to reveal our biggest secret, I hope you can keep it a secret."

Shauna, Trevor and Tierno are confused, but then they are surprised to see Ash turn into Arceus and flies towards Bonnie, picking her up and puts her on his back and then flies back.

After Ash changes back, Trevor says, "Ash? You are an Arceus?"

"No way...you look so much like human..." Shauna says.

"Well, sorry to hide the fact, but it is true, me and my siblings are Pokemon." Ash says. "But you have to keep it a secret, who knows that someone might target us."

They nod, but then Shauna asks, "So does that mean Serena, you are in a Pokemon and Human relationship?"

"Well...rather than Human and Pokemon, it is actually Pokemon and Pokemon relationship." Serena says with a weak smile.

"You are a Pokemon as well?" Trevor asks.

"Sorry to hide the fact..." Serena says.

Just then, Bonnie wakes up, and she apologizes for running off since she couldn't find them. But Alice looks at the time and says, "Oh no, it is almost time up!"

"What should we do?" Trevor asks in horror.

Serena says, "We take the short cut." She then opens the portal to the Distortion World, much to the three's shock, but they go inside and quickly go to the beach, and then they get back to the finish line together first, much to the Professor's surprise.

"Oh my, where did you two team come from? But you got the first place together..." Sycamore says as they sigh in relief.

After the other teams come back, the Professor gives both Froakie and Squirtle team 10 points as the 4th day ends.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and I made some changes since Xerneas is already in Ash's team, so I decide to let Ash and some of them reveal themselves as Pokemon to the Kalos trio. I hope you like it and the next chapter will conclude the Summer Camp.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

In the fifth day, Ash and his friends attend the Pokemon Baking competition, Serena and Shauna's pastries make a lot of Pokemon liking it, so they have come in first place for both teams.

"Hello everyone, today marks the final event of the Summer Camp." Sycamore says. "And it will be the Team Battle Competition!"

Ash and his friends cheer as Mark says, "Finally, we get to battle."

"You're right." Golly says. "I am getting pumped up."

The others watch them as Clemont says, "Like their brother, they really are pumped up..."

"Right now the Team Froakie and Team Squirtle's points are almost tie with Team Froakie win a little. Whoever wins the match will be the winner of the Summer Camp and will be getting into the hall of fame. I hope you guys good luck."

After the speech is done, the competition starts. Ash, Serena, Mark, Golly and Alice work together well with their Pokemon. They defeat a team using Furfrou, Manectric, Fletchling, Skiddo and Pancham.

"It seems like Team Froakie is also doing a great job, as they are going to be in the finals with Team Squirtle."

"Wow, Serena, your battling skills sure improve a lot." Shauna says.

"Thanks, being a Pokemon myself, I manage to know a lot of things." Serena says.

"By the way, Serena, what typing are you if I may ask?" Trevor asks.

"She is actually a Ghost Type." Golly answers for her.

"A Ghost Type? So basically, you are also a ghost?" Tierno says with a spooky expression, causing Serena to shiver a little.

"Stop scaring her." Ash says, as he is protective of her. "She is a Ghost Type doesn't mean she is a ghost, okay?"

"Calm down, Ash. And I am sorry, Serena." Tierno says.

"It is okay." Serena sighs.

Later, Ash is seen in the dorm talking to Scarlet through the mirror. Ash says, "So Scarlet, how is the others?"

"They are doing really good. Glaceon and Espeon really like to perform." Scarlet says. "I also need to help Grandma with some stuff."

"I know. And good for you as well." Ash sighs.

"I can tell something is bothering you, what's wrong?" Scarlet asks.

"You see, how am I going to tell Serena about this? About we are the same person?" Ash says. "I really don't want to break her heart because of this..."

"That should be a problem..." Scarlet says. "But we should be fine. Since she loves you so much to hate you."

"I guess so." Ash sighs. "I should go back to Serena, so I'll meet you soon." Then Scarlet disappears.

As Ash goes back to the others, they see Shauna, Trevor and Tierno looking worried. "What's the matter?"

"You see, our Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle aren't at the Pokemon Center..." Shauna says.

"We had handed it to the Summer Camp Chefs not long ago and they promised to give them to Nurse Joy." Trevor says.

Ash says, "Oh no..."

"What's wrong, Ash?" Alice asks.

"It must be the work of the three idiots..." Ash sighs.

"Wait, you mean...those three again?" East groans.

"Which three?" Tierno asks.

"Three Team Rocket Members who claim to be evil." Serena sighs. "Ever since day one they have been following us, whenever they have the chance they will try to steal Pokemon. So their uncle, which is the boss, wants us to teach them lessons."

"But like we said, they are idiots, they don't learn." Golly says. "They shouldn't have gone too far. We should go find them."

* * *

At the same time, Team Rocket are celebrating their success, then Madame Catherine comes and asks them, "Where were you guys?"

"Oh, " Jessie says as she covers the cages with a blanket, "We were just finding ingredients."

"Yeah, nothing bad happened to us." James says.

"I highly doubt that." They turn around and see a boy with black hair walking towards them. "You guys are bad liars you know."

"Who are you?" Meowth asks.

"Me, I am just a nobody that is going to save the poor Pokemon from you bad guys."

"Bad guys?" Madame Catherine is confused. "Aren't they chefs?"

"They disguised so they can steal the participants' Pokemon." The boy says as he sends out an Espurr. "Espurr, use Psychic."

Espurr does and Team Rocket are forced to take off their chef suits and also the blanket that covers the caged Pokemon.

"How dare you." Jessie and James try to take out Pokeballs, but the boy just smirks and then he says, "Espurr, don't let them get the chance, Future Sight, now!"

Since he has already did the move before, so the Future Sight's timing is right and the Team Rocket are sent flying.

"We are blasting off again!"

Madame Catherine sighs, "They could have done a better job with cooking..." The boy then saves the three Pokemon, he says, "I'll take you back to your trainer."

As the 11 people are back to the beach, Ash asks, "Did you see them?"

"No, they shouldn't have gone too far..." Serena sighs.

"Are they your Pokemon?" Just then, they see a boy walking towards them. "Who are you?" Shauna asks, "And yes, they are our Pokemon."

"I am Calem, I found these Pokemon in the cage with two people and a talking Meowth. So I defeat them and get them back."

"Thank you so much." Trevor says as they hug their Pokemon.

Alice asks, "Are you a participant of the summer camp?"

"No, I was just passing by." Calem says.

After introducing themselves, it is time for their battle, so Calem decides to watch in the stands and the Professor agrees.

The final battle commences with Team Froakie's Pikachu, Fennekin, Hawlucha, Shuppet and Cryogonal against Team Squirtle's Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Chespin and Tranquail. Pikachu begins with Quick Attack, and Trevor's Charmander attempts to stop it with Flamethrower. However, this is blocked by Fennekin's own Flamethrower, protecting Pikachu. Cryogonal then attacks Squirtle, but Squirtle's Rapid Spin deflects and throws it away. Squirtle then hits Fennekin with Water Gun. Chespin uses Vine Whip on Hawlucha, which is deflected by Hawlucha using Circle Throw. East then commands Tranquail to use Aerial Ace on Shuppet, but Shuppet dodges with Phantom Force. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, hitting all four Pokémon on the field.

Bulbasaur then proceeds with charging up Solar Beam, and Clemont, East, Tierno and Trevor plan to buy Bulbasaur some time. Tierno commands Squirtle to use Aqua Tail, which overpowers Fennekin's Hidden Power, causing Fennekin to faint. Tranquil also uses Air Slash to make Hawlucha fainted. Charmander uses Flamethrower, which Pikachu dodges, but then Bulbasaur fires off its now-ready Solar Beam at Pikachu. Cryogonal uses Ice Beam to form a barrier in front of Pikachu to dodge the attack. Clemont commands Chespin to use Vine Whip, but Shuppet appears with the Phantom Force, stopping it and also letting him fainted. Pikachu then hits Charmander with Thunderbolt, causing it to faint.

Shuppet then goes through Squirtle's Rapid Spin, while Pikachu fires off a surprise Electro Ball, making Bulbasaur unable to battle. Squirtle then uses Aqua Tail which Cryogonal dodges. Cryogonal uses Ice Beam on Tranquail, causing it to faint while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to defeat Squirtle.

"Since Team Squirtle has all the Pokemon fainted. Which means the final victory goes to Team Froakie!"

Everyone cheers with their success, except for Serena, who is feeling down.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ash asks.

"I lost..." Serna says.

"Don't worry, it is natural that we lost. Just think it as a lesson." Calem comes and congratulates them.

"He is right." Ash says.

Serena nods a little and then she asks, "Calem, right? Can we have a private talk for this night?"

Ash and Calem are shocked. But then Calem says, "Sure."

Ash starts to feel a little jealous of him, Serena notices it and smiles a little, knowing that he starts to get jealous.

* * *

That night, Ash sees that Serena is not with them, Golly asks, "Brother, where is Serena?"

"She had a talk with Calem for now." Ash says with a little jealousy.

"But why?" Clemont asks.

"Ooh...somebody is jealous?" Alice teases.

"Stop it, it is not like that." Ash says. "Serena is not the person that will cheated on me."

"Who knows?" East says. "Maybe you should find them."

Ash groans and leaves, then he finds Serena sitting at the beach with Calem.

"So Calem, I heard that you got two badges, which means that you and Ash are going to be rivals."

"Of course." Calem sighs. "But I don't mind at all."

Ash sees how they are getting much closer, his fury is about to erupt, but what Serena is going to say might calm him down and the fury might change into confusion.

"So why are you doing this, Serena? I thought that you didn't like battling."

Serena sighs, "Believe me, I was shocked to learn that both Scarlet and Ash are the same people. If he can do that, why can't I?" Serena smiles. "Which is why I have you."

"Yeah, but should we go back to others? Your Ash might be worried about you."

"You're right." Serena says as she absorbs Calem. "I should go back to others."

But Ash has seen everything...Ash says, "Copying me, huh..."

* * *

**In the end of the summer camp, I decide that not only Ash will have a female version of himself, Serena will have a male version of herself as well and it will be Calem, the male player in XY versions. I hope you like this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After the Summer Camp is over, the group of seven bid farewell to the others as they continue their journey to Shalour City. On the way, Ash is playing ball with Sylveon, Pikachu and Fennekin.

"Here you go. Sylveon, catch!" Ash throws the ball and Sylveon catches the ball with the feelers.

"I did it, Pikachu, you too!" Sylveon tosses the ball, and Pikachu catches it without problem. But when Pikachu tries to throw the ball to Fennekin, the ball flies really hard as Fennekin is running towards it.

"Fennekin! Watch out!" Ash yells as he sees the small creek in front of the fox Pokemon. The Fox Pokemon notices it and he can't stop himself.

"Psychic!" Just then, they hear a voice and Fennekin and the ball are floating in mid air.

"What..." Clemont asks. "A Psychic Attack?"

Then Fennekin is on the ground as a girl wearing a black cape accompanied by a Braixen walks by."You should be careful, Fennekin is a Fire Type after all."

Ash says, "Thank you for your help, um..."

The girl says, "I am Kyute. And this is my partner Braixen."

Serena says, "You have a Braixen as well? Wow..."

Then the other seven people also introduce themselves. And then Bonnie notices a stick on her waist, she asks, "What is that thing? Kyute?"

Kyute looks at the stick and says, "Oh, this is a Magic Wand of course."

After the silence, the group are surprised and let out a great EHHHH~~

Clemont says, "Are you serious? A Magic Wand?"

Golly asks, "Does that mean you are a Witch?"

"I am a witch in training. My family are witches that holds some special powers." Kyute says.

"Can you show us some magic tricks?" Bonnie says.

"Well, I am not sure." Kyute says as she waves the wand. "Accio, Rock!"

As she shows the power, the thing that appears is a small rock, which suddenly flies towards her and accidentally hits her face.

"Are you okay?" Serena asks in worry.

"I am fine. Braixen, can you give me a hand?" Braixen uses Psychic to make the rock disappear.

"That was so amazing." Serena says.

"I know, but I couldn't really control where the rock is flying, I can only let it fly towards me..." Kyute says.

"Can you teach us about it?" Ash asks. "And that Psychic attack is also cool for Braixen."

"Sorry that I can't teach you how to perform magic, since it runs from my family blood, but I can teach your Fennekin how to use Psychic."

"Thank you, Fennekin, you are going to learn your first Psychic move." Ash says as the Pokemon nods.

* * *

Once they are at the place, Kyute says, "The first thing that Fennekin must do is to concentrate. And a good meditation is a perfect way to concentrate."

As Braixen and Kyute are sitting besides each other, they close their eyes and concentrate. Kyute says with her eyes closed, "Ash, you'll have to try it with Fennekin. It might help boosting the Psychic Powers inside Fennekin."

"Okay." Ash says as the two Pokemon are concentrating. Pikachu and Sylveon also decide to try out the meditation as well.

The others are watching as they aren't moving, East says, "Wow, they really are doing it."

Mark says, "Indeed. Maybe they are really concentrating on meditation..."

Clemont says, "There is only one way to find it out." As the group turns to him, he says, "After all, the Future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!"

Just then, 5 small robots with red, yellow, green, blue and purple colors appear in front of Clemont. "The best robots that makes the noises and sounds to distract people. I called it the Noise and Sound Distracting Machine!"

Bonnie frowns, "Another direct and boring name..."

"Now when I turn on the switch, I can make them do whatever they are doing to the others. Such as making noises." As he presses the switches, 3 robots are making noises while the two of them are stomping the ground as it is a drum.

"It sure is noisy..." Golly says.

"But look at them..." Serena says, "They aren't moving."

"That is because that it is low, once I turn on the volume..." Clemont says as he presses the volume, the noise is getting bigger as the group has to cover their ears.

"Now my ear is going to explode!" East says.

But much to Clemont's horror, one of the machine starts to attack the other, causing the second one to attack the third. And all the robots are fighting against each other and Clemont says, "Oh no!"

"Clemont, they are fighting, make it stop!" Bonnie yells.

"But I can't." Clemont starts to press each button and then the remote explodes, as well as the robots. Then Clemont is blasted black once more with the others are sighing.

"Another failure." Golly says.

Then Ash and the others wake up and he asks, "Huh? What just happened?"

"You didn't know a thing?" Serena asks.

"I guess that we are too concentrated..." Ash laughs.

* * *

Kyute says, "Now for the next training, Fennekin has to emit the psychic energy once it is concentrated. Let's use the flower."

She places the flower on the ground and says, "Ingrain!" Then the flower is now attached to the grass.

"Wow..." Ash says.

"Fennekin, now try use your powers to make the petals fall. Braixen, why don't you show him?"

Braixen nods as he focus on the petals, then they start to fall immediately.

"Amazing..." Serena says.

"Fennekin, use your Psychic powers." Ash says as Fennekin is staring at the flower, but there are no petals falling down.

Ash says, "Then I will try it as well. Kyute, do you have any new flower?"

Kyute says, "Huh? You are going to try it? But you don't have any magic powers like me..."

But she is surprised to see that Ash finishes it in one try. Fennekin sees how he does it and does the same, then the petals also fall down.

"Amazing...maybe you are also a wizard..." Kyute says. "To be able to make the petals fall is not small feet."

Ash says, "I guess so."

* * *

During lunch, Kyute also says about her siblings. "Sometimes my sisters are really annoying. They will always wave their wands and they don't need to do any housework, but I have to, since I haven't learned the advanced yet..."

Golly says, "Well, doing house chores isn't always bad."

"I agree. So anything else with your sisters?" East asks.

"Natalia is a helpful person, but she has an annoying laugh. She laughs as if she is from a wealthy family, and we can't stand it. As for my second sister Hajite, she always refer me as little kid even though she is only 1 year older than me."

"Sounds like you have a nice family." Clemont says.

"Of course. I am proud to be a member of the Magician Clan." Kyute says.

"Wait a second...Magician Clan? One of the three Clans in the Kalos Region?" Serena asks.

"So you have heard our clan?" Kyute asks. "That's new."

"Well, we did manage to meet the people from other two. The Ninja and the Samurai." Ash says. "And I asked them to train my Froakie and Chespin."

"I see. The three starters from the Kalos Region are based on our clans as well." Kyute says.

* * *

Once the resting is done, Kyute says, "For the final part, Fennekin has to try it on animated object. Watch this."

As Kyute is standing in front of Braixen, it uses Psychic to lift her up and then down. "Now you try it."

"Fennekin, use Psychic!" Ash says as Fennekin tries to use the attack, but Ash is still staying on the ground.

"I know you can do it, just try it harder." Ash says as Fennekin keeps focusing his powers.

Bonnie says, "I think it is working."

"Yeah." Mark says.

But once Ash has one feet leave the floor, they hear another explosion as they turn around to see Pikachu and Sylveon in the net.

"Pikachu! Sylveon!" Ash yells.

"What in the world..." Then they see a ballon with the head of Meowth in a wizard hat appears in the air.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Team Rocket?" Kyute asks. "Are they also magicians?"

"No, they are idiots who never learn their mistakes." East says.

"Are you calling us idiots again?" James yells.

"Whatever, this time with the newly improved balloon, we managed to get Pikachu and Sylveon this time." Meowth says. "And we will be taking two more."

Meowth presses the button as both Fennekin and Braixen are also captured.

"Oh no. Braixen!" Kyute yells.

"Now this is our farewell." Jessie says as the Team Rocket's balloon is going away.

"They are getting away!" Ash yells.

"Don't worry. Accio! Balloon!" Kyute waves her wand and then the balloon suddenly stops.

"Huh? Meowth, why isn't our balloon moving?" James asks.

"I don't know." Meowth says, and then they are pulling back to Kyute, who managed to dodge in time. The balloon falls down to the floor and the trio stand back up.

"Is that what you want to play..." Jessie sends out Yanmega while James send out Cofagrigus. "Bug Bite on that girl!" "You too with Shadow Ball!"

The two Pokemon fire their attacks, but Braixen's Psychic stops them and send backward to them. Fennekin also wants to fight, it roars and then something happens. Instead of the Psychic Energy, five Fire rings appear and it hits both Pokemon, also freeing the rest.

"What the..." Jessie is shocked.

"That's Fire Spin!" Clemont says.

"You learned Fire Spin." Ash says, "That's so awesome!"

As the two Pokemon are down, Meowth says, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Kyute says, "Braixen, use Psychic!" Ash says, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Sylveon, Moonblast, Fennekin, Fire Spin!"

All four attacks combine into one and the Rockets are trembling in fear, until the attacks are contacted with the trio and they yells, "We're blasting off again!"

Once they are gone, Kyute says, "Who knows that your Fennekin learns Fire Spin in the end?"

"Fire Spin is also a good move. Though he didn't learn Psychic..." Ash sighs.

"Don't worry. Practice some more and I'm sure that he can do it." Kyute says as she looks at her watch. "And I must leave now since there is a distance from my home."

Fennekin also walks over to Braixen, who uses the stick to show that they will have a battle in the future. Fennekin uses the paws to agree the promise. Then the group bids farewell to the girl as she leaves.

* * *

**Here is another chapter. And this is also an original chapter. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the Shalour City.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Shalour City, so that Ash can have a battle against Korrina. Mark says, "Shalour City...we finally get to the place."

Golly says, "I agree. But I don't think that we come at the right time..."

Serena asks, "What do you mean?"

Ash points at the Tower of Mastery, which is surrounded by water. "No way...how are we going to get there if the water is blocking us..." Bonnie asks.

"We have to wait for the tide." East says. "It is pretty obvious."

"Hey, guys!" They turn around and see that Korrina rolling towards them and then stops along with Lucario. "Hey, Korrina, how are you doing?"

"Great, I have been waiting for you guys to come. You see, I have been fully prepared to battle you." Korrina says.

"Wow, are you really that excited?" Clemont asks.

"Of course, I have not lost to a single player since we last met. All of it is for this moment." Korrina says.

"So how are we going to get across the water to the Gym?" Serena asks.

"We have to wait." Just then, they are surprised to see Aurora and Gurkinn standing by the side of the Pokemon Center.

"Mom? Grandpa?" Golly asks as the siblings are surprised to see them.

Aurora says, "Gurkinn and I have been talking a lot about this, as you can see, Dad is the Mega Evolution guru. Which means that he has the authority to see if you can become a Mega Evolution Successor."

"Indeed." Gurkinn says as he turns to Serena. "Serena, you are the only one in this group that doesn't have a Key Stone yet, which is why I am going to give you a test, to see if you are capable of using Mega Evolution."

"Me? Are you serious?" Serena says in shock.

"I am serious. My dear." Gurkinn says. "Now please follow me."

As everyone follow Gurkinn to a cave near the cliff that reaches the ocean. Ash asks, "Grandpa, why are we here?"

"You see, this is the trial cave, I usually give out trials in this cave so that people can get their key stones. Serena, I placed one Key Stone inside. I want you to find it with the help of your Pokemon."

"But...I don't have any Pokemon that are capable of using Mega Evolution..." Serena says.

Aurora smiles, "Which is why I am going to give you this Pokemon." She tosses the Pokeball and then a Lucario appears. "A Lucario?" Ash asks.

"Indeed. You see, Lucario choose their partners that share a similar aura, and this Lucario's aura is similar to you, Serena.

"I see." She turns to Lucario, "Will you assist me for this trial up ahead?"

"As you wish, Mistress." Then they go inside the cave together. Bonnie asks, "Big Brother, did you get your Key Stone just like this?"

"Well, yes. But I got it from a different mentor, in fact, most Gym Leaders are usually the same." Clemont says.

"But I wonder if Serena will succeed." Mark says.

"I am sure she will." Ash says with a smile.

Inside the cave, due to Serena being a Ghost Type and Lucario can using the aura, they have no trouble of watching in the dark. They try to feel the Key Stone, and then they manage to get to the deepest part of the cave.

"This is just like how Korrina found Lucarionite..." Serena says as she looks around. "There it is." Serena says as they see the stone shinning on a pedastol. But as they are going to catch it, a Blaziken suddenly appears and blocks their way.

"A Blaziken?" Serena is surprised as it uses Flamethrower, Serena takes Lucario with a Shadow Force to dodge it. "I see, you must be Mr. Gurkinn's Pokemon. I won't let you stop us from reaching the Key Stone."

Then they work together as a team when Lucario uses Aura Sphere, Serena will use it at the same time, but the Fire Punch is able to stop it. It is not until Blaziken uses High Jump Kick on Serena, which misses in the end since Serena is a Ghost Type. And then they work together to make it faint.

"We did it, Lucario." Serena says as they cheer together. Blaziken stands back up and says, "You have passed the test. The Key Stone's owner is yours."

They thank the Blaziken and then grabs the Key Stone. Then they get out of the cave to see others.

"How is it?" Ash asks, concerning about the scratches on her skin. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, we get it in the end." Serena shows the Key Stone in her hand and they are happy about it. Gurkinn says, "Good, now you can use the Mega Evolution. But you have to get a lot of serious training if you want to reach your goal."

"I understand." Serena says. "Ashy will help me, right?"

"Of course, but first I am going to challenge the gym." Ash says with a smile.

"Well, it is time." Korrina says as they turn around, the tides part and reveals a path to the island. Ash and his friends then race into the tower, while Aurora and Gurkinn sighs at how young they are to do so.

As the group enter, they marvel at the large statue of Mega Lucario inside the tower.

"Since you are here, I might as well tell you guys a story concerning about our ancestors and Mega Evolution." Gurkinn says as the children starts listening.

"There is a young man with his Lucario, who had found two peculiar stones at this location. With these, they then achieved the world's first Mega Evolution. Therefore, us Ketchums have lived here and protected Mega Evolution island ever since."

"And I want to be as strong as grandfather, Aunt Aurora and our ancestors as well." Korrina says.

"Wow, but you are already strong." Serena says.

"No, it is not enough." Gurkinn says, "In fact, she isn't ready to be handed down the Scroll of Secrets."

"Scroll of Secrets?" Clemont asks. "What is that?"

"Oh, it is a hidden family treasure which lists all one needs to know to be a Gym Leader." Mark says. "Though we have never seen it before."

Aurora says, "How about we have dinner now since the time? I am sure that you must be starving."

"You're right." Ash says, "Let's go eat."

After they have dinner, the night soon comes and then everyone is going to sleep. But before they are able to sleep, they hear alarms and then they all bolt awake.

"What? An Alarm?" Golly asks.

"Someone must have intruded the tower." Korrina says.

The boys also hear it and then they all head outside, then they see Team Rocket running past them.

"Team Rocket?" Ash asks in shock. Gurkinn comes and says, "Those guys have stole the scroll."

"What?" This causes them to get shocked. So they also chase them to get the scroll back. To block their path, James's Inkay uses Psybeam, destroying the path in front of them. Inkay begins to attack with Psybeam again, but is intercepted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Outside, Team Rocket scurry to their hot air balloon, Korrina says, "They are getting away!"

"They won't. Sylveon! Iron Tail!" Ash yells as then Pikachu destroys the balloon, much to their fury.

"Ash, now let me handle the rest." Korrina says as she presses her Key Stone. "Mega Evolve!" Lucario glows and then it changes his form. Then it uses Bone Rush to deflect Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball,. "Wow...Korrina and Lucario are sure in perfect sync." Ash says.

Lucario then dodges all moves from Pumpkaboo, Inkay and Meowth, and then with an Aura Blast, it sends Team Rocket blasting off.

The scroll falls down and then Korrina catches it. "Grandpa, here is the scroll."

"Thank you." Gurkinn says. "Since you helped me get the scroll back, then let me read it for you guys."

"Wait, for real?" Clemont asks as he nod. Then he opens the scroll and says, "Number 1: Early to bed and early to rise. Number 2: Eat with modesty even it is delicious. Number 3: Stay Organized and keep clean. Number 4: Already stay positive, even if things look bleak."

After hearing the contents, the group are sweat dropping and then Serena asks, "Is there anything concerning Mega Evolution inside?"

"Of course not." This causes them all to anime fall. "I wrote this scroll for countless hours, this is the guide to become the best gym leader."

"I see...so it is not the secret scroll of Mega Evolution." Ash says. "Then we should do the first thing, early to bed and early to rise."

"You're right." Serena says as they all go to bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, since I don't know how to continue the story since the battles are hard to write as well as the story. I hope you like this chapter and then we will have the battle in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next day has come, Aurora has to leave because of some things in Kanto, so she blesses Ash good luck before leaving. And then they all go to the battlefield, but they don't see Korrina anywhere.

Then for a while, Korrina skates out of the field and yells, "Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!"

Once she jumps down, everyone is looking at her with weird faces. Korrina laughs, "Haha, I'm just messing around with you! I know, you're rollin' in the aisles, right? I already know you're a strong Trainer, so let's get this show on the road!"

"You bet." Ash says.

At the side lines, Froakie is watching as Serena asks, "You want to battle too, right?" Froakie nods and cheers.

"After all, you have been helping him with the training." Mark says, "Let's cheer him on, shall we?"

The Pokemon nods as he cheers. Gurkinn says, "The match between gym leader Korrina and the challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin, each trainer will be using 6 Pokemon and only the Challenger can make substitutes. And when one loses all their Pokemon, the other one wins."

"I am going to win this battle for sure." Ash says. "We'll see about that, Mr. Confidence." Korrina says.

"Wow, it sure looks like a rivalry." Bonnie comments.

"After all, we Ketchums all have the same fighting spirit." Golly says.

"Mienfoo, let's do it!" Korrina sends out her first Pokemon, as Serena scans it to see what it is.

"Let's have a great battle, Mienfoo. Hawlucha, I choose you." Ash sends out his first Pokemon.

Once the Fighting Type Pokemon appears, Korrina says, "A Hawlucha... then show me what you got."

"You too, don't disappoint us." Ash says.

"Mienfoo, use High Jump Kick!" "Dodge it!" Ash says, but it is too late as Hawlucha is hit. "Wow...so fast..." Ash mutters.

"Let's keep up the pressure, use Drain Punch!" Mienfoo starts to attack as Ash says, "Damn it, Hawlucha isn't speedy enough, block the attack."

Hawlucha blocks the attack, but his energy is drained a little. "Now use Karate Chop!"

"Block it with a kick!" Korrina says as she blocks the attack. East says, "Hawlucha isn't doing well..."

"I can't watch." Bonnie says while hugging her brother.

"Force Palm!" Hawlucha is being sent down to the ground once more, and Korrina says, "Come on, show us with surprises and more, Ash. We're ready."

"Hawlucha, can you continue?" Hawlucha nods and he says, "Alright, use Flying Press!"

"Mienfoo, use Swift!" Ash is surprised, "Not a fighting type move? Try dodge the stars if you can!"

Hawlucha has been trying to do it, but the last one hits him and he falls down before even reaching Mienfoo. "Hawlucha, no!"

"Let's wrap it up!" Korrina says, "Use High Jump Kick!"

Ash sees that the attack is coming and he realizes something, "Hawlucha, wait until it gets closer and then dodge it."

Hawlucha nods and then he waits for the battle and then he dodges it, causing Mienfoo to miss and also deals some damage.

"When High Jump Kick misses, the attacker will take damage equals half of his HP...nice." Mark says.

"Now Karate Chop!" Ash says as Hawlucha manages to hit Mienfoo.

"Use Force Palm!" "Dodge it with Flying Press!" Then Hawlucha dodges the attack and then hits Mienfoo hard, causing it to faint in the end.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner." Gurkinn says.

"Nice. Ash takes the first win." Serena says. "I know you can do this."

"Alright, Ash. You might have been in the lead for now, but the battle won't be so easy."

"Here it comes Ash, my second Pokemon...Medicham." As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Hawlucha, return for now." He then takes out a Pokeball. "Honedge! I choose you!"

As the sword like Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Honedge, let's start with Aerial Ace!"

As the sword like Pokemon charges, Korrina says, "Wait until it comes and then use Fire Punch!"

Just then, the fire move hits back the sword Pokemon and it is on the ground. "Honedge, are you okay?" Ash asks, Honedge nods, but he is getting the burn.

"It is unfortunate...Honedge gets the burn and it will deal damage every time it uses a move..." Clemont says.

"You can do it, Ash!" Bonnie yells.

"Now Autotomize!" Ash says, deciding to raise its speed. "Then use Shadow Sneak!"

Medicham is hit by the attack straight ahead, and Korrina says, "Not bad, but we're not going down easily. Foresight!"

Ash gasps as the Medicham uses the move to make Honedge visible. "What did Foresight do?" Bonnie asks.

Golly says, "Foresight makes the Ghost Type Pokemon unable to dodge Normal and Fighting Type moves...this is bad..."

"Now use Force Palm!" Korrina says as Medicham hits the Pokemon, causing it to faint in the end.

"Honedge is unable to battle. Medicham is the winner." Gurkinn says.

"I am sorry, Honedge...you did a great job." Ash returns his Pokemon and then East says, "Now both of them have one loss..."

Ash sees Pikachu's worried face and he says, "Don't worry about it." Then he turns to Sylveon, "Want to battle? Girl?"

Sylveon yelps and then jumps to the field. "A Fairy Type, huh? That won't scare me, use Poison Jab!"

"What? A Poison Move as well?" Ash is shocked as Sylveon is sent towards the wall. "Sylveon, hang in there."

Sylveon then nods and Korrina says, "Now use Force Palm again!" "Wait until it comes and then use Dazzling Gleam!"

Sylveon glows white and then it stops Medicham's attack. Medicham is down on the ground and Ash says, "Attract."

"What? Attract?" Korrina flinches as she sees that Medicham is infatuated. "Snap out of it." Korrina says.

"Now finish it with Moonblast." Ash says as Sylveon shoots out a pink sphere and defeats the Medicham.

"Medicham is unable to battle. Sylveon is the winner." Gurkinn says.

"Good girl." Ash pets the Pokemon and it nuzzles him. Serena says, "Ash is doing a great job."

"But she still has four Pokemon left, we can't be safe for now." Clemont says.

Korrina says, "Here we go, Ash. Machoke, my third Pokemon." As the human like Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Sylveon, return for now." Sylveon jumps back from the field and then Ash says, "Okay, Fletchinder, I choose you!"

As the fire bird Pokemon appears, Korrina says, "Another Flying Type."

"Fletchinder, you'll be great!" Bonnie yells.

"Now use Flame Charge!" "Machoke, run and jump!"

Then Fletchinder misses the attack and then finds that Machoke is above him. "Brick Break, let's go!"

Machoke hits the Pokemon and then sends him to the ground.

"That's powerful..." Mark says.

"Low Sweep, go!" As Fletchinder is about to get up, Machoke hits him hard as it send out of the battlefield. But Fletchinder manages to hold on.

"Way to hang in there, now use Steel Wing." Fletchinder charges with his wings glowed, but Machoke blocks the attack, then it throws Fletchinder.

"Razor Wind!" Ash yells, as Fletchinder is thrown into the air and uses the attack, which damages Machoke a little.

"Use Focus Blast!" Korrina yells. "Flame Charge, let's go!"

Fletchinder dodges the attack and then strikes Machoke hard, causing it to faint.

"Machoke is unable to battle. Fletchinder is the winner." Gurkinn says.

"That's three wins for now." Ash says.

"But it is still not going to be easy. Hitmontop, come on out."

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Hitmontop I see...Fletchinder, come back for now." Ash recalls his Pokemon and then says, "Sylveon, I need your help again."

Sylveon jumps back into the field and then Ash says, "Let's start with Attract!"

Mark says, "Sylveon is female, and the Hitmontop family are all males, it will be great."

Korrina says, "Use Gyro Ball to dodge the attack." Hitmontop starts to spin and then it dodges the attack, much to Ash's surprise. Sylveon is also hit by the attack and then it gets sent towards the wall.

"Sylveon, can you continue?" Ash asks as Sylveon is struggling to stand back up. "Shadow Ball." Ash says.

Korrina says, "Use your Triple Kick to send it backwards."

One kick sends the Shadow Ball back to Sylveon, and then the other two hits knocks her out.

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Hitmontop is the winner." Gurkinn says.

"I am sorry, Sylveon." Ash then takes it to Pikachu, who nods as he takes care of her. Froakie is watching the battle and he keeps cheering for Ash, Ash feels it and smiles, "Thank you, Froakie. Now Leavanny, I choose you."

As the fifth Pokemon appears, Korrina says, "A Bug Type Pokemon I see... but that isn't going to stop me, use Gyro Ball!"

"Wait until it comes and then uses String Shot!" Ash says as Leavanny traps the Hitmontop, much to Korrina's surprise. "Kick the silk out of your body."

"No you won't. Spin around now!" Leavanny starts to spin around, causing Hitmontop to fly into the air. Golly says, "Wow...I remember that Ash did the same trick back in the Unova..."

"Really?" Serena says.

"But now Hitmontop is unable to move." Clemont says.

"Finish it with Energy Ball!" Leavanny then hits the Pokemon hard, causing it to faint.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle. Leavanny is the winner." Gurkinn says.

"This is why battling with you is really interesting." Korrina sighs. "But Hawlucha, your up next." As the Pokemon appears, East says, "Uh oh...it is a Flying Type. It is not going to do well for Ash..."

"Leavanny, use X Scissor." Leavanny charges forward, and then Korrina says, "Use Bounce!"

Hawlucha jumps into the air, and then it hits Leavanny, causing it to fall on the ground in pain.

"Struggle Bug!" Ash says as the attack deals some damage to Hawlucha, but Korrina says, "It isn't going to help you. Aerial Ace." Then Hawlucha rushes to the Leavanny, knocking it out.

"Leavanny is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner." Gurkinn says.

Ash frowns a little and says, "Leavanny return." As he recalls his Pokemon, he says, "Then Hawlucha, I choose you."

Once the second Hawlucha appears, Bonnie says, "A Hawlucha battle. Wow..."

"This sure is going to be heated." East says.

Both Pokemon then use Close Combat at each other, and the two trainers are watching them with intense. But in the end, both Pokemon fainted at the same time. Much to their surprise.

"Both Hawlucha is unable to battle." Gurkinn says.

"But Ash still has two more Pokemon while Korrina has one left." Golly says.

"And we all know what the last Pokemon is." Serena says.

"Good work, Hawlucha. You look totally amazing out there." Korrina sighs. Ash also says the same thing to Hawlucha.

"Now my final Pokemon, the star of my team!" Lucario appears from the ball and Ash says, "Then Fletchinder, I choose you."

As the fire bird is out, Ash says, "We have been waiting for you, Lucario."

"The time is come." Golly says. "I wonder how Ash will take on him."

"Lucario, go. Unlock the power within! Mega Evolve!" Korrina then presses the Key Stone and Lucario glows, then it changes its form.

"Mega Lucario..." Ash mutters. "There it is. Flame Charge!"

As Fletchinder charges, Korrina says, "Use Metal Sound!" This causes Fletchinder to stop as they are covering their ears. Ash says, "You can do it, Fletchinder."

Fletchinder hits Lucario hard and it is super effective. "That Fire Type of move sure pack a punch, but let's try out this move. Aura Sphere!" Lucario fires out the blue sphere and then Ash yells, "Fletchinder, use Steel Wing to block!"

Fletchinder dodges the attack, but Lucario appears behind him, much to Ash's surprise. "Power Up Punch!" Lucario then hits Fletchinder, causing it to faint.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner." Gurkinn says.

"It has been a while seen you see Lucario. The two of us have trained really hard to make sure that our hearts are bonded as one ever since we left at Pomelo Mountain. Now which will be your last Pokemon?"

At the same time, Froakie feels something and then he throws Frubbles at the sides, and then the ones in the sidelines see Team Rocket there.

"Oh no, not you guys again." Mark groans.

"Trying to steal Pikachu when he is battling huh? Such idiots are you."

"And who are you calling idiots?" "Yeah, that is an insult." Team Rocket says.

Serena says, "Let me handle this. Lucario, mega evolve." Serena presses her Mega Ring and then her Lucario mega evolves, then it uses Power Up Punch to send them flying.

And at the same time, the explosion causes the three at the battlefield to hear it. Gurkinn asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Golly says, "Nothing, we take care of it. Brother, keep doing your battle."

"Is that so?" Ash says. "Then Lucario! I choose you!" As Lucario appears. Ash says, "Lucario, this is the time we are fighting again with Korrina's Lucario. Let's give it all we got up to this point."

"As you wish, Master." Lucario says as Ash presses the Key Stone, also mega evolving his Lucario.

Just then, they aren't moving and then Serena asks, "Why aren't they moving?"

"Because they know that they can't afford to lose this round. They're trying to be extra careful." Clemont says.

"Indeed. This is going to be a true battle of wills." Mark says.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Serena says.

"And I have never been this nervous as well..." Bonnie says.

"Alright, Lucaio. Use Bone Rush!" As Lucario charges. Korrina says, "Draw him in and use Bone Rush as well!"

Then they clash with their bones and then Ash says, "Now use Power Up Punch!" "Block it!"

Both Pokemon clashes once more, but Korrina's kicks it back to his side. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario manages to hit Korrina's and she is surprised, "An Aura Sphere after being hit?"

"That's our battle style." Ash says.

"Then we'll use Aura Sphere as well." Korrina says as the attack hits Ash's Lucario. "No, Lucario!"

Ash's struggles to stand up and then its aura flares on the field. Korrina says, "You're looking good, Pikachu."

"That's because I am going to win this." Ash replies.

"Then use Metal Sound!" Lucario shoots out the waves and Ash says, "Use yours to block the sound."

As the sounds are reflected, Korrina says, "Aura Sphere!" "Lucario, use Bone Rush to send it back!"

Then Lucario uses the Bone Rush like it is his baseball bat and then it hits the Aura Sphere back. "How is that even possible..." Korrina is shocked as they see both Pokemon are still standing.

"Ash, you and your Lucario are amazing to make that Aura Sphere into a baseball."

"I thought it would be able to wrap this up after striking a home run." Ash says.

"But now it is time to wrap this up. Power Up Punch!" "You too!"

Both of them punch at each other, they all send back and they all yell, "Aura Sphere!" Then both Pokemon also hits each other with the sphere. But Ash says, "Now finish it with Bone Rush!"

Are the Aura Sphere, Korrina's is not fast enough to dodge the Bone Rush, and finally, it goes down and returns to normal.

Gurkinn sighs and says, "Lucario is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, which means the match goes to Ash, the Challenger!" Gurkinn says.

"Way a go, Lucario." Ash says as he hugs his Lucario, then Pikachu and Sylveon also join in the hug, as well as Froakie.

"Wow, that is an awesome battle." Mark says.

"Yeah, it is very exciting." Golly says.

"Thanks, Lucario has worked hard." Ash says as he pets him.

Korrina is comforting Lucario and says, "Don't worry, Lucario. You did a great job."

Gurkinn says, "Korrina. You did a good job in this battle."

"Well, Ash should be the one who takes the credit for that." Korrina says. "His Pokemon are very awesome, and we still have a lot of work to do."

"Don't forget that as a Gym Leader, you still have a duty to do." Gurkinn says as he shows the badge. Korrina takes it and skates towards Ash.

"Oh! I have been defeated! Alack, alay! Lady Korrina gave a terrible display! This is it. I must give up my title and admit that your strength far exceeds- Just teasing! But here's your Badge. Boy, you'll be rolling in 'em soon!"

Ash takes the Rumble Badge and says, "Thanks a lot, Korrina."

After lunch, Aurora comes back and then she heard the news of the gym battle. She decides to congratulates Ash as she gives him a hug. Then Gurkinn asks, "Now where are you going next, Ash?"

"Well... I am not sure about that." Ash says.

"Coumarine City is the closest city from here." Aurora says.

Serena looks at the guide and says, "Wow, Coumarine City has a monorail. We can ride it there."

"I want to ride it." Bonnie cheers.

Gurkinn says, "The Gym Leader there is quite a stubborn guy over there."

"Yeah, but if anyone can handle it, it will be Ash." Korrina says.

"Then we should go to Coumarine City." Ash says.

"Yeah, but Ash, as you can see, Golly and I decide to stay here for a while." Mark says.

"And I decide to go back to the caverns so that I can train more about Flying." East says.

"So the time has come..." Ash sighs.

"But make sure that you come back soon." Korrina says as she and Ash fist bumps, and the two Lucario also do the same, much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

**Here is the gym battle. Since it is hard to write as I have to think of the battle strategies. But I hope you like it. And you can guess who are the next travel companions.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Before leaving the Shalour City, Ash and Clemont are training with Honedge against Bunnelby. In the end, Honedge evolves into a Doublade and then it learns the move Iron Head, knocking out Bunnelby.

"That was a nice battle, Clemont." Ash says as he shakes hands with him.

"You are also the same, Ash." Clemont says.

Serena rushes up to Ash and says, "That is awesome, Ash. And your Doublade as well."

Doublade blushes a little as then they hear a sound of the metal, "Indeed. That is a fine battle, young lad." They turn around and see a man in a knight's suit standing in front of them.

"Um...who are you and why are you wearing an armor?" Ash asks in confusion as the man bows to them.

"Sir Ash Ketchum, it is an honor to meet you. The man's name is Wikstrom, I am a knight who lives at a castle close to this place."

"A Knight?" Bonnie and Dedenne are confused, and Serena says, "I thought that knights only appears in fairy tales. I never knew that there are still existing in this modern world..."

"To protect our masters and give our life to them, the knight's spirit won't die even it goes past centuries." Wikstrom says. "And on my way back to my castle, I have noticed the battle with honor. Will you have the honor to come to my castle?"

Ash says, "It sounds interesting, we can go check it out." The other three members also agree as they go there. The castle they see is just like what they will see in the historical movies and the garden is very clean.

As they enter the castle, they see a lot of rare items such as the golden cup and the paintings that could be sold for millions of dollars. "Amazing..." Clemont says, "I have never seen such a place..."

Serena says, "It is just like a fairy tale..."

Ash says, "So Mr. Wikstrom, where is your owner of this castle?"

Wikstrom sighs, "You see, there actually is no owner of this place." This causes them to get confused. "But you said that you would protect your master and that is the knight's spirit, why are you saying that there is no owner?" Bonnie asks.

Before he can answer, they hear the sound of the battling, so they go out to check and they find a boy and a girl battling with a Ferroseed against a Probopass. The Ferroseed uses the Power Whip on the Probopass, causing it to get backwards.

"Amazing..." Clemont says as the two trainers finally notice Ash and the group. "Oh, Ash, long time no see."

"David, Flora. What a surprise." Ash greets the two people along with Pikachu and Sylveon. As for the others, they are confused as Serena asks, "Ash, you know them?"

"Oh, everyone, this is my cousins David and Flora. David, Flora, this is Bonnie and Dedenne, his brother Clemont and my girlfriend Serena."

"It is an honor to meet you all." Flora says.

"Indeed. My mother and sister have told us a lot about you." David says. "Why don't we go inside so we can chat some more?"

"Sure." Ash says as they all head indoors. Once they are seated, Flora mentions to them about her sisters, which causes them to get surprised. "Eve and Alice are your sisters?" Serena asks. "No way..."

"Well, they are my younger sisters and they have quite a dream." Flora sighs. "My dream is to become a designer, I want people to like my clothes."

David says, "And for me, I like inventing. And I just graduated recently and I will like to build more stuff."

Clemont says, "I am glad to meet someone who is similar to me." Bonnie says, "But your inventions always explode." This causes him to be embarrassed.

Ash says, "So Mr. Wikstrom, can you tell us about what happened in this place?"

Wikstrom says, "Since Sir Ash Ketchum asked about it, I shall reveal."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_When Wikstrom was little, he has been in a harsh training from his father, from bonding with Honedge to wield it like a true sword, to fighting in a sword fight with his father. His father is a famous knight who has been severed under the royalty of this castle and he swore on his life that his family will protect the owner no matter what._

_But as Wikstrom grows up, his Honedge evolves into a Doublade after many battles, the castle is attacked by people in red suit. They have killed the owner and his family, leaving a wounded Wikstrom on the ground with Doublade fainted. _

_"I am sorry...I failed...master...father...everyone..." After the people in red leave, Wikstrom kneels down with tears on his face. Then he notices a shadow on the ground and the person who approaches him is a woman._

_"I have watched everything. It is not your fault that you lost everything, it is those people in red that is at fault. You are a strong knight, why don't you help out my sister so you can avenge your family and your master?"_

_Wikstrom stares at the eyes of the woman, who holds out her hand to reveal a Dusk Stone, he accepts the stone and goes to Doublade, causing it to evolve into an Aegislash._

_"Aegislash..." Wikstrom mutters as Aegislash nods at the man. "With the sword and the shield by my side. I will not fail again." He yells in the sky._

_(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"And the woman that give me a new light, it is no other than your mother, Aurora Ketchum." Wikstrom says.

"Wow...that is amazing." Ash says. "So did you avenge your family yet?"

Wikstrom says, "I haven't. Which is why I am here, I am going to fight those guys in this place where my family has fallen."

"I see..." David says. "No wonder you are the Famed blade of harden steel in the Elite 4."

"Elite 4? He is the Elite 4 member?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes, young lady." Wikstrom says, "Mistress Aurora gave me the new light and brought me to Champion Diantha. It is then I was accepted into the Elite 4."

Ash says, "Then can I have a battle with you? It will be a nice warm up if I am going to challenge the league."

Wikstrom says, "Those determined eyes, I have been trying to know what is in your heart. If the battle can help me figure it out, then it shall do."

As they go outside, Wikstrom sends out his Aegislash while Ash uses Doublade. "Now let the match begin, En Garde." He says.

"Doublade, start off with the Shadow Sneak." Doublade then goes into the shadows, but Wikstrom stays still and says, "Protect with the King's Shield."

Then Doublade hits the barrier and then it feels its Attack goes lower. Bonnie asks, "What is going on here?"

"That is the King's Shield...a Signature move for Aegislash." Flora says. "King's Shield can lowers the attack of the attacker if it uses the physical move."

"Then use Fury Cutter." As Ash yells, Doublade charges and then Aegislash starts to change its form. "Its form changed." Bonnie says as Dedenne is also surprised.

"Night Slash." Wikstrom says as the attack super effectively hits Doublade, causing it to be down on the ground. "Doublade, are you alright?"

Wikstrom looks at how Ash is worried about his Pokemon causing him to remember of his younger self. He smiles a little, but not for long since Aegislash appears to be in a net.

"What's going on?" Flora asks.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"You guys again?" Bonnie yells.

"It is us again, we are going to take this Aegislash." Meowth says.

"A true knight will be able to wield a sword and a shield, and that will be us." Jessie says.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Ash says as Pikachu tries to use electricity to break the net, but it fails. "It is no use, like usual, we already have precautions for Electric Pokemon." James boasts.

Wikstrom says, "A Knight is served to good masters, but all I can see evil inside you." He takes out the Pokeball and says, "Scizor, use Metal Claw."

As the Pokemon appears, it breaks the net easily, causing the trio to get shocked. "What?"

As Aegislash floats back down, Jessie says, "Then we will force you to give it to us! Yanmega! Ancient Power!" "Ammonguss, use Hidden Power!"

As two Pokemon are attacking at both Pokemon, Wikstrom says, "Iron Defense." Then they are shielded as Wikstorm opens a small door on his armor and reveal a Key Stone.

"Let the Mega Evolution wipe the evilness. Let's go, Scizor." As the Pokemon Mega Evolve, Ash and the others are in awe. "A Mega Scizor..." Clemont says.

"Use X Scissor." Then the Scizor slashes the Yanmega, sending it to Amoonguss and then the trio, causing them to fall on the ground.

"And Aegislash, Flash Cannon." Then Aegislash uses the move to send the trio flying.

"We're blasting off again!" They yell as they disappear once more. Scizor also returns back to normal and Ash says, "I am sorry, Mr. Wikstrom. Our battle is interrupted."

"That should be fine, sir Ash Ketchum. I have the answers from your battle, you reminded me of when I was little. Therefore, will you have the honor for letting me teach you some of the tricks of the knights?"

Ash and Pikachu are interested as they agree. And then they have been training in the yard as the others are watching.

In the evening, Ash asks, "So it is your turn to come with us?"

Flora says, "Yeah. We have been waiting for this after all."

David says, "Besides, we know the route to Coumarine City after all. So it will be great if we come with you."

"Not at all." Serena says.

Wikstrom then takes out an egg and says, "Sir Ash Ketchum. If you must, I want you to take this egg."

"An egg?" Ash is confused as he accepts it, then Wikstrom says, "A knight also cares for Pokemon, so I trust you to take good care of this egg."

"I will not fail you. Thanks for everything. Mr. Wikstrom." Ash and the others bid farewell to him as they leave the Shalour City.

* * *

**Well, an original chapter featuring the Elite 4 member Wikstrom, and the reveal of two new companions for Ash and his group. I hope you like this chapter.**


	33. notice

**Hello to you, now with the project, this story is under rewrite. Don't worry, the main plot is not going to change, but I am going to add some new things into the story and right now the first chapter will be update now. I am sorry and I hope you understand.**


	34. Chapter 1 A Motherly Revelation

**This is Raychiu Here, I decide to use my OCs and the ideas of the story to create an Amourshipping Story of XY. I want to say that in this story, Alola and Galar Pokemon are not going to be in this story, so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: A Motherly Revelation

Ash Ketchum is a boy who likes to travel around the whole world. Everyone knows that he has a dream, which is becoming a Pokemon Master. Together with his first and the most trusty partner Pikachu, he has traveled to 5 regions. Even though he didn't win the leagues, he still manage to defeat most of the Criminal Groups, including Giovanni, who is in prison after Ash stopped them in Unova.

Once the journey towards the Decolore Islands ends, Ash and his Pikachu are now going to the Pallet Town with a journalist Alexa.

"Alexa. See. That is the Pallet Town! It is my home!" Ash says with a smile. Alexa says, "So this is the place where you are born from. Not only that, you are raised here and your dream is to become a Pokemon Master."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Mom and my rest of the Pokemon, too." Ash says.

Once they arrive at the door, Ash goes to his house while Alexa goes to the lab by her own.

"Mimey! I am back!" Ash calls as Mimey sees him, he quickly greets them.

"Welcome back, Ash." Delia says as she walks out of the kitchen.

"I am back, mom." Ash says as Pikachu also greets her. As Ash is giving his mother the laundry, she says, "Judging by the looks of your backpack, it seems like you have done your best."

"I know, but I am not good enough to win the Unova League." Ash says with a sad tone.

Delia notices the sad frown on Ash's face, she has a determined look and says, "Ash, how about you go get yourself clean and refreshed? After that, I will like to hear all the adventures you had."

"Okay Mom." Ash says as he and Pikachu head upstairs.

Ash enters his bedroom and adds his collection of Unova Gym badges to his mementos of past adventures, knowing he did his best while resolving to do better next time. Meanwhile, he comes across a photo, he makes a sad frown. "I really miss you…Serena…"

Pikachu notices the trainer's look and tries to cheer him up, although Ash doesn't know what he is saying, but he says, "You are right. Thanks, Buddy."

As Ash and Pikachu head downstairs, Ash sees nobody except for Mimey, who is cleaning the floor.

"Mimey, where is Mom?" Ash asks. But Mimey just looks at the kitchen, where they see a woman coming from it. Ash sees that the woman has a raven hair as wild as Ash, and she is wearing a blue dress and a blue bow, and two z marks under her cheek.

"No way? Champion Aurora of the Kanto Region? What are you doing in my house?" Ash gasps as well as Pikachu, they are never excepting such a celebrity inside the house.

"Are you saying that I am not welcomed here? That really hurt my feelings." Aurora says while raising her eyebrow.

"No…it is just…" Ash takes a breath and says, "You are the strongest Champion of all time, not to mention that you are also the founder of the Contests. You are such a Legendary."

Aurora smiles and says, "I am flattered that you like that."

"Wait, that voice…Mom? Is that you?" Ash questions.

"Of course it is me, Ash." Aurora says. "Do you like it?"

"Wow, I never know you like to do cosplay…" Ash says as Aurora sweat drops. "I almost thought that a Legendary trainer just come into my house."

"Well, I mean, Delia Ketchum is actually my cosplay. My real name is Aurora Ketchum. Delia is just a nickname, because I like Dahlia flowers."

"What? So you are Champion Aurora all the time?" Ash says as Pikachu is also in shock. "Does that mean I am a son of the Legendary Trainer?"

"Of course Ash." Delia gives her a cup of chocolate and Ash is drinking it. "As you can see, I hide my identity so that I won't give you a lot of pressure for being my son. But I also don't want you to be like Gary, since he is bragging himself to be the grandson of the Professor Oak."

Ash nods, but then he says, "But why didn't you tell me about this? I could have asked you to help me train with my Pokemon if I know you are a Champion."

Aurora says, "About that, I should apologize to you about it. But now that you have finished 5 regions in total, I decide to tell you about the secrets of us Ketchum family."

As Ash and Aurora sits down on the chair, Ash asks, "Mother, what is it about the secrets?"

Aurora says, "Well, Ash. I want to know, do you remember the time when you get to Michina?"

Ash says, "Yes. I met an Arceus there, who is rampaging for the lost Jewel of Life. But he vanishes after that."

Aurora says, "The reason it vanishes is because he returns to his own body, his soul has been separated from his body because of the betrayal. And that body is…"

Ash gasps, "Me? I am an Arceus all the time?"

Aurora smiles, "You get it right, Ash. In fact, I am also an Arceus."

"Wow…but how come I couldn't change forms, use moves, and even talk to Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Since Arceus gets back to your own body, you haven't awaken it yet. And this is why I am going to help you wake up." She starts to blow the Azure Flute, with the melody of the Oracion, Ash suddenly feels dizzy as he glows white, covering Pikachu and Mimey's eyes. After the glow disappear, Aurora stops blowing the flute and says, "Now you are set."

Ash says, "I feel more stronger than ever…" He looks at his hands, Pikachu says, "You still look the same to me."

Ash says, "It is because I am still in my human form, Pikachu."

"Wait! You can understand me now?" Pikachu asks.

"Of course I can." Ash says. "I am a Pokemon, too."

Aurora says, "Indeed. Alright, children, you can come out now."

Ash and Pikachu are shocked that 5 people teleport themselves into the room, two of them are boys and three of them are girls.

Ash can't believe that he is watching 5 people who look like him in the room, he asks, "Who are you guys?"

A girl says, "We have been with you for a long time, but since you don't have Arceus' powers, so you couldn't see us."

Another girl says, "We have also followed you from the journey, seeing what you have seen and learn what you have learned. But we hide ourselves well that no one saw us."

The third girl says, "Enough with that, you two. Since you can hear us, we should tell you. We are your siblings. This is Mark, Trenor, Golly, Insey and I am Minami."

"What? I have siblings? No way…" Ash says.

Aurora says, "You have, and they had been training at the Hall of Origins and watch your training. That is why you didn't see them."

Ash says, "This is really a big secret. I thought I am an alone child. But it is great to know all of you."

Mark says, "We are glad that we can take off the facade, too."

After the chatting ends, Ash decides to take all the siblings to the Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

At the lab, Professor Oak is in the middle of his interview with Alexa as he shows off Ash's Venusaur.

"So Professor, is it always peaceful with so many different Pokémon around?"

"While some quarrels do break out, Venusaur acts as a peacemaker and always manages to settle things quickly." Professor Oak says.

"Wow, so is this Venusaur yours?" Alexa asks.

"No, it is Ash's." Professor Oak says.

"Professor! Alexa!" Ash calls out as he and his siblings arrive.

"Oh, Ash!" Professor Oak says as Venusaur rushes to him.

"Huh? Bulbasaur? Is that you?" Ash says as he tries to approach the Pokemon, only to be trampled by the Tauros herd.

"Are you okay? Brother?" Minami sweat drops.

"Well, those Pokemon are also Ash's, too." Professor says as he laughs.

Ash says, "Venusaur? You evolved. But what changed your mind? Since you didn't really want to evolve."

Venusaur says, "An Arceus comes to us and tells us about yourself. All of us decide to evolve."

"I see." Ash says. Then he realizes something. "Oops, did I interrupted the interview?"

"It is fine." Alexa says. "By the way, who are the five people behind you?"

Ash says, "Oh, they are my siblings, Mark, Trenor, Minami, Golly and Insey. Professor, you remember them, right?"

Oak says, "Ah, so you know the truth. Then it is good news. Mark, Trenor, Golly, Insey and Minami. It has been a while."

"It is nice to see you too. Professor." Mark says as everyone says the same thing.

Ash asks, "Professor, where is Tracy?"

"He is at the Curelean Gym helping Misty." Professor Oak says.

"I see." Ash says.

After Professor Oak shows Rotom to Alexa, Ash turns to Venusaur. "Venusaur, can you help me call other Pokemon?"

Venusaur says, "Sure. Everyone! Ash is here!"

It shoots out the Solar Beam, Alexa says, "Wow, it is like a fireworks!"

Professor Oak says, "It is Venusaur's signal to call out Ash's Pokemon. Each Solar Beam has a different color due to the different region."

As all the Pokemon arrive, Ash is shocked to see all of them evolved into their final form. Not only that, every Pokemon besides the Legendary Pokemon and the Mythical Pokemon from the five regions are also there.

"What's going on here? Where did all those Pokemon come from?" Ash says in shock as he can't believe that all the Pokemon from the five regions are present.

Meganium is the first one that rushes towards Ash, she gives him a body slam as she nuzzles him. "Ash! It is so great to see you again!"

"Hahaha, Meganium, I know..." Ash laughs at the tickle. As for Professor Oak, he is stunned as he says, "That is a vast diversity of the Pokemon..."

Mark says, "Well, since Mom foretell us that Brother will get his powers back, so she calls our relatives to find the Pokemon that are willing to join Ash's team."

Ash asks, "Is that true? All of them?"

Lucario steps forward and says, "Yes. Ash. We all appreciate your help to us. And since we now know you are an Arceus, we will be willing to join your team."

"That is so cool." Ash says as he sends out his Pokemon, to their surprise they are also in their final evolved form as well. Serperior asks, "Ash, is it true that you are an Arceus?"

"Yes. And I can talk to you, battle with you, too." Ash says as all of his Pokemon cheers for him. Then Ash also introduces his siblings to others, as they greet them. Professor Oak and Alexa then heads inside the lab.

After having battles with most of them, Ash feels like he is going to pass out from tiredness and he lies down in the group of his Pokemon. Minami asks, "So Brother, have you decided where you are going to travel next?"

"Well… I am not sure about it." Ash says.

"If that's the case, how about partaking the Kalos League? Most of the family members are actually there." Golly says.

"Kalos? By the way, Ms. Alexa, you are from Kalos, right?" Ash asks.

"That is right. There are many new Pokemon you haven't seen before." Alexa says.

Ash says, "Alright. Now my next stop is Kalos."

Suddenly, several blue flames hit the field trapping the humans and Pokémon in a ring of fire.

"What's going on?" Insey says.

"It's Will-O Wisp!" Golly says.

"Look up there!" Mark says as they notice the balloon appear in the sky.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yells.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil with truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth, dat's right."

"When will they ever give up?" Alexa says.

"I have no idea." Professor Oak says.

Ash says, "Why don't you just leave us alone? Giovanni is in the prison."

"Our loyal to him will not change even though our boss is in prison." Jessie says.

"We will be taking those Pokemon to save the boss." James says.

"And they are also perfect for the boss, too." Meowth says.

"We won't let you take them. Everyone! Attack!" Ash yells as those who knows about Team Rocket shoot their attacks.

"Hey! We haven't move just yet!" Jessie says.

"I thought we can get some help for the boss…" James says.

"We are blasting off again!" The trio yells.

Golly says, "Although we have been following you, these guys sure never give up, huh?"

"Trust me, they are more annoying than ever." Ash says.

That night, Ash tells his mother about going to Kalos. Aurora says, "I know this is going to happen. You see. We actually have a mansion in the Kalos Region."

"Wait, we have?" Minami says in shock. "How come we don't know this?"

"You can thank your Grandmother and Grandfather for that. In fact, this house here is only a vacation house."

"No way…" Ash says. "A Vacation House? And you didn't take me there once?"

Mark says, "And we have a Vacation House, does that mean we are rich?"

Aurora laughs and says, "Of course. But the sad thing is that we are moving from this house to that mansion."

Ash says, "I see…But I really like Kanto, too."

Professor Oak says, "Young man, you can still come if you want, since this is also your home, too."

"You are right. Hey Professor, can I take all my Pokemon with me?" Ash asks. "I know that it will be impossible since I have every one of the Pokemon."

"Since you have completed a lot of leagues, I can allow you to carry all of them. But you have to use only 6 per battle and take full responsibility to take care of them."

"I will, Professor." Ash says. "And wait until I win the Kalos League."

Alexa says, "Then you need to get all 8 gym badges. How about going to my sister's gym as the first one? She is the Stantlune Gym Leader."

"Thanks, Alexa, that will be our first step." Ash says.

Aurora says, "Speaking of which, our mansion is located at a small hill that can have a view of the Lumiose City, the biggest city in Kalos. So we will be heading to Lumiose City first."

"Okay, mom." Ash and his siblings say.

* * *

That night, Ash, Mark and Trenor share a room, Ash says, "I really wish that you are by my side when I was younger, so I don't need to stand Gary Oak all the time."

Mark says, "The feeling is mutual, but unlike you. We have powers that we can't be close to you."

Trenor says, "All is for your safety, since we already lost father."

Ash nods as he is still packing the stuff in the room, until he sees the photo again. The photo about he and his friend.

"Who is this girl?" Mark asks.

"Oh, she is Serena. I met her once at the summer camp. But I don't know where she went afterwards…I really missed her…"

Trenor and Mark look at each other and give out a smirk. Then Trenor asks, "So what are going to do when you find her? Asking her to be your girlfriend?"

"What?" Ash suddenly blushes, causing the Pikachu to rubs his eyes. "Um…what are you talking about?"

Mark says, "From the looks of it, you seem to like her."

"It is not like what you think, she is just a friend only." Ash says.

"But don't you want more?" Trenor asks.

"Enough of this." Ash says. "I admit I have a crush on her, which is why I am pretending dense. But we haven't meet for 9 years, I don't know where she is…"

"Maybe you'll find her in Kalos, after all, Kalos is a love based region." Mark says.

"I hope." Ash sighs as he stares at the picture again.

Meanwhile, in a small town at the Kalos Region, a girl opens the window and looks at the moon, she sighs, "Ash.., I missed you…"

* * *

**Here is the first chapter, f****or the Pokemon that joins Ash, how Ash helps them is written in Ash's Story. So please check it out. Team Rocket will still be annoying to Ash, but Giovanni won't, since he is now in jail but he will appear in the next chapter.**

**The next thing is that I will add contests in the story and Ash will join in the contests. Ash's cousins and aunts, uncles will also be in the story, but I won't put all of them, just a few of them I had decided.**


End file.
